


Go Away, Scott (Traducción)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alpha Derek, Alpha Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kidnapping, M/M, Mates, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Minor Peter Hale/Sheriff Stilinski, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Pack Feels, Panic Attacks, Post-Season/Series 02, Rebuilt Hale House, Resurrection, Scott McCall is a Bad Friend, Sharing a Bed, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Werewolves, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Spanish Translation, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Gets Bitten, The Alpha Pack, Traducción, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 68,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Después del incidente en el almacén, Stiles está harto de Scott. Se encuentra atrapado en la manada de Derek y en el proceso, atraído hacia Derek mismo.Con la manada Alfa acercándose, Derek necesita aprender a confiar en su manada y en quienes lo rodean. ¿Y quién mejor para ayudarlo que Stiles?





	1. I did notice

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Go Away, Scott](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510220) by [HelloWhyTheFuckAmIHere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloWhyTheFuckAmIHere/pseuds/HelloWhyTheFuckAmIHere). 



> Como siempre muuchiisimas gracias a HelloWhyTheFuckAmIHere por dejarme traducir otro de sus magnificos fics!!!

—Vete, Scott.

Stiles ignoró con firmeza el insistente golpeteo en su ventana, y se acurrucó aún más en el cálido y cómodo burrito de mantas de su cama. Solo cuando el golpeteo se hizo más fuerte, Stiles se dio la vuelta, decidido a hacer que su mejor amigo se fuera y lo dejara en paz.

—Dije -—Su advertencia se perdió en su garganta cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Derek a través de su ventana.

Se miraron el uno al otro durante unos segundos antes de que Derek arqueara una ceja con fastidio.

—¡Oh! —Exclamó Stiles, cayendo de su cama en su prisa por ponerse de pie.

Se enderezó y se acercó a la ventana, deteniéndose brevemente antes de abrirla.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Le preguntó a Derek con el ceño fruncido.

Derek solo frunció los labios y entró en la habitación, alisando imperiosamente su chaqueta de cuero.

—Mira, —comenzó Stiles, justo cuando Derek había abierto la boca para hablar. Stiles se detuvo y esperó para ver si Derek continuaría.

Él hizo. —¿Por qué me dijiste que me fuera?

Stiles se encogió de hombros. —Pensé que eras Scott.

Derek sonrió un poco antes de devolver su rostro a la pasividad. —¿Por qué le estarías diciendo a Scott que se vaya?

—Esta no puede ser la razón por la que viniste, —criticó Stiles con irritación.

Después de suspirar como si se necesitara toda la fuerza en su arsenal (bastante considerable) para decir lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Derek preguntó: —¿Estás bien?

La respuesta sarcástica que Stiles había preparado nunca salió. En cambio, el chico simplemente se desplomó de cansancio y caminó hacia su cama.

Stiles se sentó con un suspiro cansado y pensó en cómo responder.

—Siéntate —fue lo que salió de su boca, sorprendiéndolos a los dos.

Stiles miró la incomodidad suprema en la cara de Derek cuando el lobo cruzó la habitación y se sentó en la silla del escritorio de Stiles. Estaba sentado con la espalda derecha, como si estuviera preparado para salir disparado en cualquier momento.

A Stiles le entristeció pensar que probablemente esa era la forma en que Derek vivió toda su vida desde el incendio.

Sacudió la cabeza. Ese era un problema para otro día.

Pasando la mano por su cabeza, Stiles hizo una mueca. —No, no lo estoy, —admitió. —Tengo 100 razones para no estar bien. Fui secuestrado y golpeado por el Abuelo Asesino, que nadie pareció nota. Solo tuve que ver el amor de mi vida expresar su amor eterno por Jackson Whittemore, de entre todas las personas, para salvarlo de seguir siendo un hombre lagarto para siempre. Luego tuve que ver a mi mejor amigo irse con un cazador que ha tratado de matar a casi todos nosotros. Hice que suspendieran a mi padre y, aunque ahora está de vuelta en el trabajo, todavía existe esta ... desconfianza entre nosotros que me está volviendo loco porque no puedo contarle sobre los hombres lobo, el kanima y tu tío loco...

—Stiles, respira.

Stiles no se había dado cuenta de que estaba entrando en pánico hasta que levantó la vista de sus manos en su regazo para encontrar a Derek agachado frente a él, luciendo una mirada sospechosamente cercana a la preocupación.

Tomó algunas respiraciones profundas y negó con la cabeza. —No, no estoy bien, —concluyó sin convicción.

Derek asintió una vez y se levantó completamente. Se volvió para irse de la misma manera en que entró, pero se detuvo al oír la voz de Stiles.

—¿Lo estás?, —Le preguntó a Derek. —Bien, quiero decir.

Derek frunció el ceño confundido y se miró hacia arriba y hacia abajo deliberadamente. —Estoy bien, Stiles.

Stiles rodó los ojos. —No me refiero físicamente. Yo solo ... sé cuánto significa para ti. El mordisco, —elaboró cuando Derek arqueó una ceja hacia él.—Lamento que Scott te haya obligado a dárselo a Gerard. Él nunca debería haber hecho eso.

El lobo negó con la cabeza. —Está bien, no importa—. Derek se acercó a la ventana mientras hablaba, pero se detuvo justo antes de saltar. —Yo, eh. Me di cuenta —, se detuvo torpemente, como si físicamente le doliera continuar. —Cuando Gerard te secuestro..

Stiles arqueó las cejas hacia su cabello. —Oh, —ofreció. —Bueno... gracias, ¿supongo?

Derek le dio un breve asentimiento en respuesta. Con una pierna fuera de la ventana, giró para mirar a Stiles una última vez. —Boyd y Erica regresaron, por cierto. Ellos... dijeron que los ayudaste. O al menos lo intentaste.

Stiles alzó la vista hacia la cara de Derek, apenas conteniendo su sorpresa ante la vulnerabilidad reflejada en los ojos del Alfa.

—Gracias, —susurró, tan silenciosamente que Stiles se habría perdido si no hubiera estado mirándolo directamente.

Derek se había ido antes de que Stiles pudiera responder. Una vez que estuvo solo, Stiles se dio cuenta de lo agotado que estaba. Antes de que pudiera analizar en exceso todo lo que acababa de pasar, se dejó caer sobre la cama con un suave golpe y cerró los ojos, quedándose dormido de inmediato.

Cuando se despertó, no estaba solo.

En algún momento durante la noche, Erica y Boyd entraron a su habitación y se habían quedado dormidos a cada lado de él. Boyd tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Stiles, y Erica se había acurrucado bajo su brazo, con las extremidades sobre las de Stiles.

Ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y se inclinó hacia Erica. —Hey, Catwoman—, susurró. —No es que me importe, pero ¿puedes decirme por qué me acabo de despertar en un sándwich beta?

Erica abrió un ojo soñoliento y negó con la cabeza antes de acurrucarse aún más debajo del brazo de Stiles.

Resignado a su destino, Stiles cerró los ojos, decidido a dormir al menos otra hora antes de tener que ir a la escuela.

Menos de una hora más tarde, se despertó de nuevo, esta vez por la tos de su padre. Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron de golpe e inmediatamente se dispararon a su padre, que estaba de pie en la entrada con los brazos cruzados.

La cara del Sheriff no delataba cómo se sentía haber encontrado a su hijo en una posición tan interesante. La única pista que Stiles tenía eran las cejas levantadas de su padre, pero eso podía significar cualquier cosa.

—No me di cuenta de que planeabas tener visitas anoche, Stiles, —dijo de manera uniforme.

Stiles se aclaró la garganta e hizo una mueca cuando aún salió áspera. —Sí, um, bueno, ya ves...

—Desayuno en diez, —su padre, afortunadamente, lo interrumpió. —Asegúrate de que tus amigos estén vestidos apropiadamente. —Apartó la vista intencionadamente de Erica y empujó la puerta un poco más para que quedara abierta de par en par, antes de dirigirse hacia abajo para comenzar a preparar el desayuno.

Stiles miró a su alrededor para ver qué había causado a su padre... oh, Erica no llevaba pantalones. Por supuesto. Y, sí, esa era la camisa de Stiles.

Boyd al menos llevaba una camisa y boxers, pero ese fue solo un pequeño consuelo.

—Deja de fingir que no escuchaste todo eso y levántate, —le gritó a los dos lobos que estaban fingiendo dormir.

Erica abrió los ojos con una sonrisa demasiado inocente, mientras Boyd acababa de levantarse de la cama y aterrizaba en un movimiento tan suave que Stiles no podía esperar lograrlo con éxito ni en sus sueños más locos.

Boyd se acercó a la cómoda de Stiles y comenzó a sacar ropa para Stiles y Erica, y él se había traído una camisa de repuesto cuando él y Erica decidieron invadir la cama de Stiles la noche anterior.

Debería haberse sentido invadido, tener un compañero de clase que apenas sabía conocía revolviendo entre sus cosas, mientras que otro compañero de clase que apenas conocía se estaba desvistiendo y vistiéndose descaradamente junto a él, pero Stiles se sintió extrañamente consolado por ello.

Los tres fueron recibidos en la cocina por el Sheriff, que estaba sentado a la mesa leyendo el periódico. Él no dijo una palabra, solo hizo un gesto hacia las tortitas y el tocino que se extendía frente a él y volvió a leer con un gesto.

Stiles lo miró con dudas, pero decidió esperar. Dos podían jugar ese juego, y él sabía que su padre sentía curiosidad por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Así que se sentó al lado de su padre, dejando que Erica y Boyd tuvieran los dos asientos más alejados de él, y comenzó a comer.

Siguieron su ejemplo y apilaron sus platos en alto. El sheriff no sabía que eran hombres lobo, por supuesto, así que ejercitaron cierta moderación y no comieron todo lo que estaba a la vista.

Cuando Boyd se levantó para tomar un café y encontró las tazas en el primer intento, y Erica pudo encontrar el cubo de la basura escondido detrás del refrigerador sin buscarlo, John dejó el periódico con un suspiro. —¿Se quedan a menudo cuando estoy en el trabajo?

Dado que Stiles era la parte inocente en esta situación, decidió sentarse y dejar que Erica y Boyd se llevaran la peor parte del interrogatorio que siguió. Fueron los cinco minutos más difíciles de su vida, sin hablar, pero logró no hablar ni reír.

Debería obtener un maldito trofeo.

Después de unos minutos de ‘sí, señor’ y ‘no, señor’, el Sheriff se apiadó de los dos y se detuvo para tomar un largo sorbo de café.

Boyd -dulce y maravilloso Boyd- aprovechó el breve respiro para hacer una pregunta tentativa por su cuenta. —Señor, ¿cómo hace que sus tortitas sean tan esponjosas?

Stiles no estaba seguro de si fue el impacto de la pregunta, o la seriedad en los ojos de Boyd, pero la resolución de su padre se rompió y pasó los siguientes minutos mostrando a Boyd cómo hacer la tortita perfecta.

Stiles notó las suaves miradas de Erica hacia Boyd a lo largo del tutorial, y la empujó suavemente debajo de la mesa. Miró a Boyd deliberadamente y arqueó las cejas con una sonrisa.

Erica aguantó su mirada, pero gruñó juguetonamente, por lo que Stiles pensó que no estaba en peligro inmediato.

Cuando Boyd y Erica se ofrecieron para lavar los platos, John aprovechó la oportunidad para llevar a Stiles suavemente a la sala de estar, sin saber que de todos modos los oirían.

—Mira, parecen buenos niños, —comenzó.

—Lo son, —insistió Stiles.

Su padre le envió una mirada exasperada por la interrupción, pero sus labios se arquearon cuando Stiles hizo una mueca mientras cerraba la boca y arrojaba la llave.

—Pero, solo quiero asegurarme de que estés a salvo y seas responsable.

Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron de par en par y inmediatamente comenzó hacer gestos mirando a su alrededor salvajemente por algo. Acostumbrado a las payasadas de su hijo, John puso los ojos en blanco y se metió la mano en el bolsillo. No sacó nada y abrió la palma de su mano. Stiles hizo un gran espectáculo de suspiros de alivio antes de agarrar el aire por encima de la palma de su padre e imitar el desbloqueo de su boca con la nueva llave.

—Escucha, papá, tan halagado como estoy de que creas que podría encontrar a dos de los chicos más guapos de la escuela, te prometo que no pasa nada. —Miró a su padre implorantemente.

Su padre entrecerró los ojos sospechosamente, pero admitió que Stiles probablemente estaba diciendo la verdad. —Así que os acostasteis la noche anterior...

—Porque escucharon que me habían golpeado. Por el otro equipo, ¿sabes? Entonces querían asegurarse de que estaba bien. Y lo siguiente que supe fue que ya era demasiado tarde para que se fueran a casa, así que colapsamos. Lo siento, debería habertelo dicho. —Stiles bajó la cabeza y trató de ignorar el nudo en su estómago por usar sus heridas como una excusa para aprovecharse de los instintos paternales de su padre.

Claramente funcionó, porque su papá lo abrazó con un oso antes de soltarlo suavemente y agarrar su hombro. —Bien. La próxima vez, házmelo saber, ¿quieres?

Stiles asintió con entusiasmo y reunió a los betas para que no llegaran tarde a la escuela.


	2. A pack thing

—Entonces, ¿por qué vinisteis anoche? —Les preguntó una vez que todos estuvieron situados en el jeep, que afortunadamente todavía estaba funcionando después de haber sido conducido a través del costado de un almacén.

Erica y Boyd intercambiaron miradas antes de que Boyd respondiera. —Realmente estábamos siguiendo el olor de Derek. Después de que Chris Argent nos dejará, volvimos a la estación de trenes, pero nos pusimos un poco inquietos cuando Derek se fue.

—Así que pensamos que seguiríamos su olor y nos aseguraríamos de que estuviera bien, pero eso nos llevó a ti, —finalizó Erica.

Stiles frunció el ceño, todavía confundido. —Ok, entonces ¿por qué os quedasteis una vez que te diste cuenta de que Derek no estaba allí?

Los dos se encogieron de hombros al unísono. —Es una cosa de Manada, —Erica desestimó alegremente con el gesto de su mano.

Boyd asintió. —Sí, tu olor también fue reconfortante. Además, tenías una cama.

Toda la conversación dejó a Stiles con más preguntas que antes, pero se encogió de hombros y se detuvo en el estacionamiento, negando con la cabeza en lo que se había convertido su vida.

Stiles no podía negar que se sentía bien entrar a la escuela con gente a su alrededor, no solo Scott. No era que no tuviera amigos, bueno, sí, lo era. Él no era popular. Pero él y Scott se tenían el uno al otro, y eso había sido lo suficientemente bueno para los dos por un tiempo.

Con Boyd a su izquierda y Erica a su derecha, algo se asentó en el estómago de Stiles y se sintió satisfecho. Aún más después de que Boyd pasó su brazo por el hombro de Stiles brevemente y Erica lo agarró del brazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Antes de que Stiles pudiera parecer confundido, los dos se marcharon, dirigiéndose a su primera clase juntos.

Por supuesto. Marcaje con el olor: había leído sobre eso cuando Scott había sido mordido por primera vez. Pero, ¿no era eso algo generalmente hecho dentro de la manada? Él no era parte de la manada, ¿verdad? Definitivamente no lo era, si Derek tuviera algo que decir al respecto. Y como el Alfa, lo hizo.

Stiles definitivamente necesitaba investigar eso más tarde.

Pero por ahora, Química.

Entró en la clase y miró vacilante su asiento habitual en la mesa del laboratorio con Scott. Él tartamudeó un paso antes de desviarse para sentarse en la parte posterior junto a Isaac en su lugar. Stiles mantuvo su cabeza baja mientras caminaba, sin querer someterse a los ojos de cachorrito de Scott.

Isaac levantó una ceja, algo que Derek le había enseñado claramente en ‘Werewolf 101’, pero no dijo nada sobre la elección de asiento de Stiles.

Alrededor de quince minutos después, Isaac se inclinó hacia el espacio de Stiles y olisqueó. —¿Por qué hueles como la manada?

Stiles, cuya nariz había estado prácticamente en su libro de texto, se sentó con una sacudida. —¿Huh? ¿Qué? —Se dio cuenta de lo que Isaac había dicho y se relajó un poco. —Oh, Erica y Boyd se quedaron anoche —Miró a Scott mientras lo decía, para ver si estaba escuchando.

Efectivamente, la espalda de Scott se puso rígida y giró su cabeza para mirar a Stiles confundido.

Isaac ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. —Pero también hueles a Derek.

—Ah, —respondió Stiles con elocuencia, rascándose la parte posterior de su cuello. —Vino antes de llegar. Solo quería ver si estaba bien.

Y aunque esta respuesta aún no tenía sentido para Stiles, Isaac acababa de aceptarla con un pequeño asentimiento y volvía a la lección.

Cuando sonó la campana, Stiles se apresuró a salir por la puerta con Isaac, decidido a poner al menos unas pocas personas entre él y Scott.

—Entonces, ¿cómo te va después de todo?, —Le preguntó al joven lobo en silencio en el pasillo.

Se detuvieron en el casillero de Isaac y él tarareó, buscando a tientas la cerradura. —Estoy bien supongo. Me alegra de que Erica y Boyd hayan regresado.

Stiles bajó la voz. —¿Pero qué pasa con el, ya sabes..., —murmuró haciendo movimientos con la mano un par de veces antes de dejarla caer sin convicción.

Isaac resopló ante los gestos con las manos y rodeó con su brazo el hombro de Stiles con despreocupación. —Estoy bien, cerebrito. —Dejó caer el brazo cuando un aroma lo golpeó.

Siguiendo la intensa mirada de Isaac hacia la puerta de entrada, Stiles se sorprendió al ver a Jackson y Lydia entrar, cogidos de la mano, como si fueran los dueños del lugar.

—¿Jackson? —Soltó Stiles con incredulidad.

El chico en cuestión apenas le dedicó una mirada mientras él y Lydia pasaban junto a ellos.

Lydia le dio un rápido y agradecido asentimiento, antes de poner su mirada imperiosa y apretar la mano de Jackson.

—¿Sabías que iba a estar en la escuela hoy? —Stiles le preguntó a Isaac frunciendo el ceño.

Cuando Isaac negó con la cabeza, Stiles sacó su teléfono. —Deberíamos decírselo a Derek.

—¿Decirle a Derek qué?, —Fue la voz de Scott detrás de él.

Stiles saltó un poco, pero afortunadamente logró mantener un control sobre su teléfono. Consiguió escribir un 'lobo lagarto en la escuela hoy, pti’ a Derek y miró a regañadientes a Scott mientras se guardaba el teléfono en el bolsillo.

—¿Acaso no acabas de ver a Jackson entrar?, —Preguntó Stiles, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado confundido.

Scott rodó los ojos. —Sí, por supuesto. ¿Pero por qué a Derek le importaría eso? Quiero decir, Jackson no se está volviendo loco y está matando gente, así que ¿por qué Derek necesitaría saber dónde está...? —Se interrumpió como si su argumento tuviera todo el sentido del mundo.

Stiles miró a Isaac para ver si acababa de escuchar lo que Stiles acababa de escuchar. Mirando a Scott, toda la ira de los últimos días se elevó como la bilis en su garganta.

Abrió la boca para decir a Scott que se callara, pero fue detenido por Isaac. —Porque Jackson es su beta, Scott. Y eso es lo que hacen las manadas. Nos cuidamos el uno al otro. Derek lo mordió, entonces técnicamente es el Alfa de Jackson.

—Pero Derek odia a Jackson, —respondió Scott con ceño fruncido.

Isaac solo negó con la cabeza. —No importa. Él es manada.

Con un bufido, Scott abrió la boca para responder, pero se distrajo cuando percibió un olor cercano. —Allison, —susurró en voz baja y salió disparado en dirección al olor.

Stiles e Isaac intercambiaron una mirada exasperada y comenzaron a caminar hacia su próxima clase.

Isaac estaba mirando a Stiles con curiosidad, claramente preguntándose por qué Stiles lucía y olía a ira.

Antes de que pudiera quedarse con algo, hubo un murmullo cuando Derek respondió al mensaje de Stiles, lo que provocó que Stiles sacara su teléfono de su bolsillo mientras tiraba de Isaac fuera del aula.

'Lo sé, también estoy aquí’ fue su respuesta. Isaac hizo una mueca para indicar que no estaba sorprendido en absoluto y continuó leyendo los mensajes sobre el hombro de Stiles.

—¿Qué? —Exclamó Stiles en voz alta. —¿Dónde?

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de enviarle un mensaje a Derek, su teléfono volvió a sonar.

‘En todas partes’ decía.

Stiles soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

'Creeperwolf', respondió antes de seguir a Isaac a la clase.

El resto del día pasó rápido y antes de que Stiles lo supiera, una vez más se encontró en un coche lleno de hombres lobo.

Miró a Erica y Boyd por el espejo retrovisor y abrió la boca para preguntarles dónde los estaba llevando. Antes de que pudiera hacer un sonido, la puerta de su pasajero se abrió e Isaac entró.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué están actuando como si esto fuera normal? —Stiles levantó las manos y puso en marcha el coche, sin esperar una respuesta.

—Estás herido, —respondió Erica encogiéndose de hombros, como si eso respondiera a cualquiera de las preguntas de Stiles. Se inclinó hacia delante y le tocó el labio partido como para recordarle que estaba allí.

Él la mando una mirada a través del espejo y apartó su mano. —Entonces, ¿esto es por pena? Te sientes mal por mí, ¿entonces estáis viniendo conmigo?

Stiles sintió una punzada de decepción ante la idea de que eso fuera cierto. Había disfrutado pasar tiempo con los tres durante todo el día.

Isaac rodó los ojos y empujó el hombro de Stiles. —No, idiota. Es una cosa de manada.

—Sigues diciendo eso. Sin embargo, no soy de la manada , —insistió Stiles frunciendo el ceño. —¿Lo soy?

Isaac levantó sus manos inocentemente. —Tendrás que hablar de eso con Derek.

Aburrido de frustración, Stiles comenzó a conducir hacia la estación de trenes.

—Casa Hale, —gruñó Boyd desde el asiento trasero. —Estamos entrenando en la casa de Hale hoy.

Stiles cambió de rumbo sin decir una palabra y los llevó a las ruinas de la casa en la Reserva.

Se detuvo para dejar salir a los betas, siguiendo a un ritmo más tranquilo a través de la puerta principal. Fue encontrado al pie de las escaleras por un Derek que fruncía el ceño, cuyos brazos cruzados estaban obligando a sus bíceps a sobresalir amenazadoramente.

Stiles tragó involuntariamente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, —Preguntó Derek en voz baja.

Erica, Boyd e Isaac los ignoraron y salieron corriendo por la puerta, preparándose para su entrenamiento.

Stiles arqueó una ceja molesta. —No lo sé, Derek, ¿por qué no me lo dices? Me desperté esta mañana con Boyd y Erica en mi cama, y luego ellos dos e Isaac subieron a mi coche al final del día y me dijeron que los trajera aquí. Si no me quieres aquí, tal vez intentes controlar a tus hijos, ¿eh?

Derek frunció los labios. —No son mis hijos, Stiles...

—Cachorros, entonces —Stiles interrumpió tercamente en voz baja.

Derek destelló sus ojos y gruñó humildemente.

Stiles dio un paso adelante y golpeó a Derek en el pecho. —Oh, no, no lo hagas. No puedes gruñirme. Entras a mi habitación y actúas todo 'simpático Hale, entonces tus betas duermen en mi cama y me marcan con su olor en la escuela y...

—¿Simpático Hale?, —Repitió Derek con incredulidad.

Stiles dejó caer la mano, momentáneamente desviado de su diatriba. —Oh si. Eso es como lo llamo en mi cabeza. Es como tu versión de agradable. Ya sabes... buenas intenciones, ejecución ¿irregular?

Derek parecía que no sabía muy bien qué hacer con esa información, así que sacudió la cabeza y siguió. —Hablaré con ellos sobre el marcaje de olor. Ahora vate a casa.

Stiles dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás con exasperación por un momento antes de encontrarse con los ojos de Derek. —Ese que no es el punto. ¿Soy manada? , —Preguntó sin rodeos.

La cara de Derek se suavizó durante unos segundos antes de convertirse en una máscara en blanco. —¿Quieres serlo?, —Preguntó sin inflexión.

Stiles mordió su labio y miró hacia otro lado, extrañando de cómo los ojos de Derek rastrearon el movimiento de su boca.

Después de unos segundos, Stiles respondió: —¿Quieres que lo esté?

Derek dejó caer sus manos y se levantó a toda altura con rigidez. —Las manadas son más fuertes con más personas, —se cubrió.

—Esa no es una respuesta —Stiles entrecerró los ojos, tratando de obtener una lectura de Derek. Después de unos segundos más de silencio, volvió a hablar. —Ok, ¿qué tal esto? Me uno a tu manada, pero solo de forma provisional..

Derek ladeó la cabeza molesto. —¿Y eso qué significa?

—Bueno, no confío completamente en tus betas. Quiero decir, Erica me noqueó con una parte de mi propio coche, y los tres estaban a bordo para de acuerdo con matar a Lydia cuando pensaron que ella era el kanima. Y claro, desde entonces no han hecho nada tortuoso, pero realmente creo que las acciones hablan por sí solas y aunque en realidad no he escuchado a ninguno de ellos expresarse y sentir culpabilidad o algo por el estilo, yo también...

—Stiles, —interrumpió Derek bruscamente. —¿Cual es tu punto?

Stiles tomó una respiración profunda. —¿Por qué no lo probamos durante un mes y vemos cómo va? ¿Podemos hacer eso?

Derek lo miró con cautela, pero asintió una vez. —Bien. Un mes.

Dicho eso, se giró y caminó escaleras arriba, claramente despidiendo a Stiles.


	3. For now

Lógicamente, Stiles sabía que los betas no lo necesitaban para llevarlos de regreso al depósito después del entrenamiento, pero estaba completamente preparado para usar eso como una excusa de por qué eligió quedarse y mirar. Stiles salió al porche quemado y se sentó en la escalera superior, abriendo su mochila y sacando sus deberes.

Stiles sabía que Derek podía escucharlo, por lo que no le prestó mucha atención cuando el lobo se molestó por verlo unos minutos después cuando Derek bajó los escalones del porche.

—¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí?

Stiles le sonrió inocentemente. —Bueno, es el tiempo de entrenamiento de la manada, ¿verdad? Y estoy en la manada durante un mes, así que debería estar aquí, ¿verdad?

Derek le devolvió la sonrisa, dejando que sus colmillos se deslizaran hacia abajo. —¿Quieres entrenar como lo hace la manada? Eso puede arreglarse.

De repente, la imagen de los dientes de Peter sobre su muñeca envió a Stiles al pánico. Su libro de texto se deslizó fuera de su regazo mientras sus piernas lo empujaban a lo largo del porche hasta que su espalda golpeó la puerta de entrada.

Podía oír a los betas llamarlo, preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero todo en lo que podía concentrarse era en la sangre que corría por sus oídos.

Stiles sintió fuertes manos agarrar sus hombros y maltratarlo hasta que su espalda estaba contra un pecho firme. Sintió un rugido procedente del pecho que lo sobresaltó lo suficiente como para levantar la vista y ver quién lo estaba abrazando.

Derek.

Sus ojos estaban rojos y su boca era una delgada línea.

Stiles cerró los ojos y se concentró en las vibraciones de Derek, trabajando duro para sincronizar su respiración con la del hombre que lo sostenía.

Vagamente escuchó a Derek despedir a sus betas, diciéndoles que tomaran las llaves del Camaro y lo esperaran en el depósito.

Stiles se inclinó y puso su cabeza entre sus rodillas con los brazos de Derek todavía agarrándolo por detrás. Cuando levantó la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que en algún momento, Derek los había ajustado de modo que estaba sentado entre las piernas de Derek, inclinándose hacia atrás en su pecho.

Cuando su respiración volvió a la normalidad, Stiles se preguntó si debería sentirse más incómodo con la posición en la que se encontraban.

El ruido se detuvo cuando el ritmo cardíaco de Stiles disminuyó a su ritmo normal, pero Derek no cedió su agarre en el pecho de Stiles.

—Lo siento, —dijo Derek inclinándose. —Olvidé lo que era tener a un humano en la manada que no está acostumbrado a los hombres lobo. No debería haberte mostrado mis colmillos.

Stiles levantó su mano para agarrar instintivamente el antebrazo de Derek. —No, —dijo con firmeza. —Eso no fue lo que desencadenó lo que acaba de suceder.

Casi podía sentir que Derek fruncía el ceño. —Entonces, ¿qué lo hizo?

Stiles se aclaró la garganta. —Peter.

Derek inclinó su cabeza alrededor del hombro de Stiles para echar un vistazo a la cara del chico. —¿Peter?

Stiles dejó que sus ojos encontraran los de Derek y asintió. —É...él me ofreció el mordisco una vez.

El agarre de Derek sobre Stiles se tensó, pero en lugar de sentirse constreñido, Stiles lo encontró reconfortante.

—No lo sabía, —concedió Derek en voz baja. —Por qué... no importa.

—¿Por qué no lo tomé? —Stiles terminó irónicamente. —No quiero ser un hombre lobo, Derek. Quiero decir, no odiaría la velocidad ni los poderes de curación, pero estoy... estoy bien con ser humano.

Derek soltó su agarre sobre Stiles y se inclinó hacia atrás, sin romper el contacto por completo. —¿Por ahora?, —Preguntó en un susurro.

Stiles suspiró y asintió. —Por ahora.

Giró su torso para ver mejor al lobo y vio emociones conflictivas en la cara de Derek. Sus ojos habían perdido su rojo Alfa y miraban deliberadamente a todos lados menos a Stiles.

—Oye, ¿qué pasa, chico grande?, —Preguntó Stiles.

Derek se aclaró la garganta y se encontró con los ojos de Stiles. —Nunca te mordería sin tu permiso.

Para sorpresa de Derek, Stiles se rió entre dientes. Agitó su mano en la clásica forma espasmódica de Stiles, casi volcándose cuando el movimiento indiferente ganó más impulso del que había estado esperando. —Sé que no lo harías. Puede que no confíe en tus betas, Derek, pero confío en ti.

Derek dejó de mirar a Stiles y buscó algo, cualquier cosa, más. Tosió y se levantó, rompiendo su contacto con Stiles. —Deberías irte a casa, —dijo con firmeza. —Podemos comenzar tu entrenamiento mañana.

Stiles asintió con tristeza, para nada sorprendido por la respuesta de Derek. Se puso de pie y, por un segundo, pensó que Derek estaba inclinado hacia adelante para ayudarlo, pero se retiró en el último segundo y cruzó los brazos en su lugar.

Con un adiós, Stiles metió sus cosas en su coche y se fue a casa.

Scott estaba revoloteando en el jardín delantero de Stiles cuando condujo del jeep hacia el camino de entrada. Con un suspiro resignado, Stiles abrió la puerta y caminó hacia la casa, esperando en vano poder esquivar a su mejor amigo y derrumbarse en su cálido y acogedor sofá.

Él no pudo.

Scott se mantuvo firme, pisando delante de Stiles en el porche delantero y mirándolo con los confundidos ojos de cachorrito que Stiles había estado evitando desde el incidente en el almacén.

—¿Por qué no me hablas? No has devuelto ninguno de mis mensajes, —murmuró Scott con voz lastimera.

Stiles suspiró de nuevo, dejando que el aire abandonara su cuerpo en un bufido frustrado. —Solo necesitaba espacio, Scotty.

Scott frunció el ceño, como si la idea de que él y Stiles se separen incluso por un día era insondable para él. —¿Espacio? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué pasa?

La furia que Stiles había intentado contener se alzó de nuevo ante la indignación en la voz de Scott. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tal el hecho de que engañaste a Derek para que mordiera a Gerard? —Frunció el ceño y dejó caer su bolsa al suelo, dando medio paso hacia Scott.

Scott abrió la boca para discutir, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Stiles continuó.

—Puede que no lo entiendas, Scott, pero Derek ha dejado muy claro lo que significa el mordisco para él. Hace que alguien sea manada; él lo ve como un regalo. ¡Incluso si no estás de acuerdo con él, al menos debes respetar su punto de vista! ¿Cómo es posible que creas que fue una buena idea hacer creer a Derek, incluso por un segundo, que estaba convirtiendo a Gerard Argent, —escupió el apellido en la dirección de Scott,— en parte de su Manada?

Scott intentó interrumpir, pero Stiles estaba en una tangente.

—E incluso antes de eso, te esforzarte en dejar claro que las opiniones y sentimientos de Derek no significan nada para ti. ¿Y qué ha hecho para merecer eso, eh? Todo lo que ha hecho es intentar cuidarte.

Stiles hizo una pausa, con el pecho agitado. Scott parecía demasiado atónito para hablar.

—Maldita sea, Scott, incluso antes de conocerte, trató de ayudarte. Piénsalo. ¿Recuerdas tu primera luna llena? Te volviste loco y casi lastimaste a Allison? Derek se aseguró de estuviera a salvo. Él la llevó a su casa e incluso tomó su chaqueta para que pudieras seguir su olor lejos, muy lejos de ella. ¡Todo lo que sabía de ella era que ella era una Argent! —Levantó la voz implorante ante eso, esperando que Scott comenzará a entender la gravedad de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Un Argent. Un miembro de la familia que asesinó a todos los que amaba. Y la mantuvo a salvo para ayudarte. —Stiles negó con la cabeza tristemente mientras se alejaba de la cara de sorpresa de Scott. Parecía que no le estaba llegando, hasta que...

—Oh, Dios mío, —Scott soltó en una bocanada de aire.

Stiles echó un vistazo a la cara de Scott otra vez y se sorprendió al ver que parecía completamente destruido.

—Mira, estoy cansado, Scott. No quiero pelear contigo. Solo... por favor piensa en lo que intento decir, ¿quieres?

—Stiles...

—Me tengo que ir, —lo interrumpió, recogió su bolsa y le dio la espalda a Scott.

Stiles escuchó a Scott hacer un ruido ahogado, como si quisiera decir algo, pero finalmente Scott regresó a su coche y se alejó.

Stiles subió su bolsa sobre sus hombros con más seguridad y abrió la puerta de su casa.

Solo para encontrar a Peter Hale sentado en su sala de estar, con una cerveza en la mano, viendo un partido de béisbol con su padre.


	4. Let's have it

Stiles dejó su mochila en el piso sin miramientos. Antes de que pudiera hablar, su padre habló.

—Imagina mi sorpresa cuando llegué a casa del trabajo y encontré a Peter Hale en mi sofá, —dijo su padre, con los ojos fijos en la televisión.

Peter sonrió a Stiles y tomó un trago largo de su cerveza, desafiándolo silenciosamente.

Stiles sintió que se le revolvía el estómago al darse cuenta de que Peter habría escuchado cada palabra de su enfrentamiento con Scott.

—¿Peter quién? —Stiles nunca fue bueno en hacerse el tonto, pero necesitaba matar el tiempo hasta que Derek llegara allí. Pudo enviar un mensaje al Alfa sin sacar el teléfono de su bolsillo. Con un poco de suerte, había escrito suficientes palabras como para que Derek entendiera la situación y viniera directamente.

Su padre suspiró profundamente y puso su cerveza sobre la mesa de café. —Stiles, —dijo en advertencia. —Estoy cansado, y la última vez que alguien vio o escuchó de Peter Hale, acababa de escapar de un centro de cuidados a largo plazo y era buscado por el asesinato de su enfermera. ¿Puedes decirme por qué está aquí antes de que los arreste a los dos?

Stiles graznó indignado. —¿Qué te hace pensar que lo sé?

—¿Tal vez porque cuando lo apunté con mi arma, se convirtió en un hombre lobo y me dijo que me sentara hasta que llegaras a casa para explicarme más?

—¡¿Tú qué?! —Stiles le gritó a Peter, llenándose de ira y avanzando hacia él rápidamente. Peter se levantó para encontrarse con él, con alegría en sus ojos. Abrió la boca para hacer lo que Stiles estaba seguro habría sido un comentario engreído, pero Stiles le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula antes de que el lobo pudiera decir algo.

—¡Stiles! —Su padre gritó, poniéndose en pie con alarma.

Hubo un rugido repentino desde el patio trasero cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió, revelando a un Derek transformado y furioso.

Stiles retrocedió, corriendo hacia su padre y colocándose entre su padre y los lobos enojados. Había esperado que Derek acabara por separar a Peter, pero para su sorpresa, Peter levantó sus manos e inclinó su cuello en señal de sumisión.

El acto sorprendió a Derek hasta detenerse. No retrocedió, pero tampoco hizo ningún movimiento para acercarse a Peter. Sus ojos nunca abandonaron el cuello de Peter mientras hablaba.

—Stiles, —dijo, jadeando pesadamente. —¿Estás bien?

Stiles asintió antes de darse cuenta de que Derek no podía verlo. —Sí, —graznó. Hizo un inventario del estado de su padre antes de agregar, —los dos estamos bien.

Con las cejas fruncidas, Derek se acercó a Peter lentamente. Stiles extendió la mano, pero se le impidió ayudar a Derek con la firme mano de su padre sobre su hombro.

—¿Peter? —Susurró Derek cautelosamente. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

Con su cuello todavía expuesto, Peter respondió con su nivel habitual de sarcasmo: —Estoy tratando de mantenernos a todos vivos, obviamente.

Derek cerró el espacio entre ellos y envolvió una mano con garras alrededor de la garganta de su tío. Agarrándolo con fuerza, llevó a Peter al sofá y le indicó que se sentara. Sus ojos todavía no estaban seguros de los motivos de Peter, pero estaba claro que Derek no iba a hacer nada para desalentar los actos de sumisión, especialmente de su tío.

—Explícate, —gruñó Derek, dando un paso atrás.

Enderezándose en el sofá, Peter sonrió de nuevo. —Los Alfas están aquí, Derek, y no irán a ningún lado pronto.

—¿Alfas? —repitió Stiles, las cejas haciendo un corte en su cabello. —¿Como en, plural?

Peter asintió, ignorando la mirada de advertencia de Derek. —Una manada de ellos. Dirigido por un hombre llamado Deucalion. Están aquí para probar a Derek, para ver si es digno de su nuevo título Alfa.

—Lo estoy manejando, —interrumpió Derek bruscamente.

Peter lo miró desconcertado. —¿Cómo exactamente lo has estado manejando? Mordiste a tres niños inadaptados que se aferran a su control por un hilo, no me darás la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo ser un activo valioso, estás enemistándote con el único otro hombre lobo en la ciudad, y pasas la mayor parte de tus noches patrullando la casa de Stiles para asegurarte de que los Alfas no lo hayan alcanzado todavía.

Se inclinó hacia atrás y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza, la imagen de la calma. —Tsk tsk, sobrino. No eres muy previsor.

Derek rugió y se agachó, preparado para atacar. Su ataque fue detenido cuando Stiles se arrojó entre los dos lobos.

—Sal de mi camino, Stiles, —gruñó Derek, mirando más allá del chico con fuego en sus ojos.

—No, —respondió Stiles con frialdad. —Tiene razón, Derek.

Derek miró a Stiles, ahora lleno de traición. —¿Estás confiando en él?

Stiles resopló con impaciencia. —Por supuesto que no, pero eso no significa que esté equivocado. Y a pesar de que aprecio el hecho de que al parecer has decidido acechar mi casa para asegurarme de que no me he convertido en la cena de un alfa, creo que deberíamos intentar elaborar un plan para evitar que eso se convierta en un problema en primera lugar.

Derek se enderezó y asintió lacónicamente, cambiando su enfoque al Sheriff. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero se encontró sin palabras.

Stiles hizo una mueca cuando el gesto le recordó la presencia de su padre. —Así que, papá, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que salga de esto sin ser castigado de por vida?

—No, Stiles, —dijo su padre, sin apartar los ojos de Peter y Derek. —Yo diría que hay exactamente cero posibilidades de eso. —Se dejó caer en el sillón frente a Peter y tomó un trago de su cerveza olvidada. —Comienza por el principio, —insistió, su tono no dejaba lugar a discusión.

Stiles asintió con fervor. —Voy a contarte todo, papá, lo prometo. Solo que... Peter necesita irse primero. —Miró hacia Peter, quien parecía despreocupado con la declaración y estaba a medio de camino.

—Peter se queda,— replicó John, haciendo señas a Peter para que volviera a su asiento.

Luciendo infinitamente entretenido con la situación, Peter se sentó y cruzó las piernas.

—No, Peter necesita irse, —insistió Stiles. —Hay partes de esta historia que harán que quieras arrestarlo. O matarlo, —añadió con un encogimiento de hombros indiferente.

Pero el Sheriff se mantuvo firme. —Stiles, Peter se queda donde está. Necesito escuchar toda la historia y sin ofender, chico, pero creo que es más probable que suceda cuando tres personas lo dicen en lugar de dos.

Stiles lo consideró por un momento. —Ok, —admitió finalmente. —Entonces dame tu arma. Tus balas no matarán a Peter, pero no puedo imaginar que dispararle le haría demasiado feliz.

John puso los ojos en blanco, pero renunció a su arma sin discutir.

Stiles se sentó junto a Peter y soltó un gran aliento, abriendo el primer cajón de la mesa de centro y depositando el arma dentro. Buscó a Derek, que había desaparecido en algún momento mientras Stiles y su padre estaban hablando.

Derek entró desde la cocina sosteniendo un vaso de whisky y se lo dio al Sheriff con timidez. —Imaginé que necesitaría esto,— dijo rígidamente.

Los ojos de John se abrieron con sorpresa mientras tomaba el vaso de las manos de Derek. Él se rió una vez, haciendo que los hombros de Derek pierdan parte de su tensión. —Gracias, hijo, probablemente tengas razón.

Las orejas de Derek se pusieron rosadas ante la palabra cariñosa elegida por el Sheriff. Caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó al otro lado de Stiles, así que los dos Hales estaban a cada lado del chico.

John tomó un trago saludable y se recostó. —Bien, hagámoslo.


	5. That's a yes, then

Stiles tropezó con algunas partes de la historia, especialmente con respecto a las mentiras que tuvo que decirle a su padre para mantener el elemento sobrenatural en secreto.

Derek intervenía cada vez que había algo que Stiles no sabía o no entendía, o si parecía que Stiles necesitaba un descanso.

El Sheriff se había tomado la molestia de ver la reacción de Peter ante lo que Stiles y Derek tenían que decir, deteniéndolos de vez en cuando cuando Peter se burlaba o negaba con la cabeza para que Peter pudiera contarle un poco más acerca de lo que realmente sucedió.

Cuando terminaron, después de dos rellenos para el vaso del Sheriff, Stiles cerró los ojos y se preparó para gritar. Su padre no era realmente un chofer, pero Stiles pensó que si alguna vez había tiempo para hacerlo, era ahora.

—Bueno, —dijo John, inclinándose hacia adelante, de modo que sus codos descansaran sobre sus rodillas. —Peter, deberías irte. Stiles tiene razón; Quiero arrestarte y matarte, pero no estoy seguro de tener suficiente para detenerte sin haber introducido todo el sistema judicial de Beacon Hills a lo sobrenatural, y convertirme en un asesino no está en mi lista de deseos. Fuera.

Para sorpresa de Stiles, Peter se levantó y salió de la casa sin ni siquiera una sonrisa burlona o una sonrisa.

El Sheriff calló durante varios minutos después de la partida de Peter. Derek y Stiles intercambiaron miradas cautelosas, y Derek parecía estar revisando la casa buscando las rutas de escape.

Stiles le lanzó una mirada que esperaba que Derek lo interpretara correctamente como ‘ni te atrevas’ y frunció el ceño.

John dejó escapar un agudo aliento por la nariz y se pasó las manos por la cara. Negando con la cabeza, levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Stiles. —Oh, muchacho, —suspiró, poniéndose de pie y cruzando la sala de estar hasta que estuvo frente a Stiles con los brazos extendidos.

Sin pensar, Stiles se puso de pie y se metió directamente en el abrazo de su padre, cerrando los ojos y apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de su padre.

Sintió que parte de la tensión abandonaba su espalda cuando su padre lo apretó con más fuerza, engullendo a Stiles por completo y apretando con fuerza.

Cuando se separaron, el Sheriff sorprendió a todos haciendo un gesto para que Derek también se levantara, abriendo los brazos y mirando al lobo obstinadamente.

Derek contuvo el aliento en su asiento, lanzando una mirada de horror en dirección a Stiles.

Stiles escondió una sonrisa detrás de su mano y miró a Derek expectante.

Todavía con los brazos extendidos, John tosió deliberadamente y enarcó las cejas. —Entra aquí, hijo, en esta casa nos abrazamos.

Una vez que Derek determinó que no lo estaban engañando, lo que demoró un angustioso tiempo, se levantó con cautela y dio un paso adelante.

Encontrándolo a la mitad, John abrazó a Derek y lo abrazó brevemente.

Derek correspondió vacilante, pero Stiles podía ver sus hombros desplomarse con resignación después de unos segundos.

El Sheriff le permitió a Derek elegir cuándo romper el abrazo, sin querer desanimarlo o apresurarlo. Fue más breve que su abrazo con Stiles, pero aún lo suficiente como para contar como un abrazo de oso completo.

John dio un paso atrás y apuntó con un dedo severo al Alfa, quien todavía parecía sorprendido de que acabaran de abrazarlo. —No más hacer las cosas por tu cuenta, ¿me oyes?

Derek abrió la boca para protestar, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia atrás obstinadamente.

—Uh-uh, —interrumpió John, moviendo su dedo antes de apuntarlo una vez más. —Has pensado mucho, por decirlo suavemente, y sé que todavía hay agujeros en la historia que no estás listo para completar, pero aún eres un niño...

—No soy un niño, —murmuró Derek con el ceño fruncido.

John suspiró. —Sí, eso no probó tu punto de la manera en que pensaste que sería. De todos modos, deja de actuar como un lobo solitario. —Hizo una pausa para aceptar un choque de manos de Stiles sonriendo, mientras Derek gruñía y sacudía la cabeza en señal de derrota.

—Hablo en serio, Derek. A veces, lo más fuerte que puedes hacer es admitir que necesitas ayuda. —Los ojos del Sheriff se suavizaron cuando vio la postura tensa de Derek.

Stiles se encontró extendiendo la mano y poniéndola en la espalda de Derek. El lobo se estremeció cuando el contacto lo sobresaltó, pero se inclinó al tacto.

Después de unos segundos, la resolución de Derek se rompió. En lugar de un Alfa terco y solitario, el Derek enfrente de los dos Stilinski se parecía más a un joven perdido y exhausto.

Derek no dijo nada; Solo bajó la cabeza y dejó caer sus hombros, dejando escapar un aliento cansado.

Stiles bajó la cabeza y vio que había lágrimas en los ojos de Derek, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

Miró a su padre y asintió con la cabeza hacia Derek, luego subió las escaleras.

Su padre sonrió y puso una mano en el hombro de Derek. —Hijo, ¿tus... betas? —Miró a Stiles para confirmar el uso de la palabra. Después del asentimiento de Stiles, el Sheriff continuó. —¿Tienen un lugar para quedarse esta noche? ¿En algún lugar que no está en la lista de ‘ser expropiado’ por el Condado?

Derek asintió con tristeza. Stiles podía ver el comienzo de un fruncimiento de ceño confundido en su rostro.

—Entonces te quedarás aquí por la noche, —concluyó John con confianza.

Derek negó con la cabeza firmemente, mirando hacia atrás y hacia adelante entre Stiles y John. —No puedo, yo...

—Derek, —John lo interrumpió. —Conoces a Stiles. Yo soy aún más difícil. Tenemos una habitación vacía junto a la habitación de Stiles, y estoy seguro de que podemos buscar algo para que duermas.

Sin darle a Derek la oportunidad de discutir, Stiles intervino. —Comenzaremos la cena, tú ve y toma una ducha. Hueles como si hubieras estado viviendo en una estación de tren abandonada. —Le guiñó un ojo y le dio un codazo a Derek, que aún estaba en shock, hacia las escaleras. —¡Y ni siquiera pienses en saltar por la ventana, señorito!, —Gritó después de que Derek retrocediera.

Cuando Derek estaba arriba, Stiles se giró para mirar a su padre con cara avergonzada, preguntándose exactamente en qué se estaba metiendo.

Su papá solo rodó los ojos y señaló hacia la cocina. —Entra, —dijo. —Estamos haciendo bistec y patatas, y mañana por la mañana me estás dejando comer tocino otra vez.

Stiles se mordió el labio para evitar discutir. Refunfuñó mientras sacaba los ingredientes de la nevera, apenas notando cuando su padre abandonaba la habitación momentáneamente.

—Tengo algunas ropas para Derek, —murmuró cuando regresó.

Stiles no sabía qué decir, así que volvió a cocinar en silencio. Su padre se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y estudió a Stiles pensativo.

—Estoy realmente enfadado contigo, muchacho, —comenzó, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz antes de pasarse la mano por el pelo.

Stiles sintió lágrimas en los ojos, pero no levantó la vista de las papas que estaba cortando.

—Estoy enojado contigo, —repitió. —Pero también estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

En eso, Stiles levantó la vista. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos. Intentó tragar, pero encontró un nudo en la garganta. —Papá, —graznó, sin saber qué más decir.

—Lo estoy, —afirmó su papá, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad. —Las cosas con las que has tenido que lidiar y las vidas que has salvado… —se interrumpió con una mueca. —No me malinterpretes, odio cómo lo hiciste y todas las mentiras que se han acumulado entre nosotros como resultado. —Se rió sardónicamente. —Tu madre trató de advertirme que serías obstinado. Supongo que simplemente no sabía cuánta razón tenía.

La esquina de la boca de Stiles se alzó en una media sonrisa ante la mención de su madre. —Entonces, ¿eso significa que no estoy castigado?

—Buen intento. Estás castigado hasta los treinta, —respondió su padre inmediatamente, poniéndose de pie y uniéndose a Stiles en el mostrador de la cocina para hacerse cargo de las tareas de corte las patatas.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco, pero no discutió. Estaba a punto de comenzar a cocinar los filetes cuando Derek entró vistiendo una camiseta de la Comisaría de Beacon Hills y el par más grande de pantalones de chándal de lacrosse de Stiles.

La visión de Derek con una ropa tan suave e informal, con el pelo mojado y los pies descalzos, hizo que Stiles olvidará temporalmente lo que estaba haciendo.

No fue hasta que su padre carraspeó y echó un vistazo a los filetes en el mostrador, que Stiles recordó que debía estar cocinando.

Negó con la cabeza y volvió a su tarea con un enfoque decidido, esperando contra todo pronóstico que Derek no hubiera notado el aumento de su latido momentos antes.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Derek cuando Stiles echó un vistazo al lobo no era alentador, pero Stiles estaba decidido a ignorar el problema hasta que desapareciera.

—Derek, ¿por qué no me ayudas a poner la mesa?, —Su padre preguntó misericordiosamente, dejando a Stiles solo con sus pensamientos inapropiados.

Por supuesto, estos eran pensamientos inapropiados diferentes a los que Stiles estaba acostumbrado. Sus fantasías siempre habían incluido a Lydia. Perfecta, la explosiva rubia de fresa. No el malhumorado, frustrantemente guapo Alfa Derek.

Rezando para que su padre y Derek estuvieran demasiado preocupados poniendo la mesa para notar la crisis existencial de Stiles, encendió su auto piloto de cocina para que su mente pudiera funcionar.

¿Estaba atraído por Derek? Bueno sí. Él tenía ojos.

Pero esto fue diferente. Miró a Derek de nuevo y sintió el impulso repentino de envolverlo en una manta y forzarlo a comer chocolate caliente.

¿Qué diablos?

No, no ir por esa rama esta noche. Stiles se sacudió de ese proceso de pensamiento y volvió a cocinar con un propósito.

Escuchó a Derek y su padre hablar, pero los desconectó para enfocarse en condimentar las patat.

—Derek, ¿cómo te gusta el bistec?, —Preguntó sin levantar la vista.

—Crudo, —Derek inexpresivo, casi automáticamente.

Stiles levantó la vista sorprendido. Una risa encantada escapó de sus labios antes de que él pudiera detenerlo.

Su padre se rió también, sacudiendo su cabeza cariñosamente hacia Derek.

Derek pareció un poco sorprendido de que les hubiera hecho reír a los dos, y agachó la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo. —Medio hecho está bien, —murmuró.

—Entendido, —respondió Stiles con una sonrisa.

La cena transcurrió cómodamente, para sorpresa de todos. Derek no dijo mucho, solo escuchó mientras Stiles y el Sheriff discutían sobre la escuela y el trabajo.

Derek se sorprendió de lo normal que había sido toda la noche, a pesar de la bomba que le habían arrojado al Sheriff unas horas antes.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Derek se levantó y comenzó a limpiar la mesa. Stiles alzó una ceja y dejó que una lenta sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro.

—¿Qué?, —Preguntó Derek malhumorado, agarrando el plato de Stiles.

—Nada, —respondió Stiles alegremente. —Te levantas terriblemente rápido. No tienes que lavar los platos, ¿sabes? Técnicamente, eres el invitado.

Derek bajó la vista hacia los platos en sus manos como si estuviera sorprendido de verlos allí. —Oh, —ofreció sin convicción. —Hábito, supongo. Los platos siempre fueron mi tarea en casa. —Se aclaró la garganta mientras sus ojos se movían rápidamente alrededor de la cocina, determinado a mirar a cualquier lado menos a Stiles o John.

—Puedes dejarlos en el fregadero, —dijo el Sheriff con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. —Nos haremos cargo de ellos.

Derek asintió con la cabeza y lo hizo.

—¿Por qué no te vas a la cama y Stiles y terminaremos aquí?

Después de otra rígida inclinación de cabeza, Derek caminó hacia las escaleras, haciendo una pausa en el fondo para volverse hacia Stiles y John. —Yo... gracias, —dijo en voz baja, mirando sus pies descalzos.

Cuando se fue, Stiles se puso a limpiar el resto de la mesa.

—Entonces, —comenzó su padre. —¿Algo por lo que deba preocuparme?

Stiles resopló. —Ahora, hay una gran cantidad de cosas por las que deberías estar preocupado.

John rodó los ojos. —Quise decir sobre ti y Derek.

Stiles se giró, haciendo ruidos sordos y agitándose violentamente. —¡Él puede oírte!

Su padre lo miro con una mirada poco impresionada, ignorando las exageradas payasadas de su hijo. —Eso es un sí, entonces.

—¡Papá!

John puso los ojos en blanco, pero asintió a regañadientes. —Bien, podemos hablar de esto más tarde. Quiero tocino mañana. Trae el almuerzo en la comisaría y podemos hablar entonces.

Con eso, apretó el hombro de Stiles y se fue a la cama.

—¿Ah, y Stiles?, —Llamó al pie de la escalera. Ante la mirada inquisitiva de Stiles, continuó. —Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que realmente pasó la noche del partido de lacrosse, también.

Stiles tragó saliva. —De acuerdo.

Después de terminar con los platos, Stiles revisó su teléfono. Tenía casi una docena de mensajes confusos de Scott, que no obtuvieron respuesta. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Stiles apagó su teléfono y subió las escaleras.

Echó un vistazo a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de invitados y suspiró. Finalmente, supo que tendría que enfrentar sus nuevos y confusos sentimientos de frente. Pero no esta noche.

Stiles se quitó los zapatos y se bajó los pantalones, los deja en la esquina de la habitación y se durmió antes de que su cabeza golpeara la almohada.


	6. I hate you both

Cuando se despertó con una sacudida, Stiles se encontró sentado con fuertes y musculosos brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Él estaba apoyado contra un pecho firme y podía sentir las lágrimas correr por su rostro, punzándole en el labio mientras se empapaban en el corte parcialmente curado.

Estaba demasiado confundido para sentirse avergonzado al principio, tratando de descubrir qué había sucedido y por qué Derek lo estaba abrazando con tanta fuerza. Stiles podía ver por la ventana que todavía estaba oscuro y gimió a través de sus alientos irregulares.

—Tuve una pesadilla, ¿no?, —Graznó.

—Sí, —le susurró Derek, sin aflojar su agarre.

La vergüenza de Stiles eligió ese momento para llegar corriendo a la vanguardia de su cerebro. —¡Oh, vamos!, —Susurró-gritó en el techo, consciente de que su padre probablemente aún estaba dormido.

—¿Malo?, —Preguntó Stiles, tratando de mantener su voz ligera.

Derek asintió contra el hombro de Stiles. —Eso sonó.

Stiles se aclaró la garganta, tratando firmemente de ignorar el hecho de que todavía estaba en los brazos de Derek. En cambio, cerró los ojos e intentó que su respiración coincidiera con la de Derek.

Después de unos minutos, tuvo éxito. Derek aflojó su agarre, pero permaneció metido entre la espalda de Stiles y la cabecera.

Stiles dejó escapar un silbido de aire. —Gracias por... bueno, ya sabes. —Hizo un gesto cansado y bajó la cabeza.

Al separarse de Stiles, Derek murmuró: —No te preocupes por eso. —Se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo y se volvió para mirar a Stiles cuando por fin estaba de pie. —Duerme un poco.

Stiles asintió con la cabeza, sin haber encontrado su voz de nuevo, y se giró para estar de cara a la pared. Tardó casi media hora en hacer que su corazón latiera con normalidad otra vez, en parte debido a la pesadilla y en parte porque no podía dejar de pensar en los brazos de Derek envueltos alrededor de él, pero al final volvió a sentir un sueño incómodo.

Se despertó tarde, apenas tuvo tiempo de ponerse algo de ropa antes de bajar corriendo las escaleras con la mochila colgando de un hombro. Stiles se detuvo en seco cuando vio a su padre y Derek sentados en la mesa de la cocina comiendo tocino y bebiendo café como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

Derek puso los ojos en blanco ante la expresión de asombro de Stiles y se puso de pie para que el chico tomara una taza de café.

Stiles, todavía de pie en la puerta de la cocina, abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces antes de encontrar su voz. —Buenos días, —graznó, aceptando el café de Derek sin decir una palabra.

—Creo que lo sorprendimos en silencio, —le susurró su padre a Derek.

Derek resopló. —Si hubiera sabido que era así de fácil, habría venido a desayunar hace mucho tiempo.

—Hey, —dijo Stiles con voz entrecortada, señalando hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre los dos. —No. Sin estrechar vínculos para burlarse de mí.

Ambos se encogieron de hombros y volvieron a beber su café, haciendo caso omiso de la indignación de Stiles.

Stiles engulló una tostada y se despidió apresuradamente por encima del hombro antes de dirigirse hacia la escuela en su jeep. Llegó a la mitad de la cuadra antes de darse cuenta de que era sábado.

Cuando Stiles volvió a entrar a la casa, se sorprendió al escuchar que la risa de su padre provenía de la cocina.

—¡Tú!, —Señaló a los dos de nuevo. —¿Lo sabías todo el tiempo y no dijiste nada?

Su padre solo siguió riendo, mientras Derek extendía su mano expectante. Stiles se quedó boquiabierto cuando su papá colocó un billete de diez dólares en la palma de su mano.

—Yo... tú… ¿qué? —Balbuceó elocuentemente.

Limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos, explicó su papá. —Derek escuchó los latidos de tu corazón aumentar cuando te despertaste y descubrió que creía que llegaría tarde a la escuela. Aposté a que lo entenderías antes de irte, pero él dijo que llegarías hasta tu coche.

La esquina de la boca de Derek se curvó en una sonrisa petulante.

Stiles entrecerró los ojos hacia los dos, el latido de su corazón aumenta vertiginosamente al pensar que los dos se llevaban tan bien.

La indignación ganó, sin embargo. —Es por eso que fuiste tan rápido para darme el café de viaje, —acusó a Derek una vez que se dio cuenta. —Querías sacarme de la casa.

Stiles levantó las manos cuando Derek no lo negó. —Los odio a los dos, —declaró arrogantemente, dándose la vuelta y caminando de regreso a su habitación, dejando a Derek y su padre riendo entre dientes detrás de él.

Se permitió gruñir un poco más fuerte de lo normal para que Derek pudiera escucharlo, y se tiró de nuevo a la cama con un golpe.

Todavía gruñendo, Stiles sacó su teléfono y se detuvo.

No iba a enviar mensajes a Scott; el beta necesitaba inquietarse por un poco más de tiempo. Hmm, tal vez Lydia.

El pulgar de Stiles se cernió sobre el ícono de mensaje al lado de su nombre por unos segundos antes de reunir el valor para presionarlo.

Él le envió un texto rápido, 'Tengo una proposición para ti, antes de acurrucarse más en su edredón.

Diez minutos y una conversación divertida después, Stiles oyó que se cerraba la puerta de la entrada, indicando que su padre se había ido a trabajar.

Stiles le envió a Lydia todo despejado, luego bajó a esperar.

Entró en la cocina para encontrar a Derek sentado en la mesa, leyendo el periódico que John había apartado antes de ir a trabajar.

Derek echó un vistazo a la cara petulante de Stiles y frunció el ceño. —¿Qué hiciste?

—¿Quién, yo?, —Respondió Stiles, levantando las cejas inocentemente y cruzando la habitación para tomar un poco de leche y cereal.

Derek resopló y volvió a leer su periódico, mirando sospechosamente a Stiles durante los siguientes minutos hasta que un aroma lo golpeó.

—En serio, —preguntó sin inflexión, poniendo los ojos en blanco y dejando el periódico.

Llamaron a la puerta.

—¿Puedes abrirla para mí? —Preguntó Stiles con la boca llena, luchando por tragarse su sonrisa satisfecha de sí mismo.

Derek negó con la cabeza, pero se levantó para abrir la puerta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Lydia?, —Le preguntó rotundamente una vez que abrió la puerta para revelar su presencia.

—Es bueno verte también, Derek, —respondió ella imperiosamente, deslizándose a su lado sin mirarlo otra vez y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

Derek gruñó por lo bajo y cerró la puerta antes de unirse a los otros dos.

—Entonces, Derek, —dijo Stiles alegremente, —¿Tienes planes para hoy?

Derek cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y entrecerró los ojos al muchacho. —Sí, —dijo definitivamente.

—Qué lástima, —respondió Lydia, echándose el cabello por encima del hombro. —Vamos a ir de compras.

Derek miró entre los dos, tratando de descubrir si todo era una broma. —No, —afirmó con firmeza una vez que se dio cuenta de que hablaban en serio. —No iré de compras contigo. Me usaste para resucitar a Peter. Y odio ir de compras, —murmuró.

—Quieres decir que Peter me usó para utilizarte para resucitarse a sí mismo, —Le corrigió Lydia con una impresionante mirada. —Y no fue realmente una pregunta. Necesito un nuevo par de tacones y estoy bastante seguro de que tienes tres pares de pantalones y cuatro camisas que usas en rotación , —dijo críticamente, mirando a Derek pensativamente.

Derek se inclinó hacia atrás e hizo un puchero. Lydia tenía razón, pero no necesitaba saber eso. —No, —repitió como si tuviera algo que decir al respecto.

—Sí, —respondió Lydia de nuevo. —Además de que necesitas un nuevo guardarropa, necesito hablar con alguien que realmente sepa lo que está pasando en esta ciudad. Tengo preguntas.

—Apuesto a que sí, —murmuró Derek petulante.

Lydia le lanzó una mirada al tono. —Como, por ejemplo, —continuó con una dulce voz enfermiza, —¿Por qué tus pequeños lobos inadaptados trataron de matarme?

Derek hizo una mueca y no respondió por unos segundos. Observó a Lydia, que estaba parada frente a él con toda la confianza en el mundo que él le daría, y le dio un medio encogimiento de hombros. —Bien, —dijo con los dientes apretados.

Stiles, que estaba mirando hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre ellos durante el intercambio, estaba extasiado. Él aplaudió una vez y se frotó las manos. —Estupendo. Adelante. —Se puso de pie y caminó alrededor de la mesa, arrastrando a Derek hacia la puerta con sus manos espásticas.

Lydia y Derek corrieron todo el camino hasta el coche.

—Vamos a poner nuestra pequeña juerga en la tarjeta de papá, por supuesto, pero he oído que tienes al menos diez dólares propios, —dijo Lydia mientras caminaban hacia la puerta.

Derek farfulló: —¿De eso se trata? ¿Es esta la venganza de mi apuesta con John?

—Obviamente, —se burló Lydia.

—Dolor en el culo, —murmuró Derek, lanzando a Stiles una última mirada amotinada antes de agarrar su chaqueta de cuero y salir detrás de Lydia.

—Me sorprende que no estés más metido en esto. ¿No tenías hermanas que te obligaron a ir de compras?, —Preguntó Lydia, caminando hacia el lado del conductor de su coche.

Derek soltó una carcajada. —Cora odiaba ir de compras. Y Laura casi odiaba a la gente. Principalmente compramos online.

—Eso explica por qué crees que una chaqueta de cuero es un sustituto adecuado para un abrigo de invierno, —respondió Lydia, mirando la chaqueta ofensiva como si fuera un trapo sucio.

—Soy un hombre lobo, Lydia, —gruñó, agachándose en el asiento del pasajero.

Stiles estaba parado en la entrada, demasiado satisfecho de sí mismo por cómo se estaba desarrollando su plan.

Sin embargo, su buen humor se agrió cuando recibió un mensaje cuando el coche de Lydia se alejaba.

Era de Scott preguntando si podía venir a hablar.

Con un gran suspiro, Stiles vio a Lydia y Derek alejarse hasta que ya no podía ver el coche. Cerró los ojos e inspiró por la nariz, luego por la boca.

Asintiendo con la cabeza para sí mismo, Stiles dijo que sí.


	7. Think about it

Scott llegó diez minutos más tarde, después de que Stiles terminó su desayuno y guardó todo.

Oyó que Scott se acercaba a la puerta y se detenía en el exterior. Nunca tocaron las puertas de la casa del otro; por lo general, simplemente irrumpían.

El hecho de que Scott tuvo que golpear le rompió el corazón a Stiles, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco satisfecho de que Scott pareciera entender que estaba en la casa de perros.

Stiles dejó entrar a Scott, retrocediendo para dejarle pasar la puerta. Permanecieron en el pasillo durante unos segundos, antes de que Stiles solo suspirara y llevara a Scott a la sala de estar.

Se sentaron en extremos opuestos del sofá, mirando el uno hacia el otro. Stiles abrió la boca para hablar, pero no pudo encontrar las palabras para comenzar.

—Lo siento, amigo, —dijo Scott, rompiendo el silencio. —Pensé en lo que dijiste, y tienes razón. No debería haber obligado a Derek a darle el mordisco a Gerard.

Stiles esperó a que continuara. Cuando no lo hizo, Stiles lo instó. —¿Y? —Se inclinó hacia adelante y alzó las cejas.

Scott frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado como un perrito confundido. —¿Y qué?

—¿Es eso todo por lo que crees que necesitas disculparte? —La pregunta salió más contundente de lo que Stiles había querido, pero se mordió el labio para evitar corregir el tono.

Scott lanzó sus manos al aire. —¿Qué quieres que diga, Stiles? Lo siento, ¿está bien? Debería haberte hablado de eso primero. ¡Pero Gerard amenazó a mi madre!

Stiles negó con la cabeza enfáticamente. —Primero deberías haber hablado con Derek al respecto, Scott, no conmigo. Bueno, vale, tal vez yo primero, pero definitivamente Derek el segundo. Merecía saberlo. ¿Crees que él no te habría ayudado?, —Preguntó seriamente.

Scott frunció el ceño incrédulo. —¿Has conocido a Derek? ¡Por supuesto que no me habría ayudado!

Stiles agachó la cabeza y lo sacudió con tristeza. —Todavía no lo entiendes, —dijo en voz baja.

—¿El qué?, —Preguntó Scott.

—Que todo lo que Derek quiere hacer es ayudar, —declaró Stiles con una finalidad que hizo que el aire de la habitación se enfriará.

Scott abrió la boca, pero Stiles lo silenció con un gesto de su mano. —Solo... déjame decir esto por favor.

Él respiró hondo y lo dejó salir lentamente por su boca. —Creo que nos hemos estado abordando incorrectamente todo este asunto de los hombres lobo. Y parte de eso es mi culpa. Pensé que podríamos hacerlo solos, pero no podemos, Scott. Necesitamos ayuda. Y la única persona que nos ha estado ofreciendo ayuda todo este tiempo es la única persona a la que hemos estado alejando.

Scott continuó frunciendo el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

—No tenemos toda la culpa aquí, lo sé. Derek ciertamente no se muestra cálido y confuso, o vibraciones de 'aquí, déjame ayudarte', pero en realidad, ¿puedes culparlo? Su familia fue asesinada por cazadores, su hermana fue asesinada por su tío, y luego lo acusamos de asesinarla él mismo. Esa no es realmente una receta para una buena relación. Pero piénsalo. Si eso te hubiera sucedido, ¿tu primer instinto sería ayudar a un molesto nuevo lobo y a su mejor amigo hiperactivo? No. Pero lo hizo.

Scott miró a regañadientes y avergonzado, lo que Stiles contó como el comienzo de una victoria. —Stiles, intentó matar a Lydia. Y mató a Jackson temporalmente, al asociarse con Peter...

Stiles se burló. —Creo que perdiste el derecho de lanzar esa piedra en particular cuando te uniste con Gerard. Pero tienes razón, él no actuó ante la situación kanima como tú o yo lo haríamos. Todo lo que digo es que tal vez si le hubiéramos dado el beneficio de la duda, o si incluso hubiéramos tomado el tiempo de escuchar su punto de vista, podríamos haber trabajado con él en lugar de contra él.

Stiles respiró profundamente antes de continuar.

—Trató de ayudarte cuando descubrió que estabas saliendo con un Argent. Demonios, incluso ayudó a Ally una o dos veces. Y no te ofendas, Scott, pero parte de la mierda que Allison ha provocado, especialmente últimamente, es mucho peor que cualquier cosa que Derek haya hecho en sus intentos mal ejecutados de ayudarnos.

—Stiles, vamos..

—Scott, solo piénsalo, —Stiles lo interrumpió. —Eso es todo lo que estoy diciendo. Piensa en lo que hemos pasado recientemente. Míralo objetivamente y dime si crees que tal vez, solo tal vez, no le hayamos dado a Derek el beneficio de la duda cuando se lo merecía.

Scott se humedeció los labios y miró hacia otro lado. —Bien. Lo pensaré. Con una condición.

—Dí, —dijo Stiles de inmediato.

—Hablarás con Allison.

—¿Qué? —Stiles gritó. —¿Esa es tu condición ?! ¿En serio, Scott?

Cuando Scott simplemente lo miró obstinadamente, Stiles cedió. —Bien, hablaré con Allison, pero no puedo garantizar que sea una conversación divertida y positiva. Solo vete. —No pudo evitar aplastar juguetonamente a su mejor amigo.

Scott le lanzó una sonrisa vacilante y se levantó. —Realmente lo pensaré, lo prometo. Puede que tengas razón.

Stiles se burló. —¿Podría?

—Ok, vale, probablemente tengas razón, —admitió Scott. —Y realmente lo siento.

Stiles asintió, sacudiendo sus brazos para alentar la tensión a abandonar su cuerpo. —Sé que lo estás, amigo.

Tiró de Scott en un breve abrazo y lo condujo hacia la puerta. —Dile a Ally que me envíe un mensaje antes de que venga. Derek se ha estado quedado aquí y no quiero que se presente sin previo aviso.

—¿Qué?! —Scott se detuvo en seco. —¿Derek se ha estado quedando aquí? ¿Tu padre lo sabe?

Stiles se rió entre dientes y le dio una bofetada a Scott en la espalda. —Él es quien lo invitó, Scotty. Tuvimos toda la charla de ‘Los hombres lobos son reales’ anoche con Peter.

—¡¿Peter?!

—Ok, de verdad, tu cara se va a quedar así. Sí, Peter , —le dijo Stiles, dando a Scott un suave empujón hacia la puerta para que se moviera nuevamente. —Es una larga historia. Una que estaré encantado de contarte después de que hayas pensado sobre lo que acabamos de discutir.

Scott hizo un puchero, pero caminó hacia la puerta. —Bien,

—Espera, ¿no deberías haber olido a Peter y Derek cuando entraste, sin embargo? —Preguntó Stiles con el ceño fruncido.

Scott olfateó el aire e hizo una mueca. —Oh, sí, supongo.

Stiles se rió. —Tal vez si lo preguntas amablemente, Derek te enseñará cómo usar ese rastreador tuyo un poco mejor.

Scott rodó los ojos como si pensar en él pidiéndole a Derek algo cortésmente, lo lastimara físicamente, pero asintió.

Stiles cerró la puerta detrás de él y dejó escapar un soplo de alivio. Tal vez esto funcione después de todo.


	8. This isn't working

  
—¡No te estoy pidiendo que confíes en Derek! —Gritó Stiles, retorciéndose las manos y paseando agitadamente por la sala de estar.

—¡Bien, bien, porque nunca lo haré!, —Respondió Allison con petulancia.

Habían estado haciendo esto durante casi media hora, alternando entre gritos y silencio pasivo y agresivo.

Stiles negó con la cabeza y dejó de caminar. Arreglando a Allison con una mirada dura, replicó: —Tu actitud no ayuda.

Los ojos de Allison se agrandaron antes de entrecerrarse. —¿Mi actitud? ¿Qué tal la tuya?

Stiles resopló, pero perdió su actitud acerada después de unos segundos. —Bien. Tal vez ambos necesitamos calmarnos.

—Bien, —repitió Allison obstinadamente.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó en el sillón, pasándose las manos por la cara y por el pelo corto. Se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó los codos en las rodillas. —Tal vez deberíamos intentar un enfoque diferente.

—Soy toda oídos, —respondió sarcásticamente, todavía con la adrenalina de su último grito.

Ante la mirada exasperada de Stiles, Allison levantó sus manos inocentemente y respiró profundamente. Ella colapsó en el sofá y negó con la cabeza. —Tienes razón, esto no está funcionando.

—Somos amigos, ¿verdad, Ally? —Preguntó Stiles suavemente.

—Por supuesto, —respondió Allison de inmediato, luciendo horrorizada de que Stiles sintiera la necesidad de preguntar.

Stiles asintió, complacido. —Entonces tenemos que acercarnos a esto como amigos, no como enemigos.

Allison parecía cautelosa, pero asintió con la cabeza para continuar.

—Ambos hemos hecho algunas cosas que no deberíamos, especialmente en los últimos meses. Intento cometer los errores correctos. —Hizo una pausa de unos segundos hasta que Allison lo miró a los ojos. —Todo lo que te pido es que hagas lo mismo.

Allison frunció el ceño y miró hacia abajo. —No sé a qué te refieres.

—Sí, lo haces, —respondió Stiles en voz baja. —Ally, apuñalaste a Isaac y ayudaste a tu abuelo a secuestrar y torturar a Erica y Boyd.

—¡Mi madre está muerta por ellos! ¡Por ellos y Derek! —Los ojos de Allison se encendieron de ira, pero ella permaneció sentada en el sofá.

Stiles negó con la cabeza. —Tu madre se suicidó, —la corrigió, no desagradablemente.

—Sí, después de que Derek la atacó y la mordió. Derek y su manada son monstruos, Stiles, ¿cómo no ves eso? —Allison le imploró, inclinándose hacia adelante para acentuar su punto.

—Entonces, ¿Scott no te lo dijo?, —Preguntó Stiles incrédulo, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz con frustración.

Allison negó con la cabeza. —¿Decirme qué? —Cuando Stiles no respondió de inmediato, repitió: —¿Dime qué, Stiles?

Stiles se aclaró la garganta y miró a Allison con los ojos cerrados. —Ella estaba tratando de matar a Scott, Ally. Derek escuchó que sucedía y mordió a tu madre mientras salvaba la vida de Scott.

La respiración de Allison se enganchó. —No te creo, —susurró con poca determinación.

—No es necesario, —le dijo Stiles. —Habla con Scott, él te lo contará todo.

Los dos se sentaron en silencio mientras Allison absorbía la nueva información. Después de darle unos segundos para procesar, Stiles continuó.

—Tu padre los dejó ir, sabes, —susurró.

Allison levantó su ceja confundida.

Stiles sonrió ante la cara familiar. —Erica y Boyd, —aclaró, todavía hablando en voz baja. —Fue tu padre quien los dejó ir después de que Gerard me liberará.

La cara de Allison palideció. —¿Qué quieres decir con 'liberado'?

—Él me secuestró la misma noche en que lo ayudaste a capturar a Erica y Boyd. —Stiles ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. —¿No lo sabías? El me hizo esto, —hizo un gesto hacia su labio partido y al ojo amoratado que casi había desaparecido.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Stiles, no tenía idea de que él te hubiera cogido, ¡tienes que creerme! Pensé que era solo por... ya sabes... cuando atravesaste el almacén. —Allison parecía horrorizada al pensar que Gerard había sido la causa de las lesiones de Stiles.

—Él no es un buen hombre, Allison, —le dijo Stiles sombríamente. —Tienes que saber eso. Incluso tu padre no estuvo de acuerdo con la forma en que ató y torturó a Erica y Boyd.

Allison comenzó a sacudir la cabeza y no parecía poder detenerse. Cuando comenzó a murmurar para sí misma, Stiles se levantó y se unió a ella en el sofá. Él extendió la mano y agarró firmemente su antebrazo. Su mano salió disparada y agarró la suya.

Ella miró a Stiles, completamente perdida.

—Necesitas hablar con tu papá, —le dijo Stiles. —¿Y luego creo que tienes otras personas con las que necesitas hablar?

—Oh Dios. ¿Qué he hecho? —Sus ojos se dispararon para encontrarse con los de Stiles. —Stiles, ¿qué he hecho?, —Repitió con más urgencia.

Allison se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor salvajemente. Stiles estaba con ella.

—Ve y habla con tu padre.

Ella asintió frenéticamente y corrió hacia la puerta. Miró hacia atrás cuando llegó y abrió la boca, pero no salió ninguna palabra.

—Lo sé, —dijo Stiles con una sonrisa. —Estaré aquí si me necesitas cuando hayas terminado.

Allison asintió una vez más y se fue.

Sintiéndose más ligero que en meses, Stiles sacó su teléfono. Le envío un mensaje a Scott, y otro a Derek para que supieran qué había pasado con Allison.

Como era de esperar, Stiles recibió un montón de exclamaciones de Scott y ninguna respuesta de Derek.

Con un suspiro, Stiles fue a la cocina para preparar una ensalada de pollo para el almuerzo de su padre.

Solo para encontrar a Erica y Boyd sentados en la mesa de su cocina.

—¿Seriamente? Os estoy poniendo collares con campanitas, —les dijo con firmeza, pasando a su lado para llegar a la despensa.

—Lo siento, Batman, —respondió Erica con un bostezo, sin parecer en absoluto arrepentida.

Boyd solo sonrió, todo dientes e inocente, y volvió a hojear su teléfono.

—Así que, oyeron todo eso, ¿eh?

—Sip, —dijo Boyd, sin levantar la vista de su teléfono.

—Genial, —suspiró Stiles. —¿Tenéis hambre?

Ambos asintieron y Stiles se puso a preparar el almuerzo para cuatro.


	9. Just like that

  
Cocinar siempre había sido calmante para Stiles. Era algo que solía hacer con su madre; una actividad solo para ellos. A él le gustaba la predictibilidad de eso: cada ingrediente tenía un propósito.

Stiles comió con Erica y Boyd, luego empacó el resto de la ensalada de pollo y algo de fruta para su padre. Puede haber estado un poco distraído, pero aún así notó las dobles porciones de tocino que su padre había estado colando últimamente.

—¿Van a pasar el rato aquí?, —Preguntó mientras despejaba la mesa.

Erica asintió. —Si, probablemente. ¿Está bien?

Stiles agitó la mano ausentemente de acuerdo antes de fregar los platos. Erica y Boyd se levantaron y se estiraron en tándem antes de sentarse en el sofá y encender el televisor. Erica se apoyó contra el brazo y arrojó sus pies sobre el regazo de Boyd. Sus manos se posaron en sus tobillos automáticamente, como por costumbre.

Stiles sacudió la cabeza con cariño y les dijo adiós a los dos antes de cruzar el camino de entrada a su jeep.

Su mente estaba tambaleándose.

En los últimos días, había sido torturado y golpeado, había ayudado a convertir a un kanima en un niño de verdad, se había convertido en parte de la manada de Derek y había ayudado a derrotar a Gerard Argent.

Por no mencionar que había llenado a su padre de lo sobrenatural y había dado una conferencia tanto a Scott como a Allison.

¿Cuándo se convirtió esto en su vida?

Apartó los pensamientos de su mente y se concentró en lo que iba a decirle a su padre sobre los Argents. Más específicamente, sobre Allison.

Estaba a punto de tomar una decisión cuando se dio cuenta de que había un coche familiar aparcado en el aparcamiento del Sheriff. Al acercarse, Stiles no pudo evitar mirar dentro.

El SUV rojo era impecable tanto por fuera como por dentro, pero Stiles no podía evitar la sensación de que conocía el coche y su dueño.

Cautelosamente, Stiles abrió la puerta de la comisaría y buscó algo fuera de lo común.

No tenía que mirar lejos. Salir de la oficina de su padre no era otro que Peter Hale.

—Maldita sea, Peter, —murmuró en voz baja, sabiendo que el lobo lo oiría. —¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

Peter simplemente le sonrió cuando los dos pasaron por el pasillo, y siguió saliendo por la puerta principal.

Stiles entró en la oficina de su padre y colocó un pulgar sobre su hombro. —¿Qué quería Peter?

Su padre ignoró su pregunta al principio y miró anhelante la bolsa de comida en las manos de Stiles. Cuando Stiles apartó la bolsa más lejos, John finalmente miró la cara de Stiles y se dio cuenta de que estaba esperando una respuesta.

—Solo quería explicar un poco más sobre lo que había pasado con Laura.

Los ojos de Stiles se ensancharon. —¿Qué dijo? —Peter no le había contado a nadie sobre la muerte de Laura, ni siquiera sobre Derek. Decir que Stiles estaba intrigado sería quedarse corto.

Su papá le tendió la mano expectante. Stiles puso los ojos en blanco y colocó uno de los tuppers en la palma extendida de su padre. John parecía triunfante hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba lleno de fruta.

—Ah, demonios, Stiles, —murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza ante las uvas. —Realmente no dijo mucho. Se había vuelto loco mientras estaba en coma, olía a un lobo en su territorio, atacado en una bruma, ese tipo de cosas.

Stiles se quedó boquiabierto. —¿Y tú le crees?

—No, por supuesto que no, —se burló John. —Pero si hay algo que aprendí en nuestra pequeña sesión de información ayer, es que Peter es peligroso. O lo fue, —añadió en voz baja. —En cualquier caso, lo vigilaré de aquí en adelante.

Stiles miró a su padre con recelo. —¿Qué significa eso?

John miró alrededor con expresión vacilante. —Bueno, a él le gusta el béisbol… —Se metió una uva en la boca inocentemente, sin encontrarse con los ojos de Stiles.

—Papá, no. —Stiles se levantó de donde se había dejado caer en una de las sillas y rodeó el escritorio de su padre. —No se puede vincular, —hizo una mueca de disgusto ante su elección de palabra, —con Peter.

Ante eso, su padre levantó la vista. —Hijo, no creo que puedas sermonearme acerca de con quién debería y con quien no debería estar pasando el rato. Y además, cuanto más tiempo pasa conmigo, menos tiempo tiene para estar incubando planes nefastos.

Stiles cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. —Has estado pasando demasiado tiempo a mi alrededor. Está bien. Pero necesitas decirme cuándo va a estar en la casa.

—Trato, —su padre respondió con firmeza. —Ahora dame el resto de mi almuerzo.

Mientras su padre comía, Stiles le contó lo que había sucedido con Gerard y Allison capturando a Erica y Boyd, y Gerard golpeándolo.

Stiles había decidido contarle todo, incluso todos los detalles sobre sus conversaciones con Scott y Allison esa mañana.

Cuando terminó, Stiles observó con la respiración contenida mientras su padre dejaba el tenedor y se ponía de pie.

Vio que la cara del hombre pasaba de padre angustiado, a padre enojado, a Sheriff enojado, a Sheriff en conflicto y de vuelta a padre angustiado.

Con moderada calma, John volvió a sentarse. —¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer al respecto?

La pregunta tomó a Stiles por sorpresa. —Uh, nada por ahora, en realidad. Creo que deberíamos esperar y ver qué hace Allison ahora. Y en cuanto a Gerard, si aún no está muerto, no está en condiciones de dañar a nadie en este momento.

John asintió. —Entonces eso es lo que haremos.

Stiles frunció el ceño confundido. —¿Solo eso? —Para darse algo que hacer, Stiles comenzó a recoger la basura y los envases vacíos del almuerzo de su padre y ponerlos de nuevo en la bolsa.

—Solo eso. —John se reclinó en su silla y se pasó una mano por la cara. —Me recuerdas a tu madre, ¿lo sabías? Testarudo, lógico, ingenio increíblemente seco. Y a diferencia de la mayoría de las personas inteligentes, te acercas hacia las personas que percibes como más inteligentes que tú.

Stiles no sabía qué decir. No era frecuente que su padre hablara sobre su madre, y realmente no estaba familiarizado con la confianza que estaba poniendo en él en ese momento.

—Has estado lidiando con esto por más tiempo que yo, —elaboró. —Y tienes una buena cabeza sobre tus hombros, es todo lo que digo. Así que lo haremos a tu manera.

Stiles se levantó y juntó a su padre en un fuerte abrazo. Cuando se retiró, pudo ver lágrimas en los ojos de su padre, pero no dijo nada.

—Debería regresar a la casa, —dijo Stiles, lanzando una sonrisa hacia su padre y girándose hacia la puerta. —Pude haber conspirado con Lydia para que lleve a Derek a un viaje de compras y quiero estar allí cuando regresen.

John negó con la cabeza, pero sonrió ampliamente. —Jesús, Stiles, ¿ese pobre chico no ha tenido suficiente? —Empujó a Stiles por la puerta y volvió a su escritorio riendo entre dientes.

El viaje de regreso a su casa fue mucho menos tenso de lo que había sido el viaje a la comisaría. Stiles aprovechó el agradable día y bajo las ventanas, dejando que la brisa lo recorriera mientras conducía.

Estaba sorprendido y un poco decepcionado al ver que Lydia y Derek ya habían regresado cuando él llegó a casa, pero él agarró su mochila y entró penosamente, sabiendo que Derek seguiría haciendo pucheros cuando abriera la puerta.

Para su completo y absoluto shock, Derek no estaba haciendo un puchero. Él, de hecho, se estaba riendo.

Fue solo una pequeña cosa; una risa gutural que comenzó en su pecho y retumbó a través de su boca. Pero fue una risa, sin embargo.

Stiles estaba parado en la puerta, desconcertado. Su mirada gravitó hacia los ojos de Derek y cómo se arrugaron las esquinas mientras se reía.

Stiles negó con la cabeza y dejó caer su mochila mientras veía por completo a Derek y Lydia sentados en la sala de estar con Erica y Boyd, charlando como si los cuatro fueran viejos amigos.

—Qué, —balbuceó elocuentemente. —¿Cómo? —Señaló acusatoriamente a todos ellos, todavía de pie inmóvil junto a la puerta.

Lydia puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó del sofá. Ella hizo un punto de darle unas palmaditas en el hombro a Derek antes de caminar hacia la puerta de entrada. —¿Te veré mañana, Erica?

—Sip, —respondió Erica fácilmente.

—Mañana, —susurró Stiles con incredulidad. —¿Qué?

—Adiós, Der, Boyd, —llamó Lydia, cerrando la puerta de la calle detrás de ella.

—Der, —repitió Stiles rotundamente.

Derek levantó una ceja desafiante y sonrió ante la mirada de sorpresa en la cara de Stiles.


	10. It's pack

—Cállate, —le dijo a las cejas de Derek cuando se levantaron triunfalmente ante la sorpresa de Stiles. Se dejó caer en el sillón de su padre y se cruzó de brazos con mal humor.

Derek le enseñó la cara, pero sus ojos aún brillaban de alegría.

—¿Te divertiste en tu pequeña cita de juego? —Stiles le preguntó sarcásticamente a Derek.

—Sí, —respondió Derek simplemente, sin morder el anzuelo.

Stiles frunció el ceño y suspiró. —Bien. Ve a poner tus cosas en tu habitación... no eres divertido.

Las cejas de Derek se arrugaron ante la clasificación de Stiles de la habitación de invitados, y se levantó tentativamente del sofá. Siguió las instrucciones de Stiles sin decir una palabra, pero Stiles podría haber jurado que pudo ver una sonrisa en el rostro del lobo mientras rodeaba la mesa de café hacia las escaleras, con bolsas en la mano.

—¿Estás enojado porque lo pasó bien?, —Le preguntó Boyd a Stiles con un serio fruncimiento de ceño.

Stiles chisporroteó y gesticuló salvajemente, causando que casi perdiera el equilibrio en la silla. —¡Sí! Yo solo... se suponía que él... ugh no importa —Se desinfló y se reclinó en su asiento.

Erica resopló y se reajustó a sí misma, así que su cabeza estaba en el regazo de Boyd y volvió su atención al televisor. Después de unos momentos, Boyd comenzó a pasar sus dedos por su cabello distraídamente.

Stiles se mordió el labio antes de dirigirse a ellos. —¿Cómo está todo con vosotros, por cierto? ¿Entre vosotros y Derek?

Boyd ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Isaac me dijo que se iban cuando Allison los atrapó, —admitió Stiles en voz baja.

Erica se enderezó y se hizo a un lado para que ella y Boyd y ella estuvieran el uno contra el otro. —Lo estábamos, —confirmó, levantando la voz un poco para que Derek pudiera escuchar si lo estaba haciendo desde el piso de arriba. —Pero estar colgado en ese sótano nos asustó muchísimo. —Miró a Boyd con sorprendente vulnerabilidad en sus ojos.

Boyd agarró la mano de Erica y la apretó con fuerza, entrelazando sus dedos y dejando que sus manos descansaran sobre su muslo antes de hablar. —Nos dimos cuenta de que habíamos pasado todo este tiempo pensando en lo imperfecto que era la Manada, pero nunca hicimos nada para tratar de mejorarla. No fue todo culpa de Derek.

Erica asintió con vehemencia. —Entonces, después de que el Sr.Argent nos dejó ir, decidimos darle otra oportunidad, pero de manera diferente. Esa es una de las cosas de las que estábamos hablando antes de llegar aquí, en realidad... lo que todos podríamos hacer para fortalecer el Manada.

Stiles hizo un ruido impresionante y frunció los labios. —Estoy sorprendido de que Derek dejará que Lydia se quede para ese tipo de charla.

Boyd soltó una carcajada. —No lo hizo. Ella salió unos minutos para llamar a Jackson.

—¿Así que llegaron a un acuerdo, entonces? —Preguntó Stiles. —¿Os quedáis en la manada, y todos vais a hacer un esfuerzo para mejorarla? —Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron de par en par. —Eso es... increíble, —terminó sin convicción, las palabras fallaron.

—Eres Manada, —interrumpió Derek desde las escaleras, sonriendo un poco cuando su repentina reaparición sorprendió a Stiles.

Caminó alrededor del sofá, tomándose el tiempo para frotar el interior de su muñeca bajo el oído de Erica y apretar la parte posterior del cuello de Boyd.

Los dos, que habían estado sentados con la espalda recta, llevando tensión en sus hombros y espalda, se desplomaron de alivio ante el contacto.

Derek rodeó la silla vacilante y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Stiles, el olor también lo marcaba.

Stiles envió una sonrisa alentadora y asintió con la cabeza hacia Derek y se volvió hacia los betas mientras Derek se reunía con ellos en el sofá. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para ignorar el revoloteo en su estómago cuando Derek lo tocó. Stiles ya era muy consciente de que todos habían escuchado el ruido en su corazón, pero parecían decididos a no mencionarlo. Claramente, Derek les había enseñado la lección sobre la sutileza de los sentidos de los hombres lobo.

—Así que están aquí para quedarse, —repitió. —Estupendo. Ahora todo lo que tenemos que preocuparnos es cómo eliminar a la Manada Alfa

—Y qué hacer con los Argents, —agregó Boyd con una mueca.

—No te olvides de Peter, —dijo Erica con una mirada de disculpa a Derek.

Stiles se enderezó. —Oh, mi padre se va a encargar del Tío Toqueteo

—¿Qué significa eso?, —Preguntó Derek rotundamente.

Stiles rodó los ojos. —No estoy encantado con la idea, pero Peter fue a ver a mi padre a la comisaría del Sheriff esta mañana y al parecer van a empezar a... pasar el rato, —terminó con el ceño fruncido.

—No, —dijo Derek de inmediato.

—Sí, —respondió Stiles. —Mi padre es un hombre adulto y puede tomar sus propias decisiones. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo anoche? Ya no eres un lobo solitario. —Hizo una pausa mientras Erica soltaba una carcajada. —Tienes personas, una Manada, para ayudarte con estos problemas. Y mi papá se encargará del problema de Peter.

Derek se puso de pie y paseó por la habitación. Sus fosas nasales estaban ardiendo cuando se detuvo. —Bien, —rechinó. —Pero necesito que me diga cuándo van a estar juntos, así puedo asegurarme de que alguien en la manada esté de guardia.

Stiles le lanzó una sonrisa dentuda. —Muy por delante de ti, hombretón.

El resto de la tarde pasó sorprendentemente rápido. Isaac se unió a ellos una hora después de que Stiles llegó a casa.

Stiles recibió mensajes de Scott y Allison. Ignoró a Scott por el momento, pero abrió el de Allison. Los mensajes incluían, entre otras cosas, una oferta de su padre para proporcionar a la comisaría del Sheriff balas de acónito.

Derek levantó la vista cuando notó un cambio en el estado de ánimo y el latido de Stiles, pero volvió su atención al resto de las peleas de la manada cuando el chico simplemente negó con la cabeza para indicar que todo estaba bien.

Stiles salió a llamar a Allison, sabiendo que los lobos aún podían oírlo. Ella recogió el primer tono.

—Hey, —dijo con tristeza.

—¿La gira de disculpas no va tan bien?, —Preguntó en voz baja.

Escuchó un olfateo en la otra línea antes de que Allison aclarara su garganta. —No, está bien. Es solo que necesito hablar con Derek y su manada. Necesito disculparme con ellos en persona.

Stiles volvió la cabeza y miró a Derek a través de la ventana. Levantó la ceja en cuestión y esperó hasta que Derek le dijera algo a la manada, luego asintió con la cabeza a Stiles.

Stiles asintió con la cabeza. —De acuerdo.

—¿De acuerdo? —Susurró ella sin aliento. —Gracias, Stiles, de verdad.

—Están aquí, en realidad, en mi casa. Faltan Jackson y Lydia, pero el resto está aquí. —Se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo. —¿Quieres venir y hacerlo ahora?

Hubo silencio en la línea mientras Allison consideraba la oferta. —Sí, —declaró después de unos momentos. —Traeré las balas para tu papá también.

Stiles alzó la vista cuando vio movimiento dentro y rió cuando leyó la hoja de papel que Isaac había apretado contra el vidrio.

—Isaac dice que dejes tus dagas en casa.


	11. I can help you

 

Allison llegó a la casa Stilinski una hora más tarde. Se disculpó profusamente y explicó su punto de vista, incluida la carta póstuma de su madre, durante unos veinte minutos antes de que Erica sorprendiera a todos y se pusiera de pie.

—Levántate, —ordenó a Allison.

Allison parecía desconcertada. —¿Qué? —Se puso de pie, sin embargo, y contuvo la respiración cuando Erica se acercó a ella.

Stiles se tensó y dio un paso furtivo más cerca del lado de Allison. Realmente no creía que Erica pudiera dañar a la cazadora, pero se sentía mejor sabiendo que estaba cerca en caso de que se necesitara una intervención.

Para sorpresa de todos, Erica arrastró a Allison a un abrazo superficial.

Allison apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y mucho menos de devolver el abrazo, cuando Erica rompió el abrazo.

Erica mantuvo sus manos sobre los hombros de Allison. —Eso fue por la pérdida de tu madre. Sé lo que es perder parte de tu familia; mi propia madre nos dejó cuando me diagnosticaron la epilepsia por primera vez.

La cara de Allison se suavizó un poco, pero su postura mostraba que todavía era muy consciente de su proximidad a un depredador.

Sin previo aviso, una de las manos de Erica dejó el hombro de Allison y la golpeó en la mejilla. Allison respondió instintivamente, agarrando el brazo de Erica y girando a la loba, inmovilizando el brazo ofensivo en su espalda. Erica se agachó para salir del agarre e invirtió sus posiciones en un movimiento tan rápido, Stiles hizo una nota mental para aplaudir a Derek más tarde por la reciente mejoría en su régimen de entrenamiento.

—Erica, —advirtió Derek. Sus manos flotaban inútilmente frente a su cuerpo, como si quisiera ayudar a Erica y, curiosamente, proteger a Stiles.

Ella liberó a Allison, quien se alejó de ella una vez que estuvo libre. Se retiraron unos pasos el uno del otro, todavía de pie en el medio de la sala de estar.

Boyd se había movido para flanquear a Erica, mientras que Isaac había corrido hacia Stiles y le había puesto una mano en la espalda. Si la mano estaba destinada a estabilizar a Stiles o consolarlo, Stiles no lo sabía. En cualquier caso, el contacto fue bienvenido.

—Eso, —le dijo Erica a Allison con una sonrisa, —fue por lo que nos hiciste a los tres —Hizo un gesto hacia Isaac, Boyd y ella.

Parecía que Allison quería discutir, pero se mordió la lengua. En lugar de eso, se enderezó y miró a Erica fijamente, sin pestañear.

En ese momento, Stiles entendió con perfecta claridad por qué la familia de Argent era matriarcal.

Allison asintió rígidamente y giró su mirada hacia Derek. —¿Derek?

El lobo, cuyos ojos se pusieron rojos por la confrontación, dejó que sus ojos volvieran a su color normal y se enfrentó a Allison.

Se aclaró la garganta y trató de ignorar las lágrimas que empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos. —No lo sabía, bueno, creo que había muchas cosas que no sabía, —murmuró entrecortadamente por lo bajo. —No sabía lo que mi madre estaba tratando de hacerle a Scott. Yo... —se aclaró la garganta otra vez. —Lo siento. Y lamento no haber hecho nada cuando la tía Kate te ato cuando me habló de hombres lobo. Yo estaba... estaba asustada. Pero sé que eso no es excusa...

—Está bien, —Derek gruñó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y frunciendo el ceño como si prefiriera estar en cualquier otro lugar del mundo en ese momento.

Allison abrió la boca para continuar, pero la cerró al ver la cara de Derek. Con otro movimiento de cabeza, se giró y salió por la puerta principal.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, fue como si todas las cuerdas que sostenían a la manada hubieran sido cortadas. Isaac, Erica y Boyd se desplomaron juntos en el sofá, y la línea dura de los hombros de Derek se suavizó, aunque él permaneció de pie.

Stiles inspiró profundamente y miró alrededor de la habitación, haciendo un inventario silencioso de la manada. Se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello con alivio y dejó escapar el aliento bruscamente.

—Ok, hora de los deberes, —declaró, se dejó caer en el sillón y agarró su mochila de al lado de la mesa de café. Miró hacia arriba y encontró a Derek mirándolo con una expresión indescifrable. —¿Qué?

Derek negó con la cabeza como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que había estado mirando, y desapareció en la cocina. Regresó con tres botellas de agua, que arrojó a Stiles, Erica y Boyd, y un vaso de té helado, que depositó frente a Isaac.

—Gracias, —murmuró Isaac, las puntas de sus orejas se pusieron rojas.

Ante la mirada inquisitiva de Stiles, Derek murmuró: —a él le gusta beber té helado cuando estudia. —Le lanzó a Stiles, medio encogiéndose de hombros y se sentó en la silla al otro lado de la sala de estar.

Stiles reprimió una réplica y trató desesperadamente de controlar los latidos de su corazón. No, no iba a pensar en lo adorable que lo encontraba cuando Derek abiertamente se preocupaba por uno de sus compañeros de manada. Iba a enfocarse en su ensayo en inglés.

Los otros betas habían gruñido cuando Stiles había declarado la hora de los deberes, pero se dispusieron a estudiar en silencio. Stiles alzó la vista y vio que Derek había sacado un libro del estante, uno de los favoritos de su madre, recordó Stiles con una punzada de dolor, y que estaba leyendo tranquilamente en la esquina.

Alrededor de media hora en su sesión de estudio, Boyd refunfuñó con frustración. Fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Stiles pudiera oírlo, pero la reacción de los otros lobos le dijo que no era el primer sonido de descontento proveniente del lobo, habitualmente estoico.

—¿Qué pasa, colega?, —Le preguntó Stiles con una sonrisa en su voz.

Boyd frunció el ceño ante el tono, pero su frustración con lo que fuera que le molestaba ganó. —No soy bueno en historia, —admitió.

Stiles gimió con simpatía. —Yo tampoco, o me ofrecería para ayudar. ¡Hey! —Stiles se enderezó y se movió un poco en su asiento cuando una idea lo golpeó. —Derek es... él puede ayudarte.

Derek levantó la vista de su libro sorprendido al ver que sus tres betas lo miraban abiertamente. Se aclaró la garganta y dejó el libro. —¿Cómo... cómo supiste que me gusta la historia?

Stiles soltó una carcajada. —Oh por favor. ¿Treinta novelas policíacas y de ciencia ficción en el estante y tú eliges el único libro de ficción histórica para leer? Nerd de la historia.

La esquina de la boca de Derek se dibujó en una media sonrisa, pero se dejó caer rápidamente. Derek miró a Boyd con cautela. —Sí, yo, um, puedo ayudarte. Si tu quieres.

—Gracias, —gruñó Boyd, cambiando de lugar con Isaac, así que estaba en el extremo del sofá.

Derek movió la silla hacia Boyd y se sentó junto a la esquina de la mesa de café para familiarizarse con el período con el que Boyd estaba luchando por comprender.

Isaac estaba tratando de no parecerse demasiado a un cachorro moviendo su cola, y tiró su libro de texto sobre su regazo, sonriendo salvajemente.

Erica le dio un guiño a Stiles antes de volver a su ensayo y de repente Stiles pensó que todo este asunto de la manada podría funcionar después de todo.


	12. War rooms

 

Las cabezas de los betas salieron disparadas de sus libros una media hora más tarde, mirando hacia la puerta principal al unísono. Stiles miró a Derek y encontró al Alfa sonriendo en su libro elegido.

—Tu padre quiere nuestra ayuda para traer algunas cosas del coche, —le dijo a Stiles, levantándose de su asiento.

Erica se puso de pie y se estiró, vagando perezosamente hacia la puerta delantera mientras Boyd e Isaac empacaban su trabajo.

—¿Mi papá? —Repitió Stiles, dejando su libro de texto y corriendo hacia la ventana.

Efectivamente, el coche patrulla de su padre acababa de doblar la esquina en su vecindario.

—Esperen, ¿los llamó mientras conducía? —Stiles frunció el ceño confundido.

Boyd se rió entre dientes. —Hombre, realmente está entendiendo las ventajas de un hombre lobo.

—Mucho más rápido que Stiles, —agregó Isaac, riendo entre dientes mientras agachaba la almohada que Stiles le había arrojado desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Stiles sintió un gran orgullo por su padre y se unió a los demás afuera.

El Sheriff salió del coche patrulla y se puso las manos en el cinturón, mirando con severidad a los betas en el patio delantero. —Así que —él dijo. —Hombres lobo, ¿eh?

Boyd y Erica asintieron. —Sí, señor, —respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Volvió su mirada hacia Isaac. —¿Tú también, señor Lahey?

Isaac carraspeó y asintió nerviosamente.

John los miró a los tres con una mirada fulminante durante unos segundos antes de relajar su postura y señalar el maletero. —Bien entonces. Hazte útil y ayúdame a traer esas cajas, ¿por favor?

Boyd sonrió y le dio una palmada a Isaac en la espalda, lo que provocó que el lobo más joven se moviera hacia adelante y caminara hacia el baúl. Erica arrojó al Sheriff una sonrisa de dientes y fue a ayudar también.

—También hay cosas en el asiento trasero, —les gritó John mientras pasaba por delante de Derek y Stiles hasta la puerta principal.

—Derek puede con eso, —se ofreció alegremente Stiles. —Está bastante familiarizado con el asiento trasero de los vehículos policiales.

Antes de que Derek pudiera hacer tanto como fruncir el ceño a Stiles, John habló en defensa del Alfa. —¿Y de quién es la culpa?

Derek se rió y fue a ayudar a sus betas, dejando a Stiles agitándose dramáticamente en el césped. —¡Papáááá!

Cuando su padre lo ignoró y siguió caminando hasta que desapareció en la casa, Stiles se dio por vencido y ayudó a llevar las numerosas cajas a la oficina de su padre al lado de la escalera.

—¿Qué es todo esto, Sheriff Stilinski?, —Preguntó Isaac después de colocar una caja particularmente pesada sobre el escritorio.

El Sheriff, que había estado sacando viejos papeles y fotografías de su tablón de anuncios, se sentó con un gruñido y comenzó a revisar la caja más cercana. —Los comienzos de nuestra sala de guerra.

Ante la inclinación de cabeza confundida de Isaac, él continuó. —Esto, es todo lo que pude encontrar hasta ahora de la Manada Alfa y Gerard Argent.

Derek tarareó, impresionado. —Es mucha información. ¿Lo conseguiste todo en un día?

John sonrió. —La mayor parte, sí. Algo de lo que ya había estado investigando, pero hasta ahora, no podía entender lo que significaba. Erica?

Erica se asomó detrás de una torre de cajas en la esquina de la puerta. —¿Sí señor?

—¿Puedes ayudar a Stiles a tomar ese montón?, —Señaló las cajas amontonadas precariamente cerca de Boyd, —A su habitación, por favor.

Stiles, que ya había agarrado la caja superior, dijo, —¿Por qué mi habitación?

—Quiero separar las cosas de Gerard Argent de las cosas de la Manada Alfa. Ya tienes una junta de sala de guerra, así que es un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro. Si quieres, podríamos ponerlo en mi habitación...

—Nah, eso es una buena idea, viejo, —respondió Stiles jovialmente, siguiendo a Erica por las escaleras.

Les tomó dos viajes a cada uno, pero subieron todo por las escaleras. Stiles colapsó en la cama, respirando pesadamente.

Erica le sonrió con ironía y comenzó a poner documentos relevantes y fotos en la pizarra, apenas sin aliento.

—Tienes suerte, sabes, —dijo en voz baja después de unos minutos de silencio.

Stiles se burló, sentándose derecho en la cama. —¿Por qué, porque tengo la resistencia de un perezoso muerto?

Erica se rió entre dientes. —No, idiota. Que tu padre esté... bien con todo esto. —Ella agachó la cabeza y se mordió el labio en un movimiento que era tan evocador de la vieja Erica que forzó a Stiles a la acción.

Él se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia Erica, bajando la cabeza para llamar su atención. —¿No le has dicho a tu papá? Sobre todo esto, quiero decir.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Stiles. —No, —dijo en voz baja, sacudiendo la cabeza. —No creo que lo maneje bien. Ciertamente no tan bien como tu padre. He estado en la casa de Boyd con su abuela. Ella es genial, pero ella tampoco lo sabe. Creo que ella estaría bien con eso, pero mi papá... él... no lo estaría.

Stiles envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella instintivamente, y la envolvió en un abrazo feroz. Ella correspondió agradecida, envolviendo sus propios brazos alrededor de su cintura y apretando fuertemente.

Alzó la vista y vio a Boyd de pie en la puerta. El chico, por lo general estoico, parecía en conflicto, no quería interrumpir, pero obviamente quería desesperadamente consolar a Erica.

Stiles asintió con la cabeza y transfirió sin problemas a Erica a Boyd.

Los dejó a los dos en su momento y se reunió con su padre, Derek e Isaac en la oficina.

Derek le dio un apretón de agradecimiento cuando Stiles entró por la puerta. Stiles saltó sorprendido, pero envió a Derek una cálida sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

La tranquilizadora mano debe haber permanecido unos segundos demasiado tiempo, si la tos intencionada del Sheriff fue alguna indicación. Derek se apartó de Stiles como si se hubiera quemado y cruzó la habitación a grandes zancadas para seguir fijando documentos en el tablero.

—Oye, papá, —dijo Stiles alegremente, tratando de desviar la atención de lo que acababa de suceder. —¿Viste las balas que Allison dejó para ti?

John rodó los ojos, pero siguió el cambio de tema. Recogió la caja del escritorio y la sacudió. —¿Acónito?

Derek e Isaac se estremecieron. —Deberías tenerlas contigo cuando veas a Peter, —dijo Derek, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la caja.

—Entendido, —respondió John asintiendo, dejando la caja a un lado.

Terminaron de armar la sala de guerra, y luego enviaron a Isaac arriba para ayudar a Erica y a Boyd. Derek miró ansiosamente el techo, como si quisiera unirse a ellos, pero no sabía si se estaría entrometiendo.

—Vete, —Stiles le dijo suavemente, asintiendo con la cabeza en la escalera. —Tus cachorros te necesitan.

—No son mis cachorros, —gruñó Derek. Pero él saltó hacia las escaleras sin embargo.

Stiles se dio vuelta y vio a su padre de pie en la puerta, mirándolo con una expresión indescifrable.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Stiles a la defensiva, ignorando incondicionalmente el instinto de cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho petulantemente.

Su padre solo levantó las cejas inocentemente. —Nada.

Stiles no pudo evitar el sonrojo que cubría su rostro. Como no quería sentarse a escuchar una conferencia humillante sobre enamoramientos inapropiados, giró sobre sus talones y escapó a la cocina, dejando a su padre riendo entre dientes.


	13. You have to want it

 

Las siguientes dos semanas pasaron sin incidentes; sin la manada Alfa, sin peleas con Scott, sin problemas de Peter. Sus salas de guerra estaban llenas de información, pero no habían visto señales recientes de ningún enemigo.

De hecho, el mayor problema que Stiles podía ver era que toda la manada parecía conocer su monstruoso enamoramiento de Derek. Él no había sido exactamente sutil. Quiero decir, el chico siempre se quitaba la camisa durante el entrenamiento y Stiles era solo humano.

Dejando a un lado los enamoramientos, la manada nunca había sido tan fuerte. Lydia, que había formado una amistad inexplicable con Derek casi de la noche a la mañana, arrastró a Jackson a una sesión de entrenamiento de la manada unos dos días después de las compras de Derek y ella.

Al principio, Jackson se había resistido a todo. Se quejaba de con quién lo asociaba para Derek pelear, se quejaba de tener que correr el perímetro del límite de la manada, y se quejaba a todos los que escuchaban a Derek de hacerles levantarse temprano durante el fin de semana para entrenar antes de que saliera el sol.

Después de aproximadamente una semana, Boyd caminó directamente hacia Jackson y le golpeó en la cara. Jackson había gruñido y desenvainado sus garras, pero Boyd lo había inmovilizado antes de que Jackson pudiera tomar represalias.

—Escogiste esto. —La voz de Boyd apenas estaba por encima del volumen de conversación normal, pero para el beta normalmente lacónica, eso era como gritar. Stiles, Lydia y los otros betas habían detenido lo que estaban haciendo después del golpe inicial, y inconscientemente habían formado un semicírculo alrededor de la pareja. Derek se paró frente a ellos, completando el círculo y mirando con calma.

—Tú elegiste esto, —repitió Boyd, apretando su agarre en el brazo inmovilizado de Jackson. —Querías ser parte del grupo. Bueno, esto es todo. Esto es manada. Entrenas con nosotros, o no. Nadie te obliga a estar aquí, así que deja de actuar como si esto te estuviera pasando y comienza a actuar como parte de esta manada.

Jackson, que había estado luchando poderosamente cuando fue inmovilizado por primera vez, se había quedado inmóvil al final de la advertencia de Boyd.

Boyd se levantó con gracia y esperó a que Jackson se girara sobre su espalda antes de ofrecerle una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Jackson la tomó cautelosamente y se levantó, sacudiéndose la hierba y la suciedad de los pantalones en un esfuerzo por no mirar a nadie a los ojos.

—Tiene razón, —ofreció Derek, no cruelmente. —Hay un lugar para ti en esta manada, Jackson, si lo deseas. Pero tienes que quererlo.

A Jackson no le llevó demasiado tiempo rendirse por completo, aunque Stiles sospechaba que Lydia tenía mucho que ver con eso. Derek había dejado escapar durante una reunión de la manada que consideraba a Lydia parte de ella, y eso fue todo. Lydia era manada. Y Jackson no iba a quedarse afuera, así que de repente Derek volvió a tener una manada. Una manada inadaptada con cuatro hombres lobo adolescentes, un hombre lobo resucitado y tres humanos.

Pero una manada.

Stiles llegó a su casa de su penúltimo día de clases para descubrir que la mayor parte del manada ya estaba allí. Isaac, Jackson y Erica estaban jugando a videojuegos en la sala de estar, Boyd y Lydia estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina eligiendo sus cursos para el año Junior, y Derek estaba... ¿cocinando?

—Mierda, —murmuró Stiles, agachando la cabeza y soltando un fuerte aliento. Trató de ignorar la sensación de cariño que sentía en el estómago y que siempre aparecía cuando veía a Derek proveyendo su manada.

Puso su mochila en la sala de estar y se dirigió a la cocina con la cabeza en alto, ignorando con firmeza la parte de él que quería rodear con sus brazos la cintura de Derek y ayudarlo a cocinar.

—Espera, ¿estás haciendo spaghetti carbonara? ¿Desde cero? —Stiles gimió y se sentó junto a Boyd, enterrando su cabeza en sus brazos.

Boyd murmuró con simpatía y le dio una palmadita conciliadora en la espalda, interpretando correctamente la consternación de Stiles.

Derek se aclaró la garganta y se giró para mirar a los tres en la mesa. —La clave son los fideos, —dijo tímidamente.

Stiles levantó la vista a tiempo para ver una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Derek. Antes de que pudiera obsesionarse con lo que significaba, Lydia intervino. —Derek pasó todo el día haciendo fideos desde cero, Stiles.

Stiles nunca había querido patearla tanto por debajo de la mesa. En cambio, se tomó un momento para deleitarse con el hecho de que ya no estaba enamorado de la aterradora pelirroja y le lanzó una sonrisa con dientes.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó sospechosamente, sin esperar esa reacción. No le gustaba la sensación de malestar que surgía al no saber lo que estaba pasando, Lydia rápidamente volvió a su horario de clases.

Internamente bombeando su puño ante la pequeña victoria, Stiles saltó cuando se dio cuenta de que no había escuchado a Derek acercándose a la mesa. El Alfa estaba mirando por encima del hombro de Lydia, parado a menos de dos pies de Stiles.

—Bien, —asintió con aprobación en sus cursos elegidos. Lydia lo miró y le dio una sonrisa genuina, que regresó sin dudarlo.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es la ocasión?— Preguntó Stiles, necesitando cambiar de tema antes de que se quemara internamente.

Derek arqueó una ceja y regresó a la estufa. —¿Ocasión?

Stiles asintió. —Sí, por los fideos caseros. A menos que hagas esto todo el tiempo.

Derek se rió entre dientes, lo cual Stiles nunca superaría, y reanudó su conmoción. —En realidad, tengo algunas noticias. —Esperó un segundo, sabiendo que los betas en la otra habitación comenzarían a reunirse en la cocina para escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

Cuando se dio la vuelta y vio que todos se congregaban alrededor de la mesa, sonrió suavemente. —John me ha estado ayudando los últimos días, usando sus contactos y ordenando todo el papeleo. Estoy, um, voy a reconstruir mi casa, hacernos una verdadera casa para la manada.

Hubo un segundo mientras todos procesaban la información y Derek contuvo la respiración. Luego, como si fuera la señal, la cocina se llenó de alegres gritos y alaridos de alegría. Erica se adelantó y plantó un húmedo beso en la mejilla de Derek.

—Eso es genial, —ofreció Isaac, acariciando a Derek en el hombro con una sonrisa.

Boyd le dio un abrazo superficial, luego de lo cual Lydia hizo un gesto de ponerse de puntillas y presionar un suave beso en su otra mejilla.

Stiles se puso de pie cuando Derek le dio la noticia por primera vez, pero realmente no sabía cómo expresar su emoción. La decisión fue tomada de sus manos cuando Derek se acercó a él, dejando que los demás comenzaran a hablar entre ellos sobre cómo decorar sus habitaciones.

—Esto va a ser increíble, Derek, —Stiles le dijo genuinamente, manteniendo los brazos firmemente plantados a los costados.

Derek se detuvo a unos pasos del muchacho con malicia en sus ojos. —¿Qué pasó con 'nos abrazamos en esta casa'?, —dijo en una impresión del padre de Stiles tan terrible que Stiles no pudo contener un bufido sorprendido.

Se lanzó hacia adelante sin pensar y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Derek. No del todo como lo había imaginado haciéndolo, pero el efecto fue el mismo.

Stiles se deleitó en la calidez de la espalda de Derek durante unos segundos antes de que su cerebro se diera cuenta de que los brazos de Derek estaban envueltos alrededor de su cuello. Empujó su mejilla en el pecho de Derek y sintió un feliz retumbar.

Se separaron unos segundos más tarde de lo que deberían haber tenido, pero ninguno pareció importarle.

La cena del manada esa noche fue una gran aventura. El Sheriff llegó unos treinta minutos después del gran anuncio de Derek, planos en mano.

Con la emoción de todos seleccionando sus habitaciones, el final de la escuela más cerca que nunca, y la relativa calma de la Manada Alfa, parecía que nada podría hacerlos caer esa noche.

Lo cual, por supuesto, fue cuando el teléfono de Stiles zumbó en su bolsillo. Todavía se estaba riendo de una broma que, sorprendentemente, había dicho Jackson, cuando su rostro cayó al ver el nombre en su pantalla.

Sintió que el pie de Derek empujaba el suyo bajo la mesa y levantaba la vista para encontrarse con los ojos del Alfa. Derek inclinó la cabeza hacia el lado en cuestión.

Stiles negó con la cabeza, miró el mensaje y suspiró. —Es de Ally, —dijo con una mueca.

La mesa quedó en silencio mientras esperaban a que Stiles se explicará.

—Ella quiere venir a la reunión de la manada después de la escuela mañana.


	14. Wanting to talk

 

Stiles se despertó a la mañana siguiente con un agujero en el estómago. Allison no había explicado el motivo de su pedido para asistir a la reunión de la manada de esta noche, por lo que Stiles no estaba seguro de si debería estar nervioso o emocionado.

Así que, por supuesto, se decidió por nervioso.

Se duchó y cambió en piloto automático, pasando por todos los escenarios posibles y planes de contingencia en su cabeza, y bajó las escaleras a la cocina. Derek estaba de pie junto a la cocina haciendo tortitas mientras John estaba sentado a la mesa con un café y el periódico.

Stiles les dio los buenos días a los dos y se sentó, al tiempo que acomodaba la cabeza entre las manos. Escuchó una pequeña risa y levantó la vista a tiempo para ver a Derek poner una taza de café caliente frente a él.

Compartieron una sonrisa tan dulce que revitalizó a Stiles, y luego terminó de desayunar amistosamente.

—Muy bien, niños, me voy a trabajar, —anunció John, terminando el último de su café y poniendo la taza vacía en el fregadero. —Derek, Peter viene hoy a la comisaría a almorzar, ¿quieres a alguien allí otra vez?

Derek pensó en eso por un segundo antes de negar con la cabeza. —No, se ha portado bien hasta ahora y la mayor parte del manada estará en la escuela. Pero llámame si me necesitas; Estaré en la vieja casa la mayor parte del día supervisando la demolición.

John asintió y se fue dando una palmada a los hombros de Derek y Stiles.

—¿La demolición comienza hoy? ¿En su casa vieja?, —Preguntó Stiles, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado en un intento de obtener una buena lectura de los sentimientos de Derek sobre el derribo de su casa de la infancia.

Pero Derek solo sonrió. —Sí, era el momento. Incluso si no fuera a reconstruir, probablemente lo habría hecho.

—Eso es genial, —se ofreció Stiles, agarrando los platos y enjuagándolos rápidamente antes de ponerlos en el lavavajillas. —Aunque volverás a las cinco, ¿verdad? Para la reunión de la manada.

Derek asintió y extendió la mano hacia el periódico que John había abandonado allí.

Mirando hacia abajo a su reloj, Stiles gimió. —Ok, tengo que ir a buscar a tus cachorros para la escuela...

—No son mis cachorros, —Derek gruñó sin entusiasmo, como siempre lo hacía.

Stiles se despidió y corrió hacia su jeep.

Quince minutos más tarde, Stiles estaba saltando de su jeep, riendo, cuando vio a Scott al otro lado del estacionamiento. Cerró la puerta del coche y miró a Erica, Boyd e Isaac agarrando sus bolsas del maletero antes de lanzar una sonrisa vacilante a Scott.

Scott devolvió la sonrisa genuinamente y saludó a los demás antes de esconderse dentro de la escuela.

Isaac pasó su brazo alrededor de Stiles, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y lo condujo hacia adentro también. —¿Cómo va eso? Tú y Scott, quiero decir, —preguntó tímidamente. A nadie le gustaba mencionar a Scott acerca de Stiles, sin saber cómo reaccionaría.

Stiles se encogió de hombros. —Todavía nos enviamos mensajes de texto casi todos los días, y lo veo en clases y esas cosas. Sin embargo, realmente no hemos quedado en casi dos semanas. Y lo extraño, —admitió con tristeza, bajando la cabeza.

Erica se acercó arrastrando los pies y cerró su brazo con el suyo. —Entonces, ¿eso significa que está bien contigo siendo de la manada?

—No hablamos exactamente sobre ese tipo de cosas, pero creo que está llegando a la idea. —Stiles se encogió de hombros otra vez. —Tal vez deberíamos, sin embargo...

El pensamiento de Stiles se cortó cuando dobló la esquina y casi chocó contra el mismo Scott. Lanzando una mirada sospechosa a Isaac y Erica, que claramente lo había llevado hasta este punto, volvió su atención a su mejor amigo (¿antiguo mejor amigo?). —Hey, Scotty.

Levantó la mano a modo de saludo y la dejó caer patéticamente a su lado.

La sonrisa de Scott fue un poco forzada, pero parecía genuinamente feliz de ver a Stiles. —Hey hombre. Yo, uh, he querido hablar contigo.

Stiles alzó las cejas. —¿Oh si? ¿Sobre qué? —Pasó la mano por el cabello cada vez más largo y se frotó la cabeza con nerviosismo.

—Dos cosas, en realidad. —Se animó, y Stiles se limitó a contener un bufido de como Scott parecía a veces un cachorro. —Deaton me pidió que verificara si eras libre justo después de la escuela. Dijo que tiene algo de lo que quiere hablar contigo.

Stiles rodó los ojos. —Una invitación tan críptica como el hombre mismo, pero está bien. ¿Cuál era la otra cosa?

Scott movió los pies y miró hacia abajo. —Yo… te extraño, hombre.

Stiles se desplomó, sin darse cuenta de lo tensos que estaban sus hombros hasta que exhaló. —Lo sé, yo también te extraño. Yo solo, —soltó una respiración áspera. —¿Pensaste en lo que discutimos?

Scott asintió seriamente. —Lo hice, de verdad. Incluso he estado hablando con Allison, el señor Argent y Deaton al respecto...

—Tres personas que tienen un historial de mirar las cosas únicamente desde un lado, —interrumpió Stiles.

—Sí, lo sé, pero realmente lo he intentado. Realmente, —imploró Stiles.

Stiles suspiró y se mantuvo escéptico. —¿Por qué no hablamos este fin de semana? ¿Quieres venir el sábado?

Scott levantó una ceja. —¿No estará Derek allí?

—No, —Stiles negó con la cabeza. —Él estará en otro sitio todo el día. —Ante la mirada confundida de Scott, él elaboró. —Derek está reconstruyendo su casa vieja.

Scott sonrió cortésmente, sin saber realmente qué hacer con esa información. —Bien ok. Sábado, entonces.

Stiles se rió de la incertidumbre de Scott y le dio una palmada en el hombro. —Vamos, hombre, entremos en clase.

Scott lo siguió felizmente, y esta vez Stiles no reprimió su risa ante la idea de que Scott moviera su cola imaginaria.

Después de la escuela, Stiles llevó a Erica, Boyd e Isaac a su casa y condujo hasta la clínica para ver a Deaton. Aparcó su coche y se dirigió hacia dentro intranquilo, aún sin saber qué esperar. Lo único bueno sobre el momento de la solicitud de Deaton fue que ayudó a Stiles a olvidar lo que podría pasar en la reunión de la manada con Allison en unas pocas horas.

Abrió la puerta de atrás y entró en la sala de exámen. Deaton estaba de espaldas a él, engatusando a un pequeño gato atigrado en una jaula. —Señor. Stilinski, —saludó sin darse la vuelta.

Stiles negó con la cabeza, sin sorprenderse. —Hey, doc. ¿Querías verme?

Deaton desapareció con la jaul en la habitación de atrás y reapareció segundos después con las manos vacías. —Si.

Stiles esperó unos segundos para ver si Deaton se explayaba. Cuando se hizo evidente que no iba a hacerlo, Stiles agitó los brazos exasperadamente. —¿Y? ¿Por qué querías verme?

Deaton sonrió de una manera que hizo que Stiles quisiera golpearlo. —Quería hablar contigo sobre tus habilidades.

—¿Mis habilidades? —La cara de Stiles se arrugó en confusión cuando arrojó su mochila al piso y se sentó en una de las sillas de metal frías contra la pared.

Deaton simplemente asintió y se giró para tomar un vial del estante junto a la puerta. —Me gustaría que probaras algo, si lo deseas.

Despertado el interés, Stiles solo asintió y se levantó, casi tropezando en su prisa. Aún estaba tratando de concentrarse en las ‘habilidades’ que podría tener.

En el medio de la mesa de examen, Deaton arrojó aproximadamente la mitad del vial.

—¿Ceniza de montaña? —Preguntó Stiles, acercándose un paso y extendiendo una mano hacia ella. Se detuvo justo antes de tocarla y miró a Deaton inquisitivamente.

Deaton asintió de nuevo. —Me gustaría ver si puedes crear una barrera alrededor de la mesa. Mucho más pequeña que el que creaste alrededor del almacén, por supuesto.

Stiles frunció el ceño, pero se inclinó hacia adelante para agarrar la ceniza.

—Sin tocarla, —dijo Deaton, deteniendo a Stiles antes de que su brazo se hubiera extendido por completo.

—¿Sin tocarla? —Stiles repitió secamente. —No soy un mago, Deaton.

Deaton solo hizo un gesto silencioso al pequeño montón de cenizas sobre la mesa y dio un paso atrás. Su cara estaba exasperantemente en blanco.

Stiles le frunció el ceño, pero volvió su atención a la ceniza de la montaña. Él respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, antes de abrirlos y mirar a Deaton especulativamente. —¿Estás seguro de que esto no es una broma? ¿Me estás grabando en secreto para que te puedas reír después?

Deaton hizo un gesto hacia la ceniza de nuevo y no dijo nada.

Suspirando profundamente, y aún inseguro de que no fuera una broma, Stiles cerró los ojos y se centró en el montón de cenizas. En su mente, lo imaginó formando un estrecho anillo alrededor de la mesa.

Cuando no hubo ni un silbido de viento ni un estallido de luz, Stiles abrió los ojos, preparado para enviar un enorme «ya te lo dije» a Deaton. En cambio, su atención fue inmediatamente atraída por la línea negra y estrecha de cenizas que rodeaba la mesa.


	15. We broke the code

 

—¡¿Qué diablos?! —Stiles dio un paso atrás hasta que quedó contra la pared. No podía apartar los ojos de la línea de ceniza de montaña que había creado.

—Hmm, —fue todo lo que Deaton le ofreció. Se detuvo por unos momentos antes de darse la vuelta y entrar en la habitación de atrás.

—En serio, ¿qué diablos? —Stiles lo llamó, levantando la voz con un chillido.

La pregunta apenas había salido de su boca antes de que un fuerte rugido anunciara la llegada de un hombre lobo. Los ojos de Stiles finalmente abandonaron la línea cuando vio a Derek en su forma beta, con los ojos brillando en rojo.

Derek miró a su alrededor en busca de una amenaza, y le lanzó a Stiles una mirada confundida cuando no encontró ninguna. Respirando pesadamente, Derek inclinó su cabeza en cuestión.

—Uh, —fue todo lo que Stiles pudo decir.

Derek miró hacia atrás y hacia adelante entre Stiles y la línea de ceniza de montaña que aún rodeaba la mesa. —Deaton, ¿qué está pasando aquí?, —Preguntó cuando el hombre resurgió de la habitación contigua.

—Parece que nuestro señor Stilinski es una chispa, —comentó Deaton simplemente e inútilmente.

Varias emociones cruzaron la cara de Derek en unos pocos segundos; tan rápido, Stiles apenas podía mantener el ritmo. Había una, cautelosa esperanza, de la cual Stiles hizo una nota para preguntarle a Derek más tarde.

Stiles se aclaró la garganta, todavía presionado contra la pared de atrás. —¿Qué demonios es una chispa?

La boca de Deaton se curvó en una pequeña sonrisa antes de seguir explicando. —Una chispa es un ser mágico, más poderoso que una simple bruja, mago o brujo. Sacas tu energía de ti mismo y de las personas y objetos que te rodean.

Stiles sintió que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Justo antes de que sus rodillas se doblaran, Derek corrió hacia él y envolvió un brazo firme alrededor de la cintura de Stiles. El brazo de Stiles se enganchó sobre el hombro de Derek sin pensarlo, anclándose a su Alfa.

—¿Está relacionado con ser una chispa, o está simplemente enloqueciendo?, —Demandó Derek a Deaton, sin apartar los ojos de la cara de Stiles.

Deaton negó con la cabeza casi indescifrable. —Crear una simple línea de cenizas de montaña no tendría este tipo de efecto dramático sobre él.

Derek exhaló un fuerte aliento y llevó a Stiles a su coche, ignorando por completo a Deaton. Una vez que Stiles estaba sentado en el lado del pasajero de su jeep, Derek lo dejó ir y dio un paso atrás.

Casi instintivamente, Stiles se acercó a él, buscando contacto. Derek camino hacia él y agarró la mano de Stiles en uno de los suyos. Dejó que la otra encontrara el hombro de Stiles y lo apretó con fuerza. —Lo siento, lo siento, —murmuró.

La respiración de Stiles era regular, pero tenía los ojos vidriosos y desenfocados. Intentó pensar en algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarlo a centrarse, pero no pudo. —Una chispa, —resopló, mirando al suelo a los pies de Derek.

—Sí, —fue todo lo que Derek pudo decirse.

Se sentaron en silencio durante unos minutos antes de que Stiles se diera cuenta de que se estaban cogiendo de la mano. Le dio a Derek un apretón rápido antes de soltarlo y acomodarse para que su espalda estuviera contra el asiento. Dejó que su cabeza se apoyara en el reposacabezas y cerró los ojos. —Gracias, —susurró.

Derek, que había dejado su mano en el hombro de Stiles, murmuró un suave, —No hay problema, —antes de levantarse de su posición de cuclillas.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?, —Preguntó Stiles, abriendo los ojos. Sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que los de Derek aún estaban rojos.

—Oh, —dijo Derek elocuentemente. Él dejó caer su otra mano y se rascó nerviosamente la parte posterior del cuello. —Isaac te oyó hablar con Scott antes. Pensé que podrías necesitar algo de respaldo. —Se detuvo y lanzó una mirada de desdén hacia las puertas de la clínica de animales. —No soy un gran admirador de Deaton.

Stiles soltó una carcajada y comenzó a sentirse un poco más como él. —Sí, el tipo es bastante sospechoso. Entonces soy una chispa, ¿eh? Creo que tengo que hacer algunas investigaciones.

Derek ignoró la indignación de Stiles ante la sugerencia de que no estaba en condiciones de conducir, y corrió adentro para agarrar la bolsa y las llaves de Stiles.

—¿Alguna vez has conocido una chispa? —Stiles le preguntó a Derek cuando salieron del estacionamiento.

Derek guardó silencio por unos segundos, antes de asentir. —Mi... mi hermana, Laura, su novio fue una chispa.

Stiles exhaló profundamente. —¿Estaba él... allí?

—Sí, estuvo en la casa esa noche, —respondió sombrío. —Él había estado entrenando para convertirse en el próximo emisario de la manada.

—Como el Yoda de tu manada, —dijo Stiles, asintiendo.

Derek se rió entre dientes, pero no estuvo en desacuerdo. —Creo que todavía tengo algunos de sus viejos materiales de estudio. Ya sabes, si quieres...

—¡Sí!, —Dijo Stiles ansiosamente, rebotando en su asiento. —Me encantaría leer lo que sea que tengas.

Derek asintió, satisfecho.

Cuando llegaron al camino de entrada de Stiles, Derek sonrió de repente.

—Oh, esa no es una buena sonrisa, —acusó Stiles, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad y corriendo adentro.

No pudo evitar la risa que escapó de su boca al ver a Allison entre Isaac y Erica en el sofá, luciendo supremamente incómoda.

Stiles los hizo salir de sus asientos. —Vamos, muchachos, dejen de torturarla.

Isaac se levantó de inmediato, lanzando a Allison un guiño descarado. Erica se tomó su tiempo, pero eventualmente se levantó también, echándose el cabello por el hombro mientras cruzaba la habitación para sentarse en el regazo de Boyd en el sillón.

Stiles tomó el asiento desocupado de Isaac, mientras que el beta se unió a Lydia y Jackson en la cocina para conseguir bebidas para todos.

Derek se paró en la puerta y asintió a Allison a modo de saludo. Ella devolvió el asentimiento y se deslizó hacia Stiles disimuladamente.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, revelando a John y Peter. Cuando todos estaban situados en la sala de estar, Stiles comenzó la reunión. —Entonces, Ally, ¿qué está pasando?

Allison se enderezó y se dirigió a Derek directamente. —Me gustaría proponer una tregua entre los Argents y la manada Hale.

La cara de Derek no traicionó ninguna emoción, pero Stiles casi podía sentir su molestia. —La manada Hale ya tiene una tregua con los Argents. Se llama tu Código.

Allison se aclaró la garganta. —Sí, bueno, rompimos el Código.

La admisión silenció la habitación quedando solo el sonido de arrastrar los pies y resoplar. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en Allison y Derek.

—Lo hiciste, —permitió Derek en voz baja.

—Mi padre y yo estamos escribiendo un nuevo Código para nuestra familia. Esperamos que el Código se extienda a otros cazadores en el área, —continuó Allison.

Derek asintió. —Ya veo. ¿Y qué esperan tú y tu familia para salir de esta tregua?

Allison se puso de pie, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para avanzar hacia el Alfa. —No somos tu enemigo, Derek. Ya no. Pero sabemos sobre la manada Alfa, y creo que nuestra mejor oportunidad de derrotarlos es si trabajamos juntos.

Isaac rápidamente convirtió su burla en una tos cuando Derek lo taladro con una mirada, pero el resto de la habitación permaneció en silencio.

Los ojos de Derek se encontraron con los de Boyd. Él arqueó una ceja y esperó a que el beta le asintiera con la cabeza antes de volver su mirada hacia Allison. —Bien.

Incluso Allison parecía un poco sorprendida, pero ella enseñó su rostro rápidamente. —Gracias, Derek. Me pondré en contacto con Stiles...

—Boyd, —Derek la interrumpió. —Boyd es mi segundo, así que preferiría que todo contacto fuera a través de él.

Allison asintió y lanzó a Boyd una sonrisa vacilante.

—Aquí, —dijo Boyd, golpeando suavemente a Erica para que lo dejará levantar. —Iré contigo y podrás darme tu número.

Boyd llevó a Allison de regreso a su coche. Lydia fue la primera en romper el silencio después de que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos. —¿Stiles no es tu segundo?, —Preguntó, genuinamente curiosa en lugar de acusadora.

Derek negó con la cabeza y sonrió tímidamente a Stiles. En ese momento, Stiles supo exactamente lo que Derek estaba pensando y asintió con la cabeza con entusiasmo, sonriendo abiertamente.

—No, él no es mi segundo. Pero creo que podría ser nuestro nuevo emisario.


	16. So, you're magical?

 

Después de que el resto del grupo se fuera, Derek y Peter se quedaron atrás con Stiles para tratar de explicarle a su padre exactamente qué era una chispa y cuáles serían los deberes de un emisario.

—Entonces, ¿eres mágico?, —Le preguntó a Stiles con recelo.

Stiles asintió emocionado. —¡Sip! Y lo negará si se lo piden, pero incluso Deaton quedó impresionado con mi círculo de cenizas de montaña.

John le lanzó una sonrisa orgullosa y dirigió su atención a Derek y Peter. —¿Qué sabéis vosotros dos sobre las chispas? ¿Es esto una cosa común?

Peter negó con la cabeza. —De ninguna manera. Las chispas son muy raras; tuvimos la suerte de tener a Andrew en la manada.

—El novio de Laura, —explicó Derek al ver el ceño fruncido de John. —Él fue una chispa, y el próximo en línea para ser nuestro emisario.

John pudo adivinar cómo terminó eso, así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza para continuar.

—Ahora, Andrew fue inteligente, —continuó Peter. —Tenía que serlo para mantenerse al ritmo de Laura. Pero no tenía nada de Stiles. —Miró a Stiles de una manera que hizo que Stiles quisiera cubrirse y esconderse detrás de una estantería alta. —Vas a ser extraordinario, —susurró para sí mismo.

Derek gruñó humildemente, sacando bruscamente a su tío de su pensamiento.

—De todos modos, —dijo Derek. —Iré a la bóveda familiar mañana y conseguiré toda la información que tenemos sobre chispas y emisarios.

—¿Pensé que querías estar en el lugar todo el día mañana? —Stiles le preguntó frunciendo el ceño. —¿No están terminando la demolición? Realmente querías estar ahí para eso.

Derek se encogió de hombros. —Lo extrañaré un poco, pero...

—Iré a la bóveda, —interrumpió Peter. —Puedo agarrar todo lo que Stiles necesita.

Los otros tres se turnaron intercambiando miradas de desconfianza sobre la rapidez con que Peter se ofreció para hacer algo que no lo beneficiaría directamente. —Iré contigo, —se ofreció John. —Trabajo mañana en el turno de tarde, para poder ir por la mañana.

Peter solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras Derek miraba sospechosamente a su tío.

Stiles empujó a Derek por debajo de la mesa, instándolo silenciosamente a seguir. Derek hizo un puchero, pero cedió.

—Ok entonces...

—Antes de continuar, —Peter interrumpió. —¿Te gustaría que recolecte toda la información que tenemos sobre banshees? —Le preguntó a Derek con una mirada inocente que Stiles sabía que era todo lo contrario.

Derek frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué se necesita información sobre banshees?

—Para Lydia, por supuesto, —Peter respondió con una sonrisa descarada. —No pensaste que ella fuera simplemente inmune a la mordida, ¿verdad?

John se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla, mirando como si su cabeza estuviera a punto de explotar. —Espera un minuto. Estoy a bordo con hombres lobo y chispas, ¿pero banshees? ¿También son reales?

—Banshees y mucho más, —dijo Peter con sorna.

—Continúa, —dijo Stiles en voz alta. Derek rió disimuladamente detrás de su mano, pero lanzó a Peter una mirada de advertencia para comportarse. —Derek, tal vez quieras llamar a Lydia. No quiero que sepa que podría ser una banshee del Tío Toqueteo.

John se rió del nombre, pero Peter lo miró con una mirada. Sin embargo, era más desganado de lo que habría sido una semana atrás, por lo que Stiles no le prestó mucha atención.

Derek se separó para ir a llamar a Lydia, dejando a Stiles en la cocina con Peter y John. Para sorpresa de Stiles, Peter comenzó a tomar ingredientes para la cena.

John se unió a él sin pestañear, lo que llevó a Stiles a creer que, después de todo, no era tan extraño que Peter cocinara en la casa Stilinski.

Los dejó y se dejó caer en un sillón en la sala de estar. Todavía estaba corriendo con la adrenalina de su reunión con Deaton, y quería contarle a su mejor amigo al respecto.

Stiles sacó su teléfono, pero se detuvo en su lista de contactos. Siempre fue Scott con quien habló sobre este tipo de cosas. ¿Querría Scott saber de esto? ¿Estaría loco si Stiles no se lo dijo antes?

Stiles negó con la cabeza. Scott todavía era su amigo, el amigo al que le contó de inmediato cuando Lydia le habló en tercer grado por primera vez. El amigo con el que se quedó durante un mes después de la muerte de su madre porque no soportaba estar en su propia casa. El amigo que lo había seguido al bosque para buscar un cadáver porque Stiles pensó que sería divertido.

Se enderezó en su silla y le envió un mensaje de texto a Scott sobre su nueva chispa.

Menos de un minuto después, Stiles recibió una línea de signos de exclamación y un párrafo entero sobre todas las cosas interesantes que Stiles puede probar con su magia.

Sonriendo, envió mensajes de texto de ida y vuelta con Scott por unos minutos, deleitándose con lo mucho que se sentía a sí mismo.

Terminó la conversación después de que Scott le dijera que podían reprogramar el horario de su tiempo juntos para el domingo, por lo que Stiles podría pasar todo el sábado investigando sobre la chispa.

Stiles aún no le había dicho que se convirtiera en el emisario de Derek; esa sería una conversación cara a cara.

Derek entró a la sala de estar con un feliz suspiro.

—¿Todo va bien con Lydia?, —Le preguntó Stiles cuando se dejó caer en el sofá.

Derek asintió. —Sí. —Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. —Ella ya tiene a Jackson e Isaac investigando con ella esta noche.

—¿Hey, Stiles?, —Preguntó después de unos minutos.

—¿Eh? —Stiles levantó la vista de su teléfono para fijar sus ojos en el Alfa.

—¿Quieres ser nuestro emisario, verdad? —Los ojos de Derek estaban abiertos y serios, lo que llevó a Stiles a abandonar su sillón y unirse a Derek en el sofá.

—Sí, —dijo con firmeza. —Realmente lo quiero.

Derek estudió a Stiles por un momento, olfateando el aire de manera no tan sutil para comprobar las emociones de Stiles, antes de asentir lentamente. —Entonces, ¿eso significa que te estás dando por vencido en todo el asunto 'manada por un mes'?

Stiles resopló. —Creo que desistí de que esto fuera algo temporal unos treinta minutos después de que lo dijera.

Compartieron una risa feliz antes de que Derek alcanzara a Stiles para agarrar el mando. Stiles se estremeció por el breve contacto, pero luchó por mantener los latidos de su corazón.

Derek sonrió y agachó la cabeza, pero no hizo ningún comentario sobre el cambio en el olor de Stiles. Simplemente encendió el televisor y se sentó cómodamente en el sofá.

Sin que nadie se quedara atrás, Stiles se apoyó contra el brazo del sofá y dejó caer sus pies descalzos sobre el regazo de Derek.

Derek gruñó pero no hizo ningún movimiento para quitarlos. Después de unos minutos, sus manos se posaron en los tobillos de Stiles, frotando distraídamente círculos en su piel hasta que Peter los llamó para cenar.


	17. Getting there

 

Stiles se despertó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se frotó los ojos y miró su teléfono para encontrar un mensaje que le hacía saber que su padre y Peter ya se habían ido a la bóveda de Hale y que regresarían con la chispa y la investigación del emisario en menos de una hora.

Bajó tambaleándose las escaleras, todavía medio dormido, y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina al lado de Derek.

Derek ya estaba vestido para el día y estaba trabajando en su segunda taza de café. Sacudió la cabeza ante el estado de Stiles y se dispuso a preparar una taza para el chico dormido.

Stiles gruñó un agradecimiento y enroscó sus manos alrededor de la cálida taza, deseando que la cafeína le activara para poder estar completamente despierto cuando comenzara su investigación.

—¿Algo de Boyd sobre la nueva tregua con los Argents?, —Preguntó a través de un bostezo.

Derek negó con la cabeza y miró su teléfono nuevamente por si había perdido un mensaje. —No, no esta mañana. Boyd dijo anoche que tendrían algo para esta tarde.

—¿Anticipas algún problema? —Preguntó Stiles, sentándose derecho y tomando un gran trago de su taza.

Derek vaciló antes de responder. —No, —dijo después de un momento. —Allison parecía bastante convencida de que habían cambiado, y creo que Chris seguirá su ejemplo.

Stiles asintió con la cabeza y no pudo evitar la leve sonrisa que envió a Derek.

—¿Qué?, —Preguntó Derek sospechosamente. —¿Por qué me miras así?

Stiles levantó las cejas inocentemente y se reclinó en su silla. —Oh nada. Eres justo como un Alfa en pleno funcionamiento ahora, es todo...

Se detuvo cuando las puntas de las orejas de Derek se pusieron rosadas. Derek bajó la cabeza, pero no antes de que Stiles pudiese ver sus dientes de conejito asomándose detrás de su sonrisa.

—Todavía no, —discrepó en voz baja. —Pero estoy llegando allí.

Derek se fue poco después a la casa Hale para supervisar la demolición. Stiles esperó en silencio contenido a que su padre y Peter volvieran de la bóveda.

Alrededor de media hora más tarde, Peter hizo una demostración de poner una gran caja de libros en la mesa de café en la sala de estar, antes de jadear y dirigirse hacia el coche para un segundo viaje. John se rezagó un poco, pero entró en la casa con una caja similar.

Los ojos de Stiles se ensancharon. —Eso son un montón de cosas, —dijo innecesariamente.

Peter se burló. —Las chispas son un asunto serio. ¿Crees que habríamos dejado que cualquiera se entrenara para ser nuestro emisario sin hacer su investigación?

John murmuró algo que sonó sospechosamente como ‘se amable’ mientras pasaba rozando a Peter para sacar el último libro del coche.

Peter puso los ojos en blanco, pero guardó silencio.

—¿Por qué no lo dejamos así?, —Sugirió John en voz baja, guiando a Peter hacia la puerta.

Stiles no les prestó atención, ya completamente absorto en uno de los libros.

Antes de darse cuenta, habían pasado tres horas. Stiles sintió que su cabeza iba a explotar con toda la información que había forzado en su cerebro.

Justo cuando Stiles sintió que iba a desmayarse, llamaron a la puerta. Sin esperar a que Stiles respondiera, Erica abrió la puerta y entró.

—Derek dijo que podrías necesitar un descanso, —dijo en lugar de un saludo real.

Stiles sonrió involuntariamente ante la idea, haciendo que Erica pusiera los ojos en blanco mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá. —Te ves inusualmente relajada hoy, Catwoman, —acusó Stiles.

Erica sonrió y tomó uno de los libros, hojeándolo ociosamente con un encogimiento de hombros. —Acabo de llegar de casa de Allison.

—¿Qué? —Gritó Stiles, dejando el libro que había estado leyendo y girando su cuerpo para enfrentar completamente a Erica. —¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo en la casa de Allison?

Erica resopló ante la exagerada reacción de Stiles. —Boyd necesitaba hablar con ella y con su padre sobre la tregua, así que fui con él como respaldo. Él y Chris se vieron atrapados en una conversación sobre la estrategia de la batalla, por lo que Allison me llevó a la parte de atrás y me dio una rápida lección de tiro con arco.

Stiles la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. —Ella solo... ¿te enseñó a usar un arco y una flecha? Al igual, voluntariamente te hizo más peligrosa.

—Bueno, no sé qué tan voluntaria fue, —Erica descartó con un gesto de su mano. —Puede que le haya dicho que me debía una después de todo el incidente donde ella, ya sabes, me disparó con flechas.

Tal vez por primera vez en su vida, Stiles estaba perdido por las palabras.

Erica no le dio tiempo para recuperarse antes de continuar. —Entonces, ¿qué has aprendido hasta ahora, oh emisario, mi emisario?

Stiles se pasó la mano por el cabello y dejó escapar un gran suspiro. —Bueno, por lo que puedo decir, ser una chispa es principalmente son hechizo a través de la fuerza de voluntad.

Erica arqueó una ceja y levantó la vista del libro en sus manos. —Entonces... ¿básicamente puedes hacer lo que quieras?

—No exactamente, —respondió Stiles, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Solo tengo una cantidad finita de energía que puedo extraer de mí mismo. Después de eso, tengo que sacar de los demás, o de los objetos que me rodean.

—Pero si tuvieras suficiente energía, ¿podrías hacer lo que quieras?, —Presionó Erica.

Stiles medio encogió de hombros. —Supongo.

Erica frunció los labios, impresionada. —Espera, ¿cómo es que no lo sabías hasta que Deaton te lo dijo? y ¿por qué tu magia no se manifestó antes?

—Ah, —dijo Stiles, sacando uno de los libros más usados de la pila y entregándoselo a Erica con cautela. La portada estaba tan descolorida que ya no se podía ver el título. —Yo llamo a esto Chispa 101. Este dice que mi magia solo funciona cuando creo que lo hará.

Erica abrió el libro a una página al azar, teniendo cuidado de manejarlo con delicadeza.

—Por ejemplo, ¿sabes cómo a veces estarás sentado en el sofá y el control remoto está muy lejos, pero no tienes ganas de moverte? ¿Y estiras tu mano y deseas que el control remoto llegué a tu mano?

Esperó a que Erica asintiera antes de continuar. —Bueno, ahora el control remoto realmente volaría a mi mano porque sé que puede hacerlo. Pero antes, en realidad no sabía que era mágico, así que no creía que sucediera. ¿Eso tiene sentido?

Erica frunció los labios y asintió de nuevo. Ella ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió maliciosamente a Stiles.

—No, —dijo Stiles con firmeza, señalándola con un dedo severo y retirándole el libro de las manos. —Conozco esa sonrisa. Y no vamos a usar mis poderes para el mal.

Erica se rió, pero cedió. —Vaaaale, —dijo inocentemente. Sus ojos mantuvieron su chispa juguetona mientras tomaba un nuevo libro. —¿Quieres ayuda?

—Claro, —estuvo de acuerdo Stiles fácilmente, reclinándose en el sofá listo para aprender con un vigor renovado.

Pasaron las siguientes horas aprendiendo más sobre el aspecto práctico de la chispa de Stiles antes de intentar algunos hechizos rudimentarios.

Stiles estaba en medio de levitar su teléfono celular cuando sonó. Al ver que era Derek, Stiles dejó que el teléfono le cayera en la mano y lo contestó, sin apenas pronunciar una palabra antes de que Derek lo interrumpiera.

—Entonces, tuve una conversación muy interesante con Scott.


	18. They're new

 

—Oh, no, ¿qué hizo? —Stiles gimió, poniendo el teléfono en altavoz y colocándolo sobre la mesa de café frente al sofá. Erica puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó con los labios fruncidos ante la mención del nombre de Scott.

Derek suspiró. —Vino a verme al sitio. Él, eh, ¿se disculpó?

—Eso me haría feliz si no sonara como una pregunta, —dijo Stiles, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Bueno, dijo que 'entendió' todas las cosas que había hecho mal... simplemente siguió repitiendo esa palabra. —Derek hizo una pausa. Stiles casi podía imaginar el fruncimiento de ceño en la cara del Alfa. Sonrió al pensar en la V que formaban las cejas de Derek, y la ligera arruga de su frente y alrededor de sus ojos, y...

Stiles fue interrumpido por su sueño de Erica pellizcándole el muslo. Ella arrugó su nariz deliberadamente y murmuró, 'enfócate'. Él le guiñó un ojo y se rió en silencio, eligiendo ser presumido en lugar de avergonzado.

—Sí, eso suena como la influencia de Melissa, —se ofreció Stiles, volviendo a la conversación. —Es bueno saber que se está ramificando solo para recibir consejos de los Argents y Deaton… —se interrumpió.

—¿Qué más dijo? —Preguntó Erica, mirando fijamente el teléfono.

Derek tarareó pensativamente antes de responder. —Dijo que lo sentía, y que quería intentarlo y empezar de nuevo.

Stiles resopló. —Ok, eso suena más como él.

—Le dije que no creía poder hacer eso, —dijo Derek en voz baja.

—Tienes razón, —dijo Stiles con firmeza. —No creo que eso beneficie a ninguno de vosotros.

—Estoy de acuerdo, —le ofreció Erica. —Comenzar de nuevo no sería útil, pero creo que se podría hacer algo para seguir adelante.

Stiles la empujó con el hombro, sonriendo orgullosamente. Erica puso los ojos en blanco sobre él, pero le lanzó una tímida sonrisa a cambio.

Podían escuchar la sonrisa de Derek en su respuesta. —Eso es lo que le dije. Él quiere venir a la reunión de manada el lunes por la noche. Dije que preguntaría por ahí, pero no creo que nadie tenga intensas objeciones.

Stiles y Erica asintieron en tándem. —Voy a enviar un mensaje de texto a la manada, —dijo Erica, sacando su propio teléfono y enviando un mensaje en serie al grupo.

—¿Algo más? —Preguntó Stiles, ignorando el zumbido entrante del mensaje de Erica.

—Se quedó un poco después de que terminamos de hablar. Yo... Le enseñé un poco sobre los olores y esas cosas. —Stiles casi podía imaginar su indiferente encogimiento de hombros.

—Estoy seguro de que lo apreciaba, Derek, —logró decir Stiles con una sonrisa.

Charlaron durante unos minutos más sobre la investigación de Stiles antes de que ambos tuvieran que colgar.

Erica lo miró especulativamente a lo largo de la conversación, sin agregar nada verbalmente.

—¿Qué? —Stiles gimió cuando terminó la llamada.

—Nada, —respondió Erica inocentemente, rebotando en el sofá y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Stiles la siguió lastimosamente, amando y odiando el hecho de que ella sabía que lo haría.

—Entonces, —dijo, volviéndose para mirarlo con una sonrisa malvada una vez que les sirvió un vaso de limonada. —Derek, ¿eh?

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, —protestó Stiles poco convincentemente, tomando un gran trago de su bebida y deliberadamente no se encontró con los ojos de Erica.

Ella arqueó las cejas, esperando que él confesará, pero suspiró con resignación cuando se dio cuenta de que Stiles no iba a hablar. —Bien, —dijo ella. —Pero cuando estés listo para hablar de ello, será mejor que sea tu primera llamada, —terminó amenazante.

Las esquinas de la boca de Stiles voltearon hacia arriba involuntariamente. —Ok, —susurró tímidamente, poniendo fin a la conversación.

Lydia, Jackson e Isaac se unieron a los dos poco, después de pasar toda la mañana repasando la investigación que Peter y el Sheriff habían traído desde la bóveda Hale. Se sentaron en la sala de estar, sintiendo gran alegría al hacer que Stiles flotara objetos al azar por la habitación.

—¡Prueba este! —Exclamó Isaac, sacando el teléfono de Jackson del bolsillo trasero y tirándolo a Stiles antes de que Jackson supiera que había sido recogido en el bolsillo.

—Oye, —protestó Jackson, rodeando a Isaac. Se abalanzó sobre el chico, y los dos forcejearon en el suelo mientras Stiles hacía bailar el teléfono por la habitación.

Erica se rió y miró su propio teléfono cuando sonó. —Bueno, esto ha sido divertido, pero tengo que irme.

Stiles, que no habría prestado ninguna atención antes el despido, notó un leve sonrojo en la cara de Erica cuando se levantó del sofá. —¿A dónde vas?, —Preguntó inocentemente.

—TengounacitaconBoyd, —dijo ella rápidamente, acelerando el ritmo y redondeando el sofá a una velocidad sobrenatural. Ella fue detenida por Isaac y Jackson, quienes habían detenido su combate justo a tiempo para evitar el escape de Erica.

—¿Tienes una qué?, —Preguntó Lydia con picardía.

—Una cita con Boyd, —respondió Erica, mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo.

Stiles sonrió y se enderezó. —¿Finalmente te preguntó? Ya era hora , —se burló.

Erica lo miró fijamente. —¿Quieres abrir esa puerta? ¿De verdad?

—No, —dijo Stiles, encogiéndose en los cojines del sofá.

Lydia agitó su mano con desdén. —Ok, no estás usando eso en tu primera cita con Boyd.

Erica miró su atuendo. —¿Qué pasa con esto? —Ella tiró de su camisa y frunció el ceño. Después de que su estallido inicial de lozanía de hombre lobo éste se había desvanecido, Erica se quitó las minifaldas y el top ajustado con forma de camiseta, por unos jeans ajustados más cómodos y bonitas blusas. Hoy, sin embargo, ella se había vestido para una borrachera de investigación y llevaba un descolorido par de jeans y una camiseta que Stiles estaba bastante segura de que era suya.

Lydia puso los ojos en blanco y se puso de pie, extendiendo su mano hacia Erica. —Ven conmigo.

Erica miró su mano dudosa, pero la tomó y siguió a Lydia por las escaleras.

Cuando regresaron unos minutos después, estaba claro que habían cambiado sus partes de arriba. También parecía que Lydia había puesto un poco de maquillaje en Erica. Erica se puso el cabello sobre el hombro en broma, mostrando su nueva apariencia.

Isaac silbó y Jackson la evaluó una vez más antes de asentir con aprobación.

Cuando ella se fue, Stiles advirtió a Lydia con su camisa. Solo hace un mes, esa idea lo hubiera anonadado. Ahora, él solo se encontró sonriendo un poco por lo acogedora que se veía.

Le devolvió el teléfono a Jackson y miró el suyo, sorprendido de ver que tenía un mensaje esperándolo.

Era de su padre, haciéndole saber que estaba en el trabajo y Peter regresó a su casa.

Stiles resopló y negó con la cabeza ante la extraña amistad que se desarrollaba entre su padre y Peter. Expresó su pensamiento a Lydia, Isaac y Jackson mientras le mandaba una respuesta a su padre.

Jackson solo se mofó y envolvió su brazo alrededor de Lydia, con la intención de hacerla oler más como él que Stiles.

—A veces me cuesta creer que él y Derek estén emparentados, —dijo Isaac con una mordaza falsa.

Stiles sintió un tirón en las entrañas por las palabras. Frunció el ceño y miró hacia abajo a su estómago acusatoriamente. Cuando alzó la vista nuevamente, encontró tres pares de ojos entrenados en él, confundidos.

—¿Qué fue eso?, —Preguntó Jackson.

Hubo otro tirón, este más insistente. —Espera, —le dijo en voz baja, buscando uno de sus libros de investigación. Pasó a una página que recordaba haber leído hacía una hora sobre los instintos relacionados con los miembros de la manada.

—¿Vosotros sienten eso?, —Les preguntó a los demás, pasando la página y escaneando los siguientes párrafos.

—¿Sientes qué, Stiles? —Preguntó Lydia, compartiendo una mirada de preocupación con Jackson e Isaac.

—Este tirón. Se siente... se siente como un vínculo de manada, —dijo Stiles distraídamente. —Erica y yo leímos algunas cosas sobre ellos esta mañana. Puedo sentir uno por cada miembro del grupo.

—Ok, —dijo Isaac lentamente, sacando la palabra. —Entonces, ¿cuál de los nuestros está tirando?

Stiles negó con la cabeza, todavía leyendo. —Esa es la cuestión, no es alguien que yo reconozca. Hay dos y son... son nuevos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con nuevos?, —Preguntó Jackson con aprensión.

—No sé, solo comencé a sentirlos cuando...—Stiles se detuvo, sus ojos se abrieron cuando la comprensión se hizo presente.

Lydia se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó los codos en las rodillas. —¿Qué es? ¿Cuando que?

—Cuando Isaac dijo algo acerca de que Peter y Derek estaban relacionados, —susurró Stiles, cerrando los ojos para tirar de los lazos.

Isaac miró a los otros dos para ver si entendían lo que estaba pasando mejor que él. Cuando se encontró con dos miradas igualmente pérdidas, se acercó más a Stiles.

Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron de golpe. Sonrió ampliamente, ahora seguro de lo que significaba el tirón. —Chicos, Peter y Derek no son los últimos Hales que quedan.


	19. Not impossible

 

—Tenemos que ver a Deaton, —dijo Stiles con firmeza, agarrando sus llaves y corriendo por la puerta.

Los otros lo siguieron con entusiasmo, amontonándose en el jeep con rostros confusos pero decididos.

Stiles solo rompió tres o cuatro leyes de tráfico en el camino a la clínica, y lo hizo en un tiempo récord. Paró para detenerse y abrió la puerta del lado del conductor casi antes de que el coche estuviera aparcado. La puerta trasera de la clínica de animales estaba desbloqueada, por lo que Stiles dejó entrar a los otros.

Deaton estaba en la trastienda completando el papeleo. Afortunadamente, no había animales enfermos o pacientes en el vestíbulo esperando ser vistos.

—Stiles, —suspiró Deaton, sin levantar la vista de su escritorio cuando Stiles, Jackson, Lydia e Isaac entraron corriendo.

—Deaton, necesitamos tu ayuda, —jadeó Stiles, parándose frente al escritorio del veterinario.

El hombre levantó la vista y arqueó una ceja, invitando a Stiles a elaborar.

—Bueno, Peter me trajo un montón de libros sobre chispas y emisarios de la bóveda Hale esta mañana. Los he estado mirando todo el día tratando de aprender todo lo que puedo...

—¿Solo? —Deaton lo interrumpió. —Eso es... poco aconsejable.

Stiles ladeó la cabeza confundido. —¿Qué quieres decir?

Deaton se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y se levantó para estar al nivel de los ojos de Stiles. —Todavía no sabes el alcance de tu poder, Stiles. ¿Supongo que estás aquí porque algo salió mal durante tus estudios?

—¡No!, —Insistió Stiles. —Bien quizás. No lo sé todavía, —dijo, agitando violentamente los brazos en su frustración.

—¿Por qué no comienzas desde el principio, entonces?, —Instruyó Deaton con calma, haciendo un gesto hacia la silla frente a su escritorio.

Stiles se sentó con un suspiro de cansancio y se lanzó a su historia, haciendo todo lo posible para no dejar de lado hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Deaton guardó silencio durante varios segundos después de que Stiles terminará. —¿Sientes dos nuevos lazos de la manada?, —Confirmó.

Stiles asintió. —Se sienten como Hales.

—Eso es... improbable, —se decidió Deaton después de más silencio.

—Pero no imposible, —intervino Lydia, fijando a Deaton con una mirada que dejaba en claro que sabía que estaba reteniendo algo.

Deaton negó con la cabeza. —No, no es imposible.— Cuando Stiles lo saludó con impaciencia para que continuara, Deaton suspiró. —Escuché un rumor después del incendio que otro Hale pudo haber escapado. Me acerqué a mis contactos en todo el país y nunca salió nada de eso, así que descarté el rumor como solo eso, un rumor. Parece que pude haber estado equivocado.

—¿Cómo es que Derek no sintió el vínculo, entonces?, —Preguntó Isaac. Él estaba callado, como si no estuviéramos seguros de que debería intervenir. Lydia se acercó y le apretó la mano, lo que le relajó un poco.

—Dudo mucho de que Derek sintiera lazos de manada directamente después del incendio, —dijo Deaton. —Perder la mayor parte de tu manada a la vez hubiera sido devastador para los instintos de un hombre lobo. Los lazos se habrían sentido como si hubieran cortado. Para cuando tuviera el control suficiente para sentirlos, solo habría sentido aquellos de los que estaba seguro que aún existían; Laura y Peter.

Stiles asintió pensativo. —Bien, entonces, ¿quiénes son estos nuevos Hales? ¿Es posible que dos personas escaparan esa noche?

Deaton negó con la cabeza. —Uno hubiera sido improbable. Hubiera sido casi imposible que dos escaparan sin que nadie se diera cuenta. —Se detuvo por un segundo y miró a Stiles especulativamente.

Sin previo aviso, los ojos de Deaton se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Qué?, —Preguntó Stiles con urgencia, desconcertado por la muestra de sorpresa del hombre habitualmente taciturno.

—Stiles, los libros que Peter te trajo. ¿Era uno de ellos grande con una cubierta roja? —Deaton se topó con la parte posterior mientras hablaba, regresando con un pequeño pergamino. Lo desenrolló y lo dejó sobre el escritorio, señalando un viejo dibujo de uno de los libros que Peter le había dado esa mañana a Stiles.

—Sí, —asintió Stiles, emocionado ante la posibilidad de que su pregunta fuera respondida. —Sí, ese fue uno de ellos.

El rostro de Deaton palideció. —¿Te pareció fácil de leer?

Stiles asintió de nuevo. —La redacción era un poco estirada, pero sí.

—Nunca debiste haber recibido este libro, Stiles. Contiene magia mucho más avanzada de lo que deberías intentar.

Stiles levantó sus manos inocentemente. —Oye, no he lanzado ningún hechizo de eso, ¿de acuerdo? Todo lo que hice fue levitar algunas cosas, ¡eso es todo!

Deaton negó con la cabeza. —Pero puedes leerlo.

—Sí, puedo leerlo, —dijo Stiles nuevamente. —¿Y qué?

—Está escrito en Acadiano, —dijo Deaton con voz derrotada.

El agudo grito de Lydia atrajo la atención de Stiles. —¿Qué? —Preguntó, moviendo la cabeza entre Lydia y Deaton.

—Es un lenguaje muerto, Stiles, —le dijo Lydia sombríamente.

Stiles se pasó las manos por la cara bruscamente. —Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que leo un libro en un idioma muerto que no tengo forma de saber?

Deaton asintió.

—Ok, muy raro, pero podemos hablar de eso más tarde. ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con los vínculos de la manada?

Deaton se aclaró la garganta antes de responder. —Solo queda una impresión conocida de este libro. Se rumoreaba que pertenecía a los Hales, pero hasta ahora creía que se había perdido en el fuego. Todas las demás copias fueron destruidas a lo largo de los años debido a los peligros de uno de los hechizos que contiene el libro.

—¿Qué hechizo?, —Preguntó Jackson.

Deaton le lanzó una mirada a Jackson antes de mirarlo a los ojos con Stiles. —Un hechizo de resurrección.

Nadie habló durante varios minutos. Stiles paseaba por la habitación, mientras Lydia e Isaac se hundían en las sillas contiguas. Jackson se apoyó contra la pared con los brazos cruzados, luciendo supremamente incómodo, pero no dispuesto a irse.

—¿Un hechizo de resurrección?, —Confirmó Stiles con voz estrangulada. —Pero... pero no he lanzado hechizos del libro.

Deaton le ofreció una sonrisa compasiva. —¿Leíste en voz alta?

Stiles inclinó su cabeza mientras consideraba la pregunta. —Sí, —susurró. —Yo si.

—Ahora, no sé lo que habría estado involucrado en el hechizo, pero es posible que, a través de una increíble confluencia de eventos, lograras resucitar involuntariamente a uno de los Hales.

—Que… —Lydia hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta cuando su voz salió áspera. —¿Cúal?

Deaton dejó escapar un suspiro y miró el pergamino en su escritorio. —Creo que sería Laura. Los otros habrían estado muertos por mucho tiempo como para que el hechizo haya sido efectivo.

Stiles parecía destripado. Se derrumbó en una silla y agarró la mano que había sido colocada en su hombro. Sabía sin levantar la vista que era de Jackson.

—Cómo, —susurró. —¿Cómo podría haber traído a alguien sin quererlo?

Deaton lo miró con mirada severa. —Stiles, eres mucho más poderoso de lo que crees. Es imperativo que no intentes más hechizos hasta que encontremos la forma de controlar tu poder.

Stiles asintió aturdidamente. Cuando el significado completo de las palabras de Deaton lo golpearon, se levantó y se agitó violentamente. —Tenemos que encontrar a Laura. Si ella realmente está de regreso, no tendrá idea de lo que está pasando. Y si Derek la encuentra primero... oh, Dios. Derek.

Sintiéndose como si estuviera a punto de vomitar, se inclinó hacia Jackson, dejando que el beta tomara la mayor parte de su peso. Jackson lanzó otra mirada incómoda a Lydia e Isaac, pero apretó más a Stiles para mantenerlo en pie.

—Stiles, ¿puedes sentir algo más en el vínculo? ¿Una ubicación o un tirón, tal vez? —Deaton frunció el ceño, tratando de determinar cómo podrían encontrar a Laura.

Stiles cerró los ojos y se concentró. —Sí, —asintió. —Uno de ellos está tirando; se siente como si tratara de llevarme a algún lado. El otro , —hizo una pausa y se concentró más. —El otro es más débil. Hay algo en el camino que me está causando no poder seguirlo.

—Tendremos que lidiar con eso después de que encuentres a Laura, —sugirió Deaton. —Deberías seguir el vínculo.

Stiles salió por la puerta antes de que Deaton pudiera terminar su frase. Los otros lo siguieron y pronto estaban en el coche camino a la Reserva. Los tirones en el estómago de Stiles se hicieron más insistentes a medida que se acercaban a la entrada sur.

Aparcó el coche y corrió hacia el camino. Apenas habían recorrido más de un kilómetro antes de encontrarse con una mujer parada en medio de un claro, desnuda y cubierta de tierra. Una mujer que Stiles reconoció del historial policial de su padre por la muerte de Laura Hale.

Se levantó hasta la altura máxima y dejó que sus ojos sangraran de oro. —¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? Esto es propiedad privada.


	20. We need to talk

 

A Stiles se le escapó una carcajada antes de que pudiera detenerla. Se tapó la boca con la mano hasta que estuvo seguro de que se podía confiar en él para hablar sin reírse.

—Lo siento, —le dijo a Laura. —Es solo... que es lo primero que me dijo tu hermano cuando nos conocimos.

La postura de Laura permaneció tensa, pero su rostro se suavizó un poco. —¿Conoces a mi hermano?, —Preguntó desconfiada.

Stiles asintió e hizo un gesto a Lydia, Jackson e Isaac detrás de él. —Él es nuestro Alfa.

Laura frunció el ceño, furiosa. —Estás mintiendo. Derek es un beta, y no tenemos otros miembros del manada. ¿Eres cazadora? —Se agachó y mostró sus colmillos, preparándose para atacar.

Jackson se lanzó hacia delante y se colocó entre Stiles y Laura. Sus ojos brillaban azul hielo mientras gruñía. —Él no está mintiendo. Te contaremos todo, pero necesitas calmarte.

Lydia se mofó detrás de ellos, quitándose la chaqueta demasiado grande de Isaac y caminando hacia Laura sin perder el paso. —¿No te he enseñado nada? Decirle a alguien que se calme casi siempre tiene el efecto opuesto. Aquí, —ella dijo, tirando la chaqueta a Laura. —Isaac lo ha estado usando todo el día, pero en realidad es de Derek. Adelante, tómalo.

Los ojos de Laura nunca dejaron la agresiva postura de Jackson cuando se levantó y se llevó la chaqueta a la nariz, inhalando el aroma de Derek con avidez. Sus ojos perdieron su color oro cuando le golpeó con el olor familiar. —¿Dónde está?, —Exigió, tirando de la chaqueta y envolviéndola firmemente alrededor de ella.

—Está bien, —le aseguró Stiles, colocando una mano en el hombro de Jackson hasta que el lobo se levantó y su cara perdió su forma beta. —Pero tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas antes de que lo llevemos a él.

Tardó unos veinte minutos en explicarle a Laura sobre todo lo sucedido, incluida su muerte, pero sin incluir cómo la habían traído de vuelta. Cuando terminaron, la mano de Laura estaba sobre su corazón y su boca estaba boquiabierta.

—No te creo, —susurró. —Peter nunca me haría eso.

Los otros intercambiaron miradas, inseguros de cómo llevar exactamente esa. Sorprendentemente, fue Lydia quien respondió.

—Probablemente no lo haría ahora, —admitió Lydia con una mueca. —¿Pero el viejo Peter? Sí, lo siento, pero lo haría.

Laura parecía absolutamente destruida por la declaración. Stiles se le acercó lentamente, con los brazos extendidos para que no lo percibiera como una amenaza. Cuando la alcanzó, ella lo sorprendió atrayéndolo por el brazo y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Stiles respondió instintivamente, devolviéndole el abrazo y respirando tranquilamente, inconscientemente tratando de que su respiración coincidiera con la de él. Laura inclinó su rostro para que su nariz estuviera en su cuello, inhalando su olor donde era más potente.

Cuando se retiró, Laura miró a Stiles con recelo. —¿Por qué? —Ella se detuvo. —¿Quién eres tú?

Stiles se aclaró la garganta. —Soy el emisario de la manada Hale.

Miró a Stiles detrás de los demás, como si esperara que cuestionaran su afirmación. Cuando nadie dijo nada, ella bufó. —Necesito ver a Derek. Ahora.

—Por supuesto, —dijo Stiles, poniendo una mano en la parte baja de su espalda y conduciéndola hacia su coche estacionado. Le arrojó unos viejos pantalones de lacrosse que tenía en el maletero cuando llegaron y saltó al lado del conductor.

Los otros dejaron que Laura tomara el asiento delantero y se metieran en la parte de atrás con Lydia en el medio.

—Voy a llamar a Derek, —le dijo Stiles a Laura mientras encendía el auto. —No puedes decir nada, necesito hablar con él en persona antes de verlo.

Laura frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué?

—Oh, por favor, —se burló Stiles. —Si los papeles se revierten, ¿creerías que él simplemente volvió mágicamente de entre los muertos? Necesito tranquilizarle.

—Bueno, tranquilízale rápidamente, —le devolvió el sarcasmo, impaciente por ver a su hermano.

Stiles sintió un golpe en el hombro y giró la cabeza tanto como pudo mientras conducía.

—Me gusta, —le susurró Isaac.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco y llamó a Derek.

—Hola, Stiles, —saludó Derek.

Laura dejó escapar un gemido bajo al escuchar la voz de Derek.

—¿Qué fue eso?, —Preguntó a Stiles con recelo.

—¿Huh? Oh, tengo a Jackson, Lydia e Isaac conmigo , —Stiles evadió hábilmente. —De todos modos, ¿sigues en la casa vieja?

Derek sonaba sospechoso, pero deja que el problema caiga. —Oh, sí. El equipo se fue a casa por el día. Estoy terminando algunas... cosas.

Stiles frunció el ceño ante el cambio en el tono de Derek. —¿Qué tipo de cosas?

Derek guardó silencio por unos momentos. —He vuelto a enterrar a Laura esta mañana a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia en la Reserva. No quería que sucediera nada, ya sabes, durante la demolición. Estoy rellenando el terreno ahora.

Al archivar esa información para hablar con Deaton más tarde, Stiles sollozó. —Lo tengo. Me voy, quiero ver cómo va todo. Estar allí en cinco.

Colgó antes de que Derek pudiera responder y arrojó su teléfono al portavasos debajo de la radio.

—Deaton dice que es permanente, —informó Lydia desde el asiento trasero. Miró hacia abajo a su teléfono y le envió algunos mensajes de texto más al veterinario, sin duda preguntando acerca de los efectos secundarios que deberían esperar.

Laura se desplomó aliviada. A pesar de haberla conocido por media hora, Stiles sentía lo mismo. Extendió la mano tentativamente para agarrar su antebrazo, lanzándole una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a mirar al camino.

Aparcó a unos cientos de metros de la casa Hale, no quería arriesgarse a que Laura fuera vista antes de que Stiles pudiera hablar con Derek, y se dejó caer por el largo camino de entrada.

Derek acababa de llenar la antigua tumba cuando Stiles apareció alrededor de los árboles.

Le sonrió a Stiles y arrojó la pala a un lado, usando el dobladillo de su camisa para secarse el sudor de la frente.

Stiles deliberadamente apartó la mirada del estómago desnudo de Derek hasta que Derek dejó caer su camisa hacia abajo con una sonrisa de complicidad.

—El lugar se ve genial, —sugirió Stiles como una distracción, haciendo un gesto hacia la casa. Todo lo que quedó fue la base. Hubo algunos contenedores de basura alrededor de la propiedad, y Stiles no pudo evitar maravillarse de la cantidad de trabajo que habían hecho en tan poco tiempo.

Se detuvo a unos seis metros de Derek, sin querer acercarse lo suficiente al lobo y que pudiera oler a Laura.

—Nosotros, eh, —Stiles tartamudeó. —Necesitamos hablar.

Derek frunció el ceño, preocupado. Empezó a avanzar hacia Stiles, pero se detuvo cuando Stiles levantó una mano. —¿Qué pasa?

Stiles negó con la cabeza rápidamente. —Nada. Nada está mal. Algo simplemente... sucedió.

Corrió a través de una explicación del libro que Peter le había dado, y de los vínculos de la manada. Dejó de lado la parte sobre el segundo vínculo, queriendo mantener esa para sí mismo hasta que él y Deaton pudieran entender lo que significaba.

—Entonces, ¿puedes sentir otro lobo? ¿Otro miembro de la manada? —Preguntó Derek, tratando de juntar todas las piezas. —¿Sabes quién es?

Stiles asintió lentamente. —Sí. —Esperó hasta que Derek lo saludó con impaciencia para que continuara. —Es Laura.

La postura de Derek se volvió rígida y su rostro se cerró. —Eso no es divertido, Stiles. Pensé que de todas las personas sabría que no bromee con...

—No estoy bromeando, Derek, —interrumpió Stiles frenéticamente.

—No es posible, —respondió Derek, todavía enojado. —Laura está muerta.

Stiles estuvo de acuerdo con encogerse de hombros. —Ella lo estaba. Deaton dijo que debe haber habido una extraña confluencia de eventos que ocurrieron esta mañana mientras estaba leyendo el hechizo en voz alta que me permitió traerla de vuelta.

Derek se paró estoicamente, como si esperara un golpe que nunca llegaría. Sacudió su cabeza casi imperceptiblemente de un lado a otro. —Esto, —susurró. —Esta es una broma cruel. —Lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojos mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

Stiles se adelantó y avanzó a zancadas hacia su Alfa. Se detuvo cuando había menos de un pie entre los dos e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, dejando al descubierto su cuello.

El movimiento sorprendió a Derek hasta que un olor familiar casi lo derriba. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, pero se enderezó de inmediato y tiró de Stiles hacia adelante bruscamente, mordisqueándole el cuello y la clavícula.

Retrocedió unos centímetros, encontrándose con los ojos de Stiles con sus propios rojos Alfa. —Laura, —rechinó, sonando absolutamente destrozado.

Laura debe haber estado flotando cerca, escuchando. Dobló la esquina en una carrera. Stiles apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarse antes de que Laura se lanzara a los brazos de Derek.

Derek la levantó de sus pies en su entusiasmo, dejando escapar un gemido bajo y constante. Incluso cuando la dejó caer al suelo, sus brazos permanecieron envueltos alrededor de ella. Una mano se agarró a la parte posterior de su cuello mientras que la otra se enrolló alrededor de su cintura.

Las manos de Laura estaban en puño en su camisa en su espalda, su cara se hundió en su cuello.

Stiles se enjugó una lágrima errante mientras veía a los dos Hales reunirse. Los ojos de Derek se dispararon hacia Stiles, mirándolo ferozmente. Stiles asintió, tranquilizando a Derek diciendo que todo era real.

Derek reajustó su agarre sobre Laura para apretarla más fuerte y de repente soltó un sollozo quebrado, dejando que sus rodillas se doblaran.

Los dos se derrumbaron al suelo, manteniendo sus garras el uno sobre el otro. Laura susurró palabras de consuelo en el oído de Derek mientras lo abrazaba.

Cuando se giró para dejarlos en su reunión, Stiles apenas podía distinguir a Laura repitiendo la misma frase una y otra vez.

—No voy a ninguna parte.


	21. Nonsense

 

Stiles regresó a su coche aturdido. Llegó para encontrar a Jackson, Isaac y Lydia con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de pie alrededor del jeep.

Al ver la ceja fruncida de Stiles, Lydia explicó. —Isaac no quería escuchar a escondidas, así que Jackson escuchó y nos dejó saber cómo fue toda la reunión.

Stiles le lanzó a Jackson una mirada severa, pero le dio una palmada en el hombro al aprobar al beta. Se amontonaron en el jeep para que Stiles pudiera conducir de regreso a la casa de Lydia. Isaac había prometido enviar un mensaje de texto a Erica y Boyd sobre su nuevo miembro del manada tan pronto como estuviera seguro de que su cita había terminado.

Entró solo en su camino de entrada y se sentó en su coche durante un tiempo indeterminado, todavía atónito por los acontecimientos del día. Stiles se sobresaltó al escuchar que tocaban en la ventana y al levantar la vista vio que su papá había regresado temprano de su turno.

Stiles saltó del coche y sorprendió a su padre estrechándolo en un abrazo feroz. Sin saber qué lo había precipitado, John simplemente abrazó a su hijo hasta que Stiles decidió alejarse.

—¿Qué está pasando, muchacho?, —Preguntó, llevando suavemente a Stiles a la casa.

Stiles se sentó en el sofá de la sala de estar mientras su padre se quitaba las botas, la chaqueta, y ponía su arma en la caja fuerte de la oficina. Cuando reapareció, no perdió tiempo en unirse a Stiles.

Le llevó unos quince minutos explicar a su padre todo lo que había pasado ese día.

—Espera, —dijo su padre, frotándose la cara con cansancio. —¿Quieres decirme que eres tan poderoso, que puedes traer a alguien de entre los muertos por accidente?

Stiles asintió, pero permaneció en silencio mientras trataba de leer la expresión de su padre. Después de un minuto, Stiles habló vacilante. —No puedo traerla de vuelta, papá, —dijo, interpretando correctamente los pensamientos de su padre.

También había sido lo primero en lo que había pensado en la clínica animal. Su mamá.

John solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió adelante, tratando de no ocultar la mirada destrozada que se reflejaba en su rostro ante las palabras de su hijo. —Entonces, Laura ha vuelto. ¿Alguna idea de quién podría ser el otro vínculo?

Stiles se aclaró la garganta. —Uh, no, todavía no. Deaton dijo que había oído rumores de que uno de los Hales había escapado del incendio, pero no había aparecido nada cuando lo había investigado.

Los dos detuvieron su conversación cuando escucharon el rugido del Camero doblando la esquina hacia su calle. Ambos se pusieron de pie y miraron hacia la puerta principal, sin saber qué hacer.

La decisión fue tomada de sus manos cuando Derek salió entró por la puerta y le quitó a Stiles de sus pies. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de la cintura de Stiles y le apretaron un poco demasiado fuerte. Stiles se encontró devolviendo el abrazo intensamente, agarrando los hombros de Derek mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

Hubo un gemido bajo en su oído, seguido de un quebrado, susurrado, —gracias.

Se aferraron el uno al otro por un tiempo demasiado largo y fueron interrumpidos sin ceremonias por el Sheriff aclarando su garganta deliberadamente.

Derek lo soltó y dio un paso atrás como si se hubiera quemado, sus ojos inmediatamente encontraron a John, que estaba de pie en su típica pose de Sheriff con las manos en su cinturón. Su dedo índice tocó la insignia del Sheriff cuando sus ojos pasaron entre Stiles y Derek acusatoriamente.

—Uh, —dijo Derek elocuentemente. —Oh, esto, —corrió hacia Laura, que estaba revoloteando dentro de la puerta delantera ahora cerrada. —Esta es mi hermana, Laura. Laura, este es el padre de Stiles, el Sheriff Stilinski. —Infló su pecho orgullosamente en la presentación, una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro cuando los dos se dieron la mano.

—Es bueno verte, Sheriff, —saludó Laura con ironía.

—Tú también, Laura, —respondió John con una sonrisa.

Stiles se rió de la mirada repentinamente gruñona en la cara de Derek, y le ahorró al Alfa el problema de preguntarse a sí mismo. —¿Cómo se conocen el uno al otro?

—Cuando estaba entrenando para convertirme en la próximo Alfa, mi madre se aseguró de presentarme a todas las principales figuras de autoridad y oficiales de policía en el condado de Beacon, —explicó Laura con un gesto desdeñoso.

Los cuatro se quedaron en la sala de estar durante unos segundos después de eso, todos ellos inseguros de cómo proceder.

—Bueno, —dijo Stiles con un simple aplauso de sus manos. —Papá, ¿por qué tú y Derek no llevan a Laura a través de nuestras salas de guerra y la ponen al corriente de todo lo que sucede mientras comienzo la cena?

Laura frunció el ceño ante la mención de ‘salas de guerra’ pero siguió a Derek y al Sheriff.

Stiles entró a la cocina y respiró hondo, se ancló cerrando los ojos y apoyándose en el mostrador durante unos segundos.

Cuando abrió los ojos, no se sorprendió al descubrir que estaban húmedos. Limpiando las lágrimas, Stiles sacudió la cabeza sin pensarlo y se puso a preparar la cena.

Stiles se sorprendió gratamente al descubrir que un Derek con Laura era marcadamente diferente a un Derek sin Laura.

Laura tenía una forma de sacar las risas, las bromas y las historias de Derek que dejaban a Stiles impresionado por ella. La primera vez que Derek abiertamente se rió de algo que Laura había dicho, hubo un incómodo silencio después de que los tres no estuvieran acostumbrados a una exhibición tan feliz.

Las puntas de las orejas de Derek se habían puesto rojas, pero Laura cambió rápidamente el tema a otra historia que tuvo al resto riendo en un santiamén.

En algún momento durante la cena, Derek presionó su pierna contra la de Stiles. Él se echó atrás cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, pero Stiles no tenía nada de eso. Simplemente presionó su pierna contra la del lobo y la dejó allí para el resto de la cena, deleitándose con como Derek se había relajado al contacto.

—Bueno, Sheriff, —dijo Laura, echándose hacia atrás y dándose palmaditas en el estómago lleno. —Gracias por permitirme quedarme a cenar, pero debería irme.

—Tonterías, —respondió severamente. —Te estás quedando aquí. Derek lo ha estado mientras buscaba otro lugar, y Stiles estaría feliz de dejarte su habitación.

—Oh, lo haría, ¿verdad?, —Replicó Stiles con desgana, sabiendo que renunciaría a su habitación en un instante si eso significaba que Derek y Laura no tendrían que separarse.

Laura sonrió tímidamente. —Gracias. Pero eso no será necesario, solo compartiré la habitación con Derek.

—Pero tú roncas, —se quejó Derek, mientras se levantaba para comenzar a lavar los platos.

—Oh, por favor, —desestimó Laura. —Como tú, lobo cariñoso, ¿dejarías pasar la oportunidad de acurrucarte con tu hermana recién resucitada?

Derek hizo una mueca ante la mención de la resurrección de Laura, pero no la corrigió sobre el acurrucamiento. Cuando Derek regresó a la mesa para agarrar más platos, Stiles no pudo evitar decir ‘lobo cariñoso’ desagradablemente, lo que le provocó un gruñido bajo y juguetón en respuesta.

Stiles saltó cuando su teléfono comenzó a zumbar incesantemente. Ante la ceja levantada de Laura, Stiles se encogió de hombros tímidamente. —Supongo que Isaac acaba de decirles a Erica y Boyd que has vuelto.

Laura sonrió antes de que su cara cayera de repente. —¿Alguien se lo ha dicho a Peter?

Los otros tres negaron con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, —dijo John con dulzura, agarrando el hombro de Laura. —Podemos decírselo cuando estés lista. No estará hasta el lunes.

Laura sollozó húmedamente y asintió con la cabeza, de pie para ayudar a Derek a terminar de lavar los platos.

Todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones poco después. Stiles se dejó caer en la cama y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, seguro de que tendría una gran noche de sueño. Justo antes de caer en la inconsciencia, el encantador sonido de Derek, riendo en silencio a través de las paredes, golpeó su oreja.

Se durmió esa noche con una sonrisa en su rostro, y no era el único en la casa de Stilinski en hacerlo.


	22. Blueberry assault

 

Stiles estaba encantado de descubrir que Laura no era una persona madrugadora.

Bajó las escaleras arrastrando los pies, esforzándose por no mostrarse malhumorado por haberse despertado antes de las 9 de la mañana del domingo, y deambular por la cocina para intentar encontrar el tocino cuyo olor tentador lo había despertado en primer lugar. Cuando dobló la esquina en la parte inferior de las escaleras, no pudo evitar reírse ante la vista que lo saludó.

Derek estaba sentado en el mostrador, arrojando arándanos en la forma inerte de Laura. Laura claramente había bajado las escaleras, solo para desplomarse en una de las sillas de la cocina con la cabeza entre las manos. John, que estaba atendiendo el tocino, meneaba la cabeza con cariño hacia los dos.

—Buenos días, Stiles, —dijo alegremente Derek, enviando a Stiles una sonrisa sorprendentemente entusiasta mientras continuaba con su ataque de arándano contra su hermana.

Stiles, que no estaba acostumbrado a tal saludo, comenzó estúpidamente ante la cara abiertamente feliz de Derek hasta que su padre se aclaró la garganta intencionadamente. —Oh, eh, mañana, —le ofreció a Derek con una ola somnolienta. Ignoró la mirada inquisitiva de su padre y optó por tomar el asiento vacío al lado de Laura.

Derek renunció a su ataque y volvió a colocar los arándanos junto a John con un gesto de disculpa. Después de recoger las descarriadas bayas del suelo, Derek se puso a preparar café para Laura y Stiles.

John solo sonrió al lobo, sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa mientras agregaba los arándanos intactos a la masa de tortitas que había estado mezclando.

Derek colocó las dos tazas humeantes frente a Laura y Stiles, e hizo lo que a ambos les gustaba; mucha crema y azúcar para Stiles, negro con un poco de azúcar para Laura.

El aroma del café pareció despertar un poco a Laura, y levantó la cabeza lo suficiente como para tomar un sorbo.

—No eres una persona de la mañana, ¿eh? —Stiles le preguntó irónicamente, tomando un gran sorbo de su propio café. Le lanzó a Derek una sonrisa de agradecimiento mientras envolvía sus manos alrededor de la cálida taza.

—Uh uh, —gruñó a cambio.

Stiles apenas había tomado un segundo sorbo antes de que las orejas de Derek se animasen. Segundos después, Laura se puso en pie de un salto, olvidó todas las señales de somnolencia.

—¿Qué pasa?, —Preguntó John, abandonando su agitación y dando un paso alrededor del mostrador de la cocina para unirse a los demás.

—Peter, —gruñó Laura.

Stiles saltó a la acción, emitiendo órdenes de inmediato en un susurro. —Laura, espera fuera, podremos darte la noticia de tu regreso antes de que él te vea. Derek, aléjale de la puerta de entrada y llévalo a la oficina de papá. Laura no ha pasado mucho tiempo allí, así que su olor puede no ser tan fuerte. Papá, apaga los fuegos y ve con Derek.

Lo escucharon sin dudarlo.

Stiles salió con Laura y le puso una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro cuando vio que estaba temblando.

—Va a estar bien, —le dijo en voz baja, pero con convicción. —No tienes que verlo ahora si no quieres. Podemos hacer que se vaya.

Se giró para mirar a Stiles con una mirada rota en su rostro. —No lo entiendes, Stiles, —susurró ferozmente. —Todos esos años con Derek, no había nada que quisiera más que el tío Peter estuviera bien; haber sanado lo suficiente como para unirse a nosotros en Nueva York. Pero ahora que está todo mejor... para descubrir que él... —Se apagó con un gemido.

Stiles la abrazó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Ella lo abrazó, ambos ignoraron la mancha húmeda que le dejaron las lágrimas en el cuello.

Unos minutos más tarde, Laura levantó la vista y se apartó de Stiles, manteniendo su mano en su antebrazo para que no rompieran el contacto. —Derek se lo dijo, —dijo en voz baja. —Él quiere verme. ¡Oh!, —Exclamó, riendo de repente.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Stiles, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado y esforzándose por escuchar lo que estaba escuchando.

—Derek le dio un puñetazo, —le dijo a Stiles con una risita.

Stiles resopló y agitó su mano sin pensar. —¿Quién no?

Laura puso los ojos en blanco, pero se puso seria rápidamente.

—¿Quieres que lo dejemos ir?, —Le preguntó Stiles suavemente.

Ella consideró la oferta, pero negó con la cabeza. —No, necesito hablar con él. Solos.

Stiles le apretó el hombro y volvió a entrar donde estaban los otros tres congregados en la oficina de su padre. —Laura está fuera, —le dijo a Peter, señalando detrás de sí con el pulgar.

Sin más provocación, Peter corrió alrededor de Derek, a través de la cocina, y hacia el patio trasero.

Derek parecía que no quería nada más que seguirlos. Stiles puso una mano sobre la parte baja de su espalda y lo guió a la cocina y hacia una de las sillas. John volvió a preparar el desayuno, mirando furtivamente al patio trasero.

Peter y Laura apenas se veían, se habían acercado al costado de la casa para darles la ilusión de privacidad. Stiles se sentó junto a Derek, mirando al hombre ansiosamente mientras escuchaba la conversación. Cada pocos minutos, Derek negaba con la cabeza y dejaba de escuchar, pero la conversación no dejaba de atraerlo nuevamente.

Aproximadamente diez minutos después de que los dos habían desaparecido fuera, Stiles oyó un gruñido que era tan fuerte que incluso sus orejas humanas lo habían atrapado. Él compartió una mirada rápida con Derek antes de que los dos salieran corriendo por la puerta, Stiles justo en los talones de Derek. Podía oír a su padre a dos pasos detrás de la pareja.

Doblaron la esquina del patio trasero y vieron a Peter y Laura desplomarse de rodillas. Peter estaba cubierto de sangre, la suya, por lo que parece, sosteniendo fuertemente a una Laura llorando. Laura estaba golpeando su pecho débilmente, simplemente había agarrado a Peter antes de arrojarse en sus brazos.

Derek estaba abiertamente en guerra consigo mismo, ambos deseando unirse a ellos y al mismo tiempo queriendo dejar que Laura y Peter tuvieran su momento. Stiles se paró al lado del hombre y tomó su mano con confianza, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio cuando Derek entrelazó sus dedos. Los vieron a los dos en el suelo por unos momentos antes de que Stiles recordara a su padre.

Girando la cabeza, pero sin soltar la mano de Derek, Stiles vio que su padre había regresado a la cocina.

Después de unos minutos más, los sollozos de Laura se habían reducido a pequeños hipos. Peter la apretó con más fuerza y los puso a los dos de pie. Laura tragó bruscamente y se secó los ojos, apartándose de su tío.

—Esto... esto no significa que te perdone, ya sabes, —le dijo con voz temblorosa.

Peter asintió con tristeza, su rostro resignado. —Lo sé.

Laura miró alrededor del patio trasero, sus ojos vagando inquietos, hasta que un aroma le golpeó la nariz. —Vamos, —hizo un gesto hacia la puerta con la cabeza. —John está haciendo tortitas.

Peter la siguió a un ritmo más tranquilo, fijando a Stiles y Derek con una mirada que Stiles no pudo ubicar. Apretó con más fuerza la mano de Derek y lo condujo adentro.

John, al parecer, estaba decidido a hacer que el desayuno fuera lo más normal posible. Stiles soltó una carcajada ante su esfuerzo, pero lo ayudó a regañadientes.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados a la mesa, con Peter y Laura lo más lejos posible, Derek hizo una pausa con el tenedor a medio camino de su boca, como si recordara algo repentinamente. —Oye, Peter, ¿por qué viniste aquí esta mañana?

Peter, que había estado mirando subrepticiamente a Laura mientras cortaba sus tortitas, miró a Derek durante unos segundos antes de que la pregunta lo atrapara. —Oh, —sus ojos se oscurecieron. —Me desperté esta mañana y encontré un paquete en mi puerta. Había un mensaje adentro.

Stiles frunció el ceño, con la boca llena de tocino. —¿Qué mensaje? —Se las arregló, antes de tragar desagradablemente al ver la mirada de desaprobación de su padre.

—Era de la Manada Alfa.


	23. One month

 

La mente de Stiles todavía se tambaleaba por el desayuno, pero se instaló en el sofá de la sala de estar para intentar estudiar antes de que llegara el resto de la manada.

Laura se unió a él en un bufido, desplomándose sobre el sofá y tirando de sus piernas sobre las suyas. Se inclinó hacia atrás con la cabeza en el brazo y cerró los ojos, ignorando el intento de Stiles de apartar sus piernas.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco y se resignó al hecho de que tendría que estudiar con Laura. Apoyó su libro de texto en sus espinillas y se perdió en la química por un tiempo mientras su padre, Derek y Peter encontraban un plan. Había tratado de participar en la sesión de planificación, pero su padre lo había reprendido con un simple: —¿No tienes un final de Química mañana? —Y eso fue todo.

Durante la siguiente hora, el resto del manada se fue filtrando lentamente. Erica y Boyd llegaron primero. Erica había irrumpido por la puerta y se había sentado junto a la cabeza de Laura, renunciando a las presentaciones y preguntándole inmediatamente por cualquier historia embarazosa que tuvo de Derek cuando era niño. Laura la tomó de inmediato, y las dos se rieron como niñas durante los siguientes minutos.

Boyd se presentó a Laura y luego le preguntó a Derek por un momento. Stiles levantó la vista de su libro de texto con curiosidad, pero reanudó el estudio una vez que los dos estuvieron fuera del alcance del oído.

Laura se detuvo en medio de decirle a Erica sobre el desastroso primer intento de Derek de hacer café cuando tenía cuatro años (había puesto el agua donde estaban los granos y los granos donde estaba el agua) y soltó un suave ‘oh’.

Erica sonrió tristemente, también escuchando algo que Stiles no pudo escuchar. Stiles la empujó con el pie, tanto como pudo, con las piernas de Laura aún encima de las suyas.

Después de un gesto de Laura, Erica explicó en voz baja. —Boyd está ofreciendo dejar el puesto como segundo, si Derek quiere que Laura tome el puesto ahora que ha regresado. —No apartó los ojos de la puerta trasera mientras hablaba, enviando lo que Stiles solo podía describir como una mirada cariñosa hacia Boyd.

Stiles sonrió ante la consideración de la beta. —¿Quieres ser segundo?, —Le preguntó a Laura en un susurro.

Laura olfateó y negó con la cabeza. —Sería un honor, pero Derek eligió a Boyd. El puesto es suyo.

—Sí, no puedo ver a Derek contratándolo, —convino Stiles con cariño.

Laura entrecerró los ojos ante el tono de Stiles, pero no dijo nada. Después de unos segundos, continuó su historia mientras Erica se sentaba en el piso, extasiada.

Derek y Boyd regresaron unos minutos después. Derek regresó a la oficina de John con un apretón de despedida en el cuello de Boyd, y Boyd se unió a los otros en la sala de estar. Sin levantarse, Laura agarró la mano de Boyd al pasar junto a ella y la agarró con fuerza entre la suya. Boyd asintió con la cabeza una vez y la retuvo antes de tomar el asiento vacío en el otro lado de Stiles.

Isaac entró con Lydia y Jackson. Todos saludaron con la mano, vacilantes, y cayeron en sus propios asientos. Isaac gimió cuando vio lo que Stiles estaba haciendo, y se sentó en el piso sobre la mesa de café, agarrando las notas de Stiles y estudiando con tristeza.

Derek, Peter y John abrieron la puerta de la oficina y entraron a la sala de estar. Sorprendentemente, fue Peter quien se metió en la cocina para tomar una jarra llena de café y algunas tazas. Lydia lo miró especulativamente, pero aceptó una taza para ella y Jackson.

Laura apartó sus piernas de Stiles y se sentó para hacer espacio a su lado para que Erica pudiera aplastarla.

Una vez que todos estuvieron moderadamente más despiertos, Derek comenzó la reunión. —Recibimos noticias de la Manada Alfa, —afirmó sin rodeos.

Isaac dejó las notas de Química y le prestó toda su atención a su Alfa.

—Visitaron a Peter anoche y dejaron un paquete en la puerta de su casa. El paquete incluía un mensaje para nosotros, para mí, —corrigió malhumorado. —Nos están dando un mes. Un mes para convertirnos en una manada real y completamente funcional. —Derek guardó silencio ante eso, como si esperara que alguien declarara que no quería ser parte del grupo.

Boyd habló con confianza. —¿No es eso lo que ya estamos haciendo? Quiero decir, para eso estamos trabajando, ¿no?

Los labios de Derek se arquearon en una pequeña sonrisa. —Lo es, —confirmó.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?, —Preguntó Jackson imperiosamente.

—La gran cosa, —se burló Peter, —es que tenemos un mes para ponernos a la altura de sus estándares, lo cual te aseguro que eres mucho más alto que cualquiera de los nuestros.

—Y… —intervino Isaac vacilante. —¿Y qué pasa si no estamos a la altura de sus estándares?

—Morimos, —dijo simplemente Peter.

Derek le gruñó en voz baja. —No es así de simple, —dijo en una voz que no tranquilizó a nadie.

—Tienes razón, no solo morimos, Derek nos mata, —corrigió Peter.

—Eso no va a suceder, —declaró Derek con confianza, lanzando a Peter una mirada de advertencia.

—No creo que nadie aquí crea que los matarías, Derek, —dijo Stiles suavemente. —Y creo que todos podemos estar de acuerdo en que convertirnos en un manada más fuerte es algo que todos queríamos, ¿no? —Miró a su alrededor al resto de la manada que se congregaba alrededor de la sala de estar.

Todos asintieron con diferentes niveles de entusiasmo.

—Bien, entonces, —dijo Stiles. —Tenemos cuatro semanas para convertirnos en la mejor manada que podamos ser. ¿Alguna idea de cómo podemos hacer eso? Solo gritadla bien alto, ninguna idea es demasiado pequeña.

Pasaron la siguiente media hora hablando de diferentes maneras de aumentar su fuerza y la química de la manada. La manada había puesto a Derek, Laura y Jackson a cargo de la capacitación, Peter a cargo de la enseñanza de la etiqueta intermanadas (de la que todos se habían mostrado reacios, a pesar de que probablemente era el único que había sido entrenado en ella, hasta que Erica declaró que se pondría al corriente sobre el tema y lo enseñaría con Peter), y Boyd e Isaac se habían puesto a cargo de la relación de la manada con los Argents.

Lydia y Stiles habían decidido comenzar a entrenar con Deaton para aumentar su fuerza de banshee y chispa, respectivamente. Habían planeado ir a la Clínica de animales justo después de la reunión del manada para establecer un cronograma con el veterinario.

—¿Algo más?, —Preguntó Laura a la habitación.

—En realidad, —respondió Stiles, mirando a Derek mientras hablaba. —Tengo una idea, bueno, Erica me dio la idea ayer.

Erica levantó las manos inocentemente. —Oye, no me culpes si la odias; No recuerdo haberte dado ninguna idea.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco y siguió adelante. —Allison le dio a Erica una pequeña lección de arquería improvisada ayer. —Esperó a que los murmullos se apagaran antes de continuar. —Creo que sería una buena idea para todos nosotros entrenarnos en otras formas de combate. No necesariamente tiro con arco, si te sientes cómodo con eso, Derek, ¿quizás Boyd puede hablar de eso con los Argents?

Stiles miró a Derek implorante. Después de unos momentos, el Alfa asintió con la cabeza y miró a Boyd. —¿Cuándo te reunirás con ellos el próximo?

—Esta tarde, —confirmó Boyd. —Casi hemos solucionado los detalles de la tregua. Puedo traer la idea de las lecciones de tiro con arco cuando hayamos terminado.

Derek asintió y Boyd e hizo un gesto para que Stiles continuara. —También creo que deberíamos tener al menos un poco de entrenamiento con armas de fuego. —Miró a su padre en este punto.

John negó con la cabeza, pero inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras consideraba la idea. Después de exhalar un gran respiro, aceptó. —Bien. Voy a reservar un horario para todos en las próximas semanas.

Stiles asintió, complacido, hasta que vio a Derek rodar sus ojos y mirar por la ventana. —¿Qué es?

Derek lo miró con las cejas levantadas deliberadamente. —Scott está aquí.

—Oh, mierda, —exclamó Stiles, golpeándose la frente con la mano. —Me olvidé de que vendría hoy. —Hizo una pequeña mueca al ver que su padre lo reprendía por su lenguaje y se levantó de un salto, corriendo hacia la puerta apresuradamente.

Abrió la puerta y esperó a que Scott subiera al porche delantero. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero se distrajo por la forma en que la mirada de Scott estaba fija en un punto sobre el hombro de Stiles. Se giró y vio a Derek de pie detrás de él con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Scott, —saludó Derek formalmente. —Adelante. Probablemente también deberías ser parte de esta conversación.


	24. For sure dead

 

—¡¿Eres su qué?! —exclamó Scott, dando vueltas por la habitación.

—Su emisario, Scott, —repitió Stiles con calma. El resto de la manada los observaba con diverso grado de diversión.

Derek, que no se había movido de su posición apoyado contra el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, comenzó a repartir órdenes en un intento de diluir parte de la tensión. —Boyd, Isaac, ¿por qué no van a la casa de los Argent? Peter, Erica, vayan a la bóveda y vean qué puedes desenterrar para ayudarnos a fortalecer la manada: puedes establecer un campamento en casa de Peter—. (—Sí, voy a ser el acompañante de esta excursión en particular, —dijo John). Derek abrió la boca para continuar, pero Laura la interrumpió.

—Este, —le hizo un gesto a Jackson, —ha estado vibrando en su piel desde que el café comenzó a funcionar. —Cruzó la habitación y se paró junto al sillón que compartía con Lydia. —Vamos, vamos a tener un buen comienzo en el entrenamiento.

Se levantaron sin protestar y se dirigieron a la puerta detrás de los demás. Antes de cerrarla, Lydia hizo una pausa y miró a Stiles. —¿Me llamarás cuando hayas terminado aquí para que podamos ir a ver a Deaton?

Stiles asintió con la cabeza afirmativamente y volvió su atención a Scott, quien había detenido su ritmo para escuchar a Derek ordenar que el manada saliera de la casa, pero se reanudó una vez que los tres estuvieron solos.

—¿Scotty? —Stiles intentó tentativamente, mirando ansiosamente a Derek cuando el chico no respondió.

Scott exhaló bruscamente. —Yo solo… no entiendo. Hace seis meses, odiabas al tipo, ¿y ahora eres su emisario?

—Nunca lo odié, —respondió Stiles inmediatamente.

Scott fijó a Stiles con una mirada incrédula que recordaba tanto a Derek que Stiles tuvo que morderse el labio para no reírse.

Después de recomponerse a sí mismo, Stiles elaboró. —Nunca lo odié. Hubo momentos en que no confiaba en él, o cuando pensaba que estaba equivocado. Pero nunca lo odié.

—¿Y confías en él ahora? —Scott se burló.

—Sí. —Stiles evitó firmemente mirar a Derek mientras hablaba, no queriendo ver la reacción del lobo a sus palabras.

Cuando Scott no habló durante casi un minuto, Stiles se encargó de tratar de llegar a la conversación desde un ángulo diferente. —¿Qué está pasando realmente aquí, Scott? Eres el rey de darle a las personas una segunda oportunidad. Literalmente siempre eres el primero en ver lo bueno en las personas. ¿Por qué tienes este gran bloqueo mental cuando se trata de Derek?

Stiles finalmente miró hacia la esquina donde Derek había estado al acecho, solo para encontrar que el hombre había salido de la habitación mientras Stiles estaba hablando, para darles a los dos algo de privacidad.

Scott se sentó en el sofá y hundió la cabeza entre las manos, luciendo completamente derrotado. —Noquieroperderte.

Stiles resopló. —¿Qué fue eso, amigo?

Scott resopló y levantó levemente la cabeza. —No quiero perderte.

Sentándose al lado de su mejor amigo, Stiles suspiró. —Scotty, eres mi hermano. Quiero decir, sí, a veces eres un idiota, y a veces luchamos, pero eres familia. Si me vas a perder, no va a ser por Derek, ¿de acuerdo? Será por tu propia terquedad. —Golpeó su hombro contra el de Scott para intentar aliviar algo del peso de sus palabras, pero ambos sabían que Stiles tenía razón.

—Supongo que solo estoy teniendo problemas para ver a Derek como el chico bueno, —admitió Scott malhumorado.

Stiles rodó sus ojos, pero envolvió su brazo alrededor del hombro de Scott. —Bueno, tenemos que cambiar eso. Vendrás a la reunión de la manada mañana por la noche, ¿verdad?

—Stiles...

—No tiene que significar nada; Solo creo que sería bueno para ti ver a Derek interactuando con la manada. Y además, ahora no es el momento de que parezcamos divididos.

Desviado, Scott se aferró a la mención de la Manada Alfa. —¿Realmente esa nota decía que querían que Derek nos matara?

Stiles negó con la cabeza. —Bueno no. Eso es exactamente lo que surgió de nuestra investigación. Los Alfas han aterrorizado a los manadas en todo el país durante años. Prueban los manadas y si no cumplen con todos sus estándares, el manada alfa los mata. Pero a veces, logran que el Alfa mate a su manada y se una a ellos.

Scott silbó humildemente. —Eso es una locura. —Se levantó de repente, habiendo tomado una decisión. —Está bien, estaré aquí mañana. —Levantó la mano y señaló a Stiles con severidad al ver la feliz danza de Stiles. —¡Pero no hay promesas! Estoy haciendo esto por ti, no porque quiera unirme a la manada de Derek.

Stiles dejó de bailar, pero sonrió violentamente. —Lo suficientemente bueno para mí, —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Scott puso los ojos en blanco ante el entusiasmo de Stiles, pero parecía que un gran peso había sido levantado de sus hombros. —Oye, —dijo de repente, como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo. —¿Cómo supiste todo eso sobre la Manada Alfa?

—Oh, —dijo Stiles sin convicción. —No creo que estés listo para ver nuestras salas de guerra.

—Salas. De. Guerra, —Scott repitió rotundamente.

Stiles chasqueó la lengua y movió su mano hacia la oficina de su padre. —Uno para la Manada Alfa y otra para Gerard Argent, —terminó, con una ola descoordinada por las escaleras hacia su habitación.

—¡Oh! —Scott se dejó caer en el sofá y se inclinó hacia Stiles con entusiasmo. —Esa es una de las cosas que quería decirte hoy: Gerard está muerto.

Derek irrumpió de nuevo en la habitación con el ceño fruncido para rivalizar con la primera vez que había hablado Stiles y Scott cuando entraron en su propiedad de la Reserva. —¿Él es qué?

Scott asintió con entusiasmo. —Muerto. Como, seguro muerto. Fui a la casa de Allison esta mañana y me dijeron que encontraron el cadáver anoche.

Derek sacó su teléfono, sin duda enviando mensajes de texto a Boyd e Isaac para asegurarse de que ellos mismos obtuvieran la confirmación.

La mente de Stiles estaba corriendo. —¿Y solo nos estás diciendo esto ahora? Espera, no importa. —Se frotó la cara con las manos. —Oye, amigo, ¿hay alguna forma en que podamos reprogramar nuestro tiempo de hermano? Es solo...

—Sí, no te preocupes, —Scott lo interrumpió con seriedad. Stiles recordó de pronto exactamente por qué eran sus mejores amigos, en primer lugar, mientras abría sus brazos alrededor del beta.

—Eres el mejor, Scotty. Oye, la escuela termina el miércoles, ¿por qué no vienes después de la última clase?

—Claro, —respondió Scott, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta. —Te veo mañana. —Dirigió una ola por encima del hombro a Stiles, pero se detuvo en la puerta para darse la vuelta. —Adiós, Derek, —dijo con incertidumbre.

Derek le envió una cálida sonrisa. —Te veo mañana, Scott.

Scott pareció sorprendido por la afectuosa despedida, pero se sacudió y se fue sin decir una palabra más.

Stiles, cuyos ojos se habían vuelto vidriosos al ver los dientes de conejo de Derek, se sacudió de su ensoñación por la tos de Derek. —¿No tienes un lugar donde estar?, —Preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa, como si supiera exactamente qué había hecho que Stiles se perdiera momentáneamente.

Stiles salió disparado de su asiento, tropezando con la prisa con la pata de la mesa de café. Las manos de Derek lo estabilizaron, pero se retiró inmediatamente una vez que Stiles recuperó el equilibrio. Los dos miraron hacia otro lado, pero el uno al otro cuando Stiles sacó su teléfono para llamar a Lydia y salió corriendo con sus llaves.

Veinte minutos después, Stiles se encontró cruzando la puerta de la oficina del veterinario por una vez.

—Ah, sí, —dijo Deaton, divertido. —Derek dijo que debería estar esperando a los dos hoy. No has estado practicando más hechizos, ¿verdad, Stiles? —Abrió la puerta de atrás y los condujo a la sala de examen, haciendo un gesto hacia dos sillas frente a su escritorio.

—No, —juró Stiles, sentándose al lado de Lydia.

—Bueno. Ahora, Lydia, —dijo, dirigiendo su atención a la Banshee. —No pretendo ser un experto en el tema, pero entiendo que te gustaría saber más sobre tus habilidades de banshee.

Lydia asintió con remilgo, su rostro fijo en determinación.

Deaton les envió a los dos una pequeña sonrisa. —Muy bien. Antes de comenzar, sin embargo, hay un asunto al que debemos asistir

Stiles bajó la mirada hacia su estómago cuando sintió que el vínculo amortiguado volvía a tiritar. —¿Sabes quién es, verdad?

Deaton inclinó la cabeza asintiendo. —Creo que sí, sí. He estado contactando a mis contactos, los mismos contactos a los que contacté después del incendio. La mayoría regresó con la misma información. Hubo una, sin embargo, una bruja en Tennessee, que recientemente había escuchado rumores de un fuerte lobo nacido que, hasta hace aproximadamente un mes, había estado escondido en Brasil.

—¿Y crees que podría ser el Hale que Stiles está sintiendo?, —Preguntó Lydia.

—Sí. Después de investigarlo más a fondo, estoy seguro de que uno de los Hales sí escapó del fuego. —Deaton hizo una pausa, como solía hacer Deaton, lo que provocó que Stiles gimiera con impaciencia.

—¿Y?, —Preguntó. —¿Quién es? ¿Cuál salió?

—La hermana pequeña de Derek, —respondió Deaton sombríamente. —Cora Hale.


	25. Good luck

 

Solo había pasado una hora desde que Deaton le había arrojado la bomba de Cora, pero Stiles sintió como si toda una vida hubiera pasado. Estaba sentado en una silla cómoda en la oficina del veterinario con los ojos cerrados, intentando y sin conseguir leer mejor el vínculo con la manada.

Lydia estaba sentada en silencio junto a él. Stiles prácticamente podía sentir cuánto deseaba ayudar, aunque ninguno de ellos sabía muy bien qué hacer.

Finalmente, Stiles suspiró. —No sirve de nada, no puedo obtener nada nuevo del vínculo en este momento. Podríamos hacer lo que vinimos a hacer aquí.

Deaton levantó la vista de sus papeles tan tranquilamente como si estuvieran discutiendo el clima. —Ah, sí. A ambos les gustaría establecer horarios para comenzar su entrenamiento, ¿verdad?

Los dos asintieron, aunque con menos entusiasmo que hace una hora.

Establecieron un horario durante el verano y ambos comenzaron sus primeras sesiones leyendo sobre el lado práctico de sus poderes. Lydia, en particular, no intentaría manipular ninguna manifestación física de su poder durante al menos una semana, ya que el poder de una banshee era menos estable que el de una chispa.

Lydia aceptó sin protestar, aunque Stiles sabía que pronto se perdería en su investigación, por lo que podría reducir su período de espera a tan solo unos pocos días.

Le lanzó una sonrisa de complicidad, que ignoró ingeniosamente.

Pasaron unas horas más leyendo e investigando, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Laura y Jackson. Jackson ayudó a Lydia a llevar sus libros a su coche y los dos se fueron poco después para cenar.

Laura se sentó en el asiento desocupado de Lydia y fijó a Stiles con una mirada expectante.

Deaton solo rodó sus ojos hacia los dos y preparó la clínica para el cierre.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó finalmente Stiles cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no podía ignorarla.

Laura alzó las cejas. —Sabes que. Quiero saber qué te tiene tan nervioso, parece que estás a punto de partirte por la mitad.

Stiles negó con la cabeza tristemente. —No puedo decírtelo.

—Puedes decirme cualquier cosa, —respondió Laura con seriedad, inclinándose hacia adelante y colocando su mano sobre su antebrazo. —A menos que tenga algo que ver con el enamoramiento monumental que tienes sobre mi hermano. Entonces no quiero escucharlo, —terminó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Ha, yo... qué... estás loca, —Stiles tartamudeó. Alzó la vista y vio la sonrisa burlona en su rostro y se encontró relajándose instantáneamente.

Laura se calló, dejando que Stiles decidiera cómo continuaría la conversación. Después de unos segundos, él asintió con la cabeza, solo prestando atención ligeramente a Deaton mientras cerraba la puerta de entrada. —Cuando te encontré en el bosque, te dije que el vínculo con el manada me llevó allí, ¿verdad?

Laura asintió, silenciosamente animándolo a continuar.

—Bueno, lo que no te dije es que había un segundo vínculo. Otro Hale.

Ella jadeó, su cara cayendo vulnerable mientras esperaba con la respiración contenida para que Stiles continuara.

Stiles se aclaró la garganta. —Deaton cree que es Cora.

Las lágrimas se juntaron en los ojos de Laura al oír el nombre de su hermana. —¿Qué tan seguro estás?

—Estamos seguros.

—Oh. —La palabra sonaba como si hubiera sido sacada de ella. —¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está ella? —Laura miró a su alrededor violentamente, como si Cora pudiera haberse escondido detrás del escritorio de Deaton.

Stiles tendió una mano para estabilizarla. —No lo sabemos todavía. Hay algo que me impide poder encontrarla.

Laura respiró hondo y se secó la cara con ambas manos. —Tenemos que decírselo a Derek, —dijo, levantándose de su silla.

—No, —respondió Stiles con firmeza, levantándose con ella. —No, no podemos. No hasta que sepamos más.

—Pero, Stiles...

—¿Qué pasa si nos equivocamos, Laura? Derek no podrá soportar perder a Cora dos veces. No lo viste después de que él te perdió. Él era... él era una persona completamente diferente. Cerrado, miserable, un mártir clásico. Si estamos equivocados, y le damos esta esperanza, ¿solo para quitársela de nuevo? Él va a hacer algo estúpido. Como, ser él mismo-estúpido-Alfa-de-la-manada.

Laura negó con la cabeza y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. Stiles la observó durante varios minutos, esperando silenciosamente que ella lo entendiera.

Finalmente, ella dejó de caminar y fijó a Stiles con una mirada indescifrable. —Realmente te importa, ¿verdad?

Stiles sintió que se le calentaba la cara, y supo que Laura podría escuchar el aumento en su ritmo cardíaco. —Bueno, sí, —dijo alegremente, renunciando a sus manos. —Somos manada.

Laura puso los ojos en blanco, pero aceptó mantener el estado de Cora en secreto por el momento. —Pero Stiles, —le señaló resueltamente. —Necesitamos encontrarla rápidamente. Quiero que mi hermana pequeña regrese.

Stiles asintió suavemente en comprensión y los dos se fueron sin otra palabra. El camino a casa fue tranquilo, pero no incómodo.

Laura lo ayudó a cargar los nuevos libros que Deaton le había dado. Acababan de terminar de descargarlos en la sala de estar cuando Derek apareció desde el piso de arriba.

Laura corrió a sus brazos y lo envolvió en un abrazo feroz. Derek frunció las cejas, pero sostuvo a Laura sin preguntar.

Stiles se metió en la cocina para darles un poco de privacidad, solo para que Derek se le uniera unos minutos después.

Derek se lavó las manos en silencio y se movió para pararse junto a Stiles, encajando sin esfuerzo en la rutina de cocina de Stiles. Juntos cortaron, prepararon y cocinaron la cena, todo sin decir una palabra.

Laura se reunió con ellos justo a tiempo para poner la mesa. Una vez que estuvieron sentados, Stiles rompió el cómodo silencio. —¿Dónde está mi papá? ¿Todavía en casa de Peter?

Para su sorpresa, Laura se rió entre dientes. —Sí. Erica dijo que Peter le está enseñando cómo hacer lasaña. Tu padre se quedó para supervisar.

Stiles sonrió y miró a Derek. La sonrisa contenida de Derek tomó la respiración de Stiles momentáneamente, pero ninguno de los lobos en la mesa comentó sobre el cambio en el olor o ritmo cardíaco de Stiles.

—Boyd llamó mientras estaban afuera, —dijo Derek. —La tregua con los Argents se ha finalizado, e incluso acordaron ayudar a entrenar a la manada en arquería.

Stiles dejó escapar un silbido bajo. —Gran Boyd. No pensé que sería tan fácil.

Derek inclinó su cabeza en acuerdo. —Además, limpié tu habitación de todas las cosas de Gerard. Pudimos confirmar que está muerto, así que no es necesario que sigas acumulando imágenes e información sobre él.

—Oh gracias. Sí, tengo que admitir que... no fue divertido ir a dormir por la noche con todas esas fotos de él en la pizarra. —Stiles se estremeció.

Terminaron la cena rápidamente para que Stiles pudiera estudiar para su final de Química. Stiles se sentó a la mesa de la cena después de haber sido limpiada y miró la portada del libro de texto por unos minutos. ¿Cómo podría ser esto en lo que se enfocó? Con Cora, su entrenamiento de chispa y la Manada Alfa acercándose; ¿Cómo era el final de Química en el que tenía que pasar el tiempo?

Con un suspiro de cansancio, Stiles comenzó a estudiar.

Stiles se despertó a la mañana siguiente con el sonido de su alarma sonando estridentemente en su oído. No recordaba haberse acostado, y desde luego no recordaba haber puesto la alarma.

Negando con la cabeza para aclarar su mente, Stiles pensó en la noche anterior.

Había estado estudiando, lo recordaba demasiado. Y entonces nada.

Stiles miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido mientras estudiaba. Alguien claramente lo había traído arriba y lo había acostado. Sus jeans todavía los llevaba puesto, pero su cinturón y sus zapatos habían sido quitados. Había una manta arrojada sobre su cuerpo para evitar el frío.

Sonriendo para sí mismo al pensar que podría haber sido Derek, Stiles se sintió revitalizado y se preparó para el día.

Se detuvo junto a la cocina y encontró a Derek haciéndole tortitas, deliberadamente sin mirarlo a los ojos. Stiles comió agradecido y se aseguró de agarrar el hombro de Derek en el camino de salida.

Stiles se sorprendió cuando una mano fuerte se agarró a la parte posterior de su cuello en respuesta. Se encontró mirando a los brillantes ojos rojos de Derek, más cerca de lo que él tenía derecho a estar.

Soltó su mano del hombro de Derek y se quedó inmóvil, esperando ver lo que Derek haría.

Derek se inclinó hacia adelante y, por un momento que detuvo el corazón, Stiles pensó que el hombre podría besarlo. Pero Derek simplemente enterró su nariz en el cuello de Stiles y tomó una inhalación codiciosa.

Stiles se rió cuando la barba en la mejilla de Derek le hizo cosquillas en la clavícula, lo que rompió a Derek en cualquier momento en el que estuvo atrapado.

El Alfa se retiró inmediatamente, dejando caer la mano y mirando hacia abajo como avergonzado.

—¿Te estás volviendo no verbal conmigo esta mañana, amigo? —Bromeó Stiles, agachando la cabeza para intentar mirar a Derek a los ojos.

Derek levantó la vista, molesto, pero Stiles vio que las comisuras de su boca se levantaban levemente. Se encontró con los ojos de Stiles y su expresión se suavizó. —Buena suerte en tu final, Stiles.

Stiles simplemente sonrió y agarró su bolso, dejando la casa con la sonrisa aún grabada en su rostro.

La sonrisa todavía estaba presente cuando se detuvo en el estacionamiento de la escuela, y todo el camino hasta su clase de Química. Solo se desvaneció cuando Isaac lo vió, olfateó largo y le preguntó en voz alta por qué olía como si hubiera rodado en la ropa de Derek.

Stiles golpeó la parte trasera de la cabeza de Isaac con buen humor, y pensó por primera vez en un tiempo que todo podría funcionar.


	26. Spark stuff

 

Después de terminar su examen final, Stiles decidió deshacerse del resto de sus clases y dirigirse a la Clínica de animales. Sus profesores nunca revisaban la asistencia en los últimos días de la escuela de todos modos, y necesitaba ir a un lugar tranquilo para tratar de descubrir qué estaba bloqueando el vínculo de Cora con la manada.

El tintineo de la puerta le hizo saber a Deaton que había llegado, por lo que Stiles no se molestó en anunciarse mientras caminaba de regreso a la oficina. Se sacó la mochila del hombro y se sentó en la lujosa silla en la esquina de la habitación.

Stiles pudo ver a Deaton en la vieja sala de almacenamiento, limpiar una de las jaulas para gatos, y asintió con la cabeza cuando Deaton levantó la vista y lo vio. Deaton solo devolvió el gesto y volvió al trabajo.

Silencio su teléfono, Stiles metió sus piernas debajo de sí mismo y cerró los ojos, enfocando toda su energía en el débil vínculo dentro de él. Sintió un pequeño tirón de vez en cuando, pero nada sustancial.

Después de lo que solo se sintió como quince minutos, Stiles sintió una mano sobre su hombro, sacándolo suavemente de su concentración. Parpadeó abriendo los ojos atontado, habiéndose perdido en su búsqueda de Cora.

Antes de mirar a quien lo había despertado, Stiles buscó hacia adentro una vez más y descubrió que el vínculo de Cora estaba en las mismas condiciones que cuando comenzó. Con un bufido frustrado, Stiles levantó la cabeza para ver quién estaba con él.

—Oh, —exclamó cuando se encontró con los ojos rojos Alfa de Derek. —¿Qué pasa?

Derek frunció el ceño, agachándose para que estuvieran a la altura de sus ojos. —No estabas contestando tu teléfono, y Scott dijo que te vio salir temprano de la escuela. No sabíamos dónde estabas.

Stiles ladeó la cabeza confundido y agarró su teléfono. —No es que me haya perdido, solo ha sido... ¡Dios mío, son casi las tres!—Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras se miraba la hora en la pantalla de su teléfono; había estado buscando a Cora durante casi cuatro horas. Lo desbloqueó y vio que tenía diez llamadas perdidas, tres mensajes de voz y casi cuarenta mensajes de texto esperándolo. —Lo siento, —dijo tímidamente.

Los ojos de Derek se aclararon y se levantó completamente. —¿Qué estabas haciendo, de todos modos?, —Preguntó. Sonaba molesto, pero Stiles agachó la cabeza y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que Derek realmente había estado preocupado por él.

—Oh, ya sabes, chispa, —desestimó alegremente.

Afortunadamente, Deaton había elegido ese momento para hacer conocer su presencia. —Ah, Derek, me alegra que estés aquí. Aprendí un poco más sobre la resurrección de Laura.

Derek volvió toda su atención a Deaton en eso. —¿Y?, —Le preguntó con impaciencia cuando el veterinario no dio más detalles.

—Y eché un vistazo a la traducción que encontré del hechizo que utilizó Stiles. Parece que desenterrar el cuerpo de Laura y volver a enterrarlo era parte fundamental del hechizo de Stiles.

—¿Eso es todo lo que necesitó?, —Preguntó Derek incrédulo. —Solo tuve que volver a enterrarla mientras Stiles dijo algunas palabras.

Deaton hizo un ruido vacilante. —Bueno, no solo eso. Supongo que mientras formabas parte en la demolición, ¿te cortaste a ti mismo?

Derek asintió.

—La sangre de tu herida, por fresca que fuera, mezclada con la tierra de la tumba que sin duda estaba todavía en el cuerpo de Laura mientras la llevabas, permitió que el hechizo de Stiles funcionara. Sangre alfa, tierra de la tumba y el poder de una Chispa. —Juntó sus manos y esperó la reacción de Derek.

—Eso suena demasiado fácil, —dijo Derek, mirando sospechosamente a Deaton.

Stiles se puso de pie y caminó rápidamente hacia el lado de Derek. —Tomaremos fácil. Merecemos algo fácil.

Derek bufó divertido, pero se puso serio cuando se encontró con los ojos de Deaton. —Bien. Pero me gustaría echarle un vistazo a esa traducción yo mismo.

—Por supuesto, —respondió Deaton. —En cualquier momento.

Derek asintió y se giró hacia Stiles. —La reunión de la manada es en una hora. ¿Necesitas que te lleven a casa?

Stiles negó con la cabeza. —Nah, tengo mi jeep, —respondió, señalando por encima del hombro con el pulgar hacia el estacionamiento delantero.

Derek se mordió el labio y asintió de nuevo, más forzadamente, yéndose sin decir una palabra más.

—Yo también te extrañaré, amigo, —gritó Stiles a su retirada, dándose la vuelta para regresar a su cómoda silla.

Esta vez, activó una alarma en su teléfono para no perderse y olvidarse de la reunión. Envió un mensaje rápido de 'Estoy vivo' a la manada y se instaló para buscar a Cora un poco más.

El sonido agudo de su alarma rompió su concentración media hora más tarde. Se levantó, estirando el dolor de sus músculos.

Nada.

No hay señales de Cora.

Soltó un bufido de frustración y agarró su mochila, conduciendo de regreso a su casa distraídamente para la reunión. Estaba tan distraído, de hecho, que no se dió cuenta del SUV negro que indicaba la presencia de un Argent en su entrada.

Stiles entró a su casa y se detuvo al ver a todos en su sala de estar. Sus ojos encontraron de inmediato a Allison y Scott, compartiendo el sillón y pareciendo más que un poco incómodos. Stiles sofocó una carcajada cuando su mirada encontró a Chris, parado a un lado, luciendo como si estuviera listo para salir disparado en cualquier momento.

Stiles se mordió el labio con su sonrisa y se acercó a Derek, que parecía algo disgustado. Puso una mano en la espalda de Derek sin pensarlo. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se echó para atrás, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que Derek se había relajado bajo su toque.

Se inclinó hacia la oreja de Derek y susurró: —¿Crees que esta es la gente adecuada para sugerir girar la botella?

La cara de Derek se mostró ofendida, pero sus hombros perdieron la tensión. Hubo una pequeña risa de los lobos, mientras que los humanos solo miraban alrededor, confundidos.

Derek puso los ojos en blanco y se inclinó sobre Stiles. —Gracias, —susurró al cabello del chico antes de alejarse para pararse en el medio de la sala para comenzar la reunión.

Stiles ignoró la cara incrédula de Scott ante la escena, y le dio a Derek toda su atención. Cometió el error de mirar primero a Laura, quien le guiñó un ojo lascivamente. Stiles se sonrojó, pero afortunadamente todos estaban demasiado ocupados mirando a Derek en ese momento como para hacerle pensar.

—Lo primero es lo primero, tenemos una nueva tregua con los Argents, —dijo Derek con un gesto hacia Chris y Allison.

Pasaron los siguientes diez minutos repasando los términos de la tregua. Derek difirió esa parte de la reunión a Boyd, quien trabajó con Allison para explicar qué significaba la tregua para la manada y qué significaría para los cazadores en las áreas circundantes.

Después de eso, Derek discutió los planes para la nueva casa de la manada en la casa de Hale, la amenaza más nueva de la manada Alfa, los horarios de entrenamiento y los planes para el entrenamiento de tiro con arco y otras armas.

Para cuando la reunión terminó, el estómago de Stiles estaba gruñendo. —Pizza, ¿alguien?

La manada refunfuñó por su asentimiento, mientras que Chris amablemente se negó y salió, dejando a Allison con ellos después de que los dos tuvieron una conversación silenciosa al otro lado de la habitación.

Después de pedir suficiente pizza para alimentar a un pequeño ejército, Stiles finalmente se rindió y encontró a Scott en una conversación susurrada con Allison.

—Hey, amigo, —dijo, sentándose a los pies de Scott. Levantó la vista y disparó a Allison una sonrisa.

Scott se inclinó hacia adelante con sus antebrazos sobre sus rodillas. —Hey, —respondió nerviosamente.

—¿Entonces, qué te parece?

La cara de Scott se mostró renuente. —Fue tan... normal.

Para sorpresa de Scott, Stiles se rió. —Eso es lo que he tratado de decirte, Scotty. —Utilizó la rodilla de Scott como palanca para ponerse de pie. —Está bien, bueno, relájate. Estamos a punto de elegir una película y las cosas podrían ponerse feas.

—No, no lo harán, porque estamos viendo El diario de Noah, —intervino Lydia, sin siquiera intentar fingir que no había estado escuchando.

—No estamos viendo El diario de Noah, —insistió Jackson de inmediato.

Laura se rió y caminó hacia Jackson, pasándole un brazo por el hombro. —¿Que te importa? Ni siquiera vas a verla, tenemos programas de entrenamiento para atender.

Jackson se animó. —Ah, vale, mira lo que quieras, —dijo mientras él y Laura desaparecían en la oficina de John.

John y Peter entraron desde la cocina sosteniendo dos tazones de palomitas de maíz cada uno. John le entregó uno de sus dos a Erica, Boyd e Isaac, que habían requisado el sofá, y el otro a Scott y Allison en el sillón.

Derek, que se había dejado caer en el otro sillón después de la reunión, inmediatamente dejó la silla y le hizo un gesto a John para que se sentara.

John le lanzó una cálida sonrisa y un ‘gracias, hijo’ antes de sentarse con un gruñido. Peter, regresando de la oficina de John con un plato de palomitas de maíz, tomó el último y lo dejó en el regazo de John antes de sentarse en el reposabrazos de la silla.

Lydia apareció con la película y se giró frunciendo el ceño mientras asimilaba los asientos. Erica suspiró y agarró su mano, tirando de ella hacia abajo para que quedara aplastada entre ella y Boyd. Lydia sonrió y se revolvió un momento antes de que Boyd se riera entre dientes y simplemente la abrazara con un brazo. Lydia le envió una sonrisa radiante antes de acurrucarse más cómodamente.

Derek se sentó en el suelo a los pies de Erica, palmeando el espacio junto a él en una invitación para que Stiles se uniera a él.

Stiles se instaló, un poco más cerca de lo que probablemente debería haber hecho, pero no pudo lamentar la decisión cuando el calor del hombro de Derek presionando contra el suyo le envió un escalofrío por la espalda.

El resto de la noche transcurrió en un cómodo silencio, incluso de Scott y Allison. Scott sorprendió a todos dándole un breve abrazo a Derek.

La escuela terminó y Stiles y Scott finalmente tuvieron su cita. Scott accedió a sentarse y hablar con Derek, pero no dio ninguna indicación sobre el estado de su manada. Laura y Jackson agregaron a Scott y Allison a los horarios de entrenamiento, que habían comenzado el día después de la reunión de la manada.

Boyd y Lydia resultaron ser los más expertos en arquería, y Erica e Isaac limpiaron el piso con todos durante sus lecciones de tiro con John.

Laura estaba aprendiendo dónde encajaba con la manada, y, para sorpresa de todos, formó una amistad rápida con Jackson. Stiles sospecha que Jackson estaba en secreto extasiado ante la perspectiva de tener un tipo de hermana mayor, pero no se atrevió a expresar su opinión sobre Jackson.

Con el verano llegó un montón de tiempo libre para unirse como un manada, y entrenar para cualquier posible altercado con los Alfas. Stiles sintió que los lazos de las manadas se volvían más y más fuertes con cada día que pasaba.

Una mañana, alrededor de dos semanas después de las cuatro que la Manada Alfa les había dado, Stiles se despertó con una extraña sensación en el estómago. No había practicado ninguna magia fuera de sus sesiones con Deaton, pero se sentía como cuando había probado el trabajo con pociones por primera vez. La sensación de entumecimiento y hormigueo duró aproximadamente una hora, hasta que sintió que algo se rompía dentro de él.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, llamó a Derek, que entró corriendo desde la habitación de invitados.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es?, —Preguntó salvajemente, examinando la habitación en busca de una amenaza.

—Es un vínculo con la manada, Derek, siento un nuevo vínculo con la manada, —dijo Stiles, sin dejar de mirarle el estómago.

Derek cerró los ojos, buscando el vínculo también. Después de unos segundos, jadeó. —Allison.

Stiles dejó escapar una risa húmeda. —Bueno, vete, —dijo, alejando al Alfa de su habitación. —Ve a hablar con ella.

Derek parecía estupefacto, pero se rehizo y salió disparado a la habitación en busca de su nuevo miembro de la manada.

Stiles se sentó en su cama, deleitándose con la sensación de tener otro vínculo dentro de él. Revisó distraídamente a los demás, solo para levantarse cuando se dio cuenta de que algo más había cambiado. —¡Laura!

Laura corrió a su habitación justo como Derek antes. —¿Qué, es Allison? ¿Está bien el vínculo?

Stiles negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. —Allison está bien. Es Cora.

Los ojos de Laura se abrieron de par en par cuando se sentó en la cama de Stiles, inclinándose hacia adelante intensamente.

—Ya no hay nada que bloquee su vínculo; Puedo sentirla.


	27. A plan

 

—¿Qué estás esperando? Tenemos que ir a buscarla, —insistió Laura, saltando de la cama y tirando del brazo de Stiles.

Stiles fue con ella, pero clavó los talones en su puerta. —Laura, piensa en esto. Necesitamos descubrir por qué puedo sentirla de repente.

—¿Por qué importa eso?, —Le preguntó en breve.

—Laura. —Stiles la miró suplicante, silenciosamente le suplicó que bajara la velocidad y pensara.

Los hombros de Laura se desplomaron en resignación. —Solo quiero ver a mi hermana, Stiles.

Dio un paso adelante y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella. Ella se hundió en su abrazo y emitió un gemido bajo. —Lo sé, —le dijo, frotándose las manos por la espalda. —Pero tenemos que ser inteligentes sobre esto. ¿Qué pasa si es una trampa?

Laura asintió a regañadientes. —Sí, está bien, tienes razón. ¿Deberíamos dirigirnos a Deaton?

Stiles negó con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás, llevando a Laura escaleras abajo. —Nah, él no está allí. Salió de la ciudad para rastrear un libro que necesitaba para el entrenamiento de Lydia como banshee. No volverá por otros dos días.

—¿Podemos llamarlo?, —Preguntó Laura, sacando dos tazones y cucharas mientras Stiles tomaba la leche y Fruit Loops.

—Podemos intentarlo, pero él dijo que no tendría señal durante la mayor parte del viaje. Aparentemente hay una bruja con el libro que está buscando en Nevada, pero ella cubre su casa para que los aparatos electrónicos no funcionen dentro de un radio de diez millas, —respondió Stiles, a regañadientes impresionado con el poder de la bruja.

Comieron su desayuno prestando poca atención, ambos tratando de descubrir por qué el vínculo de Cora se había liberado de repente.

—Maldita sea, —dijo Stiles, derrotado. —Alguien debe haber estado ocultándolo. No hay otra explicación que tenga sentido.

—Pero, ¿pero tal vez fue Cora quien lo estaba ocultando?, —Sugirió Laura sin entusiasmo. —¿No alguien más?

Stiles la agarró por el hombro al pasar junto a ella, agarrando su cuenco vacío y poniéndolo en el fregadero con el suyo. —Lo dudo. Creo que alguien la mantuvo oculta. La misma persona que quiere que la encontremos ahora.

—Deberíamos decirselo a Derek, —insistió Laura.

Stiles se pasó los dedos por el pelo, distraído momentáneamente por cuánto tiempo la había estado recibiendo. —Creo que tienes razón. Laura... —se apagó, sin saber exactamente cómo decirle qué se había dado cuenta cuando se abrió el vínculo.

—¿Qué? —Laura se levantó y dobló el mostrador para que estuvieran a un pie de distancia. Sus cejas fruncieron el ceño al ver a Stiles claramente en conflicto consigo mismo. Ella extendió la mano y le agarró a la parte posterior de su cuello, como Derek y ella habían comenzado a hacer con los lobos en la manada para calmarlos.

Stiles miró sus pies, pero sintió que se relajaba bajo el toque de Laura. Soltó una gran bocanada de aire, luego levantó los ojos para encontrarse con los de Laura. —Cora está en Beacon Hills.

Laura gimió y dejó caer su mano, mirando a su alrededor salvajemente. Sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Stiles extendió la mano y la agarró de la muñeca.

—Mira, sé que tus instintos te dicen que corras por toda la ciudad tratando de encontrarla, pero tenemos que ser inteligentes al respecto. ¿Por qué el vínculo ahora lo siento? Donde exactamente está ella? ¿Quién la tiene? Necesitamos responder a todas estas preguntas antes de salir corriendo sin ningún plan.

Laura cerró los ojos e inspiró varias veces antes de responder. —Llama a una reunión de la manada, —exigió con los ojos todavía cerrados. —Ahora.

Stiles la soltó y corrió escaleras arriba para agarrar su teléfono. Envió un mensaje al grupo de la manada con reunión de emergencia, luego bajó las escaleras para asegurarse de que Laura no estaba haciendo nada estúpido.

Se sintió aliviado de encontrarla todavía en la casa, aunque caminaba con tanta agitación por la sala que Stiles temía que pudiera hacer un agujero en el suelo.

Peter irrumpió por la puerta primero, con los ojos fijos en Stiles y corriendo al lado del chico de inmediato. —¿Está todo bien? —Extendió la mano como para tocar el hombro de Stiles, pero retrocedió un segundo más tarde cuando sus ojos perdieron su tono azul hielo. Él respiró hondo y olió la habitación, sin sentir ningún peligro.

—Un poco dramático, allí, tío Peter, —dijo Laura secamente.

—Bueno, —respondió arrogantemente, alisando la parte delantera de su camisa y alejándose de Stiles para darle algo de espacio al chico. —No habría necesidad de dramatismo si nuestro joven Stiles aquí fuera un poco más descriptivo en sus mensajes de SOS.

Stiles dio un paso adelante y le dio una palmada en el hombro antes de desplomarse sobre el sofá. —Lo siento por eso. Solo necesitaba que todos estuvieran aquí lo antes posible.

Peter puso los ojos en blanco, pero miró furtivamente a su alrededor, como si todavía estuviera preocupado de que pudiera haber una amenaza en la casa.

El resto de la manada entró durante los siguientes diez minutos, incluyendo a Allison, quien estaba sonriendo y charlando con Derek amistosamente mientras salían del Camaro y entraron a la casa.

Cuando todos se asentaron, con la excepción de John, que estaba en el trabajo, y Scott y Chris, que técnicamente aún no eran manada, Stiles se levantó. —Muy bien, bueno, lo primero es lo primero, tenemos un nuevo miembro oficial del manada, —dijo, señalando a Allison con una sonrisa que amenazaba con dividir su rostro.

Derek hinchó el pecho con orgullo, mientras que Jackson sonrió y se abalanzó hacia delante para abrazar a Allison con fuerza. El resto de la manada ululó y aplaudió feliz. Allison parecía abrumada por la reacción positiva, por lo que Erica se compadeció de ella y la llevó a un lado para estar con ella y Boyd.

—Ahora, —Stiles comenzó de nuevo, más ansioso. Derek percibió el cambio en su olor e inconscientemente, comenzó a acercarse al chico. —Hay algo más que necesito contarles a todos.

Derek se detuvo cuando estaba a un brazo de distancia de Stiles, sus cejas formaron un ceño fruncido.

Stiles se aclaró la garganta. —Además del nuevo vínculo de la manada de Allison, hay otro vínculo que puedo sentir, que pertenece a alguien que no está en esta sala.

Hubo murmullos del resto de la manada. Stiles vio que Derek cerraba los ojos, revisando sus propios lazos. Él abrió los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. —No puedo sentir a nadie más, Stiles. ¿Quién es?

Stiles bajó la vista a sus pies, luego volvió a mirar a Derek. —Es Cora, Derek. Ella está viva.

Nadie habló por varios momentos. Fue Peter quien finalmente rompió el silencio con un susurro sofocado. —Eso no es posible. Ella estaba en la casa ese día. Yo... la recuerdo gritando.

Los ojos de Laura brillaron con lágrimas cuando rodeó el sofá y se paró junto a su tío, extendiendo la mano para poner un brazo reconfortante sobre su hombro. Era la primera vez que alguien en la manada lo veía tocarlo desde que supo que la había matado.

—Deaton tiene un contacto que sabía de un lobo nacido que había estado oculto en Brasil desde el incendio. Perdieron la pista de ella hace poco más de un mes, pero el contacto estaba seguro de que era Cora, —dijo Stiles con confianza, aunque sus manos temblaban.

—Tú, ¿realmente puedes sentirla?, —Preguntó Derek con voz entrecortada.

Stiles asintió. —Y sé dónde está.

Una hora más tarde tenían un plan. Un plan que Stiles odiaba.

—No voy a dejar que entren sin mí, —exclamó por centésima vez.

Habían descubierto que el único edificio cerca de donde Stiles sintió que el vínculo era un viejo banco abandonado. Era uno de los tres lugares en la ciudad donde la manada había olido a los Alfas, así que tenían que asumir que el manada Alfa tenía a Cora.

El plan era que los lobos entraran, con toda su fuerza y empuñando sus armas, para sacarla. Stiles había hecho amuletos para ocultar su olor durante su última sesión con Deaton, que había repartido antes de que le dijeran que no podía ir con ellos.

—Esto es ridículo, —dijo Stiles. —¿Cómo es que Allison puede que ir, pero Lydia y yo tenemos que quedarnos aquí? —Era plenamente consciente de lo infantil que sonaba su argumento, pero en realidad no había forma de evitarlo.

—No vas a ir, —respondió Derek con firmeza, un toque de Alfa rojo en sus ojos. —Necesitamos que Allison y Boyd manejen los arcos.

—Puedo disparar, —argumentó Stiles. —Y Lydia es genial con un arco.

Lydia se paró junto a Stiles, asintiendo indignada. —No me gusta la idea de que los dos nos quedemos aquí, sanos y salvos, mientras el resto va a conseguir que los maten.

—Nadie va a morir, —dijo Derek, más suavemente. —No vamos a luchar contra ellos a menos que tengamos que hacerlo. Nuestra misión principal es conseguir Cora y salir. Si no pueden olernos viniendo, eso nos da una ventaja.

Derek dio un paso adelante y presionó su mano en la mejilla de Stiles, ahuecando su mandíbula suavemente. Stiles se odiaba a sí mismo por inclinarse en el toque, dado lo enojado que estaba.

—Regresaremos en media hora, —le prometió a Stiles.

Antes de que Stiles o Lydia pudieran responder, él y el resto de la manada estaban afuera.

—¿Vamos a hablar de eso? —Preguntó Lydia con una sonrisa maliciosa, toda indignación aparentemente olvidada ante la perspectiva de avergonzar a Stiles.

Stiles levantó sus cejas inocentemente. —¿Acerca de?

Lydia simplemente levantó su mano y tomó la otra mejilla de Stiles. Aunque ella no era un hombre lobo, las clases de etiqueta de Erica y Peter claramente le habían enseñado a no tapar el olor de un Alfa cuando olía a un miembro de la espalda. —Acerca de esto, —dijo deliberadamente.

Él le apartó la mano con una sonrisa y los dos se sentaron en el sofá. Después de un momento, su frustración regresó con toda su fuerza.

Pasaron los siguientes diez minutos hablando de cuán injusto era su arreglo actual, hasta que sonó el teléfono de Stiles. —¿Peter? —Respondió confundido, colocó el teléfono en altavoz y lo colocó sobre la mesa de centro. Él y Lydia se inclinaron ansiosamente hacia el teléfono.

—Stiles, tenemos a Cora, —dijo Peter, su voz sonaba tensa.

—Esas son buenas noticias, Peter, ¿por qué pareces preocupado? —Preguntó Lydia frunciendo el ceño.

—Fue muy fácil. Los Alfa ni siquiera estaban aquí.

Stiles miró a Lydia, perpleja. —¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Nadie la estaba cuidando?

—No, ella estaba… —Peter dejó de hablar y maldijo al teléfono. —¡Stiles, Lydia, salid de allí, ahora!

Sin lugar a dudas, Stiles agarró el teléfono y siguió a Lydia hasta la puerta principal. Podía oír a Peter gritar sobre una trampa mientras corrían afuera.

Stiles escuchó a Lydia gritar y vio a una mujer, medio cambiada, levantarla del suelo. Lydia, que había agarrado las llaves del jeep cuando salía, giró en el agarre del lobo y la apuñaló en el cuello con la llave del coche de Stiles.

Stiles sintió una oleada de orgullo antes de que un golpe en la parte posterior de su cabeza causara que su visión se volviera negra. Lo último que escuchó antes de tocar el suelo fue el sonido de Lydia usando su grito de banshee sobre sus atacantes. Su último pensamiento consciente fue que esperaba que ellos no la cogieran también.


	28. Devastation

 

Derek dejó escapar un poderoso rugido, sacudiendo la base del banco. Sus ojos brillaban con Alfa rojo y sus colmillos y garras estaban fuera con toda su fuerza. Podía oír a Peter gritar por el teléfono, pero sabía que no servía de nada; la Manada Alfa se había llevado a Stiles y Lydia.

Jackson cambió a su forma beta y comenzó a correr con un aullido propio.

—Maldición, —murmuró Peter antes de partir después de Jackson.

Cora miró a su alrededor, confundida. —¿Qué está pasando? ¿Con quién estaba hablando el tío Peter?

Laura, que todavía sostenía fuertemente a Cora contra su pecho, se debatió entre responder a Cora y correr para ayudar a calmar a su hermano. Afortunadamente, Erica recogió su dilema y apartó a Cora para contestar sus preguntas.

Cuando Laura se acercó a Derek, se tomó un segundo para hacer un balance del resto del manada.

Allison había sacado su teléfono y presumiblemente llamaba a su padre, Isaac se había encogido en la esquina y Boyd lo estaba persuadiendo suavemente. Peter había alcanzado a Jackson y le daba palmaditas en la espalda torpemente mientras el chico gruñía y lloraba.

—Derek, —susurró Laura mientras daba pequeños y tranquilos pasos hacia su hermano. Derek no levantó la vista. Tenía la cabeza baja y su pecho estaba agitado. Cuando Laura lo alcanzó, ella dudó antes de colocar su mano entre sus omóplatos.

Levantó la vista hacia ella; ojos rojos brillando intensamente en la tenue bóveda. La furia empezaba a desaparecer y rápidamente fue reemplazada por la devastación.

—No, —dijo Laura firmemente. —No, no puedes derrumbarte, Derek, tu manada te necesita ahora mismo. Todos te necesitamos.

Derek parecía completamente destrozado. —Laura, —graznó.

Antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, hubo un fuerte crujido, seguido por el aroma de la magia. Derek y Laura giraron sus cabezas hacia el sonido y se sorprendieron al ver a Lydia parada en la puerta abierta de la bóveda, luciendo como si no tuviera idea de cómo había llegado allí. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y estaba blandiendo lo que parecía ser un juego de llaves de coche. Había sangre goteando por su brazo.

La vista de la sangre hizo que Derek corriera hacia adelante. Agarró la nuca de Lydia con fuerza y suavemente sacó las llaves de su mano. Ella los abandonó voluntariamente una vez que se dio cuenta de quién era, y permitió que Derek girara su brazo en todas direcciones para verificar si había heridos.

—No es mía, —le dijo con voz ronca. —Yo... apuñalé a uno de ellos en el cuello antes...

Ella se interrumpió cuando Derek la tomó en sus brazos. Vio que Laura salía corriendo, llamaba a Jackson y se alejaba para no meterse entre ellos cuando Jackson llegó segundos después.

Jackson se precipitó en la puerta y miró a su alrededor como un loco antes de mirar a Lydia. Él la levantó de un empujón con la fuerza de su abrazo, antes de retirarse ligeramente y colocar una mano sobre cada mejilla, mirando con reverencia su rostro intacto.

Derek quería dejarlos en su reunión, pero necesitaba respuestas. —Lydia, necesito saber qué sucedió.

Jackson gruñó por lo bajo, pero dio un paso atrás, agarrando la mano de Lydia para que no rompieran el contacto.

—No lo sé, —respondió Lydia con voz temblorosa. —Peter nos dijo que saliéramos de la casa, así que huimos. Había cogido las llaves, así que cuando una de ellas me agarró, actué por instinto y la apuñalé en el cuello. Miré a Stiles y uno de ellos lo golpeó en la cabeza desde atrás. —Se detuvo cuando Derek gruñó en voz alta.

Cora corrió a su lado y envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Él correspondió de inmediato con un brazo alrededor de su hombro, y se inclinó hacia su aroma tranquilizante.

Lydia esperó un asentimiento de Derek antes de continuar. —Traté de gritar. Sé que se supone que aún no llegamos a eso en mis sesiones, pero tuve que intentar algo, —miró implorante a su mochila.

—Hiciste lo correcto, —dijo Peter, asintiendo y haciendo señas para que continuara.

—Yo.. no sé cómo llegué aquí. Todo lo que recuerdo fue mirar a Stiles en el suelo y ver sus ojos brillantes. Él estaba mirándome.

—Te envió aquí, —susurró Laura, con los ojos vidriosos. —Recuerdo a mi novio, Andrew, cuando se estaba entrenando para convertirse en nuestro emisario, bueno, sus ojos a veces brillaban cuando intentaba un gran hechizo. ¿Eran verdes? ¿Verde brillante?, —Preguntó, sus ojos se volvieron más nítidos con cada palabra.

Lydia asintió con un resoplido.

Tantas emociones en conflicto nublaron la mente de Derek que tuvo que sentarse. Se desplomó contra la pared de mármol y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo. Cora fue con él, manteniendo un agarre en su cintura.

—Derek, necesitamos saber lo que quieres que hagamos, —dijo Peter.

Derek negó con la cabeza aturdido. —No se que hacer. Lo tienen a él.

Laura se agachó para que estuvieran al nivel de los ojos. —Eso es correcto, —dijo ferozmente. —Lo tienen, y tenemos que recuperarlo. Levántate y danos algunas órdenes, Derek. ¿No crees que esto es exactamente lo que quiere la manada Alfa? Quieren que nos desmoronemos. ¿Por qué más tomarían a tu co...nuestro emisario?, —Corrigió rápidamente.

Derek, que había dejado su cambio cuando se sentó, la miró con dureza, dejando que sus ojos sangraran rojo por sus palabras.

Miró a su manada, sus ojos se posaron en Lydia que acababa de luchar contra su atacante tan valientemente, y encontró la fuerza para ponerse de pie.

Derek respiró profundamente antes de dirigirse a ellos. —Bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Allison, ¿ya has llamado a tu padre? —Allison asintió. —Bien, dile que se encuentre con nosotros en la casa de los Stilinski. Peter, ve a la comisaría del Sheriff y recoge a John. No le cuentes todo, solo llévalo a casa. Lydia, toma a Jackson y Boyd y ve a que te limpien. Encuéntranos en la casa de Stiles en veinte minutos. Los demás vengan conmigo.

Todos asintieron y se fueron hacia sus coches.

En media hora, todos estaban en la casa Stilinski, se congregaron en la sala de estar. Derek había llamado a Scott, a pesar de que no estaba en la manada, y el beta se había precipitado. Tomó diez minutos para que Derek lo calmara lo suficiente como para explicar lo que había sucedido. Pasaron los siguientes diez minutos intentando asegurarse de que no estaba a punto de salir corriendo de la casa y buscar a Stiles él mismo.

Laura, Erica e Isaac habían intentado seguir los aromas, pero se habían perdido en la carretera principal hacia el centro de Beacon Hills.

Boyd se encargó de presentar a Cora al grupo, mientras que Derek, John, Peter, Chris y Laura idearon un plan. Cora gruñó impresionantemente cuando se enteró de que había dos Argents presentes, pero aceptó retener los interrogatorios hasta que encontraran a Stiles.

—Vamos a recuperarlo, John, —le susurró Peter al hombre mientras Laura desenrollaba un mapa de Beacon Hills sobre la mesa de café.

John solo negó con la cabeza, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas derramadas, y centró su atención en el mapa. Pasaron los siguientes minutos recorriendo cada posible lugar donde podrían haberlo llevado, hasta que lo redujeron a media docena.

Derek suspiró mientras miraba el mapa. Tenían aproximadamente cuatro horas de sol para ayudarlos en su reconocimiento. —Bien, vamos a dividirnos en grupos de dos. Solo reconocimiento, —dijo severamente. —No hacemos ningún movimiento hasta que estemos seguros. Peter, John, toma la fábrica abandonada en el límite de la ciudad. —Los dos se marcharon bruscamente, John no se encontró con los ojos de Derek.

—Boyd, tú y Allison vayan al almacén e la quinta. Lydia, Jackson, miren en la escuela secundaria. Chris y Scott, al antiguo complejo de apartamentos en Kline Street. Isaac, Erica, tomad el centro comercial, el abandonado junto a la frontera sur. —Todos se fueron sin decir una palabra, tomando sus teléfonos y nada más.

—¿Qué hay de mí? —Preguntó Cora, su mandíbula fija en determinación.

Le recordaba mucho a su madre, Derek titubeó a mitad de camino. —Nunca te volveremos a perder de vista, vendrás con nosotros, —dijo, haciendo un gesto para sí mismo y para Laura.

Cora puso los ojos en blanco, pero le lanzó una tímida sonrisa. —¿Quién es el chico Stiles de todos modos?

Derek gimió en respuesta. —Él es... él es importante, —rechinó.

Cora ladeó la cabeza al oír el tono de la voz de Derek, pero afortunadamente no hizo ninguna pregunta de seguimiento.

—¿A dónde vamos, Derek?, —Preguntó Laura, mirando el mapa con curiosidad. —Espera, el único edificio que queda aquí es el gimnasio en Bleaker; no lo mantendrían allí.

Derek parecía que preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar del mundo, pero respondió su pregunta después de varias respiraciones profundas. —Yo... creo que puedo sentirlo. —Se miró el estómago, que había comenzado a hormiguear unos quince minutos antes. —No me está dando una ubicación exacta, pero creo que puede llevarme a él.

—¿Qué diablos? —Cora dio un paso adelante, mirando a Derek con incredulidad. —¿Tienes un jodido vínculo de pareja con este tipo? ¿Cómo mamá y papá?

Los tres estaban tan conmocionados por el posible vínculo que no registraron la referencia casual a sus padres.

Laura rodó sus ojos hacia Derek. —Eres insufrible. ¿Por qué no dijiste algo? Todos podríamos estar siguiendo el vínculo juntos en este momento.

Derek se veía apropiadamente amonestado, pero levantó la barbilla altivamente. —No sé qué es este vínculo, ni a dónde conducirá. Todo lo que sé ahora es que siento que me llevará a Stiles. Eso no es suficiente. Necesitamos cubrir todas nuestras bases, Laura. Y, además, si esto es un vínculo de pareja, ¿no crees que Stiles merece saberlo antes de que se lo vaya a decir al resto del grupo?

Cora se mofó y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. —Es bueno que seas bonito, Der Bear.

Él sonrió ante el viejo apodo que solía llamarlo antes del incendio y la abrazó rápidamente. —Ok, ¿quién está listo para encontrar a Stiles?


	29. You're Deucalion

 

Cuando Stiles se despertó en una habitación mal iluminada atado a una silla, no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Todo era tan 'típico secuestro', y honestamente, esperaba algo mejor.

Después de que sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la tenue luz, hizo un balance de lo que lo rodeaba. No había mucho de lo que una vez habían sido muebles, y contó tres puertas y no había ventanas.

—Oye, sé que al menos uno de vosotros puede oírme, —gritó Stiles, apenas levantando la voz por encima de su volumen normal. —¿Podemos continuar con el molesto interrogatorio de este secuestro, por favor?

Una de las puertas se abrió con un crujido, revelando a una mujer de unos treinta años con largo cabello castaño oscuro y pies sucios y con garras. Stiles soltó un bufido burlón y miró deliberadamente los apéndices ofensivos. —Tus garras no están atrapadas así, ¿o sí? Eso apestaría. Quiero decir, cuando solo te relajas en casa, seguro. Pero, Dios, ¿y si solo quisieras tomar una taza de café? Hablando de un iniciador de conversación, ¿eh? —Mientras hablaba, subrepticiamente revisó sus lazos de la manada, y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando sintió que todos estaban intactos e ilesos, incluso el de Lydia.

La mujer se burló, lanzando unos ojos rojos a Stiles, como para callarlo.

Stiles se rió, tirando de sus restricciones de manera experimental. —Sí, eso no va a funcionar conmigo. Parte de una manada de lobos, ¿recuerdas? —Su risa murió en su garganta cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía acceder a su chispa. Todavía podía sentirla zumbando bajo su piel, pero no podía producir magia.

—Ah, sí, —llegó una voz acentuada desde el pasillo. Hubo un clic suave, clic, clic que precedía a cada paso, antes de que apareciera un hombre. Era un hombre de mediana edad, llevaba gafas de sol dentro y empuñaba un bastón plegable.

Tratando de controlar su pánico, Stiles se centró en la voz del hombre. —Probablemente te estés preguntando por qué no puedes simplemente deshacerte de tus restricciones. —Hizo una pausa para sonreír con aire de suficiencia. —Tu manada no es la única con un poderoso emisario, Stiles.

Stiles tragó bruscamente, mirando hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre los dos Alfas. —Bueno, pareces tenerme en ligera desventaja. Sabes bastante sobre mí, pero ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

—¿Eso es verdad? —El hombre inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado, como si estuviera jugando un juego y no en un secuestro.

Stiles suspiró y pensó en la sala de guerra en la oficina de su padre. —Eres Deucalion, —dijo con confianza.

—Así es, Stiles, —respondió Deucalion, satisfecho. —Esta de aquí, es Kali, —dijo señalando a la mujer que rodeaba a Stiles como un tiburón hambriento.

—Diría que es un placer conocerte, pero todos sabemos que eso sería una mentira, —respondió Stiles, haciendo todo lo posible por mantener su voz firme. —¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Tsk, tsk, —dijo Deucalion. —Creo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para haber pensado en eso por tu cuenta.

Stiles negó con la cabeza. —Quieres que te dé información sobre mi manada. Eso nunca va a suceder. —Miró a Deucalion ferozmente, ignorando la risa burlona de Kali.

—No del todo, —ronroneó Deucalion. —Tenemos toda la información que necesitamos en su manada. Esto es simplemente una prueba.

—¿Una prueba?, —Respondió Stiles indignado. —¿Me secuestraste como una prueba tonta? ¿Qué pasó con tu fecha límite, de todos modos? Se suponía que íbamos a tener dos semanas más antes de que nos 'probaras'.

—¿De verdad crees que ganamos la reputación que tenemos al darle a la gente un aviso previo de nuestras intenciones? —Kali escupió venenosamente, parándose detrás de Stiles.

—No es un honor entre los hombres lobo, supongo, —murmuró Stiles. —Pero de todos modos, esta no es realmente una buena medida de cómo mi manada funciona en conjunto, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, tomaste al eslabón más débil y le pediste al resto de ellos que lo encontraran. Me sorprendería si les tomara más de una hora antes de que derriben su puerta.

—¿El eslabón más débil? —Repitió Deucalion con una sonrisa. —Por el contrario, Stiles; es uno de los miembros más fuertes. Una chispa, un emisario y el compañero del Alfa, todo en uno. —Sacudió la cabeza suavemente y frunció los labios. —Perder mucho de una vez, será una maravilla si tu manada puede controlarse lo suficiente como para venir a buscarte.

La cabeza de Stiles estaba dando vueltas. —¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ¿Después de un emisario?

Deucalion tarareó. —Compañero de Alfa. —Sus cejas se alzaron sobre su frente. —¿No lo sabías?

Stiles negó con la cabeza. —Eso no es posible. Quiero decir, Derek apenas podía soportar estar en la misma habitación que yo hasta hace como un mes. Lo siento, Duke, tienes al rehén equivocado.

Deucalion hizo una mueca ante el apodo, pero miró a Stiles intrigante. —¿De verdad crees que no vendrán por ti? Suponiendo que puedan funcionar en tu ausencia, eso es.

—Oh, por favor, —Stiles resopló. —Van a poder funcionar bien. Y vendrán a por mí. Derek es incapaz de no ayudar cuando alguien está en problemas, incluso si es solo un poco mayor que yo. —Stiles bajó la vista al suelo y rió para sí mismo.

—¿Qué? —Kali preguntó, molesto.

Stiles alzó la vista y la miró a los ojos sin pestañear. —Te van a matar.

La actitud confiada de Kali vaciló ante la declaración feroz, pero se recuperó rápidamente y reanudó su ritmo.

—Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a pasar el tiempo hasta que mi manada llegue y te destruya? ¿Alguien sabe algún buen juego? —Stiles estaba orgulloso del hecho de que su voz no temblaba, dado lo mucho que su mente se tambaleaba por lo que Deucalion había dicho acerca de que él era el compañero de Derek.

Deucalion volvió a tararear. —No eres... en absoluto lo que esperaba. —Le hizo una señal a Kali, quien se colocó detrás de Stiles repentinamente y le sostuvo los hombros, inmovilizando al chico por completo.

Stiles se revolvió contra la bodega, pero no tenía sentido luchar contra un Alfa sin su magia. —¿Qué estás haciendo?, —Exigió.

—Ejecutando la segunda parte de la prueba, por supuesto, —respondió Deucalion. Sus colmillos descendieron y Stiles pudo ver el rojo de sus ojos a través de sus gafas de sol. Se acercó al niño con la boca abierta, ignorando los gritos de protesta de Stiles.

El sonido de una pelea, incluso lo suficientemente fuerte para los oídos de Stiles, detuvo a Deucalion en seco. Stiles exhaló un suspiro de alivio antes de que Kali le golpeara la parte superior de la cabeza, causando que perdiera el conocimiento de inmediato.

Él regresó a su habitación. La luz brillante que entraba por la ventana lo obligó a cerrar los ojos. Extendió la mano con sus otros sentidos y escuchó voces elevadas cerca. Stiles intentó abrir los ojos otra vez, pero fue golpeado con un dolor debilitante que no pudo localizar. En cambio, se centró en las voces.

—... ¡podría haber sido asesinado! —¿Era ese su padre? Sonaba como su padre.

—¿No crees que no lo sé? —Ese definitivamente era Derek. ¿Por qué Derek parecía tan molesto? Todo estuvo bien; estaba en casa a salvo y no sentía que ninguno de los vínculos de las manadas se hubiera cortado, así que, presumiblemente, todos estaban vivos.

Stiles reprimió un gemido de dolor y se concentró en las voces para distraerse.

Su padre otra vez, sonando más enojado por la palabra. —¡Si Laura no hubiera llamado a Peter, estarías muerto ahora mismo! Te topaste con un almacén lleno de Alfas, Derek. ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando?

Stiles escuchó a Derek pasar su mano por su cabello. ¿Cómo pudo escuchar eso? Fue sacudido de ese tren de pensamiento por el sonido de la voz de Derek.

—Lo sé, John, —dijo, más suavemente de lo que Stiles esperaba. —No tuve elección. Sabes que no lo hice.

Stiles frunció el ceño confundido. ¿Qué estaba perdiendo?

—Lo sé, —volvió a sonar la voz de su padre, todavía enojado, pero algo menos. —Y créeme, vamos a estar hablando de eso muy pronto. Pero por ahora, tenemos que descubrir cómo ayudar a Stiles.

¿Ayudar a Stiles? ¿Qué pasó con Stiles? Stiles frunció el ceño y obligó a sus ojos a abrirse de nuevo, solo para ser asaltado por el sol una vez más. Esta vez mantuvo los ojos abiertos y buscó a su padre y a Derek, pero descubrió que estaba solo.

Huh. Las voces sonaron como si estuvieran a solo unos metros de distancia. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Stiles trató de sentarse, solo para ser detenido por un dolor cegador en su costado.

Después de algunas respiraciones profundas, fue capaz de enfocarse lo suficiente como para estirar hacia abajo y levantar el dobladillo de su camisa, revelando su estómago.

Los ojos de Stiles se agrandaron cuando vio la sangre seca junto a su cadera. Justo encima de la sangre había una marca de mordida grande y semicurada.


	30. A very aggressive wolf

 

Le tomó algunos suaves empujones a Allison y algunos no tan suaves recordatorios sobre su propio temperamento cuando por primera vez se apartó de Derek para conseguir que Scott dejara la casa de Stilinski una vez que Stiles había sido rescatado.

Lydia había insistido en que Scott y Allison regresaran con ella a su casa, y había acorralado a Boyd, Erica e Isaac para que se unieran a ellos. Sorprendentemente, Jackson insistió en que se quedara en la casa de los Stilinski con Derek, John, Peter, Laura, Cora y Chris.

John le había gritado a Derek durante varios minutos después de que el lobo había depositado un Stiles inconsciente en su cama. Derek había tomado la reprimenda, sabiendo que se lo merecía.

Una vez que el vínculo de pareja había atraído a Derek, Laura y Cora hasta donde Stiles había estado detenido, Derek no había dudado antes de correr al almacén sin pensarlo dos veces. Afortunadamente, Laura había llamado a Peter a hurtadillas unos minutos después de que habían salido de la casa, por lo que Peter y John no estaban muy lejos cuando Derek se volvió salvaje.

Peter y John habían escuchado lo suficiente por teléfono para darse cuenta de que Stiles y Derek eran compañeros, y que Derek iba a ser el que encontraría a Stiles. John había llamado a los otros, que corrieron todos al almacén correcto.

La mayoría de ellos había llegado demasiado tarde para ayudar.

Derek había despachado fácilmente a uno de los Alfas, aún teniendo la ventaja del bloqueador de olores que Stiles le había dado. Su investigación les dijo que había cinco, por lo que asumió que quedaban cuatro. Sus oídos le dijeron que dos estaban peleando con Laura, Cora y Peter.

John había topado con el almacén pocos minutos después de Derek. Los dos juntos, corriendo en la silenciosa suposición de que iban a tener palabras acaloradas después de que Stiles estuviera a salvo, trabajaron juntos para limpiar cada habitación hasta que se encontraron con Stiles, atado a una silla y sangrando por su estómago.

Derek podía oler que los dos Alfas que habían estado en la habitación habían huido. Juntos, él y John habían desatado a Stiles y habían detenido el sangrado, ambos ignorando resueltamente el hecho de que era una herida de mordedura a lo atendieron en casa.

Derek, negándose a ceder ante la perspectiva de lo mal que le había fallado a Stiles hasta que supo que Stiles iba a sobrevivir al mordisco, bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina con la cabeza gacha.

Después de que John terminó de gritar, sorprendió a Derek al abrazarlo con un abrazo que ambos necesitaban desesperadamente.

—Va a estar bien, —susurró John, tranquilizando a Derek y a él mismo.

Habían escuchado a Stiles agitarse brevemente durante su discusión, y Derek había corrido a controlarlo, pero el chico se había desmayado otra vez.

Lo que los trajo ahora, con Derek haciendo un hoyo en el piso de la sala de estar, Laura, Cora y Jackson sentados en el sofá, mirando nerviosos a John y Peter, que estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro en la cocina. Chris se hizo cargo de la butaca y estaba revisando su teléfono cada pocos minutos, respondiendo preguntas de Allison y los demás sobre la condición de Stiles.

—Espera, eres el que odia a todos, ¿no?, —Preguntó sin rodeos Cora, mirando a Jackson con una ceja arqueada.

Jackson abrió la boca para disputar su suposición, pero simplemente terminó encogiéndose de hombros en la derrota.

—Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?, —Continuó, menos acusatoria y más curiosamente. —¿Por qué quedarte y ayudar a Stiles?

Jackson miró a su alrededor, sus ojos se clavaron en los de Peter. —Él lo sabe, —gruñe Jackson, señalando con la cabeza hacia la cocina.

Derek dejó de caminar y miró a su tío. —¿Peter?

Peter dio un paso adelante, dejando que la mano que había estado en la espalda de John se deslizara hacia abajo y se alejara suavemente. —Está preocupado por el estado del lobo de Stiles cuando se despierte. ¿No es así, Jackson?

Jackson asintió y se desplomó hacia atrás en los cojines del sofá.

—¿Qué quieres decir con el estado de su lobo? —Preguntó John roncamente.

Chris se sentó en la silla de repente. —Oh, no, es posible que tengas razón.

Derek miró rápidamente a Chris, Peter y Jackson, la irritación aumentaba en sus entrañas con cada segundo que pasaba. —Alguien explica lo que está pasando, —ordenó, con solo un toque de Alfa en su voz.

—Estamos hablando de la rabia innata de Stiles, Derek, —Peter le dijo con calma. —Va a ser un lobo muy agresivo.

John frunció el ceño confundido. —¿Qué quieres decir, rabia? Stiles es un montón de cosas, pero demasiado agresivo no es una de ellas .

—No, es verdad, —respondió Chris en voz baja. —¿Alguna vez te conté sobre la vez que tuvimos unas palabras en el hospital?

Jackson asintió con la cabeza ante las palabras de Chris. —¿Cuándo Stiles se cruzó en tu cara por el incendio de la casa Hale?

Derek tosió. —No sabía que él hizo eso.

—Fue la primera vez que me di cuenta de lo ferozmente leal que podía ser Stiles, —dijo Chris. —Lo estaba amenazando, y él simplemente se puso en mi cara y comenzó a burlarse de mí sobre lo mal que estaba mi familia. —Chris sacudió la cabeza con asombro.

—Me desafió una vez, —intervino Peter una vez que Chris terminó. —Por supuesto, él no se dio cuenta en ese momento, pero me desafió formalmente por la vida de Lydia. Si él hubiera sido un lobo en ese momento, podría haberlo matado por ello, pero ciertamente me intrigó; un niño de quince años gritándome que lo mate en lugar de Lydia.

Derek y John se irritaron ante la anécdota, pero Jackson se distrajo de inmediato al ofrecer su propia historia.

—Me golpeó una vez, ya sabes, —dijo Jackson, evitando el contacto visual con todos. —En la escuela, cuando huíamos de Peter, antes de saber que era Peter. Él me pegó. Quiero decir, él tenía razón, pero aún así.

Laura se inclinó sobre el sofá y apretó el brazo de Jackson una vez antes de echarse hacia atrás y mirar a Derek implorante. —Creo que pueden estar en lo cierto. Necesitamos encontrar a Stiles un ancla antes de que se despierte. ¿Un nuevo lobo con su historia? Será un desastre si no podemos ayudarlo a controlarse a sí mismo de inmediato.

—Hmm, ¿dónde podríamos encontrar un ancla para el lobo de Stiles?, —Peter preguntó sardónicamente, apoyándose en el mostrador al lado de John con una mirada hacia Derek.

Derek se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado, reanudando su ritmo.

—¿Qué pasa con John? —Preguntó Cora. —Sé que solo los conozco desde hace unas horas, pero parecen bastante cercanos.

Chris negó con la cabeza. —No sé si es una buena idea presentar a un humano como ancla antes de saber cuán estable es Stiles. Él podría hacerte daño fácilmente, John.

John parecía como si estuviera a punto de discutir, pero solo suspiró. —Lo haría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero nunca se lo perdonaría si accidentalmente me lastimara. De hecho, podría terminar haciendo más daño que bien.

—Así que volvemos a Derek, —dijo Peter con aire de suficiencia.

—No, Peter, —gruñó Derek. —¿Qué hay de Scott?

Peter negó con la cabeza, pero perdió su sonrisa. —Stiles ya te eligió sobre Scott, Derek. Varias veces. Su lobo no aceptaría a Scott como su ancla sobre ti.

—¿De qué estás hablando?, —Preguntó Derek. Una mirada de esperanza parpadeó sobre su rostro antes de ocultarlo.

Cora miró hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre Peter y Derek como si secretamente deseara tener palomitas de maíz. Laura reprimió una carcajada mientras interpretaba correctamente el deleite de Cora y la codeaba ligeramente. Compartieron una sonrisa privada antes de volver su atención a Peter y Derek.

—Incluso antes de que fuera de la manada, te eligió a ti sobre Scott. Deberías haberlo escuchado defendiéndote ante Scott la noche en que le contamos a John sobre los hombres lobo, —Peter le dijo, más suavemente de lo que había estado hablando momentos antes.

—No, —susurró Derek. —No vamos a elegir su ancla sin hablar primero con él sobre eso.

—¿No son compañeros o lo que sea?, —Preguntó Jackson bruscamente. —¿Por qué no tiene sentido que seas su ancla?

—No voy a obligar a Stiles a que sea su ancla, —gruñó Derek. —Al igual que no voy a obligarlo a que me acepte como su compañero.

—No estoy seguro de cuánto forzar estaría involucrado allí, Der, —reprendió Laura. —Sabes tan bien como yo lo mucho que Stiles se preocupa por ti. Y tú eres su Alfa. Él confía en ti. ¿Qué más crees que necesitaría en un ancla? Olvidando todo el asunto de ser compañeros en este momento, ¿de verdad crees que no ayudarías a anclarlo?

—Se merece un mejor anclaje, —dijo Derek en voz baja, mirando a sus pies.

John dio un paso adelante y puso una mano en el hombro de Derek, lo que provocó que el lobo lo mirara con sorpresa. —Hijo, escúchame. Creo que ambos sabemos que Stiles es demasiado terco para rechazar el mordisco. Lo que significa que va a ser un hombre lobo completamente desarrollado en solo un par de horas. Ahora, si puedes ayudarlo a controlar a su lobo, debes hacerlo. Tú lo sabes.

Derek miró a John sin poder hacer nada. —Lo siento, John. —Las palabras parecían inadecuadas incluso para sus propios oídos, pero la tensión en los hombros de Derek disminuyó cuando John simplemente asintió.

—Sé que lo estás. Ahora ve arriba y ayuda a mi hijo.


	31. Control

 

Stiles gimió al despertar. Sabiendo que la luz sería demasiado brillante, mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Dio media vuelta, de cara a la habitación, y respiró hondo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando un aroma delicioso le golpeó la nariz.

—¿Qué demonios?, —Preguntó a nadie en particular. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación, tratando de localizar la fuente de lo que olía a chocolate negro, melaza, seguridad, comodidad, manada y algo más que no podía ubicar y que hacía que su estómago se sintiera como si estuviera haciendo volteretas.

Los ojos de Stiles finalmente se posaron en Derek, sentado en la silla de su computadora con la cabeza entre las manos.

—¿Derek?

El sonido de su nombre sacó a Derek de su trance y levantó la cabeza. Se levantó y rápidamente cruzó la habitación para sentarse en la cama junto a la cadera de Stiles. —¿Stiles? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien? —Las manos de Derek se movieron sobre el cuerpo de Stiles como si quisiera tocar cada centímetro de él para asegurarse de que no pasa nada.

Stiles, quien estaba abrumado por el olor cuando estaba lejos, se quedó mudo cuando se dio cuenta de que se había vuelto más fuerte cuando Derek se le acercó. —¿Qué. Es. Eso? —Rechinó.

—Mierda, —dijo Derek en voz baja, agarrando las manos de Stiles, que habían comenzado a formar garras.

Momentáneamente distraído por la vista de sus propias garras, los ojos de Stiles se abrieron de par en par. —¿Qué mierda son estos? ¿Por qué tengo garras? —Trató de apartar las manos de Derek, pero Derek las agarró con fuerza. Stiles luchó para sentarse y miró a Derek sin poder hacer nada.

—Te cambiaron, Stiles, —susurró Derek desanimado. —Lo siento mucho.

—No, —respondió Stiles, sacudiendo la cabeza. —No no no. No, no lo hicieron. Ellos... —Se cortó y volvió a mirar sus manos. Sus garras aún estaban afuera, aunque el agarre de Derek les impedía tocar algo más que aire. Flexionó su mano, girándola ligeramente para ver las garras desde otro ángulo.

Stiles de repente se dio cuenta de que el aroma que despedía Derek había cambiado. —No, —dijo de nuevo, por una razón completamente diferente. —Cámbialo de nuevo. —Se lanzó hacia adelante, por lo que estaba casi completamente sentado en el regazo de Derek. Stiles olisqueó alrededor de los hombros y la clavícula de Derek, finalmente se detuvo en el cuello del hombre.

—¿Stiles? —Dijo Derek con voz estrangulada. Soltó las muñecas de Stiles y se inclinó hacia atrás para poder ver la cara del chico.

Stiles, que no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo su cuerpo, saltó de Derek como quemado. Encorvó sus piernas debajo de él y extendió sus manos en señal de súplica. —Lo siento, Derek, no sé por qué hice eso. Es solo... ese aroma. Fue maravilloso, y luego fue... No lo sé, ¿silenciado? No estaba bien.

—¿Qué olor? —Preguntó Derek, con cara esperanzada.

Stiles frunció el ceño y se encontró con los ojos de Derek. —Creo que fuiste tú. —Se inclinó hacia adelante e inhaló con avidez, cerrando los ojos cuando le golpeó con el mismo aroma que antes, sin silenciar. —Sí, definitivamente eres tú. ¿Siempre has olido tan bien?

Derek bajó la cabeza y se sonrojó. Levantó la vista y vio a Stiles con los ojos todavía cerrados, tambaleándose ligeramente mientras trataba de apoyarse en el aroma de Derek.

Derek se rió. —Ven aquí.— Abrió los brazos e hizo un gesto para que Stiles se acercara.

Stiles no perdió tiempo en envolver sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Derek y enterrar su nariz en el cuello del hombre.

—¿Esto es mejor? — Preguntó Derek con una sonrisa. —¿Puedes concentrarte lo suficiente ahora para responder algunas preguntas?

Stiles asintió, sin moverse de su lugar plantado en el cuello de Derek.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Después de unos segundos, Stiles respondió. —Salvaje. Siento que puedo escuchar todo, y eso es abrumador. Siento que si dejara de oler ese olor, mi nariz estaría triste. Siento que, si quisiera, podría romper esta cama con mis propias manos, y eso me asusta. Soy un... Soy un hombre lobo.

Derek consideró la respuesta de Stiles antes de retroceder, odiando el gemido que Stiles emitía en el movimiento. —Quiero que pruebes algo para mí. Quiero que te relajes. —Esperó hasta que Stiles se despegó de los hombros de Derek y se empujó contra la cabecera para continuar. —Ahora, retracta tus garras.

Stiles frunció el ceño ante sus manos, como si tratara de espantar sus garras. Después de algunos minutos infructuosos, Stiles gruñó de frustración.

Gruñido literalmente

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al oír el sonido. Miró frenéticamente a Derek, quien lo miraba con una expresión similar.

—Stiles, tus ojos, —dijo Derek en voz baja, como aturdido.

Stiles cerró los ojos. —¿Qué hay de ellos?

Los abrió de nuevo cuando sintió la mano de Derek en su mandíbula. —Son del color del oro. Ellos son... son hermosos .

Stiles sonrió tímidamente, apoyándose en el toque de Derek.

Ambos fueron arrancados del momento por un clic. Stiles levantó sus manos en señal de triunfo, mostrando a Derek que estaban libres de garras.

Derek retiró su brazo, liberando la mandíbula de Stiles. —Lo siento, no debería haberte tocado. Necesito ver si puedes hacerlo por tu cuenta.

Stiles frunció el ceño otra vez. —¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Recuerdas cuando Scott cambió por primera vez? ¿Qué tan fuera de control estaba antes de encontrar un ancla?

Stiles asintió. —Vivamente. Espera, ¿entonces estás diciendo que necesito encontrar un ancla? —Sus ojos se agrandaron en repentina comprensión. —¿Estás diciendo que mi ancla eres tú?

Derek agachó la cabeza avergonzado. —Lo siento, sé que no es ideal. Pero no queríamos arriesgarnos a herir a tu padre, y Peter dijo que Scott no funcionaría...

—Oye, —Stiles lo interrumpió, agachando la cabeza para encontrar los ojos de Derek. —Podría hacerlo mucho peor, ya sabes, —dijo con un guiño.

Se miraron el uno al otro durante unos segundos antes de que Stiles cambiara el tema abruptamente. —Entonces, —dijo, aplaudiendo. —Lo primero es lo primero: control. Siento una necesidad casi irreprimible de encontrar y abrazar a mi papá, pero quiero asegurarme de que no fracture la columna vertebral cuando lo haga. ¿Así que por dónde empezamos?

Derek no pudo ocultar su sonrisa ante el entusiasmo de su compañero. Sabía que tendrían que tener una larga conversación más tarde, y que Stiles estaba aplastando sus verdaderos sentimientos acerca de haber sido convertido. Pero por ahora, Stiles tenía razón; él tenía que aprender el control.

Durante las siguientes cuatro horas, Derek le dio a Stiles un curso acelerado sobre el control. Respondió algunas de las muchas preguntas de Stiles.

—¿Eres mi Alfa ahora, o es Deucalion? (‘Quien elijas, Stiles’. ‘Entonces, tú’).

E ignoró a muchos de sus otros.

—¿Esto significa que tengo un nudo ahora? (‘¡Stiles, enfoque!’)

Sus almohadas y ropa de cama habían sido arruinadas mientras aprendía a controlar sus garras, pero valió la pena. Para el final de la primera clase, podía mirarlo a los ojos y controlar sus garras. El gruñido era un problema, al igual que su nueva fuerza, pero Derek confiaba lo suficiente en su control para llevarlo escaleras abajo, donde algunos de la manada estaban esperando.

Stiles bajó las escaleras por delante de Derek, subestimando por completo lo mucho que su nueva velocidad de hombre lobo chocaría con su innata torpeza. Se cayó los últimos cuatro pasos, pero se recuperó en menos de un segundo.

Miró alrededor de la habitación hasta que vio a su padre. Sin pensarlo dos veces, cruzó la habitación con los brazos abiertos.

Solo para que Peter se pusiera delante de él gruñendo.

Stiles gruñó por instinto, reprimiendo apenas el impulso de desafiar al hombre.

—Peter, —vino la voz de Derek bruscamente desde el pie de la escalera. —Peter, —dijo de nuevo más suavemente. —Está bien, déjalo pasar.

Peter miró a Stiles con desconfianza. John colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Peter y suavemente tiró al hombre hacia un lado. Peter se dejó tirar, pero vigilaba a Stiles.

Una vez que Peter estuvo fuera del camino, Stiles se lanzó a los brazos de su padre, apretando con fuerza. Su mente estaba dividida en mil direcciones; no aprietes demasiado, ¿por qué papá huele a Peter, papá debe oler más a mí, no apretar demasiado, dónde está Derek, este es un gran abrazo, no aprietes demasiado.

Cuando finalmente retrocedió, se alegró de ver que su olor se detenía, y su padre no le dio ninguna indicación de que el abrazo había sido demasiado apretado.

Stiles miró a su alrededor con orgullo, los ojos clavados en Derek con una sonrisa petulante.

Derek sonrió a cambio y le apretó la parte posterior del cuello del nuevo lobo en felicitaciones.

Sin previo aviso, un aroma golpeó la nariz de Stiles que convirtió la felicidad en ceniza en su boca. Alfas. Miró a su alrededor desesperadamente en busca de Deucalion, pero solo vio a la manada.

Sus ojos se centraron en la chica sentada en el sofá junto a Laura. Olía a Derek, pero también a Alfas. En la parte posterior de su cerebro, sabía que debía ser Cora, pero el olor del hombre que lo mordía era todo en lo que podía concentrarse.

Sin otro pensamiento consciente, se abalanzó.


	32. Yuck

 

Laura y Jackson se pusieron de pie, cada uno agarrando uno de los brazos de Stiles mientras saltaba hacia Cora. Cora se levantó y rodeó el sofá, poniéndolo entre ella y Stiles. Sus ojos brillaron, pero evitó moverse más allá de eso, esperando parecer menos agresiva para no molestar más a Stiles.

Stiles se tensó contra la sujeción de Laura y Jackson, gruñendo de una manera que lo asustó en la quietud. Sus ojos todavía estaban fijos en Cora, pero él no hizo ningún movimiento para acercarse. Laura y Jackson no lo liberaron, por lo que estaba agradecido.

Respirando por la boca, Stiles se dirigió a Cora directamente. —¿Eres Cora?

Ella asintió. —Esa soy yo. Supongo que todavía puedes olerlos en mí. Perdón por eso, tomé cuatro duchas en la casa Lydia mientras estabas arriba con mi hermano.

Ante la mención de Derek, Stiles miró a su alrededor salvajemente para encontrarlo. Derek se le acercó de inmediato y le puso una mano en el hombro. —¿Estas bien?

Stiles lo pensó por un segundo y asintió con la cabeza a Laura y Jackson para que lo dejaran ir. Dio un paso atrás en la cocina, tratando de poner más distancia entre él y Cora.

Sintió que su padre le ponía una mano en el otro hombro y cerraba los ojos para apoyarse en las dos personas que tenía a cada lado.

Cuando los abrió, vio que Derek fruncía el ceño pensativo. —Stiles, ¿qué ibas a hacer con Cora justo ahora?

Jackson se burló. —Creo que estaba bastante claro que iba a tratar de arrancarle la garganta.

Derek tendió una mano para callarlo, aún mirando a Stiles.

Stiles simplemente sacudió su cabeza miserablemente. —No lo sé. Solo quería saber por qué olía a ellos, como a Deucalion. Mi instinto fue clavarla en el suelo hasta que ella respondiera mis preguntas.

Para su sorpresa, Derek sonrió levemente y asintió. —¿No hacerle daño?

Stiles pareció sorprendido ante la idea. —¿Por qué demonios la lastimaría? Acabamos de recuperarla

—¿Cómo supiste eso?, —Preguntó John, mirando a Derek por encima de la cabeza de su hijo.

En lugar de responderle directamente, Derek se dirigió a Stiles de nuevo. —Stiles, abre la puerta. —Apretó el hombro de Stiles para evitar que se moviera cuando el chico comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta principal. —Desde aquí, quiero decir. Abre la puerta desde aquí.

Stiles sacudió su muñeca sin pensarlo y usó su chispa para hacer que se abriera la puerta. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, dejó escapar un aullido de éxtasis. —¡Mi chispa! Todavía tengo mi chispa. —Miró hacia abajo a sus manos con asombro, dejando salir sus garras y practicando pequeños hechizos con su mano con garras, como si necesitara ver al hombre lobo y la chispa trabajando juntos.

Mientras Stiles abría, cerraba y levitaba cosas alrededor de la habitación, Derek le respondió a John más a fondo. —Hubo un momento arriba cuando se frustró y la lámpara de su escritorio parpadeó. Supuse que eso significaba que todavía tenía su chispa, pero no quería presionarlo demasiado rápido. Si ese era el caso, y realmente quería lastimar a Cora, no habría necesitado tocarla para hacerlo. Él podría haberlo querido. Así que pensé que probablemente solo estaba cediendo a sus nuevos instintos.

—¿Pinchar primero, hacer preguntas más tarde? —John terminó irónicamente.

—En realidad, ese es un buen punto, —interpuso Peter, apartando la vista del espectáculo de luces que Stiles estaba haciendo para Laura, Jackson y una Cora que parecía vacilante en la sala de estar. —Va a tener que aprender a lidiar con sus nuevos instintos de hombre lobo, ya que se relacionan con su lado humano y su lado chispeante. Eso no va a ser fácil para él.

John se rió entre dientes. —Sí, pero Stiles nunca ha sido alguien que evite las cosas difíciles.

—Gracias, papá, —llamó Stiles desde la sala de estar. —Por cierto, me encanta esta cosa auditiva.

Stiles olfateó el aire con cautela y estuvo al lado de Derek en un instante. —Lo estás haciendo de nuevo, —acusó. —Eso que hiciste con tu olor que hiciste arriba. ¿Qué es eso? Huele mal. —Stiles gimió, olisqueando alrededor del cuello y los hombros de Derek.

Laura suspiró y volvió a sentarse en el sofá. —Es tristeza, Stiles. Cuando el olor de alguien se vuelve menos concentrado, más apagado, es porque están tristes .

Stiles frunció el ceño a Laura, luego a Derek. —¿Estas triste?

Derek asintió lentamente.

—¿Por qué?

Derek miró alrededor de la habitación antes de contestar, con los ojos fijos en John por un momento. —Porque nunca quisiste ser un hombre lobo, y ahora eres uno. Dices que te encanta el súper oído y que has aprendido a controlar tus ojos y tus garras, pero va a llegar un momento en el que el hecho de que nunca quisiste esto te atrapará, Stiles.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó Stiles secamente, como lo hacía cuando realmente no quería hablar de algo. —Soy un híbrido todopoderoso de chispa de hombre lobo. ¿Quién no querría eso?

—Tú, —dijo John en voz baja. —No querías eso. ¿Quieres hablar acerca de ello?

Stiles negó con la cabeza enfáticamente. —Creo que debería tener una mejor comprensión de mi autocontrol antes de tener una intensa conversación sincera. Soy un hombre lobo ahora, y puedo fingir que lo acepto por un tiempo.

—Esa no es realmente la forma más saludable de abordar esto… —dijo Peter, mirando a Stiles especulativamente.

Stiles se burló. —¿Realmente eres la persona adecuada para hablarme sobre la forma más saludable de ser un hombre lobo?

Peter sonrió de acuerdo, incluso mientras John amonestaba a Stiles.

—Tiene razón, sin embargo, —llamó Jackson desde la sala de estar. —Es mejor hablar de eso ahora que después de que te hayas enloquecido por la fuerza de tu hombre lobo cuando rompas el brazo de Erica durante el combate.

Stiles palideció. —¿Podría realmente hacer eso?

Laura asintió suavemente. —Si, podrías.

—Mierda, —maldijo Stiles, extendiendo su mano ciegamente. Derek lo sostuvo sin preguntar, apretando su agarre cuando Stiles soltó un gemido.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso?, —Preguntó John de nuevo.

Esta vez, Stiles asintió. —Sí, pero no con, así, todos.

—Entonces, ¿con quién?, —Preguntó Derek, sin soltar la mano de Stiles.

Stiles bajó la vista. —Mi papá, creo. Quiero decir, sabes más sobre esto , —le dijo a Derek. —Pero con todo lo que está pasando conmigo y mis instintos y falta de control y la forma en que hueles, creo que terminaría...

—De acuerdo, —interrumpió John. —Lo tengo. ¿Por qué no damos un paseo?

Derek miró hacia abajo para ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas, pero la dulzura de su aroma se disparó. Stiles exhaló fuerte y dejó caer la mano de Derek, corriendo por la cocina para pararse detrás de Peter.

—Lo siento, —le dijo a Peter con voz estrangulada. —Necesito un nuevo aroma para atenuar el de Derek.— Tomó un gran olor y palideció. —Yuck. Perfecto.

Peter parecía completamente afrentado. —Hey, huelo bien.

Derek gruñó por lo bajo. Si Stiles no hubiera sido un hombre lobo, quizás no lo hubiera escuchado. —Whoa, ¿haces eso mucho? ¿Ese gruñido sub-vocal?

—Sí, —replicó Jackson detestablemente. —Lo hace prácticamente cada vez que alguien te toca.

Antes de que Derek pudiera reaccionar, Laura extendió la mano sobre el sofá y golpeó a Jackson en la cabeza. Los dos recurrieron a una bofetada que se convirtió en una pelea amistosa, alejando la atención de Cora de la escena en la cocina.

—Oh, demonios, —dijo John, frotándose la cara con las manos. —Stiles, vamos a dar un paseo. Aparentemente, tenemos mucho de qué hablar. —Dirigió una mirada penetrante a su hijo y a Derek y se dirigió hacia atrás.

Peter lo siguió sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¿A dónde vas? —Demandó Derek.

Peter se burló y fijó a Derek con una sonrisa que lo sabía todo. —¿Crees que los dos deberían quedarse solos para tener esta charla emocionalmente cargada? Mientras Stiles está en este estado? Tsk tsk, sobrino.

—Tiene razón, —admitió Stiles con un gemido. —Además, tienes otros cachorros a los que atender, —le dijo a Derek, haciendo un gesto hacia la sala de estar.

Derek miró hacia el techo, apenas ocultó su centelleo. —No cachorros, —refunfuñó.

Peter se fue sin otra palabra. Stiles hizo lo mismo, pero fue detenido por la mano de Derek en su muñeca.

—Solo… —Derek se detuvo y deslizó su mano sobre la cabeza de Stiles, pasando su muñeca por la mejilla del chico y por un lado de su cuello.

La cabeza de Stiles estaba nadando, pero pudo mantenerse en pie. Derek le lanzó una sonrisa engreída y se dio vuelta para ocuparse de sus otras betas.

—Te odio, —llamó Stiles en pos de la forma en que Derek se retiraba.

—No, no lo haces, —susurró Derek sin darse la vuelta, sabiendo que Stiles podía escucharlo.

—No, no lo hago, —admitió Stiles en voz baja, volviéndose para reunirse con su padre y Peter en el patio trasero.

Estaba tan jodido.


	33. Morbidly optimistic

 

Peter dejó de caminar una vez que estuvo seguro de que estaban fuera del alcance de la audiencia de la casa. Stiles se sentó en un árbol caído y se miró los pies.

John se agachó frente a él y le puso una mano en la rodilla. —En serio, hijo, ¿cómo estás?

Stiles respiró profundamente y se pasó una mano por el pelo antes de mirar hacia arriba. —Honestamente, no tengo ni idea. Nunca quise ser un hombre lobo Yo solo... no lo hice.

—¿Por qué no?, —Preguntó Peter, dando un paso adelante, por lo que estaba a solo unos metros de los otros dos.

Stiles lo miró medio encogido de hombros. —No lo sé.

—Mentira, —dijo Peter, casi automáticamente.

—Mierda, —suspiró Stiles. —Creo que tengo que aprender a controlar mejor mi ritmo cardíaco. Vamos a agregar eso a la lista, —murmuró.

Peter agitó su mano. —Puedo enseñarte eso luego. Por ahora, necesitamos saber por qué no quisiste ser un hombre lobo.

Stiles se mordió la uña y miró distraídamente una hoja en el suelo del bosque. —No es como si nunca lo hubiera pensado. Quiero decir, ¿quién no querría súper fuerza y súper oído, incluso si eso significaba volverse loco una vez al mes? Supongo que nunca quise estar en una posición en la que pudiera lastimar a alguien sin querer hacerlo. —Para cuando terminó, su voz era un susurro, pero sabía que su padre y Peter habían entendido cada palabra.

—Los humanos lastiman a la gente, —Peter contradijo en voz baja. —No tienes que ser un hombre lobo para lastimar a alguien, Stiles. El hecho de que seas uno ahora, no significa que lo harás tampoco.

Eso sorprendió a la risa de Stiles. —Esa podría ser la cosa más morbosamente optimista que me hayas dicho alguna vez. —Hizo una pausa antes de añadir a regañadientes, —gracias.

John negó con la cabeza con cariño y se puso de pie con un gemido. Se estiró por un momento antes de tomar asiento junto a Stiles. —¿Es esa la única razón por la que nunca quisiste cambiar? ¿Porque estabas preocupado por lastimar a alguien?

—Sí y no, —dijo Stiles lentamente. —Quiero decir, siempre supe que iba a ser parte de este mundo por el resto de mi vida, de alguna manera. Supongo que pensé que si me mantenía como humano, no tendría que preocuparme tanto por perder el control. Como ser humano, sé que tuve problemas con la ira y la agresión, pero normalmente podía controlar eso. Y en los momentos en que no pude, no es como si tuviera que preocuparme por accidentalmente arrancarle la garganta a alguien.

John tomó una de las temblorosas manos de Stiles en la suya. —Esto es algo con lo que podemos ayudarte. —Miró a Peter implorantemente. —Peter y Derek, y el resto de la manada. Todos te ayudaremos. No lastimarás a nadie.

Stiles negó con la cabeza. —No puedes prometer eso.

—Tienes razón, no puede, —dijo Peter sin rodeos. John abrió la boca para interrumpir, pero se quedó en silencio cuando Peter levantó la mano. —No puede prometer que nunca lastimarás a nadie, pero todos podemos prometer hacer lo que podamos para evitar que suceda.

Stiles suspiró, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado en concesión. —Sí, supongo que eso es todo lo que puedo pedir.

—¿Hay algo más que te moleste?, —Preguntó John, poniéndose de pie y caminando así que estaba al lado de Peter.

Los ojos de Stiles se iluminaron con diversión. —Oh, sí, en realidad. —Hizo un gesto entre los dos. —¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?

Peter soltó un bufido y John solo pareció sorprendido.

Stiles puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y entrelazó sus dedos, inclinándose hacia atrás para esperar una respuesta de cualquiera de ellos.

—No sé a qué te refieres, —insistió John.

—Mentira, —dijo Stiles de inmediato. —¡Oh hola! Podría decir que estabas mintiendo. —Miró a Peter con orgullo antes de mirar a su padre expectante.

—No pasa nada entre Peter y yo, —dijo John definitivamente.

Peter hizo un puchero. —Bueno, eso es un poco hiriente, cariño.

—Ahora no es el momento, —dijo John, aunque las puntas de sus orejas se pusieron rosadas por el cariño.

Stiles tomó un gran olor en su dirección. —Quiero decir, oleis el uno al otro. Como si pasaras mucho tiempo juntos. No hueles como... eso. Gracias a Dios , —añadió en voz baja.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?, —Preguntó Peter, ofendido.

Los brazos de Stiles se agitaron a su alrededor. —¡Se supone que los padres no tienen relaciones sexuales! Esa es la regla. En lo que a mí respecta, mi padre ha tenido relaciones sexuales exactamente una vez, y así es como nací.

—Espera, —interrumpió John, confundido. —¿Ese es tu problema con esto? ¿Que se supone que no debo tener relaciones sexuales? ¿No es por qué sea Peter, o que sea un hombre? ¡No es que esté pensando en tener sexo con Peter! O pensar en Peter así en absoluto. —Echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido. —¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto en este momento?

Stiles chasqueó la lengua. —No sé, papá, pero creo que protestas demasiado, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Peter bufó divertido. —Tal vez deberíamos pasar a otro tema del que sé que tu padre realmente quiere hablar.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco, pero le hizo un gesto con la mano para continuar.

—Tú y Derek, —dijo Peter sin rodeos.

—¿Qué hay de mí y Derek?— Preguntó Stiles, de una manera despreocupada que exactamente no engañó a nadie.

John se frotó la cara con la mano y suspiró con cansancio. —Chico, debes tener cuidado.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo usar condones?

—Jesús, —suspiró John, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz mientras Peter soltaba una risita. —No, no es de lo que estoy hablando. Quiero decir, él es mayor que tú, y todavía estás en la escuela secundaria. Sé que tienes casi diecisiete años y que has pasado por cosas que ningún adolescente debería pasar, pero eso no cambia tu edad.

—Papá, no estamos haciendo nada que requiera que sea más mayor de lo que soy ahora. —Ignorando a Peter murmuró, —todavía no, —continuó Stiles. —Ni siquiera sé si él está interesado en mí así.

John sacudió la cabeza con asombro. —Stiles, ese hombre está loco por ti, todos pueden ver eso. Demonios, Cora lo descubrió en media hora.

Los ojos de Stiles se sintieron como si estuvieran a punto de sobresalir de su cabeza. Se sentó en el tronco, rebotando de emoción. —¿Sí?

Su padre y Peter asintieron en tándem.

John apuntó con una mano dura a su hijo. —Necesitáis tener una discusión seria antes de que pase algo entre vosotros. Hay algunas cosas que debes saber que él debe decirte.

Stiles asintió, todavía vibrando de su piel con felicidad.

—Ah, y una cosa más, —dijo su padre, poniéndose la cara y la postura del Sheriff. —No quiero volver a verlos hacer algo que me obligue a arrestarlo, ¿me oyen?

—Entendido, seremos astutos.

—Inténtalo de nuevo.

—Entendido, vamos a esperar hasta que tenga dieciocho años.

—Eso es mejor.

Con eso, John se volvió y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa. Stiles se levantó para seguirlo, pero Peter lo mantuvo a raya con la mano extendida. —Vamos, John, estaremos justo detrás de ti.

Stiles ladeó la cabeza con confusión, pero esperó con Peter hasta que su padre estuvo fuera del alcance del oído.

—Stiles, como correctamente has conjeturado, soy muy aficionado a tu padre, —comenzó Peter.

—Oh, no, ¿es aquí donde pides mi permiso para salir con mi papá?, —Preguntó Stiles, dándose una palmada en los ojos.

Peter suspiró ruidosamente. —No es exactamente el permiso, pero me gustaría saber cómo te sentirías acerca de la posibilidad.

—Peter, si deseas cortejar a mi padre, espero que me paguen un dote, —dijo Stiles desagradablemente. —Vale por lo menos tres cerdos, ¿no crees?

Peter puso los ojos en blanco con un bufido y dio la espalda a Stiles, caminando hacia la casa en la estela de John.

Stiles rebotó sobre sus talones y se dispuso a seguirlo. —Ok, dos cerdos.

Sin interrumpir el paso, Peter negó con la cabeza.

Stiles lo rodeó, radiante. —¡Dos cerdos, Peter, pero será mejor que sean grandes!

—Cállate, Stiles.

Los dos bromearon hasta que estuvieron de nuevo al alcance del oído de la casa. Stiles percibió el aroma de Derek y se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.


	34. A nice talk

 

Stiles irrumpió por la puerta trasera, apenas registrando la presencia de su padre, Cora, Laura o Jackson. Se dirigió directamente a Derek y saltó a sus brazos, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del hombre.

Se distrajo momentáneamente por el olor embriagador que venía de Derek en oleadas, pero sacudió la cabeza y respiró por la boca para aclarar su mente.

Derek, que había atrapado a Stiles sin pensarlo dos veces y que ahora lo sostenía con seguridad, pareció sorprendido por la repentina exhibición. Su confusión se convirtió en cariño cuando Stiles habló.

—Te gusto, —acusó al Alfa con una sonrisa cegadora.

Derek no pudo evitar sonreír a cambio. Se rió de lo absurdo de sus posiciones, lo que provocó que Stiles comenzara a reír incontrolablemente.

Esto continuó durante unos minutos, hasta que John se aclaró la garganta deliberadamente. Stiles metió su cabeza en el cuello de Derek por un último suspiro codicioso, luego se dejó caer nuevamente al suelo. Miró a la cocina con aire culpable y se encontró con los ojos de su padre, incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Stiles sintió que Derek se adelantó y le puso una mano en la parte baja de la espalda. Se alejó de Stiles lo suficiente como para hablar. —Lo siento, —murmuró. —Sin embargo, necesito hablar con Derek, sin haber oídos lobunos.

John asintió a regañadientes, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para irse. Stiles miró al resto de sus compañeros de manada implorantemente. Jackson y Cora llevaban idénticas miradas de falso disgusto, mientras que los ojos de Laura brillaban con lágrimas derramadas. Habían pasado años desde que había visto a Derek reír así. Ella hizo pasar a los otros dos por la puerta con la promesa de actualizar al resto de la manada en el progreso de Stiles.

—Oh, vamos, —le dijo Peter a John, tirando de él hacia la puerta con una suave mano sobre su codo. —Te llevaré a cenar.

Las cejas de John se dispararon, pero estaba lo suficientemente distraído. —¿Cena?

Peter rodó los ojos. —Sí, cena. En un restaurante que no tiene menús de plástico endeble o te hacen sentar en una cabina de vinilo.

John soltó un largo suspiro, pero las comisuras de su boca se tensaron cuando agarró su chaqueta.

Cuando los dos se habían ido, Derek miró a Stiles con una ceja confundida. —¿Sabías que eso era algo?, —Preguntó, colocando un pulgar sobre su hombro en la puerta principal.

Stiles cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. —Es todo muy nuevo y muy perturbador, estoy tratando de no pensar en eso. —Abrió los ojos a tiempo para ver un breve ceño fruncido cruzar la cara de Derek. —¿Qué?

—Nada, —hizo un puchero. —Es justo, ahora le debo a Erica y Lydia veinte dólares.

Stiles abrió su boca, luego la cerró de nuevo. —¿Sabes qué? Ni siquiera voy a preguntar.

Sin pensarlo, Stiles se acercó y tomó la mano de Derek, entrelazando sus dedos. La sonrisa que Derek le dio a cambio fue cegadora.

Stiles se balanceó un poco sobre sus pies por la fuerza de la misma, y decidió que esta conversación sería mejor si se sentaba. Condujo a Derek hacia el sofá, donde los dos se sentaron inclinados el uno hacia el otro.

Stiles soltó la mano de Derek y comenzó a jugar con los dedos ociosamente. Estaba temblando de emoción y no podía dejar de inquietarse. Derek solo sonrió y colocó su mano sobre la palma de la mano de Stiles para poder hacer lo que necesitaba.

—Entonces, —comenzó Derek. —Supongo que tuviste una charla agradable con tu padre y Peter.

Stiles asintió. —Aprendí un poco más sobre su relación con Peter de lo que siempre quise saber en mi vida, pero sí. También hablamos sobre... —su voz vaciló y agarró la mano de Derek. —Me vas a ayudar, ¿verdad? ¿Ayuda a asegurarme de tener suficiente control para no herir a la gente? —Sus ojos se clavaron intensamente en los de Derek. Podía sentir el murmullo detrás de sus ojos que le decía que brillaban dorados.

Derek brilló rojo en respuesta, provocando un gemido de Stiles. —Sí, —le dijo ferozmente al chico. —Por supuesto que te ayudaré. Todos lo haremos.

Stiles inspiró profundamente, dejándolo salir lentamente mientras asentía a sí mismo. —Está bien—. Él asintió de nuevo. —De acuerdo.

—¿Hablaron por casualidad sobre algo más?, —Preguntó Derek tímidamente después de unos momentos.

—Sí, en realidad, —dijo Stiles en un intento fallido de indiferencia. —Papá dijo que había algo que necesitabas decirme. Algo que parecía que él sabía, pero dijo que debería venir de ti. —Stiles sonrió maliciosamente. —¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que podría ser?

Derek negó con la cabeza exasperado, pero cambió de posición, por lo que se inclinó aún más hacia Stiles. Después de una respiración profunda y unas pocas paradas y arranques, soltó: —Creo que eres mi compañero.

Los ojos de Stiles se ensancharon. Se inclinó hacia delante para leer mejor los latidos del corazón de Derek. —Dilo de nuevo, —susurró.

—Eres mi compañero, Stiles, —Derek repitió con más confianza.

La mirada en la cara de Derek era tan abierta y tierna, que Stiles no pudo evitar ponerse de pie y ponerle una mano en la mejilla. Frotó su pulgar sobre el pómulo de Derek mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos. Stiles había leído sobre hombres lobo y compañeros cuando Scott se había convertido por primera vez, pero se había encogido de hombros porque carecía de importancia en ese momento; había estado más centrado en las partes de su investigación que aseguraban que Scott no matara a alguien en la luna llena.

Pero él sabía lo que significaba. Los hombres lobo se apareaban de por vida. Una vez que encontraban a su compañero, eso era todo.

—¿Estás seguro? —Susurró, sin soltar su mano.

Derek asintió. —Estoy seguro. Lo pensé por un tiempo, pero una vez que cambiaste, lo sentí.

Stiles sonrió involuntariamente ante las palabras, pero frunció el ceño confundido. —¿Lo sentiste?

—Cierra los ojos, —instruyó Derek.

Sin dudarlo, Stiles lo hizo.

—Siente la unión de nuestra manada. ¿La sientes?— Cuando Stiles asintió, Derek continuó. —¿Se siente diferente?

Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron de golpe. —Está zumbando. Se siente... —luchó por encontrar la palabra. —¿Contenta?

Derek se rió entre dientes. —Lo hace. Se siente feliz..

La sonrisa en la cara de Stiles se frunció. Se mordió el labio y dejó que su mano se apartara de la cara de Derek. —Te mereces algo mejor que yo, Derek. No quieres unirte a mi.

Derek comenzó a hablar, pero Stiles lo interrumpió. —¡Soy un desastre! Soy un hombre lobo recién convertido, no tengo idea de cómo va a afectar mi magia o mi TDAH, siempre digo las cosas equivocadas en el momento equivocado, fui secuestrado por la Manada Al...

La diatriba de Stiles fue interrumpida por Derek que se adelantó y capturó sus labios en un beso tan tierno que Stiles se quedó sin aliento. Antes de que pudiera hacer más que cerrar los ojos, todo había terminado.

Derek pasó el pulgar sobre el labio inferior de Stiles, lo que le hizo volver a abrir los ojos. —Incluso si todas esas cosas son ciertas, —dijo Derek en un susurro dada su proximidad. —Olvidaste la parte donde también eres parte este mundo irreal, ferozmente leal y absolutamente hermoso. Eres más poderoso de lo que crees, y no solo porque eres una chispa y un hombre lobo. Eres increíble, Stiles. Me sentiría honrado de llamarte mi compañero.

Los ojos de Stiles, que se habían vuelto vidriosos mientras Derek hablaba, se reorientaron. —Y me sentiría honrado de llamarte mío.

Derek sonrió, pero se puso serio rápidamente. —No tenemos que decidir nada ahora. Todavía estás en la secundaria, Stiles, no deberías tomar decisiones tan joven.

—Uf, —Stiles gimió. —¿Por qué todos siguen hablando de mi edad? No soy demasiado joven para ser una chispa. No soy demasiado joven para ser un hombre lobo. No soy muy joven para haber sido secuestrado, ¡más de una vez! ¿Por qué de repente soy demasiado joven para saber lo que quiero y con quién lo quiero?

Derek acercó a Stiles a su pecho, retumbando profundamente. El sonido y las vibraciones impactaron a Stiles en el silencio. Se quedó fláccido en los brazos de Derek y se dejó sostener por varios minutos.

—Sabes, dieciséis es la edad legal de consentimiento en más de la mitad de los estados del país. Estúpida California, —gruñó Stiles.

Derek se rió una vez, pero no habló.

—Cumplo diecisiete en tres semanas, —intentó nuevamente Stiles.

—Entonces solo tenemos que esperar cincuenta y cinco semanas más. —Derek se rió cuando Stiles trató de alejarse con indignación. Apretó su agarre sobre el beta y acarició su cuello. Stiles suspiró feliz después de abandonar la pelea y se inclinó contento en el pecho de Derek.

Retrocedió un poco unos minutos más tarde y presionó un suave beso en los labios de Derek. —Está bien, —dijo. —Vale la pena la espera.


	35. We need allies

 

Los días siguientes transcurrieron en un borrón, pero no sin incidentes. Deaton regresó de Nevada con el libro que obtuvo para Lydia, y no perdió tiempo en programar sesiones de entrenamiento consecutivos con Stiles para tener una idea de cómo usar su chispa ahora que era un hombre lobo.

Para deleite de Stiles, Deaton descubrió que el cambio más grande era que Stiles podía extraer considerablemente más poder desde su interior ahora que había cambiado. Como resultado, Stiles podría intentar hechizos más elaborados, y el tiempo de recuperación después de cada hechizo había disminuido significativamente.

El control de Stiles estaba mejorando cada día. Llegó al punto en el que podía entrenar con el resto de la manada sin temor a lastimar a todos, pero todavía no confiaba en sí mismo para probar y pelear en un uno contra uno.

Peter y John estaban saliendo oficialmente, al igual que Derek y Stiles. Los cuatro tuvieron una conversación increíblemente incómoda, durante la cual se decidió que ninguna relación sería discutida alguna vez.

Laura y Peter se hicieron cargo de la reconstrucción de la casa de Hale. Stiles no quería saber exactamente qué hizo Peter para lograr la hazaña, pero la construcción avanzaba más rápido de lo que nadie había esperado.

Derek convocó una reunión de la manada cinco días después de que Stiles fuera convertido, para discutir la amenaza en curso contra ellos. La Manada Alfa aparentemente había ido a la clandestinidad, y la manada se puso más nerviosa con cada día que pasaba sin señales de ellos.

—Necesitamos aliados, —declaró Derek una vez que la manada se hubo acomodado. —Hay cuatro manadas cuyos territorios bordean los nuestros; la manada Hudson, la manada Fowler, la manada Abrams y la manada Kolb. Tuvimos alianzas con ellos cuando era pequeño, pero no se han mantenido. —Derek miró avergonzado mientras terminaba, pero afortunadamente se le quitó la atención cuando Peter habló.

—He mantenido una relación con el manada Fowler.

Derek levantó la vista, sorprendido. —¿Tienes? ¿Desde cuando?

Peter frunció los labios. —Después de que... volví...

—De nada, —intervino Lydia amargamente.

Peter inclinó su cabeza hacia ella. —Sí, bueno, después de eso, tuve la impresión de que no sería bienvenido aquí. Así que contacté a un viejo amigo en la manada de Fowler para ver si unirme a ellos sería una opción viable para mí. Obviamente, no lo seguí, pero todavía tengo contactos en su manada.

Derek parecía que quería preguntarle más a Peter sobre el tema, pero siguió adelante. —Genial, entonces me gustaría que tú y Boyd estén a cargo de llegar a su manada, y la de Hudson. Sus territorios también comparten una frontera, y sé que son históricamente cercanos. Es posible que podamos tener ambos a bordo.

Boyd y Peter asintieron el uno al otro y a su Alfa.

Antes de que Derek pudiera continuar, Cora habló desde el sofá, donde estaba situada entre Laura y Allison. Ella y Allison habían formado una amistad que nadie había visto venir, después de haber limpiado el aire que había empañado el apellido de Allison. —Tengo algunas conexiones en la manada Kolb.

Laura giró su cabeza hacia su hermana. —¿Cómo es eso posible? Nunca viniste con nosotros cuando los visitamos y has estado viviendo en Brasil desde que tenías once años.

Cora se encogió de hombros. —Cuando escapé del fuego, corrí. Debo haber estado corriendo hacia el sur, porque finalmente corrí hacia su territorio. Su emisario fue quien me encontró y me ayudó a ocultar quién era, y su Alfa me encontró la manada con la que me quedé en Sudamérica.

—¿Sabían que estabas viva? —Preguntó Derek con incredulidad. —¿Todo este tiempo, lo sabían y nunca dijeron nada?

—No creo que supieran que Laura y tú vivían, —replicó Cora. —Me quedé con ellos durante aproximadamente una semana, para ver si alguien más logró salir. Me hablaron de Peter, pero nada sobre vosotros dos.

Laura asintió pensativa. —Ella tiene razón, Derek. Salimos dos días después del incendio, una vez que supimos que Peter no iba a despertar. No le dijimos a nadie a dónde íbamos.

Derek comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, visiblemente molesto. —Pero, Laura, cuando volví después de tu muerte, quiero decir, tu muerte fue ampliamente divulgada. ¿Por qué no se comunicaron conmigo cuando todos esos artículos decían que estaba de vuelta en Beacon Hills?

Stiles dejó escapar un suave aliento de comprensión y se puso delante de Derek para detener su ritmo. —Porque algunos de esos artículos también decían que eras el principal sospechoso de su asesinato.

Derek dejó escapar un gemido bajo y cerró los ojos.

—Eso fue mi culpa, Derek, lo siento mucho, —dijo Stiles en voz baja, yendo contra todo instinto y manteniendo sus manos a los lados.

Después de unos segundos tensos, Derek abrió los ojos y respiró hondo. Envió a Stiles una sonrisa tranquilizadora y se dirigió a Cora. —No importa. Estás aquí ahora. Me gustaría que vayas con Laura para hablar con las manadas de Kolb y Abrams, si eso está bien.

Cora asintió con entusiasmo. —Por supuesto.

Pasaron la siguiente hora discutiendo la mejor manera de acercarse a cada manada, y qué decir una vez que lo hicieran.

Después de que tenían sus órdenes de marcha, Boyd, Peter, Laura y Cora se fueron para hacer el primer contacto con las manadas que los rodeaban.

—Está bien, —declaró Erica, levantándose del sillón que había compartido previamente con Boyd. —Estoy de humor para disparar cosas. Allison, ¿quieres probar ese nuevo arco que Derek te compró hace tres días, pero no has tenido el coraje de contarte?

—¡Erica!, —Le reprochó Derek a medias. Salió más como un gemido, lo que le quitó el calor que intentó poner detrás de la palabra.

Allison se animó. —¿Me compraste un arco nuevo? —Se acercó a Derek, emocionada.

Derek asintió, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo. —Está arriba, en el armario de Stiles, —murmuró.

Stiles trató de esconder un bufido ante la mirada sorprendida en la cara de Derek cuando Allison lo abrazó.

Dio media vuelta y corrió escaleras arriba, Erica pisándole los talones. Las dos regresaron un minuto después con el nuevo arco en la mano. Allison se detuvo para darle a Alfa un último abrazo antes de salir corriendo por la puerta con Erica hacia el campo de tiro con arco.

—Qué buen Alfa, proveyéndote para tu manada, —canturreó Stiles, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Derek y acariciando su nariz contra su cuello.

—Esa es mi señal, —dijo John con un gemido, levantándose del otro sillón al otro lado de la habitación. —Tengo un turno que comienza en aproximadamente media hora, pero nunca está de más llegar temprano.

Chris se excusó también para supervisar la sesión de tiro con arco de Allison y Erica, dejando a Stiles y Derek a solas con Jackson, Isaac y Lydia.

—¿Quieres ir a ver una película?, —Le preguntó Jackson a Lydia. Lydia asintió y se dispuso a seguirlo. Jackson se detuvo en la puerta y se volvió hacia Isaac. —¿Vienes?

Isaac pareció sorprendido por la invitación, pero sonrió y se unió a los dos mientras caminaban hacia el auto de Jackson.

Derek abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Stiles levantó su mano para detenerlo. Stiles inclinó su cabeza, claramente escuchando atentamente.

Antes de que Derek pudiera preguntar qué estaba escuchando, escuchó un gruñido desde el camino de entrada.

—¡Stilinski! —Gritó Jackson, corriendo hacia la puerta principal. Stiles corrió alrededor de la sala de estar, esquivando a Jackson mientras corría detrás de él.

Finalmente, Stiles sucumbió a su risa y Jackson lo derribó al suelo.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Derek le preguntó a Lydia cuándo ella y Isaac se habían unido a ellos en la sala de estar.

Lydia sacudió la cabeza con exasperación. —Stiles hechizo el coche de Jackson por lo que las puertas no se abrirán hasta que Jackson le dé una contraseña.

Derek e Isaac tuvieron que reírse de eso. —¿Cuál es la contraseña?, —Preguntó Derek a Stiles con curiosidad.

Stiles, todavía atrapado bajo Jackson, solo negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa petulante. —No te la estoy diciendo. Aunque, Jacks, el coche te dará una pista si lo preguntas.

Gruñendo, Jackson se levantó y salió corriendo. —Stilinski, NO voy a solo sentarme aquí y decir cosas agradables sobre ti hasta que se abra la puerta, —gritó Jackson después de preguntarle al coche qué quería.

Stiles rodó por el suelo y rió hasta que le corrieron lágrimas por la cara.

La risa solo aumentó cuando Stiles escuchó a Jackson probar posibles contraseñas.

Jackson tardó unos cinco minutos en encontrar finalmente la contraseña correcta (‘Stilinski es mejor que yo en lacrosse’). Una vez que Stiles y Derek estuvieron solos, se sentaron en el sofá.

Derek rodeó a Stiles con un brazo y lo atrajo hacia sí.

—¿Crees que va a funcionar?, —Le preguntó Stiles. —Formar alianzas con todas esas manadas, quiero decir. Si la unión de algunas manadas para luchar contra los Alfas fueran la solución, ¿no crees que otro grupo habría pensado en eso ahora?

Derek tarareó mientras consideraba la pregunta. —Creo que es nuestra mejor opción, —respondió con sinceridad. —También creo que los Alfas deliberadamente eligieron manadas que creían que no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para tener alianzas con otras manadas que pudieran ayudarlas. Es por eso que nos eligieron a nosotros.

—Pero no somos débiles, —argumentó Stiles ferozmente.

—No, —estuvo de acuerdo Derek con un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de Stiles. —Ya no somos débiles.


	36. Building alliances

 

MANADAS HUDSON / FOWLER:

Peter y Boyd se detuvieron en una gran casa aislada de ladrillo en las afueras del territorio de la manada Fowler. Después de que Peter se acercó a su amigo para contarle sus intenciones, los manadas de Fowler y Hudson decidieron que sería más fácil reunirse. La frecuencia cardíaca de Boyd aumentó a medida que se acercaban al camino de entrada al pensar en lo mucho que iban a ser en número.

—Relájate, —instruyó Peter con una mirada fija. —No estamos entrando en territorio enemigo ni nada; estas son todas las personas que conocieron y respetaron a mi hermana cuando ella era el Alfa. Tenemos amigos aquí.

Boyd asintió y se estabilizó, extrañamente consolado por las palabras de Peter.

Estacionaron el coche y caminaron hasta la puerta de entrada con confianza, sabiendo que se consideraría una señal de debilidad para ellos hacer cualquier otra cosa.

La puerta se abrió antes de que pudieran tocar, revelando a un hombre alto y ancho de hombros de unos cuarenta años. Tenía cabello oscuro y algo de sal y pimienta en su barba sin recortar. —Peter, —dijo jovialmente, abriendo los brazos en señal de invitación.

Peter sonrió y dio un paso adelante para abrazar a su viejo amigo. —Frederick. Es bueno verte.

Frederick se echó hacia atrás y le dio a Boyd un vistazo. —¿Y quién es este joven fuerte?

Boyd sonrió abiertamente y dio un paso adelante con su mano extendida. —Boyd, señor. Estoy en segundo lugar detrás de Alfa Derek Hale.

Frederick sonrió ante eso y apartó la mano de Boyd, también abrazó a Boyd. —Los apretones de manos son para conocidos, hijo mío, y tengo la intención de que seamos amigos.

Boyd pareció sorprendido, pero él le devolvió el abrazo con unas palmaditas en la espalda antes de alejarse.

—Ahora, ¿por qué no te presento al resto de la manada?, —Sugirió Frederick con un alegre brillo en los ojos.

Peter, luciendo perfectamente a gusto, lo siguió adentro, mandando una sonrisa hacia Boyd cuando el chico dudó brevemente.

Frederick les presentó a otros diez miembros del manada de Fowler, antes de guiarlos a un estudio en el ala este. Sentado detrás de un escritorio imperialmente estaba una mujer de la edad de Frederick, mirando a los dos visitantes con perspicacia.

—Nina, —dijo Peter con una sonrisa reservada, como si no estuviera seguro de cómo se recibiría su presencia.

—Boyd, es un honor para mí presentarles a mi esposa, Nina Fowler, Alfa de la manada de Fowler, —dijo Frederick con un gesto de alegría, alentando a Boyd a que entrara en la habitación.

Boyd inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente. —Es un placer conocerla, señora. Mi nombre es Vernon Boyd. Estoy en segundo lugar detrás de Alfa Derek Hale de la manada Hale. Esto, —le hizo un gesto a Peter, —como sabes, este es Peter Hale.

Nina guardó silencio durante unos segundos después de que Boyd terminara su presentación. —Muy contenta de conocerte, Vernon. Y sí, estoy familiarizado con Peter, gracias. —Volvió su mirada gélida hacia Peter. —Tienes suerte de que mi hermano tenga un punto débil por ti. Debo decir que me alegré de que hayas arreglado las cosas con Derek, aunque solo sea porque eso significaba que, después de todo, no te unirías a mi manada.

Como si fuera una señal, otro hombre lobo irrumpió a través de las puertas. Miró a su alrededor y comenzó a hablar con Peter una vez que el hombre estaba en su punto de mira. —Peter, —tronó, aplaudiendo a Peter en el hombro lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que el lobo se tambaleara.

Peter no pudo evitar sonreír. —Simón, —saludó.

—Simon, —el nombre volvió a sonar, esta vez con desagrado detrás. Frederick dio un paso adelante con el ceño fruncido. —Esta es una reunión cerrada.

Simon no pareció afectado por la amonestación hostil. —Caray, —dijo, inclinándose hacia Boyd como si los dos estuvieran compartiendo un secreto. —Desafías a tu hermana por su poder alfa una vez y de repente no te permiten entrar en el círculo interno. —Le guiñó un ojo y se inclinó hacia atrás, fuera del espacio de Boyd.

Boyd fue afortunadamente salvado de la respuesta al levantarse Nina de su silla. —Simon, déjanos. —Ella hizo brillar sus ojos y puso un poco de poder Alfa en su voz, causando que Simon hiciera pucheros y se fuera por donde había venido.

—Disculpas por mi hermano, —le dijo Nina a Boyd. —Hay una razón por la que él y Peter se llevan tan bien.

Peter levantó una ceja hacia Boyd sarcásticamente. —¿Qué? No pensaste que la nuestra era la única manada con un Peter en ella, ¿verdad?

Unos segundos más tarde, otro hombre entró en la habitación, seguido por dos mujeres. El hombre era claramente el Alfa de la manada de Hudson. Se sentó junto a Nina, mientras las dos mujeres se sentaron a cada lado de Frederick.

Boyd se presentó y Peter otra vez, antes de que se sentaran en el otro lado del escritorio.

La más pequeña de las dos mujeres, que parecía no tener más de veinticinco años, habló por los demás. —Soy Terrance Hudson, Alfa de la manada Hudson, y esta es su segunda, Amelia Hudson. Mi nombre es Trisha.

Boyd envió una sonrisa a los tres, esperando parecer amable y abierto. Recibió una a cambio de Terrance y Trisha, pero no pudo leer a Amelia en absoluto.

Después de intercambiar algunos detalles, los siete discutieron los detalles de los viejos tratados entre sus manadas para ver qué se renovaría y qué se cambiaría.

Tres horas después, Boyd se excusó para llamar a Derek para informarle sobre su progreso.

Tenían aliados.

MANADAS ABRAMS / KOLB:

Laura y Cora habían decidido visitar primero a la manada Abrams; su Alfa y segundo habían sido buenos amigos de sus padres, y no creían que hubiera tanta lucha para convencerlos de ayudar.

Una mujer fuerte de unos cincuenta años, Alfa Rebecca Abrams abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa y no perdió el tiempo en atraer a las dos niñas en un abrazo maternal. Dio un paso atrás, colocando una mano sobre sus hombros y tiró. —Tan flacas. —Ella negó con la cabeza y frunció los labios. —¡Entrad! A la cocina.

Las dos intercambiaron miradas desconcertadas, pero se dejaron arrastrar a la casa de la manada Abrams, a través de la sala de estar hacia la cocina. Rebecca se presentó a sí misma y a su esposo, un hombre de unos sesenta años, cabello canoso y ojos amables, mientras ella preparaba algo para comer a Cora y Laura.

La visita no se parecía en nada a lo que esperaban; los cuatro discutieron los detalles del tratado sobre el jamón cocido y la cazuela de judías verdes.

Alrededor de una hora más tarde se les unió una mujer joven solo un poco mayor que Laura.

—Oh, querida, sí, —exclamó Rebecca feliz. —Mis disculpas, esta es mi hija, Christina. Ella es la siguiente en la línea para ser Alfa, ¿así que espero que no te importe si se une a nosotros?

Laura negó con la cabeza y se presentó a sí misma y Cora a Christina mientras Rebecca le preparaba un plato a su hija.

—Perdón por todo esto, —susurró Christina a Laura y Cora. —A veces pueden ser un poco demasiado.

Laura se rió. —No, esto es genial. Es... —Hubo un nudo repentino en su garganta que no le permitió continuar. Habían pasado años desde que se había encontrado con dos personas que le recordaban mucho a su madre y a su padre.

Sintiendo la angustia de Laura, Cora tomó su mano debajo de la mesa. —Es genial, —le aseguró a Christina con una sonrisa. —Gracias.

Rebecca se secó los ojos con un fuerte bufido. —Oh, querida, —susurró para sí misma.

Se sacudieron de sus estados melancólicos y terminaron de redactar el tratado media hora más tarde.

Laura y Cora se marcharon con un coro de despedidas, cargadas con múltiples tupperware llenos de sobras.

Subieron al coche y dejaron escapar idénticos profundos suspiros. Por muy agradable que hubiera sido Rebecca, eso fue mucha maternidad para dos personas que no estaban acostumbradas a la sensación.

Llegaron a la casa de la manada de Kolb poco después del mediodía. Cora fue recibida con abrazos y pellizcos en las mejillas, lo que la molestó, pero complació a Laura sin fin.

La manada se dispersó cuando su Alfa apareció en la entrada.

—Alfa Kolb, —lo saludó Laura con una leve inclinación de cabeza. —Es agradable verte de nuevo después de todos estos años. ¿Y me dijeron que estás familiarizado con mi hermana, Cora? —Ella trató de mantener el hielo fuera de su voz, pero no tuvo éxito.

—Por favor, llámame Julius, —instruyó con una sonrisa sombría. —Y sí, conozco a Cora. —Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Cora. —Estoy muy contento de verte de nuevo.

Cora asintió con la cabeza y a su vez se apoderó de su hombro. —Julius, gracias de nuevo por lo que tú y tu emisario hicieron por mí hace seis años. Espero que sepas cuánto significó eso para mí.

Julius le dedicó una sonrisa antes de presentar a su segundo y mejor amigo, Marcus Henderson, y guiarlos a su oficina para hablar en privado.

—Antes de comenzar, —dijo Julius mientras se sentaban alrededor del escritorio, —me gustaría disculparme contigo, Laura, por no hacerte saber que Cora estaba viva. No me di cuenta de que tu y Derek habían sobrevivido al fuego, y una vez que me enteré de tu destino, no estaba seguro de que Cora estaría a salvo con Derek dado lo que habíamos leído.

Laura frunció los labios y respiró hondo. Echó una mirada a Cora y su rostro se suavizó. —Entiendo, al igual que Derek. Apreciamos que haya alguien cuidando a Cora, incluso si no fuimos nosotros.

Hubo un tímido golpe en la puerta antes de que una joven, no mayor de trece años, entrara a la oficina.

—Ah, —dijo Julius, radiante. —Esta es mi hija, Emily. Espero que no os importe si ella se sienta. Ella ha estado siguiendo a nuestro emisario últimamente y ha empezado a llamarse a sí misma la escriba de la manada; ella anota todo. —La expresión de su rostro mientras hablaba de su hija era poco menos que cariñosa.

Emily tendió sus papeles y utensilios cuidadosamente al lado de Laura. Laura echó un vistazo furtivo a las notas y sonrió. —Tiene una excelente caligrafía, así que por supuesto que puede quedarse. —Le guiñó un ojo a Emily y sonrió cuando su cumplido hizo que la niña se sentara con orgullo en su silla.

Dado que su tratado de alianza se había actualizado solo unos meses antes del incendio, la discusión entre los manadas tomó menos de una hora. Laura y Cora se fueron con la promesa de llamar con actualizaciones, y se sentaron en el coche durante unos minutos antes de hablar.

—Eso fue... ¿bueno?, —Dijo Cora con incertidumbre, como si de algún modo hubiera leído la situación equivocada.

Laura solo asintió. —Sorprendentemente bien. —Miró a Cora y se pasó una mano por la parte superior de la cabeza. —Mamá estaría orgullosa.


	37. Kind of exceptional

 

—No sé por qué estás tan sorprendido, Derek, —suspiró Stiles, apoyándose en el pecho de Derek en el sofá y jugueteando con el dobladillo de la camisa del hombre.

Derek gimió y dejó que su cabeza retrocediera una hacia el cojín del sofá. —No es que me sorprenda, exactamente. Siento que fue demasiado fácil. ¿Por qué todos estarían de acuerdo en ayudarnos? Ellos renovaron nuestros tratados en menos de un día, eso no puede ser normal.

—No somos normales, —le recordó Stiles. —Piénsalo: si un manada como la nuestra se acercara a ti y quisiera ser aliado, ¿no lo harías?

Derek frunció los labios. —¿Qué quieres decir?

Stiles se sentó y giró su cuerpo para enfrentar a Derek. —Somos una manada inusual, Derek. Tenemos hombres lobo, humanos, cazadores, una chispa y una Banshee. Domesticamos a un Alfa salvaje, derrotamos a Gerard Argent y convertimos a un kanima en un verdadero chico. Somos excepcionales.

Con un suspiro de contenido, Derek se llevó a Stiles de vuelta a él. Stiles fue feliz y se acomodaron en los cojines.

Se sentaron en silencio por un momento, satisfechos de abrazarse mientras sus mentes vagaban.

Después de unos minutos, Stiles habló de nuevo. —¿Qué crees que están esperando?

—¿La Manada Alfa? —Aclaró Derek. —No estoy seguro. No creo que esperaran que nos cargaramos a uno cuando te rescatamos; no se dieron cuenta de que éramos tan fuertes, supongo.

—¿Entonces crees que se están reagrupando? —Stiles tarareó en sus pensamientos. —¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que se vayan? Quiero decir, ahora saben lo fuertes que somos, ¿verdad?

Derek negó con la cabeza. —No pueden irse ahora. Hemos matado a uno de su manada; tienen que tomar represalias o se verán débiles.

Stiles gruñó por lo bajo. —Sí, pero fueron asesinados mientras me rescataban después de que me habían secuestrado. No es como si fuera un ataque no provocado.

—Lo sé, —Derek lo tranquilizó con un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza. —Y la mayoría de los manadas lo verían de esa manera, pero no a ellos. —Guardó silencio un momento antes de agregar en voz baja: —Desearía poder hablar con mi madre. Ella sabría qué hacer.

Stiles envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Derek y se inclinó aún más en su pecho. —¿Qué crees que ella diría?

Derek pensó en eso por un minuto antes de responder. —Creo que ella diría que sus acciones han demostrado que no están dispuestos a resolver esto pacíficamente. Y que a pesar de que no quiero luchar contra la manada Alfa puede ser inevitable. —Él asintió para sí mismo lentamente, palabras ganando más confianza a medida que avanzaba. —Ella diría que tengo que hacer lo que sea necesario para proteger mi manada.

Stiles sonrió y inclinó la cabeza de Derek hacia abajo para poder darle un beso al hombre. —Mujer inteligente, —dijo mientras se retiraba.

Celebraron una reunión de la manada esa tarde en la que se decidió que redoblarían sus esfuerzos de entrenamiento para prepararse para inevitable la batalla. Derek, Laura y Jackson estaban a cargo del entrenamiento, por lo que los tres desaparecieron en la oficina para actualizar su régimen.

Lydia, que había estado extrañamente callada sobre sus sesiones de entrenamiento con Deaton durante la última semana, hizo a un lado a Stiles mientras el resto de la manada hablaba entre ellos.

—Tengo una idea, —dijo en voz baja, Stiles tuvo que usar su oído de lobo para escucharla. —Deaton te hablará sobre eso durante tu sesión de mañana, pero quería darte un adelanto

Stiles escuchó mientras Lydia hablaba, sus ojos cada vez más abiertos con cada palabra. Cuando ella terminó, Stiles negó con la cabeza con asombro. —Lydia, siempre supe que eras un genio, pero realmente te has superado a ti misma.

Lydia pareció complacida y le dio a Stiles una sonrisa genuina. —¿Así que quieres probarlo?

—Definitivamente, —dijo Stiles enfáticamente. —Hablaré con Deaton mañana.

Ella se dio vuelta con un guiño final para buscar a Chris. Como ella y Boyd eran los mejores en tiro con arco, Chris y Allison habían decidido que comenzarían un entrenamiento especializado en tiro con arco de inmediato.

Los cuatro fueron a la casa Argent, dejando a Stiles, Erica, John, Peter, Isaac y Cora en la sala de estar.

—Esa no es una mala idea, —dijo Peter pensativo, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la puerta que acababan de cerrar.

John frunció el ceño. —¿Qué no lo es?

—Ellos se especializan en tiro con arco, ya que son los mejores en eso. También podría ser una buena idea hacer eso con tu especialidad, John. —Peter lo consideró por un momento. —¿Quién es el mejor durante tus lecciones?

—Isaac y Erica, —respondió John de inmediato.

Los dos lobos se sentaron orgullosos y se dieron cuenta de que Cora estaba haciendo un puchero.

—¿Qué decís, chicos? ¿Quereis estar en mi equipo? —John les preguntó a los dos con una sonrisa.

Asintieron con entusiasmo. —Diablos, sí, —le ofreció Erica.

—¿John? —Interrumpió Cora vacilante. Cuando John ladeó la cabeza para continuar, ella lo hizo. —Sé que he vuelto hace poco, pero cuando estaba en Brasil, el antiguo Alfa me tomó bajo su protección y me enseñó a disparar. En su mayoría eran rifles, pero no estoy mal con una pistola. ¿Te importa si os acompaño? Si no soy lo suficientemente buena, está bien, pero me gustaría intentarlo.

—Absolutamente, —estuvo de acuerdo John fácilmente. —Tengo algo de tiempo para nosotros en unos quince minutos, ¿por qué no salimos ahora?

Cora sonrió y se fue con él, Erica e Isaac.

Lo cual, por supuesto, dejó a Stiles a solas con Peter.

Peter abrió la boca con una sonrisa burlona, sin duda para decir algo escalofriante, pero Stiles lo interrumpió rápidamente. —¿Por qué no vemos cómo les está yendo en la oficina?

Peter se rió entre dientes, pero siguió a Stiles fácilmente.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, así que entraron.

—Escuchamos eso afuera, —dijo Derek sin preámbulos. —Creo que es una gran idea para nosotros especializarnos. Estamos ajustando el programa de entrenamiento en consecuencia. Todos seguirán entrenándose para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, por supuesto, pero no tan rigurosamente.

—¿Qué hay de nosotros?, —Preguntó Jackson, algo desanimado. —¿En qué nos estamos especializando?

Laura lo golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza. —Pelear, idiota. Funciona perfectamente: somos los cuatro lobos más fuertes de la manada. —Hizo un gesto para sí misma, Jackson, Derek y Peter mientras hablaba.

Jackson levantó la vista con esperanza. —¿Lo somos?

—Ella tiene razón, —le ofreció Derek. —Soy un Alfa, lo que me da una ventaja. Laura creció entrenando para convertirse en la próxima Alfa, Peter siempre ha sido fuerte, y tú... Jackson, me inmovilizaste mientras estábamos entrenando hace tres días. Eres más fuerte de lo que piensas.

Jackson se preparó para la alabanza.

—Sí, —añadió Stiles odiosamente. —Debe haberte quedado de cuando tenías cola.

Gritó cuando Jackson rodeó el escritorio y comenzó a perseguirlo. Jackson tardó menos de un minuto en atraparlo y clavarlo en el suelo.

—¿Qué hay de ti, eh? —Jackson preguntó imperiosamente desde su posición sobre Stiles. —¿En que equipo estas?

Stiles se burló. —¿Yo? El manada Alfa no sabe que todavía tengo mi magia ahora que me he convertido. —Sonrió maliciosamente. —Soy la carnada.


	38. Derek Hale is my Alpha

 

Stiles se despertó a la mañana siguiente cuando llamaron a su puerta.

—Vete, —murmuró gruñendo, tirando de las sábanas sobre su cabeza.

La puerta se abrió, y Stiles oyó pasos acercándose a su cama. La cama se hundió cuando su visitante se sentó junto a la cadera de Stiles y suspiró deliberadamente.

—Estoy aburrida, —dijo Cora.

Stiles hizo un puchero en su almohada pero no salió de debajo de las sábanas.

—Traje café, —intentó Cora nuevamente.

Eso llamó la atención de Stiles. Tiró las sábanas de su cuerpo y se sentó contra la cabecera. Hizo manos graciosas en la taza que Cora estaba sosteniendo y le sonrió con gratitud cuando se la pasó.

Después de unos segundos y varios tragos, Stiles se sintió lo suficientemente despierto como para intentar una conversación. —¿Donde está todo el mundo?

—Derek y Laura están en la nueva casa con Peter; están poniendo las paredes hoy. Tu padre ya está en la comisaría.

Stiles asintió con aire ausente y tomó otro largo sorbo de café. —¿Cómo ha sido vivir con Peter? Apuesto a que estás ansioso por que se termine la casa.

Cora se encogió de hombros. —Ha estado bien, honestamente. Me dejó golpearlo un par de veces después de descubrir lo que le hizo a Laura, pero aparte de eso, ha sido sorprendentemente normal. No me quedé allí anoche, sin embargo, —terminó, demasiado inocentemente.

Stiles entrecerró los ojos. —¿Por qué no?

—Oh, ya sabes, me quede con Lydia, —respondió Cora con una ola despreocupada. —Quería darle a Peter y a tu padre algo de privacidad.

—¡Cora! —Gritó Stiles, tirando la almohada a su cabeza.

Ella lo esquivó expertamente y salió por la puerta. —Erica y Boyd estarán aquí un poco, —gritó por encima del hombro. —Cuando termines de estar traumatizado, baja y juega algunos juegos con nosotros.

Stiles gimió y se apoyó en la cabecera. Terminó su café gruñendo y se levantó de la cama una vez que escuchó el retumbar distante del coche de la abuela de Boyd en la calle.

Pasaron la mayor parte de la mañana alternando entre Monopoly y Trivial Pursuit. Resultó que Cora y Stiles eran demasiado buenos en este último, y Erica y Boyd no dejaron de hacer trampa durante el primero. Tomó tres rondas sorprendentemente cortas de Monopoly para que se dieran cuenta de que Boyd seguía ofreciéndose como voluntario al banquero para que pudiera ponerle dinero extra a Erica debajo de la mesa.

La pelea subsiguiente envió a Stiles y Erica, y Boyd y Cora a tumbarse en el suelo, haciendo todo lo posible para luchar contra la risa. Cuando terminaron, los cuatro se derrumbaron en el suelo, respirando pesadamente y todavía riendo.

Stiles se sentó con una sacudida. —Oye, —exclamó. —Simplemente luché contra ti sin perder el control, —le dijo a Erica con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Erica se abalanzó sobre él felizmente, recostándose sobre su pecho con un complacido gruñido. Boyd se inclinó sobre Cora y le dio una palmada en el hombro. Se quedaron así por un tiempo, hasta que el teléfono de Stiles sonó en su bolsillo trasero.

Él respondió mientras los otros tres iban a recoger los pedazos del juego esparcidos por el piso.

—¿Hola?

—Hola, Stiles, —canturreó una voz inquietantemente familiar al otro lado de la línea.

La sangre de Stiles se enfrió solo con esas dos palabras. —Deucalion, —susurró.

Boyd levantó la cabeza. Erica y Cora dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y le hicieron un gesto para que pusiera el teléfono en altavoz.

Lo hizo, y lo dejó sobre la mesa de café para que pudieran rodearlo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?, —Preguntó Stiles.

—¿No puedo simplemente llamar a mi beta para hablar? Soy tu Alfa, después de todo.

—Tú no eres mi Alfa, —Stiles escupió de inmediato. —Derek Hale es mi Alfa.

Deucalion tintineó al otro lado del teléfono. —Ahora, eso es hiriente. No te preocupes, finalmente vendrás.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?, —Preguntó Stiles con impaciencia.

Deucalion suspiró por la brusquedad en el tono de Stiles. —Me gustaría hablar.

—Y me gustaría que dejaras nuestro territorio y nunca regreses, —respondió Stiles. —Pero no todos podemos obtener lo que queremos.

—Hmm, ese fuego, —tarareó Deucalion. —Derek tiene razón, realmente crecerás para ser un lobo extraordinario.

Stiles tragó saliva y miró a Boyd con los ojos cerrados. —¿Qué quieres decir con 'Derek tiene razón'?

—Bueno, ha estado alardeando de ti con Laura toda la mañana, —respondió con una sonrisa en su voz.

Boyd salió al patio trasero para llamar a Derek.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?, —Gritó Stiles en el teléfono. —¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Nunca te hicimos nada, ¿por qué no puedes dejarnos en paz?

Deucalion resopló riendo. —Mataste a uno de nosotros. Tu manada debe pagar, —dijo simplemente.

—Me secuestraste sin razón. —Stiles se obligó a respirar profundo y calmarse; podía sentir a su lobo tratando de liberarse. —No queremos pelear contigo, Deucalion. Lo haremos si tenemos que hacerlo, pero ¿no podemos resolver esto pacíficamente?

—Me temo que no. Hay una fábrica abandonada en el extremo sur de la ciudad, ¿lo sabías?

Stiles frunció el ceño. —Si lo se.

—Excelente, —dijo Deucalion gratamente, como si estuviera discutiendo el clima. —Nos reuniremos allí dentro de tres días, al mediodía.

—¿No al anochecer? —Stiles podría ayudar pero responder sarcásticamente. —A los supervillanos siempre les encanta hacer cosas al atardecer.

Sorprendentemente, Deucalion se rió entre dientes. —El mediodía debería estar bien. Te veré luego, Stiles.

La llamada terminó con un clic, y Stiles colapsó en el sofá detrás de él.

Boyd resurgió del patio trasero, luciendo tan tranquilo que Stiles no entró en pánico.

—Están buscando en el perímetro alrededor del sitio, pero no hay señales de él. Debió haberse ido antes de hacer la llamada, —informó Boyd.

Cora suspiró, aliviada. Se sentó junto a Stiles y presionó sus hombros juntos, ambos necesitaban el toque tranquilizador.

Boyd y Erica se quedaron con ellos hasta que Derek llegó veinte minutos después. Boyd puso al corriente a Derek en la llamada mientras el Alfa sostenía a Stiles, olfateándolo furiosamente.

Poco después se fueron con Cora para reagruparse en la casa de Jackson.

Derek y Stiles se sentaron en el sofá, abrazándose fuertemente. Se quedaron allí un rato, sin estar seguros de quién estaba agarrando al otro con más firmeza, hasta que Stiles vislumbró el reloj.

—Tengo que irme, —dijo, tocando el brazo de Derek varias veces para que se detuviera. —Tengo una sesión con Deaton.

Derek gimió, pero soltó. —Lydia tiene una sesión ahora, ¿verdad?

Stiles asintió mientras estiraba la rigidez de sus músculos.

Sin decir una palabra, Derek desapareció en la cocina, solo para regresar unos minutos después con dos termos de café llenos. Ante la mirada inquisitiva de Stiles, Derek explicó tímidamente: —Lydia siempre está cansada después de sus sesiones.

Stiles arrulló y saltó hacia adelante para plantar un beso en la boca de Derek. —Eres realmente un buenazo, ¿verdad?

—No se lo digas a Erica, —gruñó Derek juguetonamente.

Stiles se rió y juntó sus brazos. Derek llevó a Stiles a su clase y entró lo suficiente para llevarle el café a Lydia. Fue recompensado con un beso exhausto en la mejilla por la banshee.

Una vez que Derek se fue, Deaton se volvió hacia Stiles con una cara característicamente en blanco. —¿Entiendo que Lydia te dijo en qué vamos a trabajar hoy?

Stiles asintió con entusiasmo, tomando un largo trago de su café antes de dejarlo sobre el mostrador. Miró a Lydia con los ojos cerrados, quien respiró profundamente y asintió.

—Está bien, —dijo Stiles en serio. —Hagámoslo.


	39. Let's go

 

Stiles avanzó por la puerta de su casa, completamente exhausto; era la noche antes de que supuestamente se encontraran con los Alfas, y apenas había dormido desde su llamada con Deucalion.

Derek levantó la vista del sofá, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para saludar a Stiles en la puerta. Miró su regazo momentáneamente como si estuviera considerando despertar a Lydia, que se había quedado dormida con su cabeza apoyada en el muslo de Derek, pero se salvó de tomar la decisión cuando Stiles se unió a él en su lugar.

Saludó a Derek con un rápido beso, luego se acomodó en el lado izquierdo de Derek para no empujar a Lydia. Los dos miraron lo que había en la televisión durante unos minutos sin absorber nada de lo que veían, antes de que Derek finalmente resoplara y lo apagara por completo.

—Deberías dormir un poco, —le dijo a Stiles, apenas manteniendo sus ojos abiertos.

—Mira quién habla, —respondió Stiles, extendiendo la mano para pasar el pulgar sobre las bolsas bajo los ojos de Derek. —Pensé que habías dormido un poco anoche mientras estaba con Lydia y Deaton.

Derek negó con la cabeza. —Laura se ha quedado con Cora en la casa de Peter, y ya no puedo dormir solo.

Stiles frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué Laura se queda allí? Sé que las cosas han sido mejores entre ella y Peter, pero no creo que ella haya confiado tanto en él.

—Creo que tiene miedo de que vayamos a perder a Cora nuevamente, —dijo Derek en voz baja.

Stiles inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y llevó su mano a la parte posterior del cuello de Derek. —¿Y tú no?

Derek negó con la cabeza con más confianza de la que sentía. —Nah, he visto a Cora durante su entrenamiento; estoy más preocupado de que no deje ningún Alfas para que el resto de nosotros peleemos.

Stiles resopló y dejó caer su mano, inclinándose para colocar su cabeza en el pecho de Derek. —No tienes que dormir solo, sabes, —dijo después de unos minutos de silencio.

—Stiles, —dijo Derek en tono de advertencia. —Pensé que acordamos esperar...

Stiles lo interrumpió con el movimiento de sus brazos. —Eso no es lo que quise decir, —se apresuró a aclarar. —Quise decir dormir... ¡como realmente dormir!

Derek sonrió y presionó un beso en la esquina de la boca de Stiles antes de tirar al chico de vuelta a su pecho. Hizo un ruido que hizo que su pecho retumbara, casi como un ronroneo, hasta que los latidos del corazón de Stiles volvieron a la normalidad. —Me gustaría eso, —le susurró al cabello a Stiles.

Derek sonrió de nuevo cuando el aroma de Stiles le dio un tinte feliz. —¿Deberíamos despertarla o dejarla dormir aquí?, —Preguntó a Stiles en voz baja, señalando con la cabeza a Lydia.

Stiles tarareaba. —¿Por qué no la llevas a tu habitación mientras yo limpio aquí?

Derek asintió con la cabeza y se levantó con la mayor suavidad posible para no despertar a la durmiente banshee. Stiles se dedicó a recoger los restos de la pila de cachorros de la noche anterior que se había manifestado en el suelo en forma de mantas rebeldes, almohadas y cojines de sillas.

Él hizo un camino a lo zombie por las escaleras, casi listo para ceder a su cansancio, y se unió a Derek en el baño. Se cepillaron los dientes uno al lado del otro y se dirigieron a la habitación de Stiles.

Demasiado cansados para hablar, se prepararon para irse a la cama y se subieron a ella. Derek volteó a Stiles para apoyar su espalda contra el pecho del chico y presionó un beso en el cuello de Stiles.

Stiles no pudo evitar sonreír y apoyarse en el calor. A pesar de la amenazante amenaza, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido en cuestión de minutos.

Los dos se despertaron con una tos desde la puerta. Stiles abrió un ojo y se sentó con una sacudida cuando se dio cuenta de que la tos pertenecía a su padre, que acababa de regresar del turno de noche.

—No duerme bien solo, —dijo Stiles en voz alta, presa del pánico.

John levantó una ceja y miró críticamente el pecho desnudo de su hijo.

—Oh, —suspiró Stiles, mirándose a sí mismo, luego a Derek. No se había dado cuenta en su estado nebuloso, pero aparentemente los dos se habían ido a dormir sin nada más que con sus boxers puestos.

Derek, que estaba fingiendo dormir, tenía los ojos cerrados y fingía estar respirando profundamente.

—Derek, puedo escuchar los latidos de tu corazón, sé que estás despierto, —dijo Stiles con un golpe en la cadera de Derek. —Ayúdame, —chilló.

Los labios de John se curvaron en una sonrisa divertida.

—Papá, —intentó Stiles de nuevo. —Estábamos durmiendo, lo prometo.

Derek abrió los ojos y se puso una mirada tímida. —Lo siento, John, pero él tiene razón. Ninguno de nosotros había dormido en un par de días y... ayuda. Que estemos cerca.

John se rascó la parte de atrás de su cuello incómodo. —¿Es esto una... una cosa de compañeros?

Mientras Stiles se ahogaba en el aire, Derek respondió con un firme asentimiento.

—Pero no pasó nada, —insistió Stiles de nuevo. —Incluso puedes hacer que Peter huela la habitación si quieres.

—No hay necesidad, puedo hacer eso, —llegó una voz cantando, saltando las escaleras.

Stiles se llevó la mano a la frente y se reclinó sobre la almohada con un gemido.

—Erica, —Derek lo regañó mientras corría para cubrir a Stiles.

Erica rebotó en la habitación y olfateo. —Maldición, tienen razón, —informó con un puchero. —Simplemente estaban durmiendo.

John puso los ojos en blanco y se pasó una mano por la cara, cansado. Se fue a la cama sin decir nada, dejando a Stiles y Derek a solas con Erica.

Erica se abalanzó sobre los dos, moviéndose hasta que estuvo entre ellos. —Boyd está abajo haciendo tortitas, —les informó a través de un bostezo. —Laura, Peter e Isaac están haciendo su parte, y el resto de la manada estará aquí pronto.

Derek asintió distraídamente, su mente a un millón de millas de distancia. Stiles se inclinó sobre Erica y pasó una mano por el pelo desordenado de Derek. Rodó desagradablemente sobre Erica y sacó algunas ropas de la cómoda para comenzar a prepararse para el día.

—Uh uh, —protestó Derek somnoliento. Él asintió con la cabeza hacia su camisa en el suelo. Stiles escondió una sonrisa detrás de su mano y recogió la camisa de su Alfa, arrojándola y deleitándose en su aroma combinado.

Erica se había pegado a Derek como un percebe, así que Stiles los dejó dormir un par de minutos más mientras miraba a Lydia.

Ella estaba despierta, pero todavía estaba en la cama de Derek. Él se sentó cerca de su cadera y se apartó un poco el cabello de la cara. —¿Estás lista para esto?, —Preguntó, después de asegurarse de que podía oír que Derek y Erica habían vuelto a dormirse.

Lydia respiró hondo, mirando a Stiles con una vulnerabilidad en sus ojos que nunca había visto antes. —¿Qué pasa si no funciona?, —Susurró.

Stiles se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. —Entonces usamos lo que tenemos, que, no sé si lo has notado, no es insignificante. Tenemos una manada fuerte, Lyds, no necesitamos nuestro pequeño truco de magia para vencer a los Alfas.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco por el apodo, pero se veía un poco más segura de sí misma. Eventualmente, ella asintió y se sentó.

Stiles lo tomó como una señal para irse y bajó las escaleras para reunirse con Boyd en la cocina.

Después de intercambiar un somnoliento asentimiento con el beta, Stiles llenó su taza de café y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina. Él sacó su teléfono y vaciló antes de llamar a Scott.

Él recogió el segundo tono. —Hey, —saludó Scott, sonando mucho más despierto que Stiles.

Había voces en el fondo. —¿Oye dónde estás?

—En el hospital con mi madre. No sé lo que los Alfas están haciendo, pero no quería dejarla sola hoy, ya que vosotros tenéis esa gran reunión. Hubo una pausa mientras Scott se preparaba para algo. —¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que esté allí?

Stiles sonrió ante la pregunta. —Sí, Scotty. Hemos hablado de esto; no enviaría un buen mensaje para que un beta local que no era de la manada asistiera a la reunión.

—Pero no es una reunión. Va a haber una pelea, lo sabes, —insistió Scott. —No solo van a hablar de cosas contigo, Stiles.

—Yo sé eso. Pero todavía no deberías estar allí.

Tuvieron la misma discusión que habían tenido durante tres días, cada vez más fuerte hasta que Boyd se acercó y tomó el teléfono de Stiles.

—Hola, Scott, —dijo de manera pareja. —Stiles tiene que irse. Nos aseguraremos de mantenerte actualizado cuando haya terminado. Asegúrate de que tu madre esté a la espera de lesiones.

Con eso, colgó el teléfono y se lo arrojó a Stiles con un brillo en los ojos.

A las diez, el resto de la manada, menos Peter, Laura e Isaac, habían llegado a la casa Stilinski.

Repasaron el plan tres veces después del desayuno. Chris y Allison llevaron a su equipo (Lydia y Boyd) a la instalación en el almacén alrededor de las once. John y su equipo (Erica, Cora e Isaac una vez que terminó su tarea) se fueron poco después.

Stiles, Derek y Jackson se quedaron en la casa, cada vez más inquietos con cada minuto que pasaba. Finalmente, sonó el teléfono de Derek.

—Laura, —respondió antes de que el primer anillo hubiera muerto.

—Todo listo, Derek, —dijo con confianza.

Stiles pudo ver que la tensión en los hombros de Derek disminuía ante la confirmación.

Derek asintió y miró a Stiles y a Jackson. —Ok, nos dirigimos hacia allí ahora. ¿Laura?

—¿Sí?

—Ten cuidado, —le dijo ferozmente antes de que ambos colgaran.

Derek mostró sus ojos rojos a sus dos betas. Los ojos azules de Jackson y los ojos dorados de Stiles le respondieron a cambio.

—Está bien, —dijo Derek, sosteniendo su cabeza en alto. —Vamonos.


	40. We fight

 

Stiles, Derek y Jackson se acercaron al almacén con cautela. Derek tomó una profunda inhalación, pero no pudo encontrar ningún rastro de los Alfas. Los tres entraron y se pararon en el medio del amplio espacio abierto.

Había tres puertas que conducían afuera, todas cerradas. A su izquierda había unas pocas cajas de tamaño industrial junto a la pared. Aparte de eso, el almacén estaba vacío.

Stiles alzó la vista a través de un agujero en el techo a su derecha, un agujero que Peter y Boyd habían puesto allí el día anterior para sus arqueros. Efectivamente, si Stiles entrecerraba los ojos, podría ver la cabeza de Allison en el techo de al lado. Sabía que Boyd estaría con ella; Chris y Lydia estaban más cerca, pero sus olores estaban enmascarados por los bloqueadores de olores que Stiles había hecho para ellos hace un tiempo.

Todo el grupo, excepto Derek, Stiles y Jackson, los estaban usando. Con suerte, les daría una ventaja si los Alfas atacaban.

Stiles echó otro vistazo furtivo a las cajas, esperando alguna señal de que su padre y el resto de sus armas estaban allí. No vio nada, pero si se concentraba podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de su padre. Confiando en que los Alfas no estarían tan sintonizados como él, Stiles suspiró.

Las orejas de Derek se animaron cuando oyó acercarse a los Alfas. Unos minutos más tarde, la puerta frente a ellos se abrió, revelando a Deucalion, Kali y otros dos Alfas, gemelos, que Stiles no reconoció.

Se acercaron a Derek, Stiles y Jackson con confianza, hasta que estuvieron en el medio de la habitación a unos seis metros de distancia.

Incluso eso estaba demasiado cerca para Stiles, quien emitió un gemido bajo. Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente por la boca, haciendo todo lo posible para no percibir el aroma de Deucalion. Apretó sus manos en puños y quitó sus garras. Después de unos segundos, volvió a tener el control total de sí mismo y abrió los ojos.

Derek le evitó un estruendo orgulloso, sin apartar los ojos de Deucalion.

—Un control bastante impresionante para un lobo de tu edad, —comentó Deucalion ligeramente. —Sin embargo, eso es de esperar de cualquier beta mío.

—No soy tu beta, —gruñó Stiles, deseando que sus ojos no brillaran. —Te lo dije antes, Derek Hale es mi Alfa.

—Pero eso no es todo lo que es, ¿verdad? —Deucalion apuntó con una sonrisa petulante. —Parece que finalmente has encontrado a tu compañero, Derek. Tu madre estaría orgullosa.

Derek no mordió el anzuelo, manteniendo el latido de su corazón estable y sus garras a raya.

—Aunque, —continuó Deucalion sin detenerse. —No parece que lo hayas reclamado apropiadamente. Tsk tsk, Derek. Querrás hacerlo bien, o alguien más podría hacerlo por ti.

Stiles gruñó humildemente, pero se calmó por una mano en la parte baja de su espalda. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que era la mano de Jackson, no la de Derek. Le lanzó a su amigo un gesto de asentimiento agradecido y luego se concentró en los Alfas.

—¿Dónde está el resto de tu manada? —Preguntó Kali desde la derecha de Deucalion. —¿No querían ver a su Alfa despedazarse?

—No vine aquí para pelear, —dijo Derek, rompiendo finalmente su silencio. —Vine aquí para hablar.

Kali y los gemelos se burlaron. Deucalion levantó su mano para silenciarlos. Stiles vio que los ggemelos se estremecían ante el movimiento y dejaban de lado la extraña reacción para usarla más tarde.

—Estoy sorprendido de que Scott McCall no esté aquí, —dijo Deucalion, como si Derek nunca hubiera hablado. —Debo admitir que fue uno de los motivos de nuestra visita.

Stiles frunció el ceño, y no pudo contener la pregunta en su garganta. —¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué quieres con Scott?

—Hemos recibido noticias de un nuevo beta poderoso, —respondió Deucalion con una sonrisa. —Alguien con potencial. Por supuesto, cuando llegamos, nos dimos cuenta de que nos habían engañado. Tu manada, sin embargo... tu manada tiene potencial.

—Entonces, ¿qué? —Jackson preguntó con enojo. —¿Pensaste que vendrías aquí y harías que Derek nos matara a todos para poder unirse a tu pequeño club de Alfas? ¿Es así como tratas el ‘potencial’?

Deucalion simplemente sonrió. —Tus betas tienen fuego, Derek. Eso es bueno, una señal de un buen Alfa. Los hará más difíciles de matar, pero te hará mucho más poderoso una vez que lo hagas.

—No mataré a nadie, —dijo Derek con convicción.

—Mataste a Ennis, —escupió Kali.

—Después de que secuestraste a mi compañero, —respondió Derek de inmediato.

—Ya basta de esto, —dijo Kali, sus ojos brillaban rojos. —Duke, no lo hará. Solo déjame matarlo.

Deucalion suspiró. —Realmente no lo harás, ¿verdad?

Derek negó con la cabeza, a pesar de que Deucalion no podía verlo. —No. ¿Vas a dejar Beacon Hills y nunca volverás?

—No, —replicó Deucalion, casi con pesar.

—Entonces luchamos, —concluyó Kali alegremente, todavía esperando la señal final de Deucalion.

—Luchamos, —confirmó.

Kali no perdió tiempo en correr hacia Derek. Una flecha se alojó en su muslo desde arriba, pero apenas la aminoró.

Los gemelos no se quedaron atrás, acercándose a Stiles y Jackson con un rugido en tándem.

John e Isaac salieron de detrás de las cajas con sus pistolas y les dieron unos buenos golpes a los gemelos, pero nada letal.

Stiles abordó el de la izquierda, mientras que Jackson amagó a la izquierda y se metió en un sólido gancho derecho a la mandíbula de los demás.

Sin una señal de que Stiles o Jackson pudieran ver, los gemelos se acercaron el uno hacia el otro. Uno se arrodilló mientras el otro hundía su mano en su espina dorsal. En segundos, los dos habían formado una máquina de matar gigante con ojos rojos y colmillos afilados.

Stiles y Jackson intercambiaron una mirada de horror antes de atacar nuevamente.

La puerta a su derecha se abrió de golpe.

Peter lideró la carga, seguido por Nina y Frederick Fowler, Alfa y el segundo del manada Fowler. Los tres corrieron inmediatamente para ayudar a Stiles y Jackson.

Laura fue la siguiente, con Terrance Hudson, Alfa de la manada Hudson, y Christina Abrams, beta de la manada Abrams. Se unieron a Derek en su batalla contra Kali.

Por último, Julius Kolb y Marcus Henderson, Alfa y segundo de la manada Kolb, se dirigieron directamente a Deucalion.

Al ver que Julius y Marcus eran superados por Deucalion, Cora y Erica abandonaron su puesto en las cajas y se unieron a la lucha.

Durante varios minutos, fue un desastre de sangre, aullidos de dolor y disparos. Había balas y flechas volando por todas partes.

Deucalion había rasgado con sus garras a través del estómago de Julius; el hombre estaba sangrando profusamente en el suelo junto a Marcus, quien tenía una herida en la cabeza desagradable. Cora y Erica lo mantenían a raya bastante bien mientras esperaban que Julius y Marcus sanasen. Las flechas de Chris parecían enfocadas en Deucalion, también tratando de ganar tiempo hasta que los dos sanaran.

Kali había arrojado a Christina a la pared cercana, y solo le impidió destripar a Laura cuando Derek le pasó las garras por la espalda. Terrance aprovechó la oportunidad para darle un puñetazo en el estómago, del cual se recuperó rápidamente.

Los gemelos tenían una ventaja en masa, pero Stiles y Peter aprendieron casi de inmediato que no eran tan rápidos en su forma combinada. Los dos se lanzaron hacia adelante y hacia atrás, infligiendo heridas más pequeñas que se sumaron rápidamente mientras los gemelos luchaban contra el ataque coordinado de Jackson, Nina y Frederick.

Nadie parecía tener la sartén por el mango hasta que Stiles escuchó la voz de Lydia detrás de él.

—¡Stiles, ahora!

Stiles se apartó de las garras del gigante lobo y rodó hasta que estuvo fuera de su alcance. Miró a su alrededor desesperadamente en busca de Deucalion, cuyas gafas y bastón habían sido quitados durante la pelea.

Stiles podía decir por la forma en que su cabeza estaba inclinada que estaba usando su oído para localizar a sus oponentes.

Stiles asintió con la cabeza a Lydia, quien respiró hondo. Trajo la fuerza de su chispa a sus palmas y se conectó a su manada, que lo rodeaba.

El grito de banshee de Lydia atravesó los sonidos de la batalla. Stiles usó su magia para doblar el sonido a su voluntad, enfocándose completamente en los oídos de Deucalion.

El lobo se llevó las manos a los oídos inútilmente. Stiles envió una ráfaga extra de energía al grito, haciendo que se deslizara a través de los dedos de Deucalion más adentro de su canal auditivo. Podía decir cuándo los tímpanos de Deucalion estallaron por el aullido que el hombre soltó cuando cayó de rodillas.

Cora y Erica aprovecharon la oportunidad para clavar sus garras contra las piernas de Deucalion, cortándole los isquiotibiales y los tendones de Aquiles. Las acciones lo inmovilizaron, y no pudo hacer nada más que tumbarse en el piso en agonía.

Los gemelos dudaron cuando vieron el estado de Deucalion. Se separaron de su forma combinada y mantuvieron a raya a Jackson, Nina, Frederick y Peter el tiempo suficiente para levantar las manos en señal de rendición.

Stiles aprovechó la oportunidad para mover la mano hacia la pareja, atando sus manos y pies con cuerdas de lobo.

Lydia se derrumbó en el piso después de dejar salir su grito. Chris no perdió el tiempo en recogerla y llevarla fuera, lejos de la pelea.

—Se acabó, Kali, —dijo Derek mientras ella continuaba atacando. Había incapacitado a Christina y Terrance, que lentamente se estaban recuperando en el suelo.

Laura y Derek dieron la vuelta a la enfadado Alfa, que no dio muestras de detenerse.

—¡No me importa!, —Gritó, enseñando sus dientes. —No me importa Deucalion, me importaba Ennis. Y lo mataste, —escupió a Derek.

Kali se giró para mirar a Derek mientras hablaba, lo que la dejó abierta para Laura. Derek sacudió la cabeza hacia Laura cuando ella silenciosamente le preguntó si debería atacar.

Derek levantó las manos, de repente consciente de que el almacén se había quedado en silencio. Los únicos sonidos eran gemidos dolidos de Deucalion donde aún yacía en el suelo. —No quiero hacerte daño, Kali.

El resto de la manada y los lobos que se encontraban lo suficientemente bien para pararse formaron un círculo alrededor de los tres que aún luchaban. Isaac corrió detrás de las cajas para ayudar a Christina y Terrance mientras sanaban.

—Bueno, eso es una pena, —dijo Kali, mortalmente callada. Sacó una de las muchas flechas empapadas de acónito que cubrían su cuerpo y se la arrojó a Derek mientras avanzaba. Se alojó en su pecho, causando que tropezara hacia atrás mientras Stiles gritaba. Kali rugió. —Porque quiero hacerte daño.a


	41. A decision

 

Derek aún no se había recuperado del impacto de la flecha que Kali había lanzado antes de ser golpeado en la mandíbula. Reaccionó instintivamente, lanzando todo su peso corporal en el movimiento mientras derribaba a Kali al suelo.

Rodaron por varios minutos, intercambiando golpes. Derek vio una flecha sobresaliendo del brazo de Kali, y la empujó hacia adentro. Kali gruñó y golpeó la que estaba en el pecho de Derek, haciendo que Derek gritara de dolor.

Se movían demasiado para que alguien se arriesgara a dispararle una bala o una flecha a Kali. Probablemente golpearía a Derek.

Stiles estaba luchando con su magia también por la misma razón. Soltó un bufido de frustración mientras se revolvía el cerebro tratando de pensar en una forma de ayudar a su compañero.

Después de unos segundos, Stiles se dio cuenta, con un estallido de orgullo, de que Derek no necesitaba su ayuda.. estaba ganando.

Derek usó sus piernas para ganar influencia contra Kali, envolviéndolas alrededor de su cintura mientras lo tenía inmovilizado. Él las usó para darle la vuelta y cambiar sus posiciones para que ella estuviera atrapada debajo de él. Fue un movimiento que Cora usó contra él hace solo una semana.

Mientras la tenía inmovilizada, él la agarró del brazo izquierdo, forzando su cabeza hacia un lado para poder rugir en su oreja en un intento de lograr que se rindiera. Era algo que había visto que Erica le hacía a Peter durante su primera lección de entrenamiento juntos.

Con una patada bien sincronizada, Kali pudo salir de debajo de Derek y se puso de pie para enfrentarlo. Stiles vio que Derek amagó a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, luego se fue de nuevo, engañando a Kali para que tomara la dirección equivocada. Mientras Kali estaba dándole la espalda, Derek la agarró por el cuello y la puso a sus pies, algo que Jackson se enorgullecía de hacer durante cada lección de entrenamiento en la que él era uno-a-uno con otro lobo.

Derek no necesitaba su manada para ayudarlo; ellos ya lo sabían.

Stiles miró alrededor del círculo y vio su asombro reflejado en las caras de los miembros de su manada cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Su Alfa no solo les había estado enseñando todo este tiempo, había estado aprendiendo de ellos.

Con Kali en el suelo y Derek sobre ella, Derek aprovechó sus posiciones y agarró a Kali por el cuello.

—No quiero matarte, Kali, —le advirtió mientras enseñaba sus dientes.

—Vas a tener que hacerlo, porque no voy a parar hasta que estés muerto, —gritó con fuerza, luchando contra su agarre.

Derek parecía desgarrado. Levantó la vista hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Stiles. Los dos tuvieron una conversación silenciosa, que se interrumpió cuando Kali le dio un golpe en el estómago a Derek. Ella usó su desorientación momentánea para tratar de ganar la partida. Ella se puso de pie y atacó a Derek con sus garras extendidas.

Derek esquivó el ataque y con un solo golpe de sus garras, arrancó la garganta de Kali.

Kali cayó al suelo y murió en cuestión de segundos. Stiles corrió hacia Derek, que había caído de rodillas sosteniendo sus manos ensangrentadas frente a su cara.

Stiles escuchó a Laura y Boyd dando órdenes de mover a los lobos heridos, los gemelos y Deucalion. Peter y Cora tomaron el cuerpo de Kali. El almacén se despejó en minutos, dejando a Derek y Stiles solo desplomados en el piso.

—Stiles, —se quejó Derek, inclinándose sobre el hombre más joven.

Stiles agarró las manos de Derek y comenzó a limpiar la sangre de sus garras. Sostuvo a Derek por un largo tiempo, confiando en que la manada podría encargarse de las cosas por un tiempo.

Cuando Derek se había calmado lo suficiente como para respirar profundamente con Stiles, se levantaron. —La maté, —dijo Derek con desaliento.

Stiles solo asintió. —Lo hiciste. Pero tenías que hacerlo.

Derek negó con la cabeza, pero no discutió.

Stiles miró la flecha en el pecho de Derek y se sintió enfermo. —Tengo que sacar eso de ti, —susurró.

Derek miró hacia abajo, sorprendido, como si hubiera olvidado que estaba allí. Se armó de valor contra Stiles y le asintió con la cabeza.

Soltando una gran bocanada de aire, Stiles tiró tan fuerte como pudo. La flecha se desprendió, y Stiles no perdió el tiempo en usar su chispa para producir una llama para quemar el acónito del sistema de Derek.

Después de recuperar el aliento otra vez, Derek envolvió sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de los hombros de Stiles. Stiles respondió con un entusiasmo que hubiera roto la columna vertebral de un humano, pero solo causó que Derek se riera por lo bajo.

Agarró la mano de Stiles y se dirigió a la casa Stilinski, donde el resto de la manada y los visitantes estaban esperando.

Cora y Peter estaban en la sala de estar, pero no dijeron nada sobre lo que habían hecho con el cuerpo de Kali. Derek no preguntó.

—¿Deucalion?, —Preguntó Stiles, mirando a su alrededor pero sin ver al hombre.

Laura asintió con la cabeza hacia el techo. —Piso de arriba. Christina y Marcus también están allí, pero estarán bien. La madre de Scott los está mirando ahora.

Stiles frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Scott. Soltó una carcajada y le dio a su amigo un abrazo con un solo brazo.

Scott se encogió de hombros. —Boyd me dijo que tuviera a mamá en espera, así que...

Después de despeinar el cabello de Scott, Stiles pasó a asuntos más apremiantes. Abrió la boca para preguntar por los gemelos Alfa, pero se distrajo al ver a los tres Alfas que los visitaban, hablando en voz baja en el patio trasero. —¿De qué hablan?, —Preguntó en cambio con un asentimiento afuera.

—Creo que están hablando de los gemelos, —respondió Jackson, sin abrir los ojos. Estaba sentado en el sofá con la cabeza apoyada en el cojín. Laura había arrojado sus pies en su regazo sin miramientos, pero era un testimonio de su amistad que él no los desplazó.

Stiles frunció el ceño, pero lo dejó solo. —¿Dónde está Lydia? ¿Arriba?

Cora negó con la cabeza. —Chris y Allison la llevaron a su casa para recuperarse. Ella estará bien. Erica también está con ella.

—¿Y los gemelos? —Preguntó Stiles, pasándose las manos por la cara con un gemido.

—En mi oficina, —respondió su padre, envolviendo su brazo alrededor del hombro de Stiles.

Se inclinó hacia el familiar abrazo de su padre y se permitió cerrar los ojos por un segundo. Cuando los abrió, vio que Derek se había unido a los Alfas afuera.

—¡Oye! —Stiles escuchó a Scott exclamar.

Stiles giró su cabeza para ver que Peter lo había golpeado en la cabeza.

—No escuches las conversaciones alfa, —regañó Peter.

—No lo estaba haciendo, —murmuró Scott, frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

Peter negó con la cabeza, advirtiéndole. —Si hubieras venido a cualquiera de mis clases de etiqueta...

—No soy parte de tu manada, —respondió Scott.

—¿Y quién dijo que eran exclusivamente para la manada, eh? Chris vino a una y no está en la manada, —Peter se burló.

Siguieron discutiendo de un lado a otro hasta que la puerta trasera se abrió y los Alfas entraron a la casa.

—Hemos tomado una decisión con respecto a los gemelos, —anunció Nina sin preámbulos. Frederick se levantó del sillón en el que había estado descansando y flanqueó a su Alfa instintivamente.

Laura se sentó, prestando toda su atención a los Alfas. Ella se movió rápidamente para estar al mismo nivel contra Jackson. Isaac se dejó caer en el sofá del otro lado.

—Hace varios años, —comenzó Julius, —estábamos en conversaciones con su Alfa para formar una alianza entre nuestra manada y la de ellos. La alianza fracasó cuando descubrimos que había estado abusando de sus betas. —Bajó la cabeza avergonzado. —Yo no era el Alfa por aquel entonces, pero si lo hubiera sido, sin duda habríamos manejado las cosas de manera diferente.

Se aclaró la garganta y miró hacia arriba. —Me gustaría intentar integrarlos en mi manada, pero no como Alfas.

Hubo algunos murmullos en la sala de estar, hasta que Derek levantó una mano para silenciarlos.

—Hay un ritual, —dijo Terrance desde la puerta. —Un viejo ritual que nos permitiría tomar su poder Alfa y transferirlo a un beta dispuesto. —Miró a Derek y continuó después de un asentimiento del hombre. —Laura Hale, fuiste entrenada por uno de los Alfas más grandes que he conocido.

Laura se levantó, completamente sorprendida, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para acercarse a Terrance. Jackson se puso de pie junto a ella por instinto.

—Laura, —dijo Terrance con la insinuación de una sonrisa en su rostro. —¿Te gustaría ser un Alfa otra vez?


	42. I'm in

 

Decir que Laura se quedó estupefacta sería quedarse corto. Sin embargo, se recuperó rápidamente de su conmoción y se dirigió a Terrance solo unos momentos después de que él había terminado de hablar.

—Tendré que discutir esto con mi Alfa y mi emisario, —dijo, su firme voz no vacilaba.

—Por supuesto, —respondió Nina, despreocupada.

Derek dio un paso adelante e hizo pasar a Laura al patio delantero. Stiles lo siguió y agitó su mano en un arco alrededor de ellos, sellando una cúpula invisible e insonorizada sobre sus cabezas.

—Derek, —comenzó Laura con voz entrecortada.

—Lo sé, —susurró Derek, tirando de Laura hacia su pecho. —Pero eras un gran Alfa para mí, y sé que volverías a serlo si es lo que eliges.

—¿Cómo funcionaría eso?, —Preguntó, alejándose un paso de su hermano. —No voy a dividir esta manada, Derek.

Derek negó con la cabeza enfáticamente. —Esa no es nuestra única opción. No somos una manada tradicional; podemos tener más de un Alfa .

—Tiene razón, —dijo Stiles. —Es inusual, pero en realidad no tiene precedentes. En mis lecciones con Deaton, leí sobre unas pocas manadas que integraron otros Alfas en su jerarquía. Por lo general, sucedía cuando uno de las betas existentes tenía que matar a un Alfa para proteger la manada, pero como dijo Derek, no somos tradicionales.

Laura respiró profundamente mientras consideraba sus opciones. —¿Confiarías en mí con tanto poder?

—Absolutamente, —dijo Derek sin dudarlo mientras Stiles asentía.

—¿Cómo funcionaría esto?, —Preguntó ella. —¿Qué pasa si no estamos de acuerdo con algo?

Derek se rió entre dientes. —Estoy seguro de que no estaremos de acuerdo en muchas cosas, pero lo resolveremos. Es por eso que tenemos segundos y un emisario.

Laura abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces. Stiles se dio cuenta de lo que estaba tratando de preguntar y se apresuró a responder. —Yo también sería tu emisario, por supuesto. Todos estamos en la misma manada, —la tranquilizó.

Ella tomó una respiración profunda y aliviada. —Ok, —dijo más para sí misma que nadie. —Ok. —Ella asintió con la cabeza un par de veces y se encontró con los ojos de Derek. —Estoy dentro.

Derek la abrazó de nuevo. —Vas a estar genial, Laura.

Stiles sonrió. —Necesitarás un segundo.

—Jackson, —dijo ella automáticamente.

—Ew, —Stiles palideció. —Quiero decir, buena elección, —corrigió, después de un ceño fruncido de Derek.

Pero Laura solo se rió. —Sé que quizás no parezca la opción más obvia, pero trabajamos bien juntos, y él no tiene miedo de decirme cuándo cree que estoy tomando una decisión equivocada. Trabajamos mucho planificando nuestros horarios de entrenamiento, y creo que será un gran segundo. Para mí, —agregó, sonriendo al pensar en Derek y Jackson tratando de navegar ese tipo de relación.

Derek le sonrió a su hermana, buscando su mano. Regresaron a la casa con la cabeza en alto. Stiles se arrastró detrás de ellos después de derribar la barrera insonorizada.

Laura caminó hacia los tres Alfas en la cocina. Terrance, Nina y Julius interrumpieron su conversación y le dedicaron toda su atención a Laura.

—Sería un honor, —dijo.

Julius y Terrance enviaron sonrisas gemelas, mientras Nina asentía con aprobación.

—Muy bien, empecemos, —proclamó Nina. Los cuatro entraron a la oficina donde los gemelos estaban esperando. Como ninguno de ellos hizo señas para que Stiles se les uniera, se quedó atrás.

Derek, todavía aturdido ante la idea de que su hermana se convirtiera en alfa, sonrió a su manada y comenzó a emitir órdenes. —Peter, Boyd, vigilad a Deucalion. No creo que vaya a ir a ningún lado a corto plazo, pero no me gusta la idea de que esté arriba con Melissa sola. —Asintieron y subieron corriendo las escaleras, con Frederick siguiéndoles como respaldo, murmurando algo sobre comprobar a Christina y Marcus también.

—Isaac, hay algunos libros que Stiles mencionó que Deaton tiene en la clínica que hablan de manadas con más de un Alfa, ¿puedes ir a buscarlos? —Isaac se levantó y asintió.

—Iré con él, —ofreció Scott con cierta vacilación en su voz. —Yo.. quiero decir que tengo una llave y no creo que Deaton esté allí ahora. Así que puedo ir... dejarlo entrar.

Derek sonrió cálidamente en la versión beta. —Eso sería genial, gracias.

—Voy a volver al almacén, —le ofreció John. —No quiero que nadie entre y encuentre un montón de casquillos y manchas de sangre.

Cora miró a Derek y asintió con la cabeza hacia John, preguntándole en silencio si el Alfa quería que se uniera a él. Derek asintió con la cabeza y ella se fue detrás del Sheriff.

—¿Qué hay de mí?, —Preguntó Jackson cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba solo con Derek y Stiles.

—Llama a Allison para una actualización sobre Lydia, —instruyó Derek, dejándose caer en el sofá con un suspiro de cansancio.

Jackson levantó una ceja. —¿Quieres que llame, no ir a ver cómo está?

Derek negó con la cabeza. —No, Laura querrá hablar contigo después de que el ritual termine.

Jackson frunció el ceño confundido, pero se encogió de hombros y salió a hacer la llamada.

Stiles se dejó caer junto a Derek y se frotó la cara con las manos.

Derek enganchó su brazo sobre el hombro de Stiles y lo atrajo hacia sí. Stiles presionó su mejilla en el pecho de Derek y cerró los ojos.

Se sentaron así por unos minutos hasta que Jackson regresó del patio trasero. —Está despierta, —informó, innecesariamente dado que Stiles y Derek habían estado escuchando.

Stiles se sentó con una sacudida cuando sintió el vínculo de manada de Laura vibrar en su pecho. Sonrió salvajemente y se levantó, mirando hacia la puerta de la oficina.

Laura salió de la oficina, sus ojos rojos brillaban asombrosamente. Los otros Alfas esperaban justo en frente de la puerta, con diferentes grados de felicidad reflejados en sus rostros.

Ella saltó hacia Derek y lo puso de pie, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él y apretando con fuerza.

—Oof —Derek suspiró. —Definitivamente un Alfa.

Laura soltó con una mueca de disculpa, pero comenzó a sonreír de nuevo cuando vio a Jackson en el sofá.

—Jackson, —dijo formalmente.

En su tono, el beta se puso de pie.

—Me gustaría que fueras mi segundo. —Cuando él no respondió de inmediato, ella continuó. —¿Qué piensas?

Stiles le dio un codazo a Jackson en las costillas y lo obligó a hablar. —Por supuesto. ¿Estás segura?

Laura solo sonrió. —Sí estoy segura.

Jackson le sonrió genuinamente. Él se movió hacia delante como para abrazarla, pero se detuvo como si no estuviera seguro de que estaba permitido.

—Oh, ven aquí, —se rió Laura, tirando de Jackson para un abrazo. Jackson no estaba seguro de qué hacer con sus manos, pero finalmente se conformó con darle unas palmaditas en la espalda varias veces.

—¿Así que ahora son betas? ¿Ambos? —Derek le preguntó a Laura cuándo se habían separado, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la oficina.

—Sí, —respondió Nina, dando un paso adelante en la sala de estar. —Desde que ganaron sus poderes Alfa matando a un solo Alfa juntos, solo tenían el poder de un Alfa. Tomamos ese poder y se lo dimos a Laura por completo.

—He llamado a mi emisario, y ella está preparando a la manada para su llegada, —ofreció Julio. —Si me disculpan, necesito comprobar a Marcus. —Corrió escaleras arriba justo cuando Peter bajaba.

—Buen color en ti, —Peter suspiró, señalando a Laura a los ojos.

Laura los dejo brillar brevemente antes de dejarlos volverse marrón. —Gracias, —respondió tímidamente.

Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir más allá de eso; la última vez que había visto sus ojos brillar intensamente rojos, la había matado.

—Ah, mira, —Nina rompió el silencio. —Es por eso que no trajimos a Simon. Con todo este poder alfa flotando, lo último que necesitamos es un Alfa como él.

Peter se rió de forma algo hueca. —Cierto. Bueno, ¿escuché que John y Cora son nuestro equipo de limpieza? Creo que iré a ayudarlos. Se aclaró la garganta antes de irse y miró a Laura. —Estoy feliz por ti.

—Gracias, —murmuró Laura, suspirando de alivio.


	43. Something mindless

 

Julius y Marcus trotaron escaleras abajo justo después de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de Peter. Marcus parecía completamente curado, lo cual era un buen augurio para Christina, quien todavía estaba en el piso de arriba siendo observada por Melissa.

—Bueno, —estalló Julius. —Deberíamos irnos. ¿Los gemelos están bien para viajar?

Stiles asintió y agitó sus manos hacia los dos, desenganchando sus manos y pies. Refunfuñaron, frotándose las muñecas, pero no dijeron nada.

—Vamos, —dijo jovialmente Marcus, pasando un brazo por uno de sus hombros y llevándolos al coche.

—¿A menos que necesites ayuda con Deucalion? —Preguntó Julius, deteniéndose en la puerta.

—En realidad, —respondió Derek. —Tengo una idea sobre qué hacer con él, así que estás bien para irte. Y gracias, —agregó, dando un paso adelante para estrechar la mano del hombre. —Por toda tu ayuda.

Julius estrechó firmemente la mano de Derek y se fue.

—¿Cuál es tu idea? —Preguntó Terrance, haciendo un gesto para que todos se sentaran en la sala de estar.

Una vez que estuvieron todos situados, Derek habló. —Como sabes, nuestra manada incluye dos cazadores.

Nina y Terrance asintieron una vez. Stiles sonrió ante la mención de Derek de Chris como de la manada, pero la borró de su rostro cuando Derek continuó.

—Durante su reinado, la manada Alfa no solo destruyó otras manadas; mataron a su parte justa de cazadores. Los cazadores tienen su propia forma de tratar con personas como Deucalion. Tienen pruebas e instalaciones que pueden contener amenazas como él.

—¿Entonces estás sugiriendo que dejemos que los cazadores se ocupen de él? —Nina aclaró, su tono frustrantemente en blanco.

—Estoy diciendo que es una opción, —respondió Derek diplomáticamente.

—Creo que es una buena idea, —estuvo de acuerdo Laura. —Tienen los medios para lidiar con un Alfa con el poder de Deucalion. Nosotros no. Y los Argents saben de algunas instalaciones que se especializan en rehabilitación, en lugar de solo contención.

Nina y Terrance intercambiaron una mirada.

—¿Has visto estas instalaciones?, —Preguntó Nina.

Derek negó con la cabeza. —No, pero Chris sí. Estoy seguro de que estaría más que dispuesto a permitirte que lo acompañes cuando transporte a Deucalion, para que puedas verlo por ti mismo.

—Yo también te acompañaría, —dijo Laura cuando Nina palideció ante la idea de ir con un cazador a un complejo donde mantienen a los hombres lobo como prisioneros.

Nina se relajó ante eso y admitió. —Muy bien. ¿Frederick? —Ella llamó, apenas levantando la voz.

Los otros en la habitación escucharon su voz retumbante desde el piso de arriba coincidiendo con el plan.

Stiles sacó su teléfono y envió mensajes a Allison y a Chris. Después de unos segundos, cada uno respondió.

—Chris está en camino con la furgoneta, —informó.

Jackson saltó a las escaleras y regresó con Boyd, cada uno sosteniendo uno de los brazos de Deucalion sobre sus hombros.

Dado que la audición de Deucalion todavía estaba afectada, Stiles los detuvo en la puerta y, en lugar de hablar con él, puso su mano en el pecho de Deucalion. Concentró su energía y presionó con fuerza en el esternón del Alfa.

Deucalion jadeó, luego se estremeció. Cuando Stiles dio un paso atrás, vio una mirada de resignación en la cara del hombre.

Lo llevaron afuera cuando Chris entró en el camino de entrada. Nina, Frederick y Laura se subieron a la furgoneta con Chris y se marcharon.

—¿Qué le hiciste a él?, —Preguntó Derek con curiosidad.

—Yo, um... Encerré su lobo dentro de él. No podrá cambiar ni usar sus habilidades hasta que lo permita , —respondió Stiles con cautela.

Terrance lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. —¿Puedes hacer eso?, —Susurró, claramente un poco asustado.

Stiles se encogió de hombros. —Sí, pero no te preocupes, solo uso mis poderes para el bien. —Intentó controlar el ambiente con movimientos de manos y se alegró cuando parecía que funcionaba un poco.

Terrance negó con la cabeza, desconcertado, pero le dio a Stiles una sonrisa a regañadientes. —Está bien, —dijo, aplaudiendo y frotándolos. —Probablemente debería volver a casa; Amelia está empezando a preocuparse por mí. —Miró hacia la escalera, frunciendo el ceño. —¿Christina está bien? Conozco a sus padres... tal vez debería llevarla a casa.

Derek subió las escaleras para ver a su último paciente. Melissa le dio el visto bueno, por lo que se levantó de la cama con una mueca y aceptó con gratitud la oferta de Terrance de llevarla a casa.

Melissa se dirigió a un turno en el hospital, haciendo una breve pausa para darle un abrazo a Stiles. Ella puso mucho sentimiento en eso, sabiendo muy bien lo tensa que su relación había sido últimamente con Scott.

Después de que ella se fue, Stiles se sorprendió al escuchar a Boyd reír. Levantó la vista de su teléfono y le respondió a Jackson, quien claramente le había enviado un mensaje desde el otro lado de la habitación. —Sí, podemos tomar algo. Jackson me preguntó por una cita, —le susurró a Derek.

—¡NO te pregunté por una cita!— Protestó Jackson. —Solo te pregunté si podríamos hablar, ya sabes, sobre ser segundos.

Boyd se rió de nuevo y sonrió descaradamente a Jackson. —Lo que sea, —dijo alegremente, agarrando su abrigo. —Tú pagas.

Jackson gruñó, pero siguió a Boyd por la puerta principal.

—¿Quieres hacer algo normal? —Stiles le preguntó a Derek, ahora que estaban solos.

—Sí, por favor, —respondió Derek, desplomándose aliviado.

Stiles se rió y posicionó a Derek de tal manera que estaba sentado contra el brazo del sofá con Stiles entre sus piernas. Presionó su espalda contra el pecho de Derek y sonrió feliz cuando Derek envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Stiles encendió el televisor y cambio de canal hasta que encontró una película que ambos ya habían visto.

Scott e Isaac regresaron de la clínica de animales antes de que la película terminara. Fue un testimonio de cuánto Scott había madurado en las últimas semanas que no mencionó la sesión de abrazos de Stiles y Derek en el sofá.

Stiles se sentó emocionado cuando los dos entraron con los libros. —Comenzaré a leer esto ahora, —le dijo a Derek con un beso en la mejilla del hombre. Agarró los libros de los brazos de Scott e Isaac y desapareció en la oficina de su padre.

Derek asintió distraídamente, estirándose mientras se enderezaba.

—¿Oye, Derek?— Preguntó Isaac. Había vacilación en su voz, pero sus ojos se iluminaron con emoción. —¿Podemos jugar al juego?

Scott miró entre los dos en confusión. —¿Qué juego?

Derek solo se rió y asintió.

El puño de Isaac se llenó de emoción y se sentó en la mesa de café frente a Derek. —Vamos, Scott, ven a jugar.

—Es un ejercicio de entrenamiento, —ofreció Derek, todavía sonriendo. —Imito una emoción y los betas tienen que adivinar qué es usando solo el aroma.

Scott parecía intrigado, pero todavía vacilante. Isaac rodó los ojos y tiró de la manga de Scott hasta que los dos estuvieron sentados en la mesa.

Scott solo tardó unos minutos en entrar en el juego por completo.

Stiles sonrió para sus adentros, escuchando a Scott e Isaac gritar, —¡Ira!... Confusión... ¡Tristeza! —Después de un momento, agitó su mano para aislar la habitación del ruido exterior y se perdió en su investigación.

Una vez más, Lydia se unió a ella una cantidad de tiempo indeterminada, acercando una silla a su lado. Se tomó un segundo para estar agradecido de que ella estaba bien, antes de lanzarse fuera de su silla y arrastrarla hacia él.

Lydia se rió y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda cuando la bajó. —Estoy bien, de verdad.

Stiles todavía la olió por heridas antes de echarse para atrás y reírse de sí mismo.

—No puedo creer que funcionó, —susurró, como si decirlo en voz alta rompiera algún tipo de hechizo.

Lydia solo asintió, sus ojos vidriosos. —Bueno, —dijo finalmente, —volvamos al trabajo, ¿eh? Derek nos contó todo; Erica está jugando con Isaac y Scott. Ally también ha regresado, pero quería quedarse y mirar.

Stiles asintió con la cabeza y los dos se sentaron para mirar más allá en manadas multi-Alfa.

¿Estás seguro?


	44. You sure?

 

Las siguientes semanas pasaron sin incidentes hasta que de repente llegó el momento de que la escuela comenzará de nuevo. Stiles, cuyo decimoséptimo cumpleaños llegó y salió en un borrón de sesiones de maquillaje con Derek y demasiada tarta de helado, descubrió que estaba extrañamente emocionado de volver.

—Tengo personas, —explicó simplemente, cuando Derek le preguntó por qué. Se encogió de hombros, pero sabía que el latido de su corazón estaba regalando su felicidad. —Quiero decir, la mayoría de la gente dice que el penúltimo año es el más difícil porque es el que más se ve en las universidades, y tengo clases avanzadas y examen de admisión, pero realmente nunca he tenido personas que me ayuden con esas cosas. Tenía a Scott, pero él no es gente... es, bueno, persona y...

Derek lo interrumpió con un beso. Stiles cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar al sofá. Intercambiaron besos perezosos durante varios minutos, sin sentir la necesidad de llevar las cosas más allá. Aunque ambos oyeron el sonido del coche de Lydia, no se separaron hasta que oyeron su impaciencia después de que ella había entrado en la casa y los había encontrado en su posición actual.

—Stiles, —advirtió. —Se suponía que debías encontrarte conmigo fuera; tenemos que hacer muchas compras para la vuelta a clases Y a ti, —ella señaló a Derek severamente. —¿No se supone que estás en el sitio hoy? Peter dijo que estaban dando los toques finales en el exterior de la casa esta tarde. Vamos, te llevaré.

Derek, al menos, tuvo el buen sentido de parecer avergonzado. Stiles solo gimió a Lydia y le hizo un gesto a Derek como si se supusiera que entendía por qué estaba llegando tarde.

Lydia puso los ojos en blanco y tiró del brazo de Stiles hasta que estuvo de pie. Ella miro a Derek con una mirada severa.

—No eres mi Alfa, —hizo un mohín maduro, aunque se puso de pie y agarró su abrigo del gancho junto a la puerta de todos modos.

—No, —ella estuvo de acuerdo con una sonrisa triunfante. —Pero yo soy tu mejor amiga y de todos modos me escucharás.

Discutieron sobre el supuesto estado de mejor amiga de Lydia durante todo el camino hasta el coche, lo que provocó que Lydia sacara el teléfono de Derek de su bolsillo trasero y le mostrara su cadena de mensajes sorprendentemente larga y su lista de llamadas recientes.

Stiles los siguió serenamente, negando con la cabeza a los dos mientras seguían discutiendo cuando estaban sentados en su coche.

Derek le envió un mensaje de texto a Stiles con imágenes de la casa casi terminada y Stiles le envió un mensaje de texto con imágenes de él mismo con diferentes trajes que Lydia eligió para que probará.

Era normal y maravilloso.

—¿Por qué todos me miran?, —Le susurró Stiles a Lydia cuando cruzaron las puertas de la escuela al día siguiente.

—No sé si sabes esto, Batman, —dijo Erica, apareciendo de la nada en el otro lado de Stiles. —Pero te pusiste guapo durante el verano.

Stiles la miró como si hubiera crecido otra cabeza. —¿Yo?

Lydia asintió. —Ella está en lo correcto. Dejaste crecer tu cabello, conseguiste un nuevo guardarropa que realmente acentúa tus bienes, de nada, por cierto, y probablemente no duela que casi todo el mundo sepa que estás saliendo con el chico más guapo de Beacon Hills.

Stiles balbuceó indignado durante unos segundos, parándose en el medio del pasillo mientras él digería esta información.

Erica y Lydia rodaron sus ojos el uno hacia el otro y cada una agarró uno de sus brazos, uniendo los suyos con los suyos y caminando por el pasillo hacia su casillero.

Stiles tomó algunas respiraciones profundas después de abrirlo, tratando de anclarse a sus compañeros de manada. Fue un poco abrumador estar en un espacio tan cerrado con tantos sonidos y olores. Su lobo estaba inquieto dentro de él, pero se concentró en el perfume de Lydia y en el suave y tranquilizador murmullo que Erica emitía para centrarse.

Acababa de calmar a su lobo cuando un fragmento de la conversación de alguien llamó su atención.

'¿Has oído que está saliendo con Derek Hale?'

'¿Hale? ¡De ninguna manera! Escuché que se unió a un culto.'

'Eso tendría sentido. ¿De qué otra forma podría atrapar a alguien así a menos que se involucrara el lavado de cerebro?'

El gemido de Stiles quedó atrapado en la parte posterior de su garganta mientras Erica gruñía un poco más fuerte de lo que debería haber hecho. Hizo que unos pocos estudiantes que pasaran le dieran un amplio espacio, pero a Erica no le podía importar menos.

—¿Qué es eso?, —Preguntó Lydia, mirando a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido.

Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera responderle, su atención fue atraída hacia el otro lado del pasillo por el sonido de un cuerpo presionado agresivamente contra los casilleros.

Jackson tenía al tipo que había hecho el comentario sobre el lavado de cerebro por la parte delantera de su camisa. Se inclinó cerca de ellos casi nariz con nariz. —¿Tienes un problema con Stilinski, Carter?

Stiles echó un vistazo al niño e inmediatamente lo reconoció del equipo de lacrosse.

Carter negó con la cabeza enfáticamente, sus ojos casi saltando de su cabeza. —N-no. Ningún problema.

Jackson dio un paso atrás y soltó la camisa de Carter, alisándola amenazadoramente. —Creía. Sal de aquí antes de decirle al entrenador que estás hablando mierda sobre uno de nuestros compañeros de equipo.

Carter casi tropezó con sus propios pies tratando de alejarse de Jackson. Agachó la cabeza al pasar junto a Stiles, decidido a no mirarlo a los ojos.

Jackson se unió a los tres en el casillero de Stiles, luciendo sorprendentemente tímido.

—Aw, amigo, —canturreó Stiles, palmeando a Jackson en el hombro. —Sabía que en secreto me amabas.

—Cállate, Stilinski. —Bajó la cabeza mientras lo decía, arruinando el efecto de sus palabras.

Lydia agarró la mano de Jackson y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla antes de llevarlo a su primera clase.

Erica puso los ojos en blanco ante toda la situación y agarró los libros de Stiles antes de lanzarse sobre su espalda. Él enganchó sus manos debajo de sus rodillas instintivamente y rió. —¿A dónde, mi señora?

—Adelante, —ella respondió imperiosamente. —A Física.

Hubo algunos susurros más y miradas agudas a lo largo del día, pero Stiles nunca tuvo que soportarlos solo. Tenía al menos un miembro de la manada en cada una de sus clases, y Jackson, Boyd, Isaac, Cora y Scott formaban parte del equipo de lacrosse con él. Había estado practicando las últimas semanas con la manada, por lo que no iba a perder el control la primera vez que lo golpearon, y logró pasar el entrenamiento sin incidentes.

Como era de esperar, se encontró una vez más con un montón de hombres lobo beta al final del día. —Déjà vu, —murmuró para sí mismo mientras los conducía al nuevo sitio de la casa de Hale.

Se detuvo en la entrada y no pudo evitar jadear. Solo había estado una vez en la antigua casa de Hale, cuando todavía estaba en pie -su madre lo había traído para el truco o trato cuando tenía nueve años- y la obra maestra que estaba en su lugar era igual de majestuosa.

—Derek, —suspiró, sabiendo que su lobo lo oiría.

Efectivamente, Derek levantó la vista de los planos en una mesa plegable en el césped delantero y sonrió. Stiles salió corriendo del coche después de Erica, Isaac y Boyd, y se dirigió hacia los escalones del porche.

Se detuvo en la mesa y saludó a su novio con un beso en los labios.

—¿Qué piensas?, —Preguntó Derek, conteniendo la respiración y mirando nerviosamente a Stiles.

—Es impresionante, Der. De verdad.

Derek suspiró de alivio y miró a Stiles con una sonrisa cegadora que Stiles no pudo evitar corresponder. Dirigieron su atención a los planos mientras los otras betas vagaban por la propiedad con Laura y Peter señalando diferentes aspectos de la nueva casa.

—Esto, —dijo Derek, haciendo un gesto hacia uno de los dos dormitorios principales, una condición que Derek y Laura habían acordado, —será nuestra habitación.

Stiles frunció el ceño. —¿Nuestra habitación? —Repitió, encantado.

El rubor de Derek se deslizó más allá de su cuello. Stiles se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó besos ligeros por la columna de su garganta, provocando un escalofrío del Alfa. —Stiles, centrate, —logró decir con una risa profunda.

—¿Hm?—Preguntó Stiles, inhalando el aroma de Derek con avidez. Sus ojos se cerraron.

Derek se limitó a reír y levantó la cabeza para poder darle un beso apropiado a Stiles. —Necesito-Tu-Colaboración. —Puntuó cada palabra con un beso, lo que provocó que Stiles se sonrojara incontrolablemente hasta que respiró profundo para calmarse.

Stiles negó con la cabeza para intentar aclarar su mente y volvió a mirar los planos, todavía sonriendo abiertamente.

—Ok, —dijo con un firme asentimiento. —Nuestra habitación. Lo tengo.

Pasaron los siguientes minutos planificando los detalles. El interior de la casa estaba listo para ser terminado dentro del mes, y Derek había puesto a Lydia e Isaac a cargo de la decoración. Isaac, que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de decorar su propia habitación, aprovechó la oportunidad para ayudar. Laura estuvo de acuerdo en que él debería estar a cargo de los colores de pintura para cada habitación; un trabajo que tomó muy en serio.

Antes de que Stiles se diera cuenta, la casa estaba lista. Prácticamente vibró de emoción cuando Derek le dio un recorrido por la gigantesca cocina, la sala de estar que podía acomodar cómodamente a veinte personas, sala de juegos, biblioteca, que era algo de sus más alocadas fantasías de Bella y la Bestia, sala de pánico y dos plantas de dormitorios y oficinas.

La última parada fue su habitación en el segundo piso. Derek estaba de pie en la entrada mientras Stiles exploraba su gran baño con dos lavabos, sus dos vestidores y, finalmente, su cama tamaño king. Stiles dio un salto y casi desapareció en el edredón mientras aterrizaba en la cama.

Derek resopló y cruzó la habitación para unirse a su compañero. Se acostaron uno al lado del otro en la cama, mirando al techo.

Stiles extendió la mano ciegamente y encontró la mano de Derek, entrelazando sus dedos. Se quedaron allí un rato, escuchando los sonidos de su manada explorando la casa a través de la puerta abierta de la habitación.

—Gracias, —Derek susurró después de unos minutos.

Stiles sonrió. —Tomaste mi línea.

Derek se rió por lo bajo y se giró para mirar a Stiles. —Te amo.

Los ojos de Stiles se cerraron mientras sonreía involuntariamente. —Lo hiciste de nuevo. —Se giró de costado y se acurrucó más cerca, tirando de Derek hacia adelante para que sus frentes se mantuvieran juntas.

Abrió los ojos y supo que brillaban dorados. Derek brilló rojo en respuesta.

Stiles frotó su nariz contra la de Derek y respiró profundamente. —Yo también te amo, —le dijo al hombre suavemente.

—¿Estás seguro? —El tono de Derek era alegre, pero su rostro traicionaba su vulnerabilidad.

—Nunca he estado tan seguro de nada en mi vida, —le prometió Stiles.

—Oh. —Derek miró la boca de Stiles y se lanzó hacia adelante para cubrirla con la suya. —Bien.


	45. Epílogo

 

—No va a decir que no, —le dijo Stiles a Derek por centésima vez.

—¿Pero y si lo hace?, —Preguntó, casi indescifrable, desde debajo de las sábanas de su cama.

Stiles gimió y se plantó en la espalda de Derek, presionándolo más en el colchón y moviéndose para que su nariz se presionara contra la parte posterior del cuello del hombre. —¿Por qué? Laura quiere que seas feliz, y esto te hará feliz, ¿verdad?

—Claro, —respondió a regañadientes Derek, levantando la cabeza por un momento antes de dejar que se desplomara con un gemido.

Stiles negó con la cabeza y sonrió maliciosamente, a pesar de que Derek no podía verlo. Tiró de las sábanas lo suficiente para exponer los omoplatos de Derek.

Stiles sonrió de nuevo cuando vio la mordedura de apareamiento que le había dado a Derek la noche de su decimoctavo cumpleaños. La cicatriz era blanca resaltaba contra la piel bronceada de Derek, unos pocos centímetros a la derecha del tatuaje del hombre. Stiles se agachó y presionó sus dientes contra él, provocando un estremecimiento del Alfa.

—No es justo, —se quejó Derek, empujando contra el contacto. Se dio la vuelta de repente y apretó a Stiles en segundos. Miró a su compañero con reverencia, su pulgar distraídamente trazó su propia cicatriz de mordisco en la cadera izquierda de Stiles.

Ambos se perdieron por unos segundos, recordando la noche en que habían cimentado su vínculo. Derek estaba seguro de que Cora había insistido en las habitaciones insonorizadas durante la construcción, únicamente en preparación para el cumpleaños de Stiles, pero ciertamente habían probado los límites de la insonorización esa noche.

Stiles volvió a sí mismo primero y acarició el pecho de Derek. —Vamos a hablar con ella ahora. Acaba de regresar del turno de noche, y Boyd prepara el desayuno.

Derek se animó por eso. —¿Tostadas francesas?, —Preguntó esperanzado.

Negando con la cabeza con cariño, Stiles se escabulló por debajo de Derek, tirando del hombre con él. Se vistieron y bajaron por las escaleras, no del todo despiertos.

Lydia saludó a los dos con café, hecho a la perfección a sus preferencias, por supuesto. Derek hizo un puchero a la banshee y dejó caer su frente sobre su hombro, quejándose de haber sido despertado tan temprano. Lydia solo sonrió y le pasó los dedos por el pelo durante unos segundos antes de llevarlo a una postura erguida suavemente.

Erica asumió el control desde allí y lo guió a la mesa de la cocina para esperar con ella mientras Boyd terminaba la primera ronda de comida.

—Laura, —llamó Stiles a la masa inmóvil desmayada en el sofá de la sala de estar.

Hubo un gruñido por parte del alfa dormido, que todavía llevaba en su uniforme de ayudante, por lo que Stiles lo tomó como una confirmación de que estaba empezando a despertar. Le dio algo de tiempo para unírseles en la cocina.

—¿Qué?, —Preguntó atontada, parándose en un asiento frente a Derek. Extendió la mano sobre la mesa y robó un poco del tocino de su hermano, que apenas lo notó en su estado de cansancio.

Stiles pateó a Derek debajo de la mesa, lo que provocó que el hombre se girara. Miró a Stiles, traicionado, hasta que finalmente notó que Laura se había unido a ellos.

Derek miró a Laura y respiró hondo, desaparecieron todas las señales de somnolencia. —Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo.

Laura inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, escuchando los latidos del corazón de Derek. Ella sonrió, de repente mucho más despierta. —¿Tiene esto algo que ver con las solicitudes de ingreso a la universidad que crees que yo no sabía?

La mandíbula de Derek descendió indignada mientras fruncía el ceño. —¿Saber? ¿Lo sabías todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

Ella extendió la mano y colocó su mano sobre la suya. —Porque sabía que lo mencionarías cuando estuvieras listo para hablar sobre eso.

Derek rodó sus ojos, pero su rostro y postura se suavizaron ante sus palabras. —Entonces... ¿estarías bien cuidando el territorio mientras yo voy a la universidad?

Laura asintió. —Por supuesto, Der.— Ella le lanzó una sonrisa genuina, apretando su mano una vez antes de tirar de ella hacia atrás. —¿Ya has decidido a dónde vas?

—Universidad de Boston, —respondió Derek casi vertiginosamente.

—¿Con Jackson? —Laura sonrió.

—Sip, —Stiles entonó un bocado de tostadas francesas. —Y con Lydia y conmigo en el MIT, los cuatro podemos coger un apartamento fuera del campus.

—Tú y Jackson pueden ser compañeros de estudio, —ofreció Isaac con una sonrisa desde la sala de estar.

—Dudoso, —dijo Jackson, levantando sus pies en el regazo de Isaac. —Estoy estudiando Ciencias Políticas; No creo que haya mucho cruce con Literatura Comparada.

—Tan fascinante como esta conversación, —se burló Peter mientras bajaba las escaleras. —Me voy a ver a John. Felicidades, Derek.

Derek asintió con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, su boca se curvó en una pequeña sonrisa cuando Peter se apoderó de su hombro mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de entrada.

—No dejes que mi papá tenga...

—Cualquiera trozo del pastel que la comisaría obtuvo para el cumpleaños del Agente Parrish, lo sé, —Peter cortó a Stiles sin darse la vuelta.

Stiles sonrió a regañadientes a su espalda cuando el lobo salió por la puerta principal sin decir una palabra más.

Cora y Allison se unieron al resto de ellos en la cocina unos minutos más tarde con dos bostezos. La manada no había dicho nada cuando las dos comenzaron a compartir una habitación a comienzos del último año, y ahora era bastante raro ver a una sin la otra..

Para disgusto de Chris, los dos habían decidido tomar un año sabático para mochilear por Europa juntos. Después de algunas noches de quejarse con Laura, se hizo a la idea e incluso se ofreció a ayudar a pagar la excursión.

La relación de Cora y Allison sorprendió a Scott, pero estaba demasiado enamorado de la nueva estudiante transferida, Kira, que no se molestó por eso. Scott y Kira asistirán a Universidad de California en Davis en otoño, lo que sería bueno para Scott. Aún no se había unido oficialmente al grupo, pero mantenía una relación lo suficientemente buena con todos como para evitar caer en el estado omega.

—¿Estáis listos? —Laura llamó a Isaac, Erica y Boyd. Los tres asintieron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta en diversos grados de vigilia.

—Oh, los llevarás de gira por el La Universidad Pública de Beacon Hills hoy, ¿no? —Derek le preguntó pensativamente. Ella asintió con la cabeza de camino a la máquina de café para rellenar su taza. —¿Quieres que llame a Nina, entonces?

—Nah, —Laura negó con la cabeza. —Lo tengo. La llamaré de camino.

Nina y Frederick Fowler se habían sentido tan inspirados por su visita a la instalación de cazadores que albergaba a Deucalion, que habían pasado los últimos años trabajando con cazadores en todo el país para mejorar esos lugares. A Laura y Derek les gustaba estar en contacto con ellos durante todo el proyecto, al igual que Chris.

Nina había recibido el apoyo de múltiples manadas en América del Norte para ayudarlos en su búsqueda de perfeccionar estas instalaciones, y como resultado las relaciones entre cazadores y hombres lobo en todo el país nunca habían sido tan fuertes.

Lydia se unió a Jackson en la sala de estar después de que gimió por su reposapiés dejándolo con Erica, Boyd y Laura. Ella sacó su teléfono y mandó algunos textos. Ella había tomado la iniciativa de mantenerse en contacto con la manada de Kolb, y ella y Jackson habían formado una amistad sorprendente con los gemelos, que estaban prosperando bajo su nuevo Alfa.

—¿Práctica de tiro al blanco? —Allison le preguntó a Cora a través de un bostezo, señalando con la cabeza hacia las puertas corredizas de vidrio que daban al patio trasero. Cora asintió con la cabeza y la siguió hacia el campo de tiro con arco que Derek había construido para ella cuando reconstruyeron la casa.

Derek, emocionado ante la idea de ir a la universidad y no tener que alejarse de Stiles durante cuatro años, se unió a Lydia y Jackson en la sala de estar para revisar las opciones de alojamiento.

Stiles sonrió al retirarse y comenzó a arreglar la cocina. Tarareaba para sí mismo mientras lavaba los platos, y usaba la soledad para revisar los vínculos de la manada y las protecciones que había establecido en todo el territorio y alrededor del perímetro. Todo estaba funcionando perfectamente, como lo había sido todos los días desde que derrotaron a la manada Alfa.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos sobre el futuro, sonriendo para sí mismo hasta que sintió fuertes manos alrededor de su cintura.

Derek presionó un suave beso en la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles. —¿Qué estabas pensando? Hueles feliz.

—Estoy feliz. —Se inclinó hacia el pecho de Derek, dejando que su cabeza cayera sobre el hombro de su compañero. —Estaba pensando en cómo nos casaríamos algún día. —Se detuvo cuando percibió el aroma de Derek mientras se endulzaba de alegría. —Y cómo, poco después, vamos a escuchar el pequeño golpeteo de los pies del hombre lobo bebé en los pisos de madera. —Stiles se mordió el labio cuando Derek bajó la cabeza y presionó sus labios contra el cuello extendido de Stiles. Los sostuvo en el pulso de Stiles, respirando felizmente.

—Y cómo nuestra manada solo va a volverse más fuerte de aquí en adelante. —Stiles cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. —Es lo que mereces, Derek, —susurró ferozmente.

Derek acarició el cuello de Stiles. —Lo que merecemos, —corrigió, sus palabras ligeramente amortiguadas.

Stiles se rió y abrió los ojos, girando en los brazos de su compañero, tan cerca que sus narices se tocaban. —Ok, —admitió. —Lo que merecemos.

Fin


End file.
